Indomable
by LuzAngie
Summary: No hay magia más poderosa que la que proviene de un alma llena de un amor fiero e indomable. [Adaptación]
1. Argumento

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**Argumento**_

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki regresa a Inglaterra colmado de gloria y riquezas obtenidas en las Cruzadas, para reclamar su recompensa: la hermosa dama sajona que le ha sido destinada por el rey._

_Sin embargo, lady Hinata atrapada en una red de odio, no puede ceder ante el invasor normando. Pero lo que no imagina es que va a ser sometida sin piedad a una implacable seducción por parte del fiero guerrero, en la que ambos perderán su corazón y... también su alma._

_Naruto Uzumaki está dotado de todas las virtudes de un héroe épico: Tan justo como implacable, tan inteligente como decidido, tan marcado como atractivo. Destila hombría, orgullo y coraje por cada poro de su piel, y a pesar de la crudeza del tiempo que le ha tocado vivir, su castigado espíritu está cargado de esperanza. Voluntad, fuerza y dominio son las armas con las que cuenta y sin embargo no esclaviza, protege; no destruye, cimenta; no anula, seduce. Es sencillamente demoledor._

_Hinata de Konohathorne es una mujer de su tiempo que asume su vida. Sencilla y resuelta, se erige como ángel de la guarda de todos aquellos que siente suyos. Su devenir está cargado de nobleza y generosidad. Destierra de su alma venganzas, rabietas y egocentrismos. Es modelo de mujer, esencia de humanidad._

_Juntos deberán enfrentarse a las traiciones que les rodean y librar la batalla más importante de sus vidas. Una batalla en la que tendrán que luchar por la violenta pasión que les une, y... por su amor._


	2. Prólogo

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Al retroceder en el tiempo y en la historia, más mágicas llegan a ser las posibilidades. Sólo la palabra «medieval» evoca imágenes de caballeros y doncellas, velas y castillos, unicornios y dragones. Era un tiempo en el que se desconocía la forma del mundo, el universo era una incógnita y el hombre hacía frente a la noche únicamente con la luz de las antorchas.

En el siglo doce en las Islas Británicas, qué habría sentido una mujer sajona al ser obligada por el rey inglés a convertirse en la esposa de un conquistador normando, especialmente si la mujer en cuestión tuviera una conexión especial con la tierra y el pueblo sajón. ¿Cómo podría equilibrar esa mujer las obligaciones hacia su linaje con su propio anhelo por tener una vida llena de amor y pasión?

Los hombres que ganaban el favor del rey inglés en la Primera Cruzada volvían con riqueza y amargos recuerdos de la guerra. Algunos de esos hombres se sentían satisfechos únicamente con el dinero y el poder. Pero unos pocos tenían el sueño y la determinación de lograr algo más.

¿Qué ocurriría si un poderoso lord normando uniera su destino al de la dama sajona que imagino? ¿Y si quisieran algo el uno del otro... algo que fuera considerado imposible?

Esta es la historia, acerca de lo que una insólita dama sajona y un decidido lord normando podrían hacer de un matrimonio decretado por un lejano rey inglés.

* * *

**Dato:** _Les cuento un poco sobre sajones y normandos, creo que todos hemos conocido algo de la historia de esta rivalidad en novelas como la de Robin Hood de Alejandro Dumas.  
Los sajones eran unos pueblos de origen germánico que ocuparon Britania(Inglaterra) después del abandono del imperio romano por alla en el siglo V, ellos se establecieron alli y fueron formando sus propios reinos (Essex, Sussex, Wessex y Middlesex y más tarde Northumbria, Mercia,...)  
Pero en el siglo XI, otro pueblo irrumpía en las islas británicas quebrantando los reinos anglosajones (Sajones y Anglos). Desde tierras francesas llegaban los temibles Normandos, estos eran un pueblo vikingo daneses y arrasaron con todo. hoy en dia los ingleses son una mezcla de estos dos pueblos. Fuente: Google_


	3. Llega la Primavera

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«1: Llega la Primavera»**_

* * *

**_Primavera en el reino de Henry I  
Norte de Inglaterra_**

El eco producido por un cuerno de guerra atravesó el día, anunciando la llegada del próximo señor del castillo de Konohathorne.

Como atraída por el sonido, una oscura silueta empezó a condensarse en medio de la niebla... un caballero vestido con cota de malla sobre un enorme semental. El animal y el jinete parecían un solo ser, indivisible, salvaje, en el que la masculinidad, potente, feroz, rugía a través de su sangre como una tormenta.

—Dicen que es un salvaje, milady —murmuró Sakura.

—Lo mismo se dice de todos los normandos —respondió Hinata a su doncella, con fingida calma—. Pero él no tiene por qué ser así.

Sakura emitió un sonido que podría haber sido una risa ahogada.

—Sí, milady. La prueba está en que vuestro prometido cabalga hacia nosotros con armadura y a lomos de un caballo de batalla. Soplan vientos de guerra.

—No habrá ninguna guerra —afirmó Hinata, tajante—. Ésa es la razón por la que me casaré... Para acabar con el derramamiento de sangre.

—No se engañe. Es más probable que tenga lugar una guerra antes que una boda —vaticinó la sirvienta con evidente satisfacción—. ¡Malditos normandos! ¡Ojalá murieran todos!

—Silencio —ordenó Hinata en voz baja—. No quiero oír hablar de ninguna guerra.

Sakura apretó los labios, pero no habló más sobre el tema.

De pie ante una ventana alta del castillo, oculta a la vista por un postigo parcialmente cerrado, Hinata buscó a lo lejos la comitiva que debería haber acompañado al guerrero que pronto se convertiría en su esposo.

Nada se movió tras el caballo de batalla excepto la plateada neblina que serpenteaba por encima de los campos, a pesar de que el sonido del cuerno se dejó oír de nuevo en el bosque que se extendía más allá de las tierras cultivadas de la fortaleza.

Sin mostrar ningún temor, el corcel y el caballero se hacían cada vez más visibles al aproximarse hacia el castillo. No había rezagados que se apresuraran tras el amenazador guerrero, ni apareció ningún escudero que guiara caballos de batalla o animales de carga con armas y artefactos de guerra.

En contra de lo habitual en aquellos casos, Naruto Uzumaki se aproximaba al castillo sajón acompañado únicamente por el agudo sonido del cuerno de guerra.

—Es el diablo hecho hombre... —murmuró Sakura, santiguándose—. Si estuviera en vuestro lugar no me casaría con él.

—Pero no estás en mi lugar.

—¡Que Dios la proteja! —insistió la doncella—. Tengo miedo, milady. ¡Y usted debería tenerlo también!

—Soy la última descendiente de una antigua y orgullosa estirpe celta —declaró Hinata con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo podría un bastardo normando atemorizar a una Hyuga?

A pesar de sus orgullosas palabras, la joven sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Cuanto más se aproximaba Naruto Uzumaki, más temía que su doncella estuviera en lo cierto.

—¡Espero que Dios esté a vuestro lado cuando lo necesite, milady, porque vuestro prometido es el mismo diablo! —exclamó Sakura mientras se santiguaba de nuevo.

Con aparente serenidad, Hinata siguió observando la inclemente marcha del fiero caballero. Aquél era el hombre que gracias a sus hazañas en Tierra Santa, la reclamaría como esposa y haría suyos los vastos dominios del señorío de Konohathorne que la joven heredaría tras la inminente muerte de su padre.

Al estar situadas al norte de Inglaterra, las propiedades de lord Fugaku de Cumbriland siempre habían sido un reclamo para los señores escoceses, quienes habían solicitado una y otra vez la mano de su hija.

Pero tanto William II, como su sucesor, Henry I, se habían negado a aprobar un matrimonio para lady Hinata de Konohathorne.

Hasta ahora.

El oscuro guerrero se aproximó aún más sobre su semental de guerra, desvelándole a Hinata que su futuro esposo era un hombre poco común. Y no sólo por el hecho de cabalgar solo.

Desconcertada, observó al normando que se había convertido en uno de los grandes barones ingleses. No cabalgaba bajo ningún estandarte ni lucía ningún emblema sobre su escudo con forma de lágrima, a pesar de que, cuando lord Fugaku muriese, controlaría más tierras que ningún otro barón a excepción de los más allegados al rey.

Su yelmo estaba forjado en un extraño metal ennegrecido, del mismo color que el caballo de batalla que montaba. Y el largo manto que cubría su cuerpo y el de su corcel, era oscuro, suntuoso y se movía pesadamente, en armonía con los ágiles movimientos del semental.

Ambos tan orgullosos como Lucifer_. _E igualmente poderosos,pensó Hinata, obligándose a sí misma a no mostrar ningún miedo.

—Es el hombre más alto y fuerte que he visto —comentó Sakura.

Hinata se limitó a permanecer en silencio.

—¿No le parece aterrador, milady? —preguntó la doncella.

El feroz caballero realmente parecía imponente, pero no había razón para que todos los sirvientes del castillo se enteraran del miedo que sintió su señora al ver por primera vez a su futuro esposo.

—No, no me parece aterrador —aseguró Hinata—. Es sólo un hombre vestido con armadura cabalgando sobre un caballo. Una imagen bastante común, ¿no crees?

—Y pensar... —reflexionó Sakura con voz amarga— ...que ese bastardo es ahora uno de los caballeros favoritos del rey... Aunque Naruto Uzumaki todavía no posee ninguna tierra, todos hablan de él como si se tratara de un gran señor.

—No olvides que se le ha concedido el título de barón —adujo su señora—. Sea como fuere, salvó la vida del hijo de uno de los nobles más poderosos de Inglaterra en Tierra Santa. Incluso se dice que sin él la Cruzada del hermano del monarca no habría tenido éxito. Era obligación del rey recompensarlo.

—Con tierra sajona —replicó la doncella.

—El rey tiene derecho a hacerlo.

—Actua como si no le importara.

—Sólo me importa que acaben las matanzas.

_¿Descubriste lo que es la compasión en Tierra Santa, Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Habrá paz al fin para estas tierras bajo tu gobierno?, ¿O sólo te interesa la ambición y la guerra?_

Sakura estudió de soslayo los delicados rasgos de su señora; pero ningún signo delataba sus pensamientos, cualesquiera que fueran. Frunciendo el ceño, la doncella fijó la vista de nuevo en el caballero normando que había tomado el castillo con una promesa de matrimonio en lugar de con una batalla.

—Dicen que luchó en las Cruzadas con la frialdad del hielo y la ferocidad de un bárbaro del norte —apuntó la sirvienta, rompiendo el silencio.

—No tendrá que luchar contra mí. No presentaré batalla.

—Pero es una Hyuga—susurró la sirvienta en voz muy baja para que su señora no pudiera escucharla.

Sin embargo, Hinata sí lo hizo.

—¿Cree que lo sabe? —preguntó Sakura después de unos minutos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que nunca obtendrá herederos de usted.

Los claros y extraños ojos grises de Hinata se clavaron en la viuda sajona que su padre había insistido en que tomara como doncella personal.

—¿Te dedicas a escuchar y a difundir rumores entre los vasallos y campesinos? —inquirió la joven secamente.

—¿Los tendrá? —insistió la doncella—. ¿Tendrá hijos varones de usted?

—No entiendo tu pregunta. —Hinata se obligó a sonreír—. ¿Cómo puedo saber con antelación el sexo de los hijos que aún no he tenido?

—Se dice que es una bruja —señaló Sakura sin rodeos.

—El hecho de que sea Hyuga no significa que sea una bruja.

—Eso no es lo que dice la gente.

—En estas tierras, la gente dice muchas cosas que son fruto únicamente de su imaginación —replicó Hinata—. Deberías saberlo. Hace ya un año que vives en Konohathorne.

La doncella miró de reojo a su señora.

—La gente también dice la verdad en ocasiones.

—¿Y lo hace en este caso? ¿Me has visto hacer alguna vez algo fuera de lo común?

—Es excepcionalmente hábil adiestrando halcones y sanando con pociones a base de hierbas... Y sus ojos, nadie mas aquí posee unos ojos como los suyos, claro igual Kaguya, pero solo ustedes dos —señaló Sakura.

—Te repito que no practico la brujería y mis ojos son el rasgo que identifica a descendientes de los Hyuga... —Hinata tomo aire y prosiguió — Y a partir de ahora, te ruego que dejes de decir que soy bruja. Algunos podrían creer en la veracidad de tus palabras.

—Estoy segura de que son ciertas —insistió la doncella encogiéndose de hombros—. El pueblo temía a vuestra madre y no se equivocó al hacerlo.

Hinata se contuvo y reprimió un duro comentario. La sirvienta parecía obsesionada con las historias que rodeaban la muerte de lady Hanna.

—Mi madre está muerta —afirmó la joven.

—Eso no es lo que dice la viuda del pastor. Se rumorea que vio el fantasma de lady Hanna a la luz de la luna dirigiéndose hacia el montículo pagano.

—Esa pobre mujer bebe demasiado —adujo Hinata—. ¿No fue ella quien juró que había hadas bailando en el cuenco de la leche y que eran fantasmas los que se bebían la cerveza que debía en pago por un cochinillo?

Sakura empezó a hablar, pero su señora, con un gesto, le exigió silencio. Hinata deseaba concentrarse sólo en el guerrero que era el dueño de su destino.

Naruto Uzumaki parecía tan seguro de su propia destreza que su comitiva le seguía a gran distancia, surgiendo justo en ese momento de la neblina, demasiado lejos para ser de alguna ayuda si se hubiera visto atrapado en una emboscada.

No era una locura pensar que pudiera ser objeto de un ataque a traición. Cuando se le comunicó a lord Fugaku que debía entregar a su heredera a un bastardo normando, su furia había sido tal, que el corazón del sajón casi había estallado dentro de su propio cuerpo; un cuerpo que muchos años atrás fue conocido por su tamaño y fuerza.

Pero, incluso en aquellos lejanos tiempos de su juventud, Fugaku de Cumbriland no hubiera podido oponer resistencia al barón normando que observaba el castillo como si ya fuera su dueño.

_"Tiene coraje, _se dijo a sí misma Hinata. _Pero ni siquiera ese fiero orgullo podrá conseguir otra cosa que hijas del cuerpo de una esposa Hyuga..._

Con mirada serena, la joven evaluó al guerrero cubierto de cota de malla sobre cuero negro, cuyos rasgos quedaban velados bajo el yelmo de acero, y que montado sobre su corcel parecía tan peligroso y ferozcomo los sueños del mismo Satán.

_...Y en cuanto a hijos varones, mi oscuro señor... Nunca los tendra de mí. Esa es la maldición que pesa desde hace mil años sobre los Hyuga. Y viéndolo a usted, me temo que nunca se acabará."_

Como si pudiera sentir sobre él la intensa mirada de su prometida, el caballero hizo que su semental parara con brusquedad. El animal se revolvió como si hiciera frente a un ataque y, sosteniéndose sobre sus musculosas patas traseras, coceó el aire con las delanteras. Si les hubiera atacado un soldado a pie, éste habría muerto bajo los poderosos cascos del caballo de batalla.

Naruto Uzumaki dominó al encabritado corcel con facilidad y sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de la ventana alta del castillo con los postigos entreabiertos. Aunque no podía ver a nadie a través de la abertura, presentía que lady Hinata de Konohathorne observaba desde allí la llegada de su futuro esposo.

Se preguntó si sería como su padre, que todavía libraba una batalla ya perdida en 1066, cuando William el Conquistador había arrebatado Inglaterra a la nobleza sajona. Naruto tan sólo anhelaba que la joven lo aceptara sin presentar batalla y que le diera los hijos que tanto ansiaba.

Un caballero se adelantó a la comitiva que lo seguía y se acercó a él a medio galope, provocando que el caballo del barón normando se encabritase de nuevo. Con exasperante calma, Naruto redujo sin esfuerzo al corcel al tiempo que el vasallo se detenía bruscamente a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

El segundo jinete también llevaba armadura y montaba sobre un enorme animal de batalla. No era costumbre ni tampoco una muestra de sentido común el hecho de utilizar caballos de aquel tipo para un viaje normal, pero era difícil determinar si Fugaku de Cumbriland, señor del castillo de Konohathorne, había planeado una boda o una guerra.

—Cálmate, Kurama —dijo Naruto en voz baja, tranquilizando a su montura—. No hay ningún rastro de traición.

—Todavía —repuso el otro caballero con sequedad, adelantándose hasta colocarse a la altura del barón.

Naruto observó cómo los serenos ojos negros de su hermano de batallas escrutaban lo que les rodeaba con atención. Sai, conocido como el Leal, era el caballero más notable de su ejército. Sin él, el barón dudaba que pudiera haber logrado las proezas que le habían llevado a conseguir una esposa sajona, cuya riqueza en tierras era lo bastante grande como para despertar la envidia del propio rey inglés.

Aunque no la codicia.

Los reyes normandos habían aprendido, pagando un precio muy alto, que los rebeldes sajones de la zona fronteriza del norte eran demasiado problemáticos como para enfrentarse a ellos abiertamente. Era mucho más inteligente vencerlos en el terreno político mediante matrimonios.

—¿Has visto algo sospechoso? —preguntó Naruto.

—Kiba vino a mi encuentro en el bosque —respondió Sai.

—¿Y?

—Hizo lo que le ordenaste.

—Un verdadero caballero —comentó Naruto con ironía, pues sus órdenes consistían en que fingiera ser un peregrino de paso en el castillo de Konohathorne, y que utilizara su famoso encanto para conseguir información.

—Una sirvienta se mostró más que dispuesta —repuso Sai, encogiéndose de hombros—. Kiba ha descubierto que Sasuke de Uchiha está en el castillo.

El semental de Naruto volvió a corcovear en respuesta a la oleada de ira que percibió en su jinete.

—¿Y lady Hinata? —inquirió Naruto con frialdad, intuyendo la respuesta.

—Ella también se encuentra en el castillo.

—¿Se les ha visto juntos alguna vez?

—No.

Naruto gruñó.

—Eso puede significar tan sólo que son astutos. ¿Qué se sabe de esos rebeldes sajones a los que llaman reevers? ¿Merodean por aquí?

—No. Se encuentran más al norte, en Carlysle, uno de los feudos de lord Fugaku. O mejor dicho, uno de tusfeudos.

—Todavía no. No hasta que me case con lady Hinata y el padre muera.

—Faltan dos días para la boda y dudo que lord Fugaku sobreviva al festín que se celebrará después.

Naruto se giró dando la espalda a Sai para estudiar la fortaleza de Konohathorne, que se alzaba orgullosamente sobre la colina desde la cual dominaba el paisaje. Lord Fugaku había gastado toda su fortuna construyendo aquel castillo de cuatro plantas con gruesos muros de piedra y romas torres flanqueándolos.

No se habían escatimado gastos para tratar de convertir el lugar en una fortaleza prácticamente inexpugnable y, sin embargo, no se había conseguido. Rodeando el castillo, a una distancia de unos treinta metros, se podía ver un muro de piedra sin acabar. Una vez finalizado, el muro habría tenido dos veces la altura de un hombre a caballo. Pero la piedra cedía paso a empalizadas de madera, de cuya fragilidad no tardó en percatarse la experta mirada de Naruto.

El barón tuvo que reconocer que al menos lord Fugaku había tenido el sentido común de cavar un foso amplio y profundo para ralentizar un posible ataque enemigo. Pero aun así, la fortaleza era demasiado vulnerable: unos cuantos cubos de fuego griego contra las empalizadas conseguirían en poco tiempo abrir una brecha en el muro exterior. Y si así fuera, el castillo en sí no duraría más tiempo del que sus habitantes fueran capaces de soportar sin beber. Debía comprobar si había un pozo en el interior de los muros, y de no ser así, construirlo.

Naruto miró de nuevo hacia la imponente estructura de piedra erigida sobre una colina que luchaba por adquirir los brillantes tonos verdes propios de la primavera. Una torre de entrada se alzaba en el muro exterior a medio acabar y el puente que cruzaba el foso todavía no se había bajado.

—¿Por qué no bajan el puente de una vez? —preguntó Sai furioso—. ¿Acaso creen que vamos a sitiar el castillo?

—Paciencia —sugirió Naruto en tono burlón—. Lord Fugaku merece nuestra compasión más que nuestra ira.

—Antes preferiría cruzar mi espada con él.

—Puede que tengas oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Me lo permitirías? —inquirió Sai.

La risa de Naruto su señor fue tan dura como el metal de su yelmo.

—Lord Fugaku de Cumbriland no es más que un pobre hombre —declaró Naruto al fin—. Ni él ni sus antepasados fueron capaces de contener la marea normanda; y ahora se muere a causa de una enfermedad que lo está consumiendo, dejando a su única hija como heredera de todos sus bienes. Casi podría pensarse que está maldito.

—Se rumorea que lo está.

—¿Qué?

Antes de que Sai pudiera responder, un lento chirrido de cadenas y engranajes anunció la bajada del puente levadizo.

—Nuestro huraño sajón ha decidido ceder ante nosotros —dijo Naruto con fiera satisfacción—. Ordena al resto de los soldados que avancen rápido.

—¿Sobre sus caballos de guerra?

—Sí. Un poco de intimidación ahora podría ahorrarnos derramamientos de sangre más adelante.

El frío análisis táctico de la situación no sorprendió a Sai. A pesar de su valor y destreza en el combate, Naruto no sentía en absoluto la sed de sangre que dominaba a algunos guerreros. Al contrario. Siempre se mostraba frío e imperturbable en la lucha. Era el secreto de sus victorias, algo bastante perturbador para sus enemigos, que nunca se habían encontrado con semejante disciplina.

En el preciso instante en que Sai hacía girar a su caballo hacia el bosque, Naruto le llamó.

—¿Qué es eso de que Fugaku no sobrevivirá al banquete de boda? —inquirió.

—Al parecer está mucho más enfermo de lo que pensábamos —le explicó Sai.

Se hizo un silencio, seguido por el sonido de un puño envuelto en cota de malla golpeando un muslo revestido por el mismo material.

—Entonces apresúrate —ordenó Naruto—. No quiero que ningún funeral interfiera en mi matrimonio.

—Me pregunto si lady Hinata estará tan ansiosa por casarse como tú.

—Ansiosa o reticente... no importa. Mi heredero nacerá igualmente en pocos meses.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**_Dato: _**_Los celtas__ era un grupo de tribus feroces y guerreras que vivieron en la Europa Central y Occidental entre los siglos VIII y I a.C. Se les conocía por su habilidad como jinetes, hablaban lenguas semejantes y compartían muchas costumbres religiosas y artísticas. Aunque los propios celtas eran analfabetos y no dejaron documentos escritos, gran parte de la historia celta puede ser reconstruida a partir de los escritores romanos. _

_Los descendientes de estas tribus estan en los actuales territorios de Irlanda, Gales, Escocia y gran parte de Inglaterra, donde se asentaron los Britanos. Además de Francia, Bélgica, Holanda, parte de Alemania, Suiza y el norte de Italia, donde se encontraba el gran asentamiento de los pueblos galos. _


	4. Pequeño Halcon

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«2: Pequeño Halcon»**_

* * *

Una vez sola en su dormitorio, situado en la cuarta planta del castillo, Hinata se quitó el vestido y tiró la gastada prenda de lana de color rojizo sobre la cama. Su túnica interior, larga hasta el suelo, lo siguió rápidamente.

La cruz que llevaba alrededor del cuello emitía destellos de plata líquida a la luz de las velas, y los juncos, hierbas y flores secas que había bajo sus pies, crujían mientras se ponía una sencilla túnica y una capa propias de la hija de un campesino.

La risa de una mujer le llegó desde el gran salón en el piso inferior, y Hinata contuvo la respiración rezando por que su doncella estuviera demasiado ocupada tratando de seducir a Sasuke como para preocuparse por las necesidades de su señora. El constante parloteo de Sakura sobre la fuerza brutal y el frío comportamiento de lord Naruto habían destrozado los nervios de Hinata.

No deseaba escuchar nada más. Ni siquiera lo vería hasta la mañana de la boda, porque su padre los había excusado a ambos alegando que se sentía demasiado débil para abandonar su lecho. La joven no sabía si era cierto. Lo que sí sabía es que al día siguiente se casaría con un hombre al que no conocía.

La boda se iba a celebrar demasiado precipitadamente para la tranquilidad de espíritu de Hinata. La imagen de Naruto Uzumaki emergiendo de la neblina sobre su feroz semental de guerra había atormentado sus sueños. Le daba pánico la idea de yacer dolorida bajo un frío guerrero mientras él depositaba su simiente en su cuerpo estéril.

Negarle al duro caballero cualquier descendencia sería una pequeña satisfacción, a cambio de un futuro en el que sería obligada una y otra vez a soportar las terribles demandas del poderoso cuerpo del normando.

El terror atenazó a Hinata al pensarlo. Durante muchos años, había sabido qué había empujado a su madre, descendiente de la tribu celta de los Hyuga, a introducirse en el bosque para no volver jamás, abandonando a su propia hija en las severas manos de lord Fugaku. Sin embargo, la joven preferiría no haberlo sabido nunca, pues era como ver su propio futuro.

_Quizá las leyendas sean ciertas. Quizá haya otro mundo más allá del nuestro, y su entrada se encuentre en algún lugar del antiguo montículo sagrado. Quizá mi madre esté allí, con un halcón posado sobre su muñeca mientras un gran gato duerme en su regazo y el sol los envuelve con su mágica luz..._

La risa de una mujer llegó hasta ella de nuevo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño. Aquella risa era nueva. Sonora y sensual, como un viento estival. Debía pertenecer a la mujer normanda a la que Hinata había espiado desde su ventana. Incluso de lejos, había intuido que el cabello rubio y los carnosos labios de la exuberante mujer bastarían para hacer que cualquier hombre volviera la cabeza.

_¿Qué me importa que la amante de lord Naruto sea bella? _se dijo a sí misma con impaciencia. _Lo único en lo que debo pensar es en salir de esta habitación antes de que Sakura acuda corriendo a mí con el último rumor sobre la brutalidad normanda._

Con dedos ágiles, Hinata se quitó el lazo bordado que mantenía sujeto su cabello y se lo trenzó, sujetando el extremo con cintas de cuero. Completaba su indumentaria otra cinta de cuero trenzado, que usó a modo de tocado.

Sin darse tiempo a pensar, la joven salió apresuradamente de su estancia y se dirigió a la escalera de caracol interior que conducía hasta el segundo piso del castillo. Para cuando llegó al último de los escalones, su gruesa trenza ya estaba medio deshecha y el brillante cabello azabache se esparcía como una marea por la lana gris de su capa.

Los sirvientes le hacían rápidas reverencias al verla pasar ante ellos en dirección a la barbacana que custodiaba la entrada del castillo. A nadie le sorprendió su sencilla vestimenta, pues había recorrido libremente el castillo desde que tenía trece años, cuando el rey rechazó su compromiso con Sasuke de Uchiha. A los diecinueve, una edad en la que la mayoría de las mujeres de su condición social ya tenían un esposo y habían sido madres más de una vez, Hinata era una dama soltera de la que su padre ya no esperaba nietos.

Saludando con la cabeza al siervo que le abrió la puerta de la barbacana, se dirigió a la empinada escalera de piedra que llevaba hasta el suelo de adoquines del patio interior de la fortaleza. Sus suaves zapatos de cuero no emitieron ningún ruido mientras descendía por los escalones, resbaladizos y húmedos a causa de la neblina. El viento soplaba con fuerza, pero ella atravesó el patio con paso firme.

Por encima de la cabeza de la joven, el cielo gris aparecía lleno de nubes y los rayos de sol se abrían paso a través de la neblina. La tenue luz plateada primaveral envolvía a Hinata, levantando su ánimo. A su izquierda, podía oír la llamada de los pájaros desde el interior de los palomares; y a su derecha, el agudo y penetrante grito de un halcón al que estaban sacando de las halconeras para posarlo sobre un bloque de madera en el patio.

Antes de que Hinata hubiera avanzado dos pasos hacia la torre de entrada, un gato negro con tres patas blancas y unos asombrosos ojos grises se le acercó maullando feliz, con su suave y sedosa cola muy tiesa. La joven se agachó y extendió los brazos en el preciso instante en que el animal saltaba hacia ella, seguro de que ser bien recibido.

—Buenos días para ti también, Black Tom —lo saludó Hinata, sonriendo.

El gato ronroneó y frotó su cabeza contra el hombro femenino. Sus largas cejas y bigotes blancos contrastaban de forma sorprendente con el pelaje negro.

—Tienes una piel tan suave... Estoy segura de que es mejor que las que utiliza el rey para sus capas.

Black Tom le dio la razón ronroneando y estudió a su dueña con unos impasibles ojos grises. Mientras hablaba con él en voz muy baja, Hinata se fue acercando hacia una de las torres.

—Buenos días, milady —saludó el guardián, haciendo una leve inclinación en señal de respeto.

—Lo mismo digo, Ebisu. ¿Está mejor tu hijo?

—Sí, gracias a Dios y a vuestra medicina, vuelve a tener la misma salud de antes.

Hinata sonrió.

—Eso es maravilloso.

—¿Ira a ver al halcón del sacerdote después de haberse encargado de vuestras hierbas?

—¿Sigue sin querer comer? —Los ojos color plateado de la joven brillaron de preocupación.

—Sí.

—Entonces, iré a verlo.

Ebisu se dirigió cojeando hacia los enormes portones que daban acceso a los jardines del castillo a través del puente levadizo. Había una portezuela más pequeña en la sólida madera de una de las puertas. El guardián la abrió, permitiendo que un rectángulo de neblinosa luz iluminara el interior de la oscura torre. Cuando Hinata pasó junto a él, Ebisu se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja.

—Sir Sasuke ha estado preguntando por usted.

La joven se volvió rápidamente hacia él.

—¿Está enfermo?

—¿Enfermo? —se mofó Ebisu—. No creo que lo haya estado nunca. Era él quien se preguntaba si usted estaba enferma. No le vio en la capilla está mañana.

—Qué amable por su parte percatarse de mi ausencia.

El guardián se aclaró la garganta. No muchos hombres habrían descrito a Sasuke de Uchiha como amable. Pero, al fin y al cabo, la señora era una hechicera Hyuga. Tenía algo que amansaba a las criaturas más feroces.

—He oído que no fue el único que se dio cuenta de ello —añadió Ebisu—. El barón normando se sintió muy molesto al no encontrarla allí.

—Por favor, dile a Sasuke que estoy bien —le pidió Hinata.

—Estoy convencido de que tendrá oportunidad de decírselo antes que yo.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi padre me ha pedido que no vaya a verlo a sus aposentos al volver de la iglesia. Sólo quiere tener a Sasuke a su lado... —Desalentada, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué debo decir a lord Naruto si me pregunta por usted? —inquirió Ebisu, mirando a su señora con el ceño fruncido.

—Dile la verdad, que no has visto a ninguna mujer vestida lujosamente salir del castillo esta mañana.

El guardián observó la ropa sencilla de Hinata y dejó escapar una risa. Pero un instante después, su sonrisa se desvaneció y meneó la cabeza tristemente.

—Es igual que vuestra madre**, **no quiere estar encerrada entreestos muros de piedra.

—Ahora ya es libre.

—Ojalá tenga razón, milady. Que dios se apiade de su pobre alma.

Incómoda, Hinata apartó la mirada de los sabios ojos de Ebisu y se dirigió al puente levadizo. La expresión del guardián evidenciaba la lástima que sentía por su señora. Ella era una Hyuga, hija de otra Hyuga, y, al igual que a su madre, sólo la muerte podría liberarla.

En una orilla del estanque, un martín pescador esperaba ansioso que la quieta superficie del agua se viera perturbada por algún pez que llevarse a la boca, mientras que en la otra orilla, inmóvil como una estatua, el gris plumaje de una garza lanzaba destellos fantasmales. Desde las almenas en lo alto del torreón, podía escucharse la chirriante llamada de los cuervos. Y como a modo de respuesta, uno de los jardineros regañaba a su ayudante por pisar los brotes de una delicada planta.

Durante un momento, Hinata se sintió como si todavía fuera una niña y su madre le susurrase al oído dulces canciones de desamor, mientras Kaguya bordaba intrincados dibujos de runas en el interior de su túnica, donde se podían sentir, pero no ver.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nada hubiera cambiado, que no hubiese llegado ningún arrogante caballero normando hasta la fortaleza exigiendo una esposa, tierras y herederos.

Inquieta, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y respiró hondo llenándose de los aromas que impregnaban el aire, al tiempo que una brusca ráfaga de aire hacía revolotear sus faldas. El frío punzante sobre sus piernas anunciaba una primavera incierta, marcada por el angustioso recuerdo del duro invierno pasado.

El clamor de un halcón salvaje desgarró el valle, donde la hierba se abría paso a través de los rastrojos de heno del año anterior. Cerca, un gavilán sobrevolaba la campiña buscando su primera comida del día. Pocos días antes, el pequeño halcón del capellán de la fortaleza había estado revoloteando del mismo modo antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Por desgracia, un halcón salvaje le hizo frente produciéndole graves heridas.

De pronto, Hinata se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Sus plantas podían esperar; el halcón, no.

Como si la hubiese estado esperando, Ebisu abrió la puerta antes de que ella pudiese llamar. Cuando estuvo una vez más dentro de la muralla y dejó libre a Black Tom sobre las húmedas losas del patio, los ojos grises del animal la miraron atónitos.

—No puedes venir conmigo aún. Primero debo ir a las halconeras —le explicó.

El gato parpadeó, y luego comenzó a lamerse perezosamente, fingiendo que no le importaba el temporal abandono de su dueña.

En cuanto la joven tuvo a la vista la edificación de madera que albergaba la gran colección de pájaros de presa de Konohathorne, el maestro cetrero salió a su encuentro con una clara expresión de alivio en el rostro.

—Gracias por venir, milady. —Hayama la saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza—. Temía que estuviese demasiado ocupada con los preparativos de la boda para ver al pequeño halcón del sacerdote.

—Eso nunca ocurrirá —contestó Hinata suavemente—. Sabes que adoro a estos animales. ¿Tienes mi guante?.

Hayama le alargó a su señora un guante de cuero que había fabricado años atrás para su madre, lady Hanna. El cuero, lleno de marcas y estropeado por el uso, era un mudo testimonio de las afiladas garras de los pájaros de presa.

Con paso decidido, Hinata se dirigió a las dependencias donde se encontraba el pájaro herido. Tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente para atravesar el umbral, pero una vez dentro, pudo estar de pie sin problemas. Se quedó inmóvil un segundo, dando tiempo a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la penumbra, y finalmente divisó al halcón en la parte más oscura de la estancia.

Cuando la joven se acercó y le ofreció su brazo para que se posase sobre él, el ave se negó. Entonces la joven silbó suavemente y el halcón, con lentos y rígidos movimientos, obedeció y se posó en su antebrazo, a pesar de arrastrar un ala.

Hinata se dirigió despacio a la puerta de la halconera sosteniendo al pequeño animal bajo el resplandor del sol. Los ojos del ave, normalmente de un color claro, estaban enturbiados. El plumaje, que debería brillar con sutiles tonos entre gris azulado y amarillo pálido, tenía un color apagado, y las garras del animal se aferraban al guante de forma insegura.

—Pobre pequeño —susurró ella con pesar—. Tu sufrimiento acabará pronto y entonces podrás recorrer cielos que ningún hombre ha visto jamás.

Hinata volvió a llevar al halcón con cuidado a su lugar de descanso y, durante un buen rato, le susurró suavemente dulces cánticos, hasta que los afiebrados ojos del animal se cerraron. En cuanto estuvo segura de que ningún movimiento inquietaría al ave herida, se giró para marcharse.

Cuando salió del edificio, se sorprendió al ver que Naruto Uzumaki estaba de pie junto al halconero.

Sus pasos vacilaron al observar los azules y sombríos ojos del normando, y los marcados y severos rasgos de su rostro. Al contrario que la mayoría de los hombres que conocía, el guerrero llevaba el espeso pelo rubio corto.

Alto, poderoso e inmóvil, el barón normando invadió los sentidos de Hinata al punto de que la joven pudo percibir, con la misma certeza con que había presentido la muerte cerniéndose sobre el halcón, su rígido autocontrol; un feroz dominio sobre sí mismo, firme y gélido, que no dejaba espacio a la emoción o la ternura, nada excepto su implacable anhelo de poder y herederos.

Pero casi al instante, la joven advirtió que, muy por debajo de la fría templanza del guerrero latía un eco de sufrimiento contenido dolorosamente. Aquel descubrimiento la asombró, consiguiendo conmoverla y haciendo que se preguntara qué era lo que habría tenido que soportar aquel hombre para obligarse a no sentir más que un débil eco de emoción humana.

Sobre este pensamiento se apresuró otro, aún más perturbador. A pesar de que el poderoso caballero la abrumaba, existía en él un salvaje fuego interior que conectaba con un lugar secreto en el cuerpo de Hinata que la joven nunca había sabido que poseía, y que respondía a la poderosa presencia masculina.

Aquello la asustó. A ella, a la hechicera Hyuga; la que creía no tener miedo a nada.

—Milady... —empezó a decir Hayame, perplejo por la calma que mostraba su señora.

Hinata interrumpió sus palabras antes de que el sirviente revelara su identidad.

—Que tenga un buen día, milord —le deseó a Naruto.

Ante los ojos atónitos de Hayame, Hinata le hizo una reverencia al barón normando como si fuese una campesina, y no la heredera de la fortaleza.

Cuando la joven se irguió, se dirigió al halconero en voz baja: —El pequeño halcón del sacerdote pronto será libre.

—Lo imaginaba —suspiró el aludido—. El capellán lo sentirá mucho. Le encantaba ir de caza con él. Decía que elevaba su espíritu al igual que una buena misa.

—¿Está herido uno de los pájaros? —intervino Naruto.

—El halcón del padre Jûgo —le informó Hayame.

—¿Puede contagiar al resto de los animales? —inquirió el normando con aspereza.

El halconero se limitó a mirar a Hinata.

—No —se apresuró a decir ella—. Su herida se debe a una pelea con un halcón salvaje.

Sin decir más, la joven volvió a inclinarse en señal de respeto y se giró para marcharse; pero una orden de Naruto se lo impidió.

—Espera.

El barón sentía una intensa curiosidad por la joven de ojos plateados como perlas que había surgido de las halconeras como una llama de la oscuridad. Su mirada decía mucho de sus pensamientos; revelaba su tristeza al dejar atrás al pájaro agonizante, su sorpresa al verlo, y... ¿miedo? Sí, miedo.

Él la asustaba.

De pronto, ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, los ojos de la joven se velaron y le impidieron seguir leyendo sus pensamientos.

_Es una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto nunca, _pensó el normando mientras la observaba detenidamente. _El cabello azabache con destellos azulados hace que su piel parezca especialmente suave y sedosa. Me pregunto a quién he de pagar para tenerla en mi cama; ¿a su padre, a su hermano...?, ¿O a su esposo...?_

Naruto frunció el ceño. La idea de que la muchacha estuviese casada no le agradaba en absoluto. Lo último que quería era darle a los vasallos de Konohathorne una excusa para romper el trato al que les había forzado el rey Henry. Los clanes escoceses y la nobleza menor sajona podían tomar a todas las muchachas de la región a voluntad, estuviesen casadas o no; pero si un normando tocaba a una mujer en contra de los deseos de su esposo, sus quejas llegaban hasta el mismo Londres.

A pesar de desearlo, Naruto no preguntó si la joven estaba casada. En vez de ello se interesó por el halcón hembra que había sido el regalo del rey Henry para su recién nombrado barón.

—¿Llegó bien mi halcón peregrino?

—Sí, milord —contestó Hayame con rapidez.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó Naruto.

Pero era a la joven a quién se dirigía, no al halconero.

—Feroz. La sangre hierve en sus venas —dijo Hinata, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que el normando la había tomado por lo que parecía, una sirvienta. El alivio, la diversión y la curiosidad por el caballero hicieron que la joven decidiese quedarse allí en vez de huir como había pensado en un primer momento—. Pero el hombre que se tome el tiempo necesario para amansarla se verá recompensado con creces.

Un escalofrío de deseo atravesó a Naruto, sobresaltándolo. Ya no era un muchacho que se excitase ante la sonrisa de una mujer y palabras con doble sentido. Sin embargo, no podía negar lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Si no fuese por la caída de su capa, abrochada a un lado, su evidente excitación quedaría a la vista de todos.

—Quédate conmigo mientras la examino —le ordenó a Hinata.

Había una clara exigencia más que una petición cortés en su voz. La joven apenas pudo reprimir una irritación momentánea y una inquietud que crecía con cada instante que permanecía en la perturbadora presencia del guerrero.

Naruto observó las diferentes reacciones de Hinata y de nuevo se sintió intrigado. La mayoría de las mujeres de su clase estarían encantadas con cualquier indicio de cortesía por parte de un lord. En cambio, percibía con bastante claridad que la joven deseaba huir de aquel lugar.

—Los primeros momentos con un halcón nuevo son críticos —señaló el normando, intentando calmarla—. Quiero que me acepte sin que se haga daño al intentar escapar cuando la huida no es necesaria.

—Imposible —susurró ella.

—Exacto.

Naruto vio cómo Hinata abría ligeramente los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que había oído su comentario. La sonrisa que le dedicó hubiese sido interpretada por la mayoría de la gente como una señal tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, la joven percibió que detrás del gesto del normando había premeditación.

—La caperuza que cubre sus ojos le impide huir. Tan sólo aguarda a que se la amanse —se limitó a decir.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Hina.

—Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó.

—Lo imaginaba.

De nuevo, el barón esbozó una leve sonrisa divertida al ver el ceño fruncido de la joven.

Hinata intentó no devolverle la sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. Era imposible permanecer seria ante el encanto del normando. La sonrisa de Naruto se tornó más amplia cuando la relajación del cuerpo femenino le indicó que la joven no huiría.

—¿Me ayudarás, Hina? Hayame cuidará de tu honor. ¿O acaso estás casada?

Al escuchar aquello, el halconero comenzó a toser como si se estuviera asfixiando. La joven le dio unos breves golpes entre los omóplatos y rezó para que no descubriese su verdadera identidad. Quería conocer a su futuro esposo y sospechaba que vestida de aquella manera sería más fácil.

—Tranquilo, Hayame. ¿Te encuentras mejor o tengo que darte más palmadas? —Mientras se inclinaba solícita hacia el halconero, le susurró—: ¡Ya es suficiente! Si sigues así, me iré a ver el halcón sin ti.

El buen hombre se aclaró la garganta enérgicamente y apretó los labios con gesto serio como si nunca fuese a volver a abrirlos. Inmediatamente rompió a reír. Se tapó la boca con la mano y emitió unos sonidos de ahogo.

—Con ese ataque de tos asustarías a los animales. Será mejor que te quedes aquí, halconero —le ordenó Naruto.

Hinata miró de reojo al barón y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que la observaba. Su ardiente mirada reflejaba una intensa premeditación masculina distinta del frío dominio de sí mismo anterior. Quería estar a solas con ella.

—¿Dónde está mi halcón? —preguntó Naruto.

—Yo... ehh... allí —dijo ella señalando las halconeras.

—Muéstrame el camino.

El sentido común le decía a la joven que rehusase, pero la curiosidad hizo que aceptara. Podía aprender mucho de la forma de ser de su prometido, viendo la forma en que trataba a un animal cautivo.

Hinata condujo con cautela a Naruto a las edificaciones que albergaban al nuevo halcón hembra. La estancia era tres veces mayor que la que se había asignado al animal moribundo del sacerdote. Una abertura en lo alto del muro dejaba entrar el aire fresco y la luz, aunque el ave sólo podía sentir el aire ya que su cabeza estaba cubierta por una caperuza. Era una forma de evitar que se lanzase inútilmente contra las paredes en busca de libertad o se asfixiase con la cinta de cuero que la sujetaba.

Al entrar Naruto y Hinata, el halcón hembra desplegó sus poderosas alas y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para escuchar atentamente, mientras los pequeños cascabeles de las correas que la mantenían cautiva repicaban inquietos.

Intentando calmarlo, la joven emitió un complicado silbido de cinco notas a modo de llamada, que utilizaba sólo con aquel halcón. Al reconocer el sonido, el animal se tranquilizó, recogió las alas, y el suave repiqueteo de los cascabeles se fue apagando hasta que se hizo el silencio.

—Es magnífica —señaló Naruto en voz baja.

—Digna de príncipes o grandes señores —confirmó Hinata.

—¿Se sube ya al puño?

—En el mío, sí. Pero todavía se muestra cautelosa con los hombres.

—Inteligente decisión —apuntó el barón—. Para ella todavía somos sus captores, no los compañeros de caza que llegaremos a ser.

Manifestando su nerviosismo por el sonido de la voz de Naruto, el halcón movió sus patas haciendo que los cascabeles tintinearan de nuevo. Inquieto, abrió el poderoso pico y sus alas se desplegaron como si fuese a atacar o defenderse.

Entonces Naruto silbó, reproduciendo con exactitud la llamada de cinco notas que Hinata había utilizado. Sorprendida, la joven se giró y lo miró fijamente. Incluso el halconero tenía problemas para que el silbido sonase como el de ella.

El halcón ladeó la cabeza_, _rápidamente hacia Naruto intentando orientarse, y él repitió el familiar silbido hasta convertirlo en una tranquilizadora melodía, logrando que el animal avanzara hasta el otro lado de la percha para acercarse al origen del sonido. Cuando un guante de piel golpeó suavemente sus garras, dio un paso hacia delante y se subió al puño del barón.

—Acaríciala como lo haces normalmente —le pidió él en voz baja y tranquilizadora.

Hinata tenía que colocarse muy cerca de Naruto para hacerlo. Dudó, dividida entre el recelo y la curiosidad por cómo sería encontrarse tan cerca de aquel hombre, respirar su aroma, escuchar su respiración.

Los cascabeles sonaron de pronto señalando la creciente agitación del halcón.

—Comienza a inquietarse por tu silencio —susurró Naruto.

En voz baja, elogiando la fuerza y belleza del halcón, la joven pasó la yema de sus dedos por la cabeza del animal, sus alas, su pecho, sus patas.

—Sin duda eres el halcón más perfecto de todo el reino —dijo Hinata suavemente—. Tus alas son veloces como un viento de tormenta y tu valor es mayor que el del trueno cuando estalla contra la tierra.

La ceguera temporal provocada por la capucha había agudizado la reacción del halcón a los mensajes de sus otros sentidos. Rodeada del aroma, tacto y sonidos que la habían confortado desde su llegada a Konohathorne, estaba tranquila, aunque alerta, y totalmente concentrada en la mujer que la tocaba y hablaba con tanta dulzura.

Hinata se volvió entonces hacia Naruto con una pregunta muda en los ojos. La respuesta vino cuando el normando comenzó a acariciar al animal como ella lo había hecho: en la cabeza, el pecho y las alas; sus caricias tan suaves como certeras. Silbaba su llamada de cinco notas y la acariciaba sin prisa, como si la única razón de su existencia fuese tranquilizar a la bella halcón cautiva.

Hinata lo miraba fascinada. Cuando el ave se intranquilizó por un momento, Naruto no mostró ningún signo de impaciencia. Pasaron largos minutos mientras repetía una y otra vez el ritual de las caricias, hasta que al fin el animal se calmó.

Sólo entonces Naruto comenzó a hablarle, elogiándola. Los inquietos movimientos del ave, no acostumbrada a la voz masculina, hicieron sonar sus cascabeles. De nuevo, el normando no mostró signos de impaciencia. Se limitó a empezar de nuevo, repitiendo el ritual tranquilizador hasta que el halcón aceptó sus caricias, su voz, su aliento.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo. Asombrada, observó cómo Naruto terminaba de amansar al animal con caricias suaves pero firmes. Incluso cuando colocó al ave bajo la luz para verla mejor, ésta lo aceptó sin problemas.

—Ha sido muy tierno con ella —dijo Hinata suavemente.

—Los halcones responden mejor a la ternura.

—¿Y si respondiesen mejor a los golpes?

—Entonces los golpearía —se limitó a decir Naruto.

Se hizo un silencio mientras la joven clavaba su mirada en él. Si no hubiese intuido el dolor tan profundamente sepultado en su interior, habría pensado que era un hombre sin piedad ni sentimientos.

—Hazlo de nuevo, Hina —susurró el barón—. Déjame ver cómo la amansan tus manos.

La joven obedeció. Pero esta vez Naruto no miró al ave, sino las elegantes manos de la joven, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y el suave movimiento de sus pechos bajo el corpiño. Sus pulmones se llenaron de la fragancia de especias que desprendía el cuerpo de Hinata y el deseo le inundó con fuerza, inquietándolo. Un guerrero que no tuviese el control absoluto de sí mismo cometía errores. Errores mortales.

Con la facilidad que tan sólo da una larga experiencia, dominó su fuerte deseo de llevarse a la joven a la cama. No podía controlar la dura reacción de su cuerpo, pero sí lo que hacía con esa excitación.

—Puede que el ser acariciado con tanta suavidad haga que la cautividad merezca la pena —comentó Naruto tras una pausa—. ¿Acaricias así a tus amantes, Hina?

Sobresaltada, la joven se volvió hacia el normando. Estaba muy cerca de ella y la miraba intensamente, con un inquietante oscuro brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

—Yo... yo no sé de esas cosas —confesó Hinata.

—¿Acaso tu esposo... ?

—No estoy casada —le interrumpió.

—Excelente —dijo Naruto acariciando suavemente al halcón—. Eso facilita las cosas, porque te quiero como amante y me resisto a separar un matrimonio. ¿Tienes un padre o un tío a quien entregar tu precio?

—Pide más de lo que está a vuestro alcance, milord —replicó Hinata fríamente, con la espalda erguida y la cabeza alta.

El inequívoco tono de indignación en su voz divirtió al barón.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él.

—¡Va a casarse mañana!

—Ah, eso.

Naruto se alejó el tiempo suficiente para volvera poneral ave ensu percha.

—El matrimonio sólo sirve para conseguir tierras y herederos —aseguró.

Sin previo aviso, el normando se dio la vuelta, capturó una de las muñecas de la joven y la acercó hacia sí, poniendo a prueba su reacción a un acercamiento directo. Cuando inclinó la cabeza para besarla, sintió el rechazo en su cuerpo rígido y lo vio en el feroz brillo de sus ojos. Hinata era tan orgullosa y distante como el halcón; tendría que utilizar ternura en vez de fuerza para conseguir el resultado deseado.

_¿Por qué no me habré fijado en una mujer más servicial?_

Ella no lo era. Todavía.

Maldiciendo internamente el verse forzado a pasar por las largas formalidades de un cortejo, Naruto levantó el rígido mentón de Hinata con el puño. Debía averiguar si la joven era tan fría como su voz, pues entonces la seducción no sería posible.

—Mi pequeño halcón —susurró Naruto —, el matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con esto.

La delicada sensualidad de la lengua masculina dibujando el labio inferior de Hinata la dejó aturdida y paralizada, mientras extrañas sensaciones estremecían su cuerpo haciéndola sentirse tan frágil como una llama, tan valiosa como un sueño hecho realidad.

_¿Cómo puede ser tan tierno conmigo un hombre tan despiadado?, _se preguntó, temblorosa. Dentro de la joven, tan profundamente escondida como el grito de dolor de Naruto, la esperanza de los Hyuga levantó su apesadumbrada cabeza. Quizás ahora, mil años después, acabaría por fin la espera.

Entonces Hinata vio la fría paciencia en los ojos del normando y recordó lo que éste había dicho sobre el halcón: si los golpes le hubiesen enseñado confianza, la hubiese golpeado.

_Está utilizando la ternura en mí al igual que lo ha hecho con el ave._

La joven se soltó del abrazo masculino con tanta violencia que el halcón desplegó sus alas y lanzó un agudo reclamo de angustia.

—Cálmate. Estás asustando al halcón. —Aunque suave, la fría autoridad de la voz de Naruto era tan inequívoca como el sonido de los cascabeles en las ataduras del animal—. Tranquilízala —le ordenó.

—Hagalo usted —replicó Hinata—. La cautiva es ella. No yo.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Perlas

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«3: Perlas»**_

* * *

De pie junto a la entrada de una estancia situada en el cuarto piso del castillo, Sai observaba a su señor con cautela. Naruto había estado de un humor inestable desde que había regresado de las halconeras aquella mañana. Y la noticia de que su futura esposa no iba a compartir la mesa con él hasta el banquete matrimonial, no había ayudado a calmarlo.

—Las dependencias de las mujeres —comentó el barón irritado. Con la capa negra sobre los hombros y las manos convertidas en puños, examinó detenidamente la austera habitación de piedra. Una fuerte corriente de aire provenía del desagüe que iba a parar al foso, y no había tapices ni paneles de madera que templaran el gélido ambiente. Por otro lado, el tamaño de la tina era mucho más adecuado para una mujer que para un hombre.

Aunque al menos, el cálido vaho procedente del agua caliente caldeaba la fría habitación.

—Maldita sea. ¿Por qué habrán puesto la única bañera que hay en toda la fortaleza en los aposentos de las mujeres? —preguntó Naruto, malhumorado.

—Lord Fugaku nunca ha estado más allá de Cumbriland —señaló Sai con calma—. No ha tenido la oportunidad de aprender y disfrutar de otras costumbres que no sean las suyas. Probablemente piense que el bañarse puede poner en peligro su virilidad.

—¿Es que ese hombre no ha hecho otra cosa que sembrar de bastardos la campiña mientras su mujer seguía viva?

Sai, sabiamente, no dijo nada.

—El muro del patio interior es más madera que piedra —siguió el barón—. Ha dejado que las armas se oxiden, los campos apenas están arados, los desagües son agujeros putrefactos, de los pastos quedan poco más que piedras, los estanques contienen más algas que agua y ni siquiera se ha previsto una madriguera con conejos para poner carne sobre la mesa durante el invierno.

—Los jardines están muy bien cuidados —apuntó Sai.

Naruto emitió un sonido de disgusto.

—Y las dependencias de los halcones parecen limpias —continuó Sai.

Fue un error mencionar las halconeras, ya que la expresión de Naruto se endureció salvajemente.

—La dejadez de lord Fugaku no tiene sentido —gruñó—. ¡Tener tanto y utilizarlo tan mal!

Sai miró al escudero de Naruto, que parecía atemorizado. No era un espectáculo agradable ver a su hermano de batallas tan furioso.

—¿Está todo preparado para el baño de tu señor? —le preguntó Sai.

El muchacho asintió con rapidez en respuesta.

—Entonces ve a buscar la cena. Y trae también varias jarras de cerveza, carne fría y queso. ¿Han preparado en la cocina un pudín decente ya?

—No lo sé, milord.

—Averígualo.

—Y encárgate también de encontrar a mi prometida —intervino Naruto.

El chico abandonó la habitación con una velocidad indecorosa, olvidándose de colocar las cortinas que separaban la tina del resto de la estancia.

—Ha luchado contra los turcos con menos miedo —comentó Sai mientras corría las cortinas para evitar las corrientes de la puerta—. Has asustado al muchacho.

El sonido que emitió el barón no fue muy tranquilizador.

—¿Está enfermo el halcón peregrino que te ha regalado el rey? —inquirió su Sai.

—No.

—¿Las halconeras estaban descuidadas?

—No.

—¿Quieres que llame a una doncella para que te atienda en el baño?

—¡Maldita sea, no! —exclamó Naruto—. No necesito a ninguna jovencita lloriqueando sobre mis cicatrices.

Cuando Sai volvió a hablar, su voz sonó tan dura como la de Naruto.

—¿Te apetece entonces practicar con la espada y el escudo? —sugirió en voz baja—. Estaré encantado de hacerte los honores.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Naruto se giró hacia su compañero y le dedicó una larga mirada evaluándole. Durante un tenso momento Sai pensó que tendría la pelea que había sugerido, pero lo único que hizo el baron fue emitir un sonoro suspiro.

—Pareces enfadado, Sai.

—Sólo sigo tu ejemplo.

—Está bien. Me lo merezco. —Los labios de Naruto esbozaron una sonrisa—. ¿Te ocuparías tú de mi baño? No le confiaría mis espaldas a nadie más en este lugar.

—Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo. No me gusta que tu prometida se esconda y que nuestro anfitrión esté «demasiado enfermo» para recibirte de manera adecuada.

El barón se quitó el valioso broche nórdico que sujetaba su capa y lanzó las pieles sobre un pequeño baúl que Sai había llevado a la habitación, haciendo que las llamas de las velas titilaran en los candelabros.

Sai se acercó entonces a una mesa para oler el jabón que alguien había depositado allí.

—Especias. Y un toque de rosas, creo. —Miró a Naruto de manera tranquila, intentando no mostrar su diversión.

—Acabaré oliendo como el harén de un sultán —ironizó Naruto.

Los negros ojos de Sai brillaron con burla, pero procuró no reír en voz alta.

Con rápidos movimientos, el barón dejó a un lado el resto de sus ropas, enterrando bajo ellas el pequeño baúl. Bajo la tenue luz, la larga cicatriz que atravesaba su musculoso brazo y su torso tenía un brillo nacarado. Después, se introdujo en la bañera amenazando con desbordarla, y emitió un sonido de placer cuando el agua caliente calmó el dolor que le producía una vieja herida.

—¿Jabón? —preguntó Sai con suavidad.

Naruto extendió una mano, y un trozo de jabón con un olor familiar cayó sobre su palma. Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a extender el jabón por su pelo intentando recordar dónde había olido aquel aroma anteriormente.

—Ahora —ordenó—, explícame lo que quisiste decir cuando afirmaste que el señor de Konohathorne era víctima de una maldición.

—Su mujer era una bruja.

—He oído decir lo mismo de muchas mujeres.

Sai se rió secamente.

—Sí, pero lady Hanna pertenecía a los hyuga.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil por un instante.

—hyuga...

—Son un clan celta —le explicó Sai—. Una especie de matriarcado, por lo que he oído.

Naruto soltó un bufido antes de deslizarse en la tina hasta quedar completamente bajo el agua, aclarando la aromática espuma. Momentos después emergió con tal fuerza que salpicó la habitación, provocando que Sai saltara a un lado entre maldiciones.

—Continúa —pidió Naruto.

Sacudiendo el agua de su túnica con una mano, Sai utilizó la otra para poner más jabón en la palma de Naruto con la fuerza suficiente para demostrarle su desagrado por el remojón.

—La verdad es que no sé mucho más. Sólo he oído comentar que un hombre que toma por esposa a una hyuga tendrá campos que prosperen, pastos exuberantes, vasallos trabajadores y obedientes, estanques rebosantes de peces, y...

—Una vida sexual inmejorable y la vida eterna —le interrumpió Naruto, mostrándose impaciente ante una superstición tan absurda como aquélla.

—Oh, ¿has hablado ya con Kiba?

Naruto le dedicó a Sai una mirada de advertencia, pero éste se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y a mirarlo divertido.

—¿Dónde está ese clan de celtas ignorantes? —preguntó el barón secamente—. ¿Al sur, quizás?

—Eso dicen algunos. —Sai se encogió de hombros—. Otros dicen que al norte. Algunos que al este.

—¿O al oeste? ¿En el mar, tal vez?

—Son personas, no peces.

—Eso sí que es un alivio.

Riéndose, Sai le tendió a su compañero un gran paño para que se sacara. Cuando Naruto salió de la tina, el agua resbaló como riachuelos plateados por su enorme cuerpo, cayó al suelo y se deslizó hasta alcanzar el desagüe que conducía al foso.

—El cuento de los hyuga acabará cuando instauremos la paz en estas tierras y haya herederos que se ocupen de ellas —afirmó el barón.

Sai sonrió levemente. Conocía bien la intención de Naruto de fundar una dinastía. En realidad, él pensaba hacer lo mismo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices en público sobre los hyuga antes de haber establecido tu poder —le advirtió—. Es una superstición muy arraigada en la población local. Y además... hay algo sobre esa leyenda que Kiba no ha averigüado y que parece importante.

—Tendré en cuenta tu advertencia.

—Tu mujer es afortunada —comentó Sai—. No tendrá motivos para quejarse de su tratamiento cuando llegue el momento de tener herederos. Las muchachas del harén estaban bien entrenadas.

Por un instante, Naruto pensó en meter a Hina en su alcoba, en extender su hermoso cabello azabache sobre las almohadas antes de abrir sus muslos y hacerla suya salvajemente. Sólo imaginar la escena hizo que su sangre ardiera.

—Para que una mujer disfrute es necesario que esté predispuesta —señaló con irritación, intentando enfriar el calor de su sangre.

—Dudo que haya una sola mujer en este lugar que no esté deseando compartir tu lecho.

—Hay una —dijo el barón secamente.

—Tu prometida.

Lady Hinata no era la mujer que Naruto tenía en mente, pero guardó silencio y se limitó a secarse vigorosamente.

—Terminará sucumbiendo tarde o temprano —le aseguró Sai tras un momento—. Es una dama; puede que no le agrade su deber, pero lo llevará a cabo. Y también está Ino...

—Sabes que sólo la traje a ella y a su compañera para que mis caballeros no causen problemas a las hijas de mis vasallos.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, soy el único que te cree.

Naruto gruñó y continuó secándose con energía. La sola idea de que uno de sus hombres pudiera atacar a Hina hacía que la ira se desatara en su estómago.

—Advertiré de nuevo a mis hombres sobre que no deben acosar ni aprovecharse de las muchachas que no se muestren dispuestas. —Su tono no admitía réplica—. En particular, a una de cabello del color de la noche, piel suave y blanca, y ojos perla grises.

Sai arqueó las cejas con muda sorpresa.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las mujeres de piel clara.

—Deberías ver a ésta —replicó Naruto.

—Esa mujer ha debido causarte una gran impresión —comentó asombrado—. Y eso no es propio de ti.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Es una muchacha poco corriente. Está limpia, algo que no es muy normal por aquí, y tiene la dignidad de una reina a pesar de ser una campesina.

—Tú siempre has preferido a las maduras y dispuestas.

—Es cierto.

—¿Está ella dispuesta?

La sonrisa que Naruto le dedicó a su hermano de batallas hizo que Sai riera.

—Lo estará —afirmó—. Durante un instante tembló entre mis brazos. Tendré que seducirla con cuidado, pero fue hecha para la pasión. No existirá el invierno para el hombre que la posea. Ella...

De pronto, dejó de hablar y se volvió al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos apresurados.

—Barón —le llamó el escudero desde el otro lado de los cortinajes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Naruto con impaciencia—. ¿La has encontrado?

—La doncella de lady Hinata desea hablar con vos. Es muy urgente, milord.

—Maldita sea —murmuró.

Se colocó el paño con el que había estado secándose alrededor de las caderas, cogió su capa y se la puso sobre los hombros para protegerse de las heladas corrientes de aire.

—¿Por qué será que las únicas mujeres a las que puede encontrar mi escudero son las que no deseo ver en absoluto? —farfulló.

Sai abrió la boca e intentó hablar, pero Naruto no había acabado.

—Por Dios, qué mujer más fastidiosa... —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Es eso un sí, o un no, a la solicitud de audiencia de Sakura? —quiso saber Sai.

—Está bien, que entre —respondió el barón volviendo a hablar en un tono normal.

La sirvienta debía de haber estado escuchando cerca, pues, al instante, hizo a un lado los cortinajes y entró. Al percatarse de la semidesnudez de Naruto, no bajó los ojos, sino que lo miró con curiosidad.

—Habla —la instó el barón con irritación—. ¿Dónde está tu señora?

—Lady Hinata se siente indispuesta y le suplica que no la obligue a presentarse ante usted —respondió la doncella con rapidez.

A pesar del evidente nerviosismo de la viuda, Sai observó que los ojos verdes de la mujer no podían apartarse de la piel de Naruto que la capa dejaba al descubierto.

El barón examinó los pálidos rasgos, el cabello rosa un extraño tono para una sirviente y los finos labios de la doncella, y se preguntó por qué sus pensamientos se veían inundados de una mujer de pelo color azabache y ojos plateados que habían huido de él tan rápido como sus esbeltas piernas se lo habían permitido. El simple hecho de recordarlo conseguía enfurecerlo.

_¿Por qué ha huido de una simple caricia?_

—¿Indispuesta has dicho? —dijo Naruto finalmente—. Confío en que no sea nada serio.

—Su padre está enfermo. Eso es algo serio, ¿no cree?

—Soy su futuro esposo. —Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa irónica—. Eso también es algo serio, ¿no crees?

La fría sonrisa hizo que Sakura se estremeciera intranquila bajo los gastados pliegues de su túnica de lana.

—Por supuesto, milord.

—Saluda a lady Hinata de mi parte y transmítele mi apremiante deseo por conocerla —añadió el barón. Después le dio la espalda a la doncella y se dirigió a Sai—: ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

Sai vaciló, pero Naruto alzó una ceja en muda advertencia.

Sai asintió con sequedad. Apartó a un lado las ropas que cubrían el pequeño arcón, lo abrió y sacó una pieza de joyería que descansaba sobre una brillante pila: era el regalo del barón para su reacia prometida.

—Entrégale esto a tu señora —le ordenó Naruto a Sakura.

Obedeciendo a un gesto de Naruto, Sai avanzó y dejó caer un broche sobre la mano de la viuda, que soltó un grito ahogado al sentir el peso del oro y ver la magnífica perla plateada que adornaba la joya.

—¡Es del mismo color que los ojos de lady Hinata!

Al instante, Naruto pensó en la joven que había conocido en las halconeras y entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Hina era demasiado orgullosa y altiva para ser la hija de un campesino. Si no hubiera estado cegado por su belleza y la turgencia de sus senos no hubiera tardado tanto en descubrir su verdadera identidad.

—¿Es ese color de ojos común entre los vasallos de Konohathorne? —preguntó Naruto sin parecer interesado.

—No, milord. Nadie, a excepción de ella y de Kaguya, posee ese color de ojos. Es el distintivo de la sangre de los hyuga.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos aún más.

Sai observaba inquieto a su señor. Había visto anteriormente esa fría mirada en los instantes previos a unirse a una batalla. Sin embargo, allí no había enemigos armados ni cuernos de guerra instando a los caballeros a la guerra.

—Es un hermoso broche, milord —comentó Sakura—, un magnífico regalo que cualquier dama estaría orgullosa de lucir. Los dedos de la doncella acariciaron la joya con una envidia que apenas era capaz de ocultar.

Naruto miró entonces a Sai y éste asintió levemente.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Sai se giró, se inclinó sobre el arcón una vez más y, durante un minuto o dos, rebuscó entre el contenido. El débil e inconfundible sonido de las monedas y las cadenas de oro rozándose unas con otras resonó como un melodioso susurro en medio del silencio.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, Sai lanzó un gruñido, se giró hacia Naruto y le mostró otro broche.

A un gesto afirmativo del barón, Sai se acercó hasta Sakura, cogió una de sus manos y depositó la joya sobre su palma. No había ninguna piedra preciosa en aquel broche, pero su peso daba fe de su valor. Aturdida, la viuda levantó la mirada y se encontró con los fríos ojos azules de Naruto.

—Es para ti —confirmó el barón.

Sakura no podía salir de su asombro.

—Es evidente que los habitantes del castillo no han sido afortunados y que han sufrido la pérdida de muchos seres queridos —comentó Naruto lo más amablemente que pudo a la mujer cuyos ojos y fina sonrisa le habían desagradado desde el primer momento—. La viuda de un bravo caballero debería poseer joyas como ésa.

La sirvienta cerró la mano alrededor del broche con tanta fuerza que uno de los bordes cortó visiblemente su piel.

—Gracias, barón —dijo con voz respetuosa mientras se inclinaba ante él sin perder detalle del contenido del arcón.

—No hay de qué. —Naruto observó la dirección de la ávida mirada de la mujer, al igual que Sai, que cerró el arcón con un gesto despreocupado y dirigió a Naruto una entrecerrada mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Desea algo más, milord? —preguntó Sakura.

—No. Lo único que quiero es que lleves el broche a lady Hinata en mi nombre y que le presentes mis respetos.

La doncella salió apresuradamente, como si temiera que volvieran a llamarla y le obligaran a devolver el broche. Sai esperó a estar seguro de que nadie podría oírle, y entonces se volvió hacia Naruto.

—Ahora todas las gentes del lugar sabrán lo que contienen los arcones que vieron introducir en el castillo —comentó en tono neutro.

—Es bueno que los vasallos sepan que su nuevo señor no les ahogará con impuestos y que podrá mantener un ejército que los proteja —señaló el barón.

—¿Y las futuras esposas? —sugirió Sai —. ¿También es bueno que ellas lo sepan?

—Especialmente, las futuras esposas —respondió Naruto con violenta satisfacción—. Todavía no he conocido a una mujer cuyos ojos no brillen ante la visión del oro.

—Siempre tan hábil.

Naruto esbozó una leve sonrisa al pensar en la hermosa joven de ojos perlas que se había mostrado mucho más hábil que él en las halconeras.

—No siempre, Sai. Pero aprendo de mis errores.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. El martillo Escocés

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«4: El Martillo Escocés»**_

* * *

Un frío viento sopló a través del patio interior alzando faldas y capas, y arrastrando el humo de los fuegos de la cocina hacia el cielo gris. Aunque a Hinata normalmente le gustaba sentir la fresca brisa primaveral, perfumada con los primeros brotes de las plantas que empezaban a crecer, en ese momento estaba demasiado irritada para centrarse en nada que no fuera el nervioso guardabosque que permanecía de pie ante ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no habrá carne de venado? —preguntó la joven, con un tono inusualmente duro.

El guardabosque apartó la mirada y se retorció las manos, nervioso.

—La valla está tan deteriorada en algunos lugares que hasta una liebre podría saltarla. Los venados... han huido.

—¿Desde cuándo está la reserva de ciervos en semejante estado?

Sin dejar de mirarse los pies, el sirviente farfulló algo.

—No te oigo —le advirtió ella—. Y me gustaría que me miraras cuando me hables.

Hinata rara vez usaba un tono así con los vasallos del castillo; pero también era cierto que ellos rara vez le mentían.

—Yo... los vientos... bueno... —masculló el guardabosque.

Unos pálidos ojos azules suplicaron a Hinata, despertando la compasión en ella muy a su pesar.

—¿Quién te dijo que me mintieras? —preguntó entonces la joven con suavidad.

Las manos del siervo, curtidas por las cuerdas de los arcos, las trampas y los cuchillos, suplicaron la misericordia de Hinata cuando confesó.

—El señor —susurró finalmente.

—Está demasiado débil para abandonar su lecho. ¿Acaso has estado en sus aposentos para recibir la orden de que me mintieras?

El guardabosque sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que su grasiento pelo se agitó.

—No milady. Fue Sir Sasuke quien me lo ordenó.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?

—Nada de venados para el normando.

—Entiendo.

De hecho, lo entendía demasiado bien.

Por un momento se quedó paralizada. Se había alegrado al ver regresar a Sasuke de las Cruzadas, pues su primo Obito, un sajón rebelde que se había quedado al mando de los reevers, no estaba interesado en mantener la paz con el rey Henry. Lo cierto es que a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser ofrecida a un desconocido caballero normando para mantener la paz en las tierras fronterizas del norte, pero aborrecía la idea de que se produjeran más derramamientos de sangre.

Las constantes presiones y ofensivas contra el rey inglés, además de las batallas que se libraban entre sajones ambiciosos mientras los líderes como Sasuke se encontraban lejos participando en una Cruzada sagrada, habían agotado a los vasallos de la fortaleza, junto con sus campos y sus esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

Los siervos atribuían su mala fortuna a la venganza de una bruja hyuga por haber sido entregada al hombre equivocado. Hinata atribuía el deplorable estado de los campos al desinterés de su padre, un hombre obsesionado por frenar el avance de los ingleses casando a su hija con Sasuke de Uchiha, un caballero sin tierras, conocido como el Martillo Escocés por su fiereza.

_Sasuke... no sucumbas a los reclamos de mi padre. Si lo haces nos invadirán las plagas, el hambre y la muerte._

—¿Milady?

La voz del guardabosque sonaba insegura. Nunca había visto a la hija del señor tan cansada y ojerosa.

—Puedes irte —dijo Hinata finalmente—. Gracias por decirme la verdad, aunque casi llega demasiado tarde. Prepáralo todo para cazar a un ciervo. Lo necesitamos para el banquete de bodas.

El siervo hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero no se retiró.

—¿Hay algo más? —le preguntó la joven.

—Sasuke de Uchiha —se limitó a responder el guardabosque.

—Él no es el señor del castillo de Konohathorne y jamás lo será. Soy yo la que da las órdenes y seguiré haciéndolo.

El hombre dirigió una mirada a los entrecerrados ojos plateados que lo observaban y decidió que era mejor dejar que los señores discutieran entre ellos. Él se iría a cazar, como le habían ordenado.

—Sí, milady.

El guardabosque atravesó con rapidez el patio interior hacia la torre de entrada, seguido por la mirada de Hinata; pero la pequeña satisfacción de ver cumplidas sus órdenes duró poco.

_Esta lucha debe acabar, _se dijo a sí misma en silencio. _Si esto sigue así, no quedará nadie para enterrar a los muertos, ni nada que comer para sobrevivir. Un año más de malas cosechas y será el fin del castillo de Konohathorne._

Una cálida y resbaladiza caricia en sus tobillos la distrajo. Cuando miró hacia abajo, Black Tom le devolvió la mirada con felina intensidad.

—Todavía no puedo atenderte. Primero, debo hablar con Sasuke.

El gato se frotó contra ella una vez más y se alejó en dirección al granero. Hinata le deseó suerte. Dudaba que hubiera suficiente grano en su interior para atraer a un ratón, alejándolo de la escasa comida de los rastrojos de los prados.

Abatida, se dirigió al castillo procurando mantener el cabello en su sitio a pesar del viento.

—La Iglesia estará de acuerdo con vuestro matrimonio —aseveró lord Fugaku con voz ronca—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es apoderarte del oro y matar al normando.

Una fiera sonrisa transformó el rostro de Sasuke, revelando la ascendencia vikinga que fluía por su sangre escocesa.

—Así lo haré —afirmó.

Los pálidos labios del señor de Konohathorne esbozaron una sonrisa que era más fría que las propias piedras del castillo. Su hijo bastardo se parecía mucho a él en aspectos que iban más allá de unos ojos color negro y el tono oscuro de su pelo; ambos eran fieros guerreros que no tenían clemencia con sus enemigos ni la pedían de ellos.

—Ordena a los reevers que se dispersen entre los invitados a la boda en la capilla... —Las palabras de lord Fugaku se transformaron en un ataque de tos que sacudió su frágil cuerpo.

Sasuke se aproximó a la cama y deslizó el brazo alrededor de su padre, ayudándolo a incorporarse mientras cesaba la tos. Después acercó una copa de cerveza a los secos labios del enfermo hasta que éste bebió la mayor parte de su contenido.

—Deberías descansar —sugirió Sasuke.

—No. Escúchame. ¡Tanto si vivo como si muero, debes permitir que la boda siga adelante hasta que lleguen más normandos! ¡Debes hacerlo!

La tos se llevó consigo las palabras y la fuerza para decirlas. Cuando el hombre se calmó finalmente, Sasuke le dio a beber más cerveza, pero en aquella ocasión añadió dos gotas de la medicina que Hinata había preparado para aliviar el sufrimiento del enfermo.

—Tranquilízate —le pidió el escocés—. Te escucho. ¿Qué has planeado? —Acariciaba la frente de su padre con sorprendente delicadeza, y le retiraba el pelo que se había ido tornando gris desde el invierno anterior a medida que la enfermedad minaba sus fuerzas.

—Trae a Hinata —le ordenó Fugaku a duras penas—. Tengo que decirle lo que hemos planeado.

—Enviaré a alguien para que la avise.

—No será necesario —anunció Hinata desde la puerta—. Ya estoy aquí.

Había cambiado sus ropas de campesina por una camisola de suave tela rosa y un vestido color verde selva adornado con una tira de tela suntuosamente bordada. A diferencia de los vestidos que lucían el resto de las mujeres, los de Hinata eran muy entallados, pues no tenía paciencia para fruncir la tela. Su cadera estaba rodeada por un fajín que se ataba por delante, evitando que los pliegues de la tela se interpusieran en su camino cuando trabajaba en el herbario, y las mangas eran largas y estrechas, con exquisitos bordados en los dobladillos.

—¿Qué desea de mí? —quiso saber Hinata.

Sus intensos ojos plateados fueron del poderoso cuerpo de Sasuke a la marchita sombra que era ya su padre. Fue entonces cuando vio la pequeña botella que contenía la medicina y miró rápidamente hacia su amigo de la infancia.

—Sólo dos gotas —le aseguró Sasuke, sabiendo cuál era su inquietud.

—Ya ha tomado esa cantidad antes de misa —señaló preocupada.

Los tres sabían que la poción era muy fuerte. Seis gotas sumían a un enfermo en un tranquilo sueño. Sin embargo, tres veces esa cantidad podía matar a un hombre normal. Por ello, a una persona tan débil como su padre había que suministrarle la medicina con extremo cuidado.

—No importa que la muerte me llegue antes —afirmó Fugaku con aspereza—. Escúchame, hyuga. Mañana, en la ceremonia que se celebrará antes del banquete...

—¿Qué banquete? —preguntó Hinata con ironía—. Sasuke prohibió al guardabosque...

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Fugaku, aunque muy débilmente—. Cuando el sacerdote te pregunte si estás de acuerdo con el matrimonio, dirás que no.

—Pero...

—Tu negativa creará desconcierto entre los normandos —continuó el hombre, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de la joven. Su voz era un fiel reflejo del deterioro de su cuerpo y sus ojos ardían con una determinación que rozaba la locura—. Sasuke y sus reevers acabarán con esos bastardos y tú te casarás con él cuando la sangre aún esté fresca en el altar.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —susurró Hinata.

Aturdida, miró a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que no encontraría apoyo en él. Los ojos del escocés sólo mostraban la dura resolución de llevar a cabo aquel temerario plan.

—Sasuke es mi hermanastro —repuso la joven con urgencia—. Por eso rechazó la Iglesia nuestra unión hace seis años.

Durante un largo momento, sólo reinó el silencio, apenas perturbado por la rápida y débil respiración de un hombre que se aferraba a la vida.

Entonces Sasuke miró a su padre.

—Díselo —le pidió lord Fugaku.

Reticente, el escocés volvió a girarse para enfrentarse a los intensos ojos plateados.

—Tan sólo somos primos, pequeña. Y eso, en el mejor de los casos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —replicó ella—. Eres el hijo de mi padre. Cualquiera que no esté ciego lo sabe.

—Sí, soy su hijo. Pero tú no eres su hija.

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás antes de poder controlar el impacto que le causó la noticia. Pero, reponiéndose al instante, se irguió y adoptó una pose orgullosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó tensa.

Fugaku habló antes de que Sasuke pudiera explicarse.

—Tu madre estaba embarazada cuando nos casamos —anunció sin rodeos—. Puede que seas la hija bastarda de mi hermanastro o la hija de un mozo de cuadra. Ya da igual, esa bruja murió hace tiempo.

—No te creo —protestó Hinata a duras penas—. Puede que engañes a la Iglesia y a Sasuke, pero no a mí.

El hombre intentó incorporarse con dificultad, pero tuvo que conformarse con colocarse de lado para enfrentarse a la mujer cuyo nacimiento había supuesto la mayor afrenta que había sufrido.

—Mírame, bruja hyuga —ordenó bruscamente—. Es hora de que conozcas la verdad. Tú no llevas mi sangre; Sasuke, sí. Y a pesar de las intromisiones de los reyes ingleses y la maldición de los hyuga, mi hijo heredará mis tierras.

En ese instante, Hinata supo en lo más hondo de su ser que lord Fugaku no mentía. Por un momento se vio incapaz de respirar y luchó contra el hielo que se condensaba bajo su piel al punto de hacerla estremecerse.

Siempre había sabido que su padre apenas podía soportar verla y ahora sabía el porqué.

—Tu hijo sólo heredará muerte —afirmó Hinata con voz suave y nítida.

—¡No escucharé tus maldiciones! —siseó Fugaku.

—¿Maldiciones? No —adujo la joven con dureza—. Es sólo sentido común.

Hinata se volvió entonces hacia Sasuke, que la observaba con pesar.

—Lo siento, pequeña —se disculpó el escocés—. No quería que lo descubrieras así.

—Mi legitimidad o mi falta de ella no importa nada ahora mismo. Escúchame, tu padre está demasiado cerca de la muerte para preocuparse por lo que le ocurrirá a los vivos.

—Hina...

Hinata apoyó las manos sobre las caderas y lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—No trates de engatusarme, Sasuke de Uchiha. ¡Estoy convencida de que debemos de estar unidos por la sangre, porque soy inmune a tu encanto escocés!

Una torva sonrisa sobrevoló el rostro de Sasuke.

—Por eso me gustas tanto, Hina. Seré un buen esposo para ti.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó la joven entre dientes, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres—. Tu padre tiene la excusa de su grave enfermedad para explicar su falta de sentido común. Pero ¿cuál es tu excusa, Sasuke? ¿Acaso la ambición nubla tu mente tanto como la proximidad de la muerte nubla la suya?

El escocés abrió la boca para responder, pero Hinata continuó hablando con voz que sonaba furiosa y suplicante al mismo tiempo.

—El rey Henry no aceptará el asesinato de su barón y arrasará Konohathorne —añadió Hinata—. La nobleza normanda...

—Cuando no están luchando entre ellos o conspirando contra el rey, centran sus esfuerzos en los celtas en el sur —la interrumpió Sasuke, cortante—. Y recuerda que cada vez que han intentado tomar estas tierras han fracasado.

—Tampoco tenían razones para lograrlo; las tierras del sur son más fáciles de conquistar.

—Exacto. Ellos no...

—Sí. Lo harán —le rebatió—. ¡Tú les darás los motivos que necesitan!

—No más de los que tenían antes. Y entonces no fueron suficientes.

—Dime, Sasuke —le espetó Hinata en tono mordaz—, si un bandido te cortara el brazo derecho, ¿notarías su pérdida y buscarías venganza?

—Sí, pero yo no soy el rey inglés.

—Es bueno que seas consciente de ello. Es algo que hay que tener en cuenta cuando se planea la muerte de uno de los barones más poderosos del rey.

—Hinata.

—Los nobles normandos se pelean entre ellos porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer —continuó la joven sin detenerse—. Da muerte a Naruto Uzumaki y les proporcionarás a esos bárbaros el mejor juego de todos: la guerra.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Ganaremos ese juego.

—¡No ganarás! Si yo lo sé, ¿por qué tú no?

—Tú eres la mujer más dulce que conozco y no entiendes de guerras. —Sasuke sonrió—. Es otra de tus virtudes, Hinata.

—Ahórrate los cumplidos —le respondió tajante—. Yo no soy tan fácil de engañar. Ni tampoco lo es el rey de Inglaterra. ¡Cuando lleguen noticias a Londres de la matanza, el rey y sus barones se unirán y desatarán tal horror en estas tierras que todavía se hablará sobre ello dentro demil años! Sólo dispones de doce caballeros...

—Dieciséis.

—... y unos pocos rebeldes que sirven para poco más que masacrar mujeres y niños.

—¡Basta! —exigió Sasuke.

—¡No! ¡No pararé hasta que comprendas que no puedes vencerles!

Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron sobre los hombros de Hinata manteniéndola inmóvil, mientras sus palabras la golpeaban.

—Entiende bien esto —rugió—. Si te casas con ese bastardo normando, tendré que ver cómo mis derechos de nacimiento...

—¡No! —gritó Hinata—. La paz está por encima de cualquier derecho de nacimiento.

—... pasan a manos de otro hombre —continuó Sasuke implacable— y con ello, también la hechicera hyuga de ojos perlas plateados a la que los vasallos del castillo de Konohathorne aman más que a cualquier otra cosa, a excepción de Dios. Ésa, tanto como el rey de Inglaterra, es la razón por la que mi padre no te ha desheredado. Los vasallos habrían abandonado sus arados y se habrían ido de estas tierras como si se tratara de un lugar maldito.

Pálida y temblorosa, Hinata intentó liberarse de la fuerza de las poderosas manos del escocés, pero él apenas notó su forcejeo.

—Entérate bien, lady Hinata, tendré tierras y una mujer noble para concebir mis hijos. Y no me importará matar a diez o a diez mil caballeros normandos para lograrlo.

Conmocionada, la joven se liberó del férreo agarre masculino. Desgarrada entre la comprensión de la necesidad de su amigo de la infancia por tener un lugar en una sociedad que no reservaba ninguno para los bastardos, y su seguridad de que su plan sería la ruina de las tierras y de los vasallos a los que amaba, Hinata estudió a Sasuke a través de las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos grises.

—Me estás pidiendo que lleve a la guerra al castillo de Konohathorne —susurró ella.

—Te estoy pidiendo que no te cases con el invasor de nuestras tierras. ¿Es tan grande el favor que te pido?.

La única respuesta de la joven fueron sus lágrimas.

—No pidas favores a una bruja hyuga —estalló Fugaku con fiereza—. Yo te lo ordeno, Hinata. Yo soy el señor de este castillo y tú me perteneces tanto como cualquier cerdo que vague por mis bosques. ¡Me obedecerás o lamentarás el día de tu nacimiento tan a menudo y tan profundamente como yo lo hago!

—No te preocupes, Hinata —le dijo Sasuke con suavidad, tirando de su larga trenza—. Me ocuparé personalmente de que no sufras ningún daño en la iglesia.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se esforzó por no gritar expresando la furia que sentía ante las ambiciones de los hombres que la rodeaban. Que se ofreciera su vida y su cuerpo en nombre de la paz era un deber duro, aunque esperado. Pero que se la usara para empezar una guerra era algo que no podría soportar.

—No puedo hacer lo que me pides —respondió.

—Lo harás —siseó Fugaku—. Puedes ser la esposa de mi hijo o la puta de sus reevers, a mí eso me da igual.

—Lord Fugaku —empezó a decir Sasuke con pesar.

—¡Silencio! ¡Sería mucho mejor para ti casarte con cualquier campesina que hacerlo con una hyuga! Ante tu insistencia, acepté proponer a la bruja que se uniera a nosotros; pero se ha negado. Vete ahora y dile a tus rebeldes que se subleven y maten a...

—¡No!—exclamó Hinata—. Padre...

—Yo no soy tu padre_._

La joven respiraba con dificultad al tiempo que buscaba un modo de escapar de la trampa que Sasuke y lord Fugaku le habían tendido. Angustiada, entrelazó sus dedos y los apretó con tanta fuerza que sus manos quedaron insensibles.

No se le ocurrió nada.

—Yo... —empezó a decir, pero su voz se quebró desvaneciéndose en el silencio.

Los dos hombres la observaban con ojos que no podía negar su parentesco, aunque eran sutilmente diferentes. Los de Fugaku, brillaban con un odio tan antiguo como la traición de su madre. En los de Sasuke, se podía leer el anhelo de poseer lo que consideraba suyo por derecho.

—¿Hinata?—la instó Sasuke suavemente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Haré lo que deba hacer —susurró Hinata.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. El lobo de los Hyugas

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«5: El lobo de los Hyugas»**_

* * *

Hinata abandonó los aposentos de su padre tan rápido que su manto de lana se alzó y se arremolinó tras ella. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de huir del castillo. Primero, debía preparar una gran cantidad de remedios medicinales para los vasallos que dependían de su ayuda, y luego, tendría que coger a hurtadillas la suficiente comida y mantas para pasar una quincena.

_¿Y después qué?, _se preguntó a sí misma.

No había respuesta a excepción de la obvia: cualquier cosa era mejor que ser el arma esgrimida para destruir su amado Konohathorne.

Las llamas de las velas se agitaron cuando Hinata pasó junto a ellas a toda velocidad, descendiendo la estrecha escalera de caracol a una velocidad temeraria. Tan pronto como llegó al gran salón, Sakura la vio y se acercó para interceptarla a pesar de la evidente urgencia de su señora.

—Milady...

—Ahora no —la interrumpió Hinata.

—Pero lord Naruto desea...

—Más tarde. Ahora tengo que preparar algunas medicinas.

Sorprendida por la insólita actitud de Hinata, Sakura se quedó, por una vez, sin habla, mientras observaba cómo se desvanecía rápidamente la silueta de su señora.

Como si temiera que la doncella fuera a perseguirla, Hinata aceleró el paso. Una vez en el nivel inferior al gran salón, no encontró más que sirvientes en la planta baja, y redujo el ritmo a una velocidad más razonable. Aun así, su manto todavía ondeaba y se agitaba tras ella.

Pequeñas y oscuras estancias, más similares a compartimientos de establo que a verdaderas habitaciones, se abrían a ambos lados del pasillo que la joven recorría apresuradamente. Olores de hortalizas apiladas, de toneles de cerveza, y de pescado salado y ahumado impregnaban la penumbra. También había anguilas en barriles y aves colgando de finas cuerdas. Pero por debajo del penetrante olor que desprendía la comida, podía percibirse el rico y variado aroma del herbario que había sido creado por lady Hanna para secar plantas y preparar medicinas.

Los recuerdos que Hinata tenía de su madre eran vividos. En muchos de ellos se encontraba con Hanna en el herbario o en el jardín, escuchado su melodiosa voz describiendo cada planta y sus propiedades para sanar o calmar los pequeños dolores y enfermedades de los vasallos.

El herbario, los jardines y el baño habían sido construidos siguiendo las instrucciones exactas de Hanna, pues eran lugares importantes para los rituales y la sanación en las tradiciones hyuga.

Junto a la entrada del herbario había dos mesas para prensar, picar y pulverizar hojas, tallos, flores, raíces y cortezas; todo ello se usaba para preparar las medicinas de Hinata. Pequeños arcones, ollas, cuencos, morteros, cuchillos y cucharas estaban cuidadosamente dispuestos al fondo de las mesas.

A lo largo de toda la estancia, sostenidos por piedra en lugar de madera, había un estante tras otro lleno de plantas secándose o guardadas fuera del alcance de la luz, o cuencos vacíos que esperaban ser llenados con el agua fresca del manantial que brotaba en el centro del patio del castillo, pues el agua era otro de los elementos esenciales en los rituales hyuga.

Hinata respiró profundamente, dejando que las familiares mezclas de aromas la calmaran y le hicieran olvidar el cargado ambiente de la estancia del lord Fugaku. Tras respirar varias veces más, sus manos dejaron de temblar y el hielo en su estómago empezó a fundirse. A la joven le encantaba la serenidad que desprendía aquel lugar, con su silenciosa promesa de aliviar dolores y sanar enfermos.

_Pero nada en esta estancia puede evitar la guerra o el hambre, ni los derramamientos de sangre que vendrán._

Aquel triste pensamiento hizo que el hielo se condensara una vez más en el estómago de Hinata.

—No puedo dejar que los vasallos de Konohathorne sufran ese sangriento destino —susurró mirando el herbario con unos ojos que sólo veían la muerte—. ¿Y para qué? ¡Para nada! Sasuke no podrá salirvictorioso. ¡Dios mío, haz que vea la verdad!

Pero al tiempo que la plegaria salía de sus labios, Hinata supo que no podría cambiar lo que padre e hijo habían planeado.

De pronto, unas tranquilizadoras palabras llegaron hasta la joven llenándola de calma, como si Hanna todavía estuviera con vida. _Limítate a hacer lo que esté en tus manos, hija. Deja el resto para Dios._

Después de un momento, la joven se irguió, enjugó sus lágrimas e intentó concentrarse en las tareas que siempre la habían calmado en el pasado. Con lo que más disfrutaba era confeccionando fragantes ramilletes de hierbas que complacían los sentidos y al mismo tiempo evitaban que las alimañas se ocultaran dentro de los colchones. La esposa de Ebisu guardaba cama a causa de las complicaciones de un embarazo difícil, y estaba especialmente necesitada de algo que aliviara sus molestias.

Todo lo que Hinata necesitaba lo tenía ante ella, pues había estado preparando bolsitas para el colchón en el que dormiría en su noche de bodas y que todavía estaba siendo elaborado con paja fresca; el colchón sobre el que perdería la virginidad.

Sin previo aviso, le vino a la mente la imagen de las fuertes manos de Naruto acariciando al halcón con extrema suavidad. Hinata se había preguntado entonces cómo sería ser acariciada con tanto cuidado. Había recibido muy poca ternura en su vida del hombre que era su padre sólo de nombre.

Y, aunque Hinata sabía que el trato al halcón había sido el resultado de un frío cálculo táctico por parte de Naruto para conseguir la victoria de la forma más rápida, su caricia había despertado en el interior de la joven un extraño anhelo por ser tratada con esa delicadeza y ternura.

_Si nos casáramos, ¿me trataría así, Naruto?_

Hinata recordó cómo el barón había deslizado seductoramente la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior en una caricia tan dulce e inesperada, que el solo hecho de pensar en ella le provocaba escalofríos. Nunca había sentido nada igual a la caricia de Naruto. Y ni siquiera había imaginado que algo así fuera posible.

Pero, al instante, le vinieron a la memoria las palabras con las que Naruto se había ofrecido a comprarla, ignorando su verdadera identidad.

_El matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con esto._

Para el barón, su unión con Hinata era una mera cuestión política. Nada tenía que ver con la esperanza de los hyuga, y mucho menos con el afecto entre un hombre y una mujer.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, dejó que un cuenco cayera al suelo, y unas hojas secas se escaparon de sus manos repentinamente temblorosas.

—Si sigues así, te pondré a arrancar malas hierbas en los jardines como si volvieras a tener seis años. —La familiar voz de Kaguya sobresaltó a Hinata y se le escaparon más hierbas—. ¿Estás enferma? —preguntó la mujer, con voz súbitamente seria en lugar de burlona.

—No. Es sólo que... —La voz de la joven se apagó.

—¿Es sólo que...?

—Hoy estoy más torpe que de costumbre.

—Tú no has sido torpe nunca.

Sonriendo, Hinata se volvió y abrazó a la mujer con una urgencia que dijo más de lo que podrían expresar las palabras. El rostro de Kaguya, su pelo blanco y sus sabios ojos perlas le resultaban tan familiares a la joven como sus propias manos.

—¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña? —preguntó Kaguya finalmente.

—Mi padre...

La voz de Hinata se desvaneció al recordar la rotunda afirmación del hombre negando que fuera su padre. Ante la mención de lord Fugaku, seguida por el silencio, los ojos grises de Kaguya se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se guardaba un frasco de reserva de su medicina. Pero el estante estaba vacío.

—¿Está peor? —preguntó la mujer.

—No especialmente.

—Al ver que el último frasco de su medicina ya no está, creí que había empeorado.

—¿Su medicina? —Hinata miró por encima de su hombro y se sobresaltó—. ¡No está!

—¿No lo has cogido tú?

—No.

Nerviosa, la joven se acercó a la mesa y buscó entre los tarros, pero sólo encontró hojas y flores secas.

—Es extraño —dijo con voz tensa.

Frunciendo el ceño, salió al pasillo exterior, descolgó una antorcha y regresó al herbario. Kaguya la observó con ojos entrecerrados mientras Hinata buscaba exhaustivamente en cada rincón y cada estante, mirando el contenido de los tarros y cuencos que abarrotaban la estancia.

Cuando la joven finalmente se rindió, volvió a sentir el miedo que la había invadido en los aposentos de lord Fugaku.

—¿Ha desaparecido? —se preocupó Kaguya.

—Sí. Y el antídoto con él. Quizá Sasuke los cogió para aliviar la tos de mi padr... de lord Fugaku cuando yo estaba en las dependencias de los halcones.

Kaguya dijo algo en una antigua lengua. Si era una maldición o una plegaria, la joven no lo supo, pues no pudo escuchar las palabras con suficiente claridad.

—Esto no me gusta —musitó mirando a Hinata—. No comentes este asunto con nadie. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

La joven asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

—¿Puedes hacer más? —quiso saber Kaguya.

—De la medicina, sí. Dispongo de una gran cantidad de semillas. Pero ya sabes que el antídoto será mucho más complicado de reemplazar.

Con un gruñido, Kaguya se frotó sus doloridos nudillos.

—La humedad no es buena para ti —señaló Hinata con suavidad—. ¿Te has tomado la pócima que te preparé?

La mujer parecía no escucharla.

—¿Kaguya?

—Esta noche mi sueño ha sido intranquilo, pero no a causa de la inflamación —susurró.

Una fría ola de angustia se apoderó del estómago de Hinata. Sin decir nada, esperó a oír lo que Kaguya había visto en un mundo que sólo se visitaba en sueños.

—_«Lo que fue escrito en el pasado, sucederá en el futuro. Nadie, ningún señor ni vasallo, puede escapar. Soplan vientos de cambios, trayendo consigo el grito del cuerno de guerra y el aullido del lobo.»_

Cuando Kaguya dejó de recitar, parpadeó, observó la desolada expresión del rostro de Hinata, y suspiró.

—Olvida lo que he dicho y cuéntame qué sucede con lord Fugaku —le pidió la mujer en voz baja.

—Niega ser mi padre.

Extrañamente, Kaguya sonrió. Había poco de calidez o humor en la curva que trazaron sus labios. Incluso a su edad, ella conservaba todos sus dientes, que seguían siendo blancos y que resplandecieron como lo harían los colmillos de un lobo, en señal de advertencia.

—¿Te amenazó con apartarte y poner a Sasuke en tu lugar? —preguntó Kaguya.

—Sólo si no me caso con su hijo.

—¿Y qué planea para Naruto Uzumaki?

—Será asesinado cuando estemos ante el altar —musitó Hinata.

Kaguya exhaló emitiendo un grave silbido.

—La Iglesia no lo permitirá.

—Se recompensará su silencio con un monasterio.

—Un precio pequeño para una traición así.

—No. Piénsalo —repuso Hinata con amargura—. La Iglesia ha estado buscando una forma de debilitar el poder de la corona. Y si se casa conmigo, Sasuke estará más en deuda con la Iglesia que con el rey. No se le excomulgaría. Y si yo sé que será así, también Fugaku lo sabe.

—Fugaku es un hombre astuto —murmuró Kaguya—. Ojalá fuera también compasivo.

—En lo único que piensa es en que su verdadero hijo herede sus tierras.

Kaguya sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Aceptaste casarte con Sasuke?

—Me negué.

—Bien.

—Pero cuando lo hice, Fugaku ordenó a Sasuke iniciar la matanza de forma inmediata...

La mujer ladeó la cabeza como si tratara de escuchar más allá de los gruesos muros.

—No oigo ruidos de batalla.

Hinata respiró profundamente y extendió las manos.

—Les contuve diciendo que haría lo que debía hacer.

Se produjo un silencio tan profundo que podían oírse incluso los pequeños sonidos de las llamas consumiendo la cera de las velas. Después, Kaguya suspiró.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Hinata finalmente.

—¿Que no eres hija de lord Fugaku?

Kaguya asintió con toda tranquilidad.

—Él no es tu padre, pequeña. Su hermanastro era un buen hombre y tu madre acudió a él dos quincenas antes de su boda.

—¿Por qué? —se lamentó Hinata, conmocionada.

—No quería a Fugaku, pero sabía que el heredero del lobo de los hyuga debía nacer de algún modo.

—¿El heredero del lobo de los hyuga? —se extrañó Hinata—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De un hombre capaz de traer la paz a nuestras tierras.

—¡Ahhh, el legendario varón hyuga! Sin embargo, nací yo. Una decepción para todos.

Kaguya sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Hinata con una mano tan suave y seca como la llama de una vela.

—Fuiste una gran ayuda para tu madre, pequeña. Le gustaba el hermanastro de Fugaku, pero no estaba enamorada de él. Y tampoco sentía pasión o amor hacia su esposo. Pero a ti sí te quería. Por ti, aguantó su matrimonio hasta que los vasallos aprendieron a quererte también.

—Y después se fue al bosque para no regresar jamás.

—Si —afirmó Kaguya—. Fue una bendición para ella, Hinata. El infierno no tenía nada nuevo que enseñarle después de vivir con su esposo. —Dándose la vuelta, la mujer miró al herbario sin apenas verlo, dejando que el silencio las invadiera durante unos instantes antes de continuar—: Si tan sólo su sacrificio no hubiera sido en vano... Pero temo que cuando nazca un hombre que pueda llevar el legendario lobo de los hyuga, sólo podrá heredar el viento.

—Háblame de ese lobo —le pidió la joven—. He oído a algunos vasallos murmurar sobre eso alguna vez, pero se callan cuando se dan cuenta de que les estoy escuchando.

—Es sólo un broche; un broche tan antiguo como el tiempo.

—¿Cómo es?

—Tiene el tamaño de una mano y representa la cabeza de un lobo. Fue forjado en plata y sus ojos son perlas tan duras que ni siquiera el acero puede rayarlas —le explicó Kaguya.

—Nunca me habías hablado de él.

—No era necesario. No se podía hacer nada.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Hinata

—Las cosas cambian. Una mujer astuta espera lo mejor y se prepara para lo peor.

—¿Qué es lo peor?

—Guerra... Hambre... Enfermedad... Muerte...

Hinata apenas pudo contener un escalofrío al oír sus mayores temores de la boca de la mujer.

—¿Y lo mejor? —susurró.

—Que el hombre que lleve el lobo de los hyuga traiga la paz consigo.

Al pensar en una tierra no dividida por luchas, la joven sintió esperanza; la misma que la invadió cuando vio a Naruto tratar al halcón peregrino con tanta delicadeza.

—Cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre el broche —la instó Hinata.

—Es muy poco.

—Aun así, es mejor que nada.

Kaguya sonrió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo a medida que hablaba.

—Sólo los dirigentes de nuestro pueblo podían lucir el legendario broche de los hyuga. Mientras se llevase puesto, la paz y la prosperidad reinarían.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—La envidia de un hermano... Una mujer seducida... Un amor traicionado...

Los labios de Hinata esbozaron una sonrisa pesarosa.

—La historia me resulta familiar.

—Los hyuga somos simples humanos. Hace muchos años, el líder fue asesinado y el broche desapareció.

Tras decir aquello, la mujer guardó un largo silencio.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —insistió Hinata.

—A partir del cuarto día, se desató una violencia sin límites. Reinó el caos y la población se redujo hasta casi desaparecer.

—¿Por qué no buscaron los nuestros el talismán si significaba tanto para ellos?

Kaguya se encogió de hombros.

—Lo buscaron. Pero sólo encontraron su propia codicia y nunca se volvió a ver el broche. —Hizo una pausa—. Se dice que está escondido en uno de los antiguos montículos que se encuentran en el bosque, custodiado por el fantasma de una adúltera.

Hinata tenía la extraña sensación de que Kaguya le ocultaba algo, pero cuando observó la determinación en los ojos de la mujer, supo que no le iba a contar nada más.

—Me gustaría tener esa joya en mi mano ahora mismo —dijo la joven, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—No desees eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Entregárselo a Naruto Uzumaki o a Sasuke de Uchiha sin saber si son los elegidos para llevarlo, traería el mismo resultado: la sangre correría por los campos de Konohathorne.

La joven emitió un pequeño sonido que reflejaba su angustia.

—Tienes razón, Kaguya. Cuando las tierras están en guerra, los nobles pueden ganar o perder, pero los vasallos siempre pierden.

—Siempre —sentenció la mujer.

—¿Por qué no pueden los hombres ver que las tierras necesitan paz para prosperar? —reflexionó Hinata—. El plan de mi padr... de lord Fugaku traerá la ruina a Konohathorne y a sus gentes. Y los supervivientes de la guerra sólo vivirán lo suficiente para morir de hambre el próximo invierno.

—Eso si el rey Henry no les mata primero. Si lord Fugaku lleva a cabo su plan, el monarca y sus barones no dejarán una sola piedra en pie en todo Konohathorne.

Hinata cerró los ojos. Sólo tenía un día para encontrar el modo de salvar a sus vasallos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, hija?

La joven miró fijamente a Kaguya, preguntándose si habría leído sus pensamientos de alguna forma.

—¿Advertirás al barón normando? —quiso saber la mujer.

—Sería mejor y más rápido envenenar a Sasuke, pero sabes que no podría hacerlo a pesar de que estoy segura de que, si fracasa, le espera la horca o algo peor. Le quiero como a un hermano y no podría soportarlo. —Frunció el ceño, pensativa—. De cualquier forma, la muerte de Sasuke no cambiaría nada. Los reevers, esos malditos rebeldes, matarían a los normandos en represalia y Konohathorne estaría perdido.

Kaguya asintió.

—Hinata, eres tan astuta y dulce como tu madre. ¿Qué planeas? ¿Correr al bosque y desaparecer en él?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Eso es lo que hizo tu madre. Pero no podrás conseguirlo. Sasuke es tan astuto como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ha colocado a uno de sus hombres en la torre de entrada. Eres una prisionera, y este castillo es tu cárcel.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_¿Si los atrapo la historia?_  
_Mañana hay mas :3_


	8. Luz de Esperanza

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«6: Luz de Esperanza»**_

* * *

Cuando Sai entró en los aposentos de Naruto estaba siendo ayudado a vestirse por su escudero. El barón acababa de afeitarse, dejando al descubierto unas rudas, marcadas y atractivas facciones que remarcaban su firmeza y determinación.

—¿Ya está todo preparado? —inquirió Naruto mientras se quitaba el último rastro de jabón de la cara.

—La capilla ha sido adornada —le informó Sai—, tus caballeros están dentro junto a los sajones, y los soldados están en el patio esperando la celebración.

—¿Y qué es de la novia? ¿Alguien la ha visto?

—No. Pero su doncella anda por todas partes, gritando a la lavandera por una prenda que aún está húmeda, a la costurera por un dobladillo mal cosido o a la curtidora de un calzado demasiado duro para unos pies nobles.

Naruto lanzó un gruñido.

—Parece que no tendré que ir a sacar a la fuerza a lady Hinata de sus aposentos.

—Espero que la dama se vista adecuadamente —comentó Sai unos instantes más tarde.

—No me importa su ropa.

—En teoría, la novia debería ser la mejor vestida de todas las doncellas presentes en la boda.

Naruto miró a su compañero y levantó una de sus cejas a modo de advertencia.

—Ino irá ataviada con la seda color escarlata que le entregaste —continuó Sai en tono burlón—. Y en sus cabellos lucirá la diadema de oro con rubíes que le regalaste tras la caída de Jerusalén.

—Si lady Hinata desea que le regale joyas, tendrá que ser más cortés con su esposo —murmuró Naruto, lanzando con fuerza sobre la mesa el paño que había utilizado para secarse—. ¡Mucho más cortés!

—Quizá deberías enviarla con Ino para que la instruyera —comentó Sai riendo en voz baja.

Naruto lo ignoró y se dirigió a Konohamaru, su escudero.

—Quiero las ropas de batalla.

El muchacho parecía sorprendido.

—¿Barón?

—Tráeme la camisa acolchada de cuero —le ordenó Naruto con impaciencia.

—¿Para vuestra boda? —La dura mirada de su señor hizo que se incrementara el rubor en las suaves mejillas del escudero y que corriera hacia al arcón a toda prisa para buscar la ropa de cuero, la cota de malla y las grebas, cuyas bandas de metal protegían las piernas de los caballeros durante la batalla.

Naruto rechazó las grebas, se abrochó la camisa de cuero y dejó que Konohamaru le ayudara a ponerse la cota de malla. La prenda, que tenía una abertura en la parte frontal y otra en la espalda para cabalgar, era bastante pesada y, con cada movimiento, los anillos de metal sonaban discretamente a lucha y muerte.

—Nunca he visto a nadie que se dirigiera a su propia boda vestido así —murmuró Sai al tiempo que observaba la rapidez con la que el escudero realizaba su trabajo.

—Puede que instaure una nueva moda.

—¿O que entierres una antigua? —preguntó Sai con falsa suavidad.

La sonrisa del barón fue letal.

—Veo que sigues mi moda.

—¿La llevarás puesta en la alcoba?

—La prudencia nunca está de más con las fieras —apuntó Naruto secamente.

Sai rió a carcajadas mientras el barón se ajustaba la cota de malla de una forma que reflejaba muchos años de experiencia en el campo de batalla.

—Kiba nunca ha oído nada que sugiera que lady Hinata sea tan peligrosa —señaló Sai—. Al contrario. Los vasallos la aprecian mucho por su bondad.

—Quiero tener mi propia opinión.

—Su yelmo, barón —dijo el escudero en tono neutro.

—No lo llevaré. El almófar de la cota de malla tendrá que servir.

Al oír aquello, el muchacho dejó a un lado el lóbrego yelmo de metal con visible alivio.

—¿Acudirá lord Fugaku a la ceremonia? —quiso saber Sai.

—Escuché algo sobre un colchon de paja que se estaba preparando en la iglesia —se limitó a decir Naruto con indiferencia.

—Su espada, milord —anunció el escudero, sujetándola con ambas manos. La expresión de Konohamaru indicaba claramente que tenía la esperanza de que su señor rechazara el arma, al igual que había hecho con el yelmo y las grebas. Pero Naruto, después de ponerse un pesado cinturón de cuero en la cadera, colocó la espada en su sitio. Había llevado durante tanto tiempo el peso del acero en su lado izquierdo que incluso le resultaba cómodo.

—Mi manto —pidió.

Al cabo de unos momentos, el escudero apareció con un manto adamascado suntuosamente bordado. Piedras preciosas y perlas resplandecían en el elaborado tejido, sugiriendo intrincados dibujos en los lujosos pliegues. Era un manto digno de un rey. De hecho, era un regalo que le había sido entregado por un poderoso sultán, después de que Naruto impidiera que sus caballeros normandos deshonraran a cinco de las esposas del árabe cuando tomaron una fortaleza en Tierra Santa.

—Ese no —rechazó Naruto—. Quiero el negro. Se adapta mejor a la cota de malla y a la espada.

Con un suspiro, el muchacho buscó en un arcón la pesada prenda negra. En realidad, el manto era tan costoso como el otro, ya que estaba confeccionado en lana y piel de cebellina procedente de un bosque a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Naruto se colocó el manto con un hábil movimiento y su formidable cuerpo quedó cubierto por completo, dejando tan sólo entrever algún destello ocasional de la cota de malla y la peligrosa longitud de la pesada espada de acero.

Mientras observaba la escena, Sai sacudió la cabeza con cierto regocijo. Incluso sin la ropa de batalla, su señor era un hombre temible. Pero el modo en que iba vestido indicaría claramente a la gente de la fortaleza que un nuevo señor había llegado. Un señor que exigía absoluta obediencia.

—Tu prometida se estremecerá de miedo cuando te vea —comentó Sai.

—Sería un cambio reconfortante —murmuró Naruto entre dientes.

Sin embargo, no lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para poder ser escuchado. No le había hablado a nadie sobre el encuentro con Hinata. La facilidad con la que le había engañado seguía hiriendo su orgullo.

De pronto, las campanas de la capilla repicaron, anunciando a los vasallos de Konohathorne que la ceremonia que uniría para siempre a sus señores era inminente. Antes de que sonara la última campanada, Naruto había salido de sus aposentos y estaba montando sobre un caballo en el patio del castillo.

La novia no estaba en absoluto tan impaciente por que empezara la ceremonia.

—Sakura, deja de ir de un lado a otro sin parar —pidió Hinata.

A pesar de sus palabras, la voz de la joven era suave. Por una vez agradecía el alegre parloteo de las siervas y el constante movimiento a su alrededor, que conseguían impedir que pensara en lo que se avecinaba.

_Sasuke, por favor, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer._

—Ya ha escuchado las campanas —anunció Sakura—. Es la hora. Apresurese, milady.

Hinata miró el reloj de agua, compuesto por un cuenco de plata en la parte superior y otro de ébano en la inferior, que había pasado de madres a hijas desde tiempos inmemoriales. Cuando lady Hanna le regaló el precioso objeto, le enseñó a utilizarlo para dejar las medicinas en remojo sólo el tiempo necesario.

A Hinata le parecía que habían pasado sólo unos momentos desde que llenara el cuenco superior; el agua rebosaba y su brillo parecía el resplandor de una luna primitiva en aquella habitación aislada de la luz. Sin embargo, ahora quedaba menos del ancho de un dedo.

—No por completo —dijo Hinata—. Todavía queda agua, ¿lo ves?

—Vos y vuestras costumbres hyuga —se impacientó Sakura, negando con la cabeza.

Cuando las campanas repicaron de nuevo, como queriendo enfatizar las palabras de la doncella, Hinata inclinó la cabeza y tocó la cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello.

—¿Milady?

Sakura esperó a ser atendida por su señora mientras sostenía una prenda plateada que la mujer Kaguya había sacado de un baúl el día en que el rey decretó que lady Hinata de Konohathorne debía casarse con Naruto Uzumaki. El vestido no era nuevo. Lady Hanna se casó con él, y también la madre de Hanna. Y al igual que el agua que quedaba dentro del cuenco plateado, la prenda brillaba sutilmente, como si estuviera infundida por el tenue resplandor de la luna.

Hinata miró el vestido y se preguntó si cada novia hyuga lo habría llevado con la esperanza de ser la afortunada que diera a luz un varón que pudiera lucir el broche del lobo.

—Milady, debemos darnos prisa.

Reticente, Hinata apartó la mirada del constante goteo de agua del cuenco de plata al de ébano.

—El sacerdote siempre se demora —replicó, ausente—. Pone más cuidado en su atuendo que una novia.

—Sin duda más que usted.

—Además, Naruto Uzumaki va a casarse con Konohathorne Keep, no conmigo. No le importará el tiempo que tarde en llegar al altar ni la ropa que lleve.

—Aun así, debe estar más elegante que esa prostituta que han traído los normandos.

Hinata alejó su mente del reloj de agua y de las gotas que se precipitaban inexorablemente de la plata hacia la oscuridad del ébano, con la misma certeza que Konohathorne hacia la guerra.

—¿Aquién te refieres? —preguntó.

—A ésa a la que llaman Ino —contestó Sakura, que había oído las quejas de los sirvientes que atendían constantemente las instrucciones de la normanda—. Los hombres no pueden apartar la vista de ella, ya sean sucios normandos o nobles sajones. Todos han caído bajo el hechizo de su boca, su perfume, su sinuosa forma de andar... Incluso Sasuke se siente atraído por ella.

Cuando Hinata vio la tristeza en el rostro de la viuda, se percató de cuánto había deseado Sakura a Sasuke.

—Es lo mejor —dijo Hinata, rozando el brazo de su doncella—. Tu padre era un caballero, al igual que tu esposo. Mereces algo mejor que ser la amante de Sasuke.

Los labios de Sakura formaron una fina línea mostrando su desacuerdo, mientras sus recias y firmes manos alisaban el vestido de plata.

—Si no hubiese sido por la ambición de Sasuke, me hubiera tomado por esposa —se lamentó la doncella—. Pero anhelaba las tierras de su padre y no estaba en mi mano dárselas. Supongo que al final me convertiré en la mujer de un caballero pobre. Aunque me iría mejor siendo la amante de un hombre rico.

—Quizá lo mejor fuera ser libre, a salvo de hombres y riquezas.

—Para usted es fácil decirlo —replicó Sakura agriamente—. En la iglesia le espera un hombre perteneciente a la nobleza, cuya riqueza en gemas y oro triplica vuestro peso. Antes de que las campanas anuncien el final del día, será una de las damas más ricas de Inglaterra.

—Son las primeras palabras amables que te oigo decir sobre Naruto Uzumaki.

—Si yo me viera obligada como usted a casarme con un normando, preferiría hacerlo con uno rico. Pero eso no me impediría maldecirle y desearle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

El odio que impregnaba la voz de la doncella hizo que Hinata se estremeciera. Sakura nunca perdonaría a los normandos el hecho de que hubieran matado a su familia y que se hubieran apropiado de sus bienes.

El incómodo silencio que siguió a aquellas terribles palabras sólo era quebrado por el lento goteo del agua. El sonido amenazó con acabar con el control de Hinata, que contenía la respiración deseando detener las incesantes gotas.

Pero, de pronto, el sonido cesó: el cuenco de plata estaba por fin vacío.

—Terminemos cuanto antes —dijo Hinata, tendiendo los brazos.

En pocos instantes, la joven vestía un delicado traje de novia que engañaba la vista como la luz de la luna reflejada en un río y cuyo corpiño estaba adornado por una hilera de cristales hyuga. Sakura le ató los lazos a la espalda, haciendo que el tejido ciñese el cuerpo de su señora. El vestido, ligero como la bruma, dibujaba a la perfección la delicada forma femenina que cubría.

Cuando la doncella terminó, Hinata dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. La falda del vestido se levantó y volvió a posarse, como si la exquisita prenda hubiese sido confeccionada para ella.

—¿Esta segura de que no desea llevar el broche que le regaló lord Naruto? —preguntó Sakura.

—Antes de unirnos para siempre a un hombre, las hyuga sólo podemos llevar plata; después, sólo se nos permite lucir oro. Pronto llevaré el broche.

_Si sigo viva._

—Debería reconsiderar vuestra decisión; el broche le hará sentir más segura junto a esa perra normanda —masculló la viuda al tiempo que sostenía una larga cadena de plata sobre la que se habían engarzado cristales formando un intrincado diseño.

Al igual que el reloj, la cadena había pasado de madres a hijas durante siglos. Con un ancho de unos cinco centímetros, la cadena rodeaba la frágil cintura de Hinata, se cruzaba en la parte de atrás a altura de las caderas, y regresaba al frente para convertirse en un bellísimo cinturón.

Los extremos de la cadena llegaban casi hasta el suelo, como silenciosas y exquisitas cascadas plateadas, y los cristales que las formaban transformaban la luz en esquivos destellos de color, como si fueran fragmentos de arco iris atrapados y retenidos sólo por un instante.

Sin vacilar, Hinata levantó sus manos desprovistas de anillos y se quitó los pasadores que sujetaban su peinado, dejando que el cabello le cayera sobre la espalda libre, en vivo contraste con el etéreo color plata del vestido.

—He de reconocer —farfulló Sakura—, que el color que ha elegido realza el brillo de vuestro cabello, pero todavía puedo prenderle el broche en...

—No.

La joven completó su atuendo con una capa que se sujetaba al vestido a la altura de los hombros con dos cierres también de plata, de forma que la liviana tela se deslizaba por su espalda hasta alcanzar el suelo como una ondulante cola plateada.

Sin perder tiempo, Sakura le colocó sobre el cabello una diadema de plata, en cuyo interior se podían leer antiguos signos rúnicos y, después, Hinata, con un rápido movimiento, se cubrió con la capucha.

La doncella lanzó una mirada de desaprobación ante el resultado.

—Cubierta de esa manera no eclipsará a esa sucia normanda —sentenció.

—¡Calla! —le ordenó Kaguya desde la entrada—. No sabes lo que hoy está en juego.

Cuando Hinata se volvió hacia la puerta, sutiles brillos plateados recorrieron el vestido mientras los cristales reflejaban fragmentos de arco iris. Pero fueron sus ojos, ardiendo como llamas de plata bajo la capucha del manto, los que atrajeron la atención de Kaguya y la hicieron contener el aliento.

En silencio, la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia a la joven hyuga de pie ante ella, que estaba atrapada por rituales y esperanzas tan viejas como el mundo.

Antes de que Kaguya pudiese hablar, las campanas comenzaron a tañer, convocando a Hinata a la ceremonia.

Y a la guerra.

El olor a incienso y a perfume impregnaba el sacro silencio del edificio de madera. Los bancos resplandecían por la cera de abeja recién aplicada y una miríada de lenguas de luz se elevaba de las incontables velas. Lujosos broches, collares, diademas, ceñidores y anillos destellaban como distantes estrellas por toda la iglesia.

Jefes de clanes escoceses, nobles sajones, aristócratas normandos y caballeros de toda índole se mezclaban con recelo, lanzándose miradas de desconfianza. Los gélidos ojos azules de Naruto catalogaron a los allí reunidos. Tal como había esperado, había espadas en abundancia, visibles bajo los mantos. Algunas empuñaduras lucían gemas engarzadas, denotando así el propósito ceremonial, y no militar, del arma. Sin embargo, también había espadas de acero como la suya, cuyo destino era matar.

A pesar de que la iglesia estaba atestada, nadie se situó cerca de Naruto; ni siquiera la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules cuyo vaporoso vestido escarlata y costosas joyas habían sido el centro de numerosas miradas.

El barón normando irradiaba una actitud implacable y peligrosa, y sólo su compañero de luchas, tuvo el valor suficiente para acercarse a él, conocedor de su tolerancia y paciencia.

—Todo está preparado, excepto la novia —murmuró Sai a la espalda de Naruto de forma que nadie pudiera escucharles.

Naruto hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—¿Ha puesto alguna objeción el sacerdote?

—Protestó cuando coloqué a nuestros hombres en el coro. Pero yo le convencí de que no podía sentar a simples soldados con la nobleza.

El breve resumen de lo que, con toda seguridad, había supuesto una disputa acalorada, hizo que Naruto sonriera.

—Los hombres de Sasuke están armados hasta los dientes —siguió Sai.

—Lo he visto.

—¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto?

—Los reevers son tan sólo un puñado de rebeldes harapientos.

—No es bueno subestimarlos —replicó Sai.

—Cuando Sasuke aparezca, ponte a su espalda y no te separes de él —gruñó Naruto.

—¿Y qué pasa con lord Fugaku? —objetó su Sai mirando hacia el primer banco, donde se encontraba el señor de Konohathorne envuelto en ostentosas ropas—. Un hombre con tanto odio es imprevisible.

—Desearía matarme, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente —señaló Naruto secamente—. Sasuke sí la tiene. Y no hay que olvidar que estuvo prometido a lady Hinata.

Los oscuros ojos de Sai se empequeñecieron cuando lanzó una maldición que hubiera ruborizado al sacerdote de haberla escuchado.

—Si sigues maldiciendo así, tendrás que cumplir una penitencia —se burló Naruto con una leve sonrisa—. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo que respecta a un hombre como lord Fugaku, capaz de casar a sus propios hijos entre sí.

—Quizás ella no sea su hija.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no la ha expulsado del castillo y ha nombrado heredero a Sasuke? —adujo Naruto—. Ningún hombre desea que sus tierras pasen a manos del esposo de una mujer que en realidad no es su hija...

Las palabras del normando se vieron interrumpidas por el gran revuelo que se formó cuando apareció la novia en la puerta de la iglesia. Bajo la tenue luz de las velas, Hinata parecía envuelta en una neblina plateada tan etérea como la luz de la luna. Justo entonces, apareció la silueta de un hombre tras la frágil figura femenina, bloqueando la escasa luz que ofrecía el cielo plagado de nubes.

—Cumple mis órdenes —susurró Naruto.

Sin perder tiempo, Sai atravesó el gentío que llenaba la iglesia.

Ya que la heredera de Konohathorne no tenía ningún pariente directo varón que pudiera llevarla al altar y entregar a Naruto el zapato que simbolizaba que la novia pasaba de la posesión del padre a la del esposo, fue Sasuke de Uchiha quien acompañó a lady Hinata en lugar de lord Fugaku.

Ver a aquel hombre, un simple señor feudal escocés, caminando con su prometida aferrada a su brazo, produjo en Naruto un violento sentimiento de rabia que nació en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Semejante furia le sorprendió incluso a sí mismo porque nunca había sido un hombre posesivo. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que él era el único hombre con derecho a estar cerca de Hinata, el único que podría respirar el aroma ligeramente almizclado de su piel, el único que se apoderaría de su alma.

Pero cuando vio los ojos de su prometida, se olvidó de la presencia de Sasuke, del sacerdote que estaba esperando en el altar, de las espadas enterradas en sus vainas a la espera de una sola palabra, y comprendió en ese mismo instante por qué los vasallos de Konohathorne Keep miraban a su señora con expresiones llenas de esperanza que transformaban por completo sus palidos rostros.

Jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa. Caminaba orgullosa con el cabello brillando sobre la plata del vestido y con unos ojos de ese mismo color maravilloso que parecían reflejar la esperanza de sus vasallos.

Un respetuoso silencio acompañó a Hinata mientras recorría lentamente el pasillo, pero ella sólo era consciente de la bella extranjera cuyo exuberante cuerpo, ataviado con costosas ropas, proclamaba lo mucho que Naruto había pagado para acostarse con ella. Sin embargo, Ino no se percató de la mirada de la novia ya que sus ávidos ojos estaban fijos en el barón.

Hinata siguió la mirada de la extranjera y contuvo la respiración. Relajado y satisfecho, Naruto esperaba en la parte delantera de la iglesia, siguiendo el avance de la novia hacia el altar con mirada penetrante. Iba vestido de negro, pero bajo su manto podían apreciarse breves destellos de luz.

Con una ligera sensación de asombro, la joven se percató de que el barón llevaba puesta una cota de malla debajo del manto negro. La tensión que pudo percibir en el brazo de Sasuke, donde reposaba su mano, le confirmó que también él era consciente del inusual traje de boda del normando.

_¿Se convertirá la boda en una batalla?, _pensó Hinata, preocupada, al tiempo que llegaba hasta su prometido.

Aquella pregunta la consumió de tal forma que apenas pudo continuar la ceremonia. Como si de un sueño se tratara, se arrodilló, se levantó y volvió a arrodillarse dejando que los cantos gregorianos del coro la inundaran, hasta que el sacerdote le dedicó una mirada severa:

—Repito, lady Hinata —la instó el capellán, impaciente—, tenéis derecho a rechazar esta unión si así lo deseáis, puesto que el matrimonio es un sacramento al que se accede de forma voluntaria. ¿Aceptáis a Naruto Uzumaki como vuestro esposo ante los ojos de Dios y de estos hombres?

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando que las palabras atravesaran su agarrotada garganta.

A su espalda, donde aguardaba Sasuke, comenzó a organizarse un gran revuelo que pronto se extendió a toda la multitud. Los susurros de la gente resonaban en la iglesia como si fueran espadas saliendo de sus vainas. La joven giró la cabeza para mirar al poderoso caballero normando que la observaba como si tan sólo con desearlo pudiera hacer que saliera de sus labios un sí. Pero no pudo lograrlo. Nada pudo.

Naruto sabía tan bien como Hinata que aquél era el único momento en la vida de una mujer en el que sus deseos podían hacer o deshacer los planes de los hombres.

De repente, la joven recuperó la voz.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca—. Acepto a este hombre como mi esposo ante los ojos de Dios y de estos hombres.

El grito de sorpresa de Sasuke se cortó de forma extraña mientras lord Fugaku, furioso, intentaba levantarse; pero antes de que pudiera hablar con coherencia, uno de los hombres de Sai apareció a su lado con un puñal, conminándole a guardar silencio.

Tampoco Sasuke objetó nada, pues, al igual que Fugaku, había sentido el frío borde del acero a través de una hendidura en su cota de malla, justo entre las piernas, amenazando la parte más vulnerable de su cuerpo. Morir honrosamente en una batalla era una cosa; ser castrado, algo muy distinto.

—No se mueva a no ser que desee que Ino se lleve una decepción esta noche —le amenazó Sai—. Asienta si me esta entendiendo.

Sasuke movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

—Entréguele el zapato de lady Hinata a mi señor como exige la tradición —le ordenó—. ¡Despacio!

Con cuidado, Sasuke entregó a Naruto un delicado zapato bordado con hilo de plata. Después, se quedó quieto de nuevo, escuchando los extraños ruidos que provenían de la gente reunida a su espalda. Sospechaba que sus hombres tenían las mismas dificultades que él y por la misma razón: un cuchillo entre las piernas.

Justo entonces, aparecieron unos treinta soldados normandos en el coro con ballestas cargadas y preparadas para ser disparadas.

Al ver cómo la rabia y el miedo se extendían por la estancia, Hinata supo que Naruto había previsto la posibilidad de una emboscada en la iglesia y se había preparado para ello. Aterrada ante la matanza que creía inevitable y temblando de miedo por sus vasallos, miró al barón normando con ojos angustiados.

La gélida mirada de Naruto atravesó a los asistentes a la ceremonia. Todo el mundo permaneció inmóvil. Pero la rigidez de la mayoría de los sajones y escoceses era antinatural, como si temieran que el mínimo movimiento fuera a ser el último. Y lo habría sido, ya que estaban bajo la amenaza del acero normando.

—Buen trabajo, Sai —aprobó el barón.

—Ha sido un placer.

—No tengo la menor duda. —Hizo una pausa antes de dirigir su fría mirada a Hinata—. Puesto que mi broche no te agradó, ahora te ofrezco otro tipo de obsequio: no ejecutaré a nadie por participar en este acto de traición. ¿Aceptas este regalo?

Incapaz de articular palabra, Hinata asintió.

—No confundas mi piedad con debilidad —añadió el barón con voz dura—. Quien ponga a prueba mi paciencia de nuevo, morirá.

Aunque Naruto no levantó la voz, sus palabras llegaron claramente a todos los rincones de la iglesia, que fue invadida por un murmullo de alivio al comprender los hombres de Sasuke que no serían conducidos fuera para ser colgados por su fracasada sublevación.

Hinata quiso agradecer al barón su inesperada compasión, pero su alivio al haberse evitado una masacre fue tan grande, que empezó a sentir que la iglesia giraba a su alrededor y que la luz de las velas se desvanecía.

Con una leve exclamación de consternación, la joven se aferró al brazo de Naruto para recobrar el equilibrio.

El barón escuchó el suave gemido de Hinata, observó cómo palidecía, y la levantó en sus brazos antes de que cayera. El liviano tejido del vestido plateado ondeó brevemente antes de ajustarse a la perfección a cada pliegue de la bélica capa de Naruto, como si hubiese sido cortado específicamente para ello.

El constante latir del corazón de la joven y la calidez de su cuerpo, le indicaron que había sido la sensación de alivio, y no algo peor, lo que le había arrebatado temporalmente sus fuerzas. Con determinación, levantó su mirada y la posó en el sacerdote.

El sudor que perlaba la frente del capellán, dejó en evidencia su complicidad en lo sucedido.

—Termine —le ordenó Naruto, imperturbable.

—No puedo.

—Lady Hinata ha hecho su parte. Haga usted la suya o morirá

Obedeciendo las órdenes del normando, el sacerdote elevó su temblorosa voz con palabras ininteligibles y terminó la ceremonia con rapidez.

Hinata escuchó las palabras como si provinieran de muy lejos. Nada le parecía real, salvo la certidumbre de que había traicionado a Sasuke y a lord Fugaku, y que con ello había logrado salvar a los vasallos de Konohathorne de la destrucción.

Lentamente la fuerza del hombre que la sujetaba aumentó, ofreciéndole a Hinata algo sólido a lo que aferrarse en un mundo que todavía parecía intangible. Aturdida, alzó los ojos hacia el rostro de Naruto tratando de vislumbrar el destino que la esperaba junto a aquel poderoso señor normando.

La luz de las velas no suavizó las facciones de su esposo. Al contrario. Resaltó sus marcas en los pómulos y la firmeza de su mandíbula.

De pronto, la iglesia giró de nuevo en torno a Hinata, pero, esta vez, no fue su nerviosismo lo que lo provocó. La ceremonia había terminado y Naruto caminaba a grandes pasos por el pasillo llevando a su esposa en brazos, que parecía no pesar más que la niebla a la que se asemejaba su vestido.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la iglesia, el barón se detuvo para juzgar la reacción de los habitantes de la fortaleza de Konohathorne. No sabía si ellos, al igual que el sacerdote, habrían deseado que fuera Sasuke de Uchiha su nuevo señor.

Una sensación de incertidumbre pareció extenderse entre los vasallos cuando vieron que su señora era retenida en la iglesia por el amenazador guerrero normando, como si éste hubiera saqueado la ciudad y la hubiera tomado a modo de recompensa. Observando la rigidez de las facciones de su esposo, Hinata entendía muy bien el sentimiento de duda de su pueblo. A ella misma le resultaba difícil creer que Naruto hubiera evitado la muerte que Sasuke y lord Fugaku merecían por su traición.

Sin embargo, el barón había mostrado compasión, y había sabido utilizar la confusión provocada por la aceptación del enlace por parte de la joven, usando ese valioso instante no para asesinar, sino para forzar la paz.

Oculta en la penumbra del pórtico de la iglesia, Hinata rozó la mejilla de Naruto justo encima de la fría malla metálica, para confirmar que estaba hecho de carne y no de acero, y que ella misma estaba viva para sentir su calor.

Al sentir la calidez de los dedos de la joven, el normando bajó la vista para enfrentarse a los ojos más hermosos que había visto jamás.

—Gracias por no matarlos —susurró la joven.

—No lo hice por bondad —contestó Naruto con franqueza—. Por mucho que disfrutara colgando a los hombres que querían obligarme a hacer la guerra y a ti a cometer incesto, no tengo ningún deseo de ser el señor de una fortaleza en ruinas.

Estremeciéndose, Hinata retiró su mano.

—Lord Fugaku no es mi padre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te desheredó? —le preguntó al tiempo que avanzaba llevando a Hinata hacia la tenue y plateada luz del día, provocando que un murmullo de inquietud se elevara entre la multitud congregada en el patio.

—Por los vasallos de Konohathorne —se limitó a responder la joven.

—¿Qué?

—Observa.

Hinata tocó a Naruto de nuevo, y, aquella vez, el pueblo de la fortaleza de Konohathorne pudo ver las yemas de los dedos de su señora reposando sobre la mejilla del normando, en lo que parecía una tierna caricia.

Si ella era su cautiva, estaba deseosa de serlo, lo que significaba la prosperidad para ellos.

Entonces, al escuchar lo que los vasallos gritaban, Naruto comprendió por qué lord Fugaku no había repudiado a la joven a pesar de no ser su hija.

El pueblo aclamaba el nombre de Hinata.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. La Maldición Hyuga

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«7: La Maldición Hyuga»**_

* * *

La celebración que estaba teniendo lugar a lo largo de toda la muralla ante los vasallos de la fortaleza de Konohathorne, era algo a lo que sin duda no estaban acostumbrados. Esencias familiares y exóticas se mezclaban y llenaban el aire. Fuerte cerveza y aguamiel aguardaban en barriles recién abiertos. Había pescado de todas clases, carne de ave fresca y ahumada, cerdos enteros asados, palomas sobre una base de verdura fresca, y panes tanto tradicionales como condimentados con especias de Oriente.

Era una celebración digna de nobles y se ofrecía en honor de los habitantes de la fortaleza de Konohathorne.

Según se aproximaban a las rebosantes mesas montadas en el patio, cada vasallo recibía un bol con una moneda de plata y un trozo de limón escarchado, que eran recibidos con asombro y júbilo. Nadie acertaba a decir qué le agradaba más, si el dinero o el dulce. La mayor parte de los siervos nunca habían sostenido algo así en la palma de sus manos.

Con gesto impenetrable, Sasuke observaba cómo los recién casados paseaban entre la gente de la fortaleza recibiendo sus buenos deseos. Hinata tenía una pregunta o un cumplido para todos, y los vasallos le mostraban la alegría por su reciente unión. Sin embargo, con Naruto la gente era más reservada y respetuosa.

La esperanza que le quedaba al escocés de que los vasallos se negaran a servir al normando, se desvaneció cuando se percató de que el barón estaba siendo aceptado por el pueblo gracias al respeto que sentían por Hinata. Aun odiando al invasor, no pudo evitar admirar su inteligencia.

—¿Despidiéndote de tus ambiciones? —preguntó unavoz con aire burlón.

Sasuke no tuvo que volverse para ver de quién se trataba. Sai le había mantenido al alcance de su mano, o, más bien, de su puñal, desde el inicio de la ceremonia nupcial.

—Tu señor es muy astuto —admitió Sasuke, tranquilo—. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para ganarse a la gente de Konohathorne.

—¿Perdonar la vida a lord Fugaku?

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

—No.

—¿La fiesta?

Con una ligera sonrisa, el escocés movió la cabeza de nuevo.

—Eso no hubiera sido suficiente.

—¿El dinero?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—De algún modo, tu señor convenció a Hinata de que él era el único que podía conseguir la paz para su pueblo. ¿Acudió ayer a vuestros aposentos para traicionarnos y contarles los planes de lord Fugaku?.

Sai miró a Sasuke con extrañeza.

—No. No la vimos hasta el momento de la boda. Y la única traición que ha tenido lugar ha sido la tuya y la de lord Fugaku.

—Soy un lord escocés —afirmó Sasuke fríamente—. Y no ha habido traición puesto que sólo le debo lealtad a un rey. ¡Y Henry no es ese rey!

—¿No estás al menos agradecido por el hecho de que te hayan perdonado la vida?

—El barón me la ha perdonado por sus propios intereses.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto. Ha querido tener un gesto de generosidad con su esposa. Espero que no llegue a lamentarlo.

El escocés había visto hombres como Sai y Naruto en Tierra Santa, caballeros que contaban tan sólo con su inteligencia y sus músculos para enfrentarse a la vida. Sasuke sabía reconocerlos porque él mismo era uno de ellos.

_La próxima vez utilizaré mi ingenio, en lugar de los músculos, _pensó el escocés con sarcasmo.

—¿Podría ver a lord Fugaku? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Naruto no impediría a un hijo ver a su padre moribundo.

El escocés le dirigió una dura mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sueles escuchar los rumores que corren por el castillo?

—A menudo —le aseguró Sai con ironía—. Así me llevo menos sorpresas desagradables. Y deberías agradecer que mi señor también los escuche.

—¿Por qué? —le espetó Sasuke de manera cortante—. Me ha hecho perder el señorío de Konohathorne.

—Naruto estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió en la iglesia incluso antes de que llegáramos.

Los ojos del escocés se abrieron con un asombro que no se molestó en ocultar.

—¿Cómo podía saber lo que planeábamos?

—No lo sabía. Pero era consciente de que el lugar más insospechado para llevar a cabo una emboscada sería en la misma iglesia. Así que preguntó a los sacerdotes de quién eran vasallos sus hermanos, si sus hermanas estaban casadas con sajones o normandos, y si lord Fugaku había pagado por su educación en la Iglesia. Pronto descubrimos que los sacerdotes debían mucho más a los sajones y a los escoceses que al rey Henry.

Sasuke se giró y miró abiertamente a Sai.

—Entonces —continuó el normando, divirtiéndose—, escuchamos hablar del hijo bastardo de lord Fugaku, un excelente guerrero conocido como el Martillo Escocés, que se había prometido con la propia hija de Fugaku hasta que el rey presionó a la Iglesia para que rechazara la boda. —Hizo una pausa y lo atravesó con la mirada—. Sospecho que ese fue el momento en el que Naruto decidió matarlos. La posibilidad de que un hombre planeara casar a sus dos hijos entre sí, causaba repulsión en mi señor. Una vez conocidos los hechos, el rey Henry no pondría ninguna objeción a las ejecuciones.

Un suave silbido surgió de los dientes de Sasuke cuando comprendió lo cerca que aún estaba de la muerte.

—Hinata no es mi hermana.

Al escuchar aquella afirmación, Sai se sorprendió y también se sintió aliviado. Admiraba la audacia y el valor del escocés. En otras circunstancias, incluso podrían haber llegado a ser amigos.

—Me alegra oírlo —se limitó a decir.

—Procura que tu señor también lo oiga.

Sai miró detenidamente a Sasuke y sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

—Comienzas a entender. —El normando le dedicó un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza—. Naruto es un enemigo duro e implacable, que cree que la guerra es producto de la ineptitud y ambición humanas. Como verás es mucho más útil estar en paz.

—No, no lo creo.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Sai.

Los dos hombres se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Naruto se giró al escuchar reír a su amigo, y al verlo junto al escocés, sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hinata.

—Sai y Sasuke se están riendo juntos como si fueran amigos —le explicó el barón—. Parecen haber olvidado lo que ocurrió en la iglesia.

—Tal vez ése sea el motivo de su risa. Están vivos, es primavera y un gran banquete les espera dentro del castillo. ¿Qué más le pueden pedir a la vida en este momento?

Los ojos de Naruto se centraron en Hinata mientras asentía, conforme pensaba en lo que ella acababa de decir.

—Esas son palabras muy sabias para proceder de una mujer.

Ella le dirigió una gélida mirada y respondió secamente:

—Más sabia que muchos hombres, te lo aseguro.

Los labios de Naruto se distendieron en una ligera sonrisa.

—Lo recordaré.

Los recién casados continuaron su paseo entre la multitud, haciendo lentos progresos. Parecía que cada granjero, campesino o siervo debía asegurarse personalmente del bienestar de Hinata.

Entretanto, Sakura intentaba acceder a su señora de forma infructuosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —preguntó finalmente Hinata, al ver la impaciencia de su doncella—. Acércate.

Al escuchar las palabras de la joven, los vasallos se separaron para permitir que la sirvienta avanzara. La luz del día no era tan favorable con su ropa como lo era con la de Hinata. La pobreza de la viuda se mostraba claramente en su manto, gastado de tanto uso.

—Lord Fugaku desea verlos en sus aposentos para brindar por la boda —le comunicó la doncella.

Hinata cerró los ojos un instante, sintiendo miedo ante lo que se avecinaba.

Al ser consciente de la inquietud de su esposa, Naruto le pasó el brazo por debajo del liviano manto plateado para rodear su estrecha cintura. Fue un error; pues sentir la calidez y suavidad del cuerpo femenino bajo el delicado tejido hizo que se pusiera duro al instante.

—Dile a lord Fugaku que nos reuniremos con él en breve —ordenó Naruto a la doncella.

Asombrada, Sakura miró al barón. Su severa expresión le indicó con claridad que a partir de ese momento debía acostumbrarse a recibir órdenes de él. Asintió con rapidez y se abrió paso entre la multitud. El color teja de su vestido y el brillo de su largo cabello rosa contrastaba vivamente con la piedra húmeda de la torre, a medida que subía los escalones hacia el edificio principal.

Cuando la sirvienta se alejó, Naruto bajó la vista hacia Hinata y, al ver sus ojos llenos de sombras, adivinó el motivo de su inquietud.

—Eres mi esposa y yo protejo lo que es mío. Las maquinaciones de tu padre ya no pueden hacerte daño.

La joven inclinó la cabeza, pesarosa, y los largos mechones de su cabello ocultaron su rostro. Se preguntaba si su esposo seguiría queriendo protegerla cuando supiera que había sido atrapado en un matrimonio del que quizá nunca consiguiera los herederos que deseaba.

—Pero si intentas engañarme como hiciste en las halconeras —añadió el barón con voz súbitamente fría—, deberás atenerte a las consecuencias.

—Me asustaste —se excusó ella, presurosa—. No estaba vestida para recibir a mi futuro esposo. Y además, mi padre había prohibido que nos viéramos hasta el momento de la ceremonia.

Aunque Hinata no miraba a Naruto, podía sentir que éste medía sus palabras cuidadosamente. Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su espalda al ser consciente de que era un hombre muy poderoso, y que si decidiera golpearla, ella no podría hacer nada ni escapar a ningún lugar. Estaba como su madre.

Atrapada.

Después de un momento, la joven puso su mano en el brazo de Naruto y le miró, controlando sus emociones una vez más. Su objetivo primordial se había cumplido: los vasallos de Konohathorne estaban a salvo de la guerra.

Por lo demás, debería enfrentarse a cada dificultad conforme fueran surgiendo y rezaría para que Naruto mostrara compasión a lo largo de sus vidas, como lo había hecho en la iglesia.

Juntos, los recién casados ascendieron por las empinadas escalinatas de piedra que conducían a la entrada principal del castillo. Una vez arriba, se volvieron para recibir los gritos de alegría y buenos deseos de las gentes del lugar. Cuando se encontraron por fin en el oscuro interior de la antesala del gran salón, Hinata se volvió vacilante hacia Naruto.

—¿Asistirás a nuestro banquete de bodas vestido con cota de malla? —preguntó. Su propio vestido resplandecía desprendiendo luz, como si la singular tela hubiera sido confeccionada con neblina y luz de luna.

—Sí.

Antes de que la joven pudiera volver a hablar, el barón apoyó ligeramente el pulgar sobre sus suaves labios. Asombrada, Hinata se quedó muy quieta, observándolo con unos ojos que seguían siendo luminosos en la penumbra del castillo.

—No temas, milady —añadió Naruto con voz profunda—. No llevaré cota de malla ni espada en el dormitorio.

Hinata dejó escapar el aire en una cálida_, _ráfaga que acarició el dedo masculino, provocando que una extraña sonrisa cruzara el atractivo rostro del normando.

—Esta noche nada se interpondrá entre nuestros cuerpos —dijo en vozbaja arrastrando las palabras.

A la joven le había sorprendido tanto la transformación que aquella sensual sonrisa había causado en las firmes y marcadas facciones de Naruto, que le costó unos segundos captar el significado de sus palabras. Cuando lo comprendió, el calor encendió su rostro. El barón observó el rubor en las delicadas mejillas femeninas y se rió con suavidad.

—Formaremos un buen matrimonio —afirmó satisfecho—. Creía que el hecho de casarme no sería más que un deber yque no disfrutaría demasiado. Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado. Hacerte mía va a ser un placer.

—Un placer, ¿para quién?

—Para los dos.

—Supongo que de ese placer esperas... herederos.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. No hay otro motivo para casarse.

—¿Y la fortaleza de Konohathorne? —apuntó Hinata con una fría sonrisa—. ¿Acaso no merece el sacrificio del matrimonio?

—Sin herederos, la tierra no es más que una carga —aseguró el normando con voz tajante.

Antes de que la joven pudiera responderle, Sai y Sasuke se reunieron con ellos. Cuando el escocés vio a Hinata, se detuvo en seco. Por su parte, Sai retrocedió a un gesto de su señor.

Sasuke hizo ademán de hablar a la recién casada, pero el barón se le adelantó.

—Si tu intención es reprender a mi esposa —le advirtió Naruto con frialdad—, antes quiero que sepas que estás vivo únicamente por su indulgencia.

El escocés dirigió una larga mirada al barón, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, y dijo:—Hinata no tenía nada que ver con nuestros planes.

—Sólo era un peón al que podian mover a vuestro antojo —afirmó la joven antes de que Naruto pudiera intervenir.

Los dos hombres la miraron sorprendidos, pues el tono mordaz que utilizaba no era en absoluto habitual en ella.

—Mi padre, ¿o acaso es mi tío? ¿O quizá no hay ninguna relación de sangre entre nosotros? —continuó la joven—, ha pasado mucho tiempo pensando en cómo poder sacar provecho de mí. ¿Por qué no iba Sasuke a hacer lo mismo?

El escocés se movió inquieto. Lo que Hinata había dicho era la verdad, pero no resultaba agradable oírlo de la boca de la propia joven.

—Hina —protestó Sasuke con voz ronca—, tú sabes que yo nunca te habría hecho daño.

—¿Es por eso por lo que planeaste llevar a cabo tus planes en la iglesia, estando ella presente? —preguntó Naruto en tono irónico.

—Mis hombres tenían órdenes de no herirla —replicó el escocés—. Si uno de ellos hubiera osado siquiera empujarla, yo mismo lo hubiera matado.

—¿Y mis hombres? ¿Qué órdenes recibieron de ti? —rugió el barón con violencia—. ¿Cómo ibas a evitar que ellos se abrieran camino llevándose por delante a una mujer traidora para atrapar a mi asesino?

Sasuke palideció visiblemente.

—Hinata —protestó de nuevo—, eso no habría sucedido. ¡Yo te habría protegido!

—¿Por qué? La muerte hubiera sido una bendición. —Costó un momento que las amargas palabras de la joven atravesaran la coraza de ira de los dos hombres. Cuando sucedió, ambos la miraron fijamente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —susurró Sasuke, conmocionado.

—Tu padre ha intentado utilizarme para declarar la guerra a los normandos desde que yo tenía ocho años —respondió Hinata—. Si hoy lord Fugaku lo hubiera conseguido, yo no habría soportado saber que era la causa del sufrimiento de mis vasallos y hubiera recibido de buen grado el golpe letal que pusiera fin a mi vida.

—No puedes hablar en serio —murmuró el escocés.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio.

Naruto no tenía ninguna duda de la veracidad de las palabras de su esposa. Había sentido la esperanza de las gentes del castillo de Konohathorne centrada en ella. Vivir con aquella carga sobre los hombros, y luego decepcionarles, la habría destrozado.

Sasuke, desconcertado por las palabras de Hinata, se pasó una mano por el pelo sin saber qué decir. Cuando la joven percibió su angustia, suspiró y puso una mano sobre su brazo.

—Sé que no pretendías hacerme ningún daño —le reconfortó.

—Gracias por creer eso —dijo el escocés en voz baja y contenida—. Yo... —Sacudió la cabeza_, _y apoyó la mano sobre la de ella—. No quería perderte. Nunca pretendí ponerte en peligro.

—No te culpo. —Hinata sonrió levemente—. Eres un hombre, y sólo haces lo que los hombres siempre han hecho.

—¿Y qué es lo que los hombres siempre han hecho? —inquirió Naruto con frialdad, apartando bruscamente la mano femenina del musculoso brazo de Sasuke.

—Ambicionar tierras e hijos varones —contestó ella.

El barón se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre ha sido así.

—Sí.

Curiosamente, el hecho de que su esposa le diera la razón no complació a Naruto. No le gustaba que lo compararan con lord Fugaku, un hombre que había ultrajado a la Iglesia y que había traicionado al rey.

—Algunas cosas son indignas incluso para hombres ambiciosos —afirmó Naruto.

—¿De verdad? —replicó Hinata—. Nombra tan sólo una de ellas.

—No centres tu ira en mí, esposa. No he hecho nada para merecerla, excepto conceder mi clemencia a los hombres que me habrían asesinado.

La joven bajó los ojos, protegiéndose de la gélida mirada azul del normando.

—Te ruego que me disculpes. Me temo que los acontecimientos del día me han alterado. Yo nunca te compararía con simples mortales.

—Tus disculpas son más afiladas que tus insultos.

Sasuke se rió disfrutando del malestar de Naruto, mientras que Hinata curvaba los labios en una sonrisa que apenas pudo reprimir.

—Si me excusas —dijo el escocés dirigiéndose al barón—, te dejaré para que sigas conociendo a tu nueva esposa.

—No —exclamó Naruto al instante.

Sorprendido, Sasuke se dio la vuelta.

—Entrarás al gran salón con nosotros —exigió el barón—. Quiero que todos los presentes vean que me aceptas como señor de Konohathorne sin que haya ningún arma amenazándote.

Hinata soltó un gemido de sorpresa y se quedó mirando a Sasuke, que se mostró visiblemente incómodo.

—Pon tu mano sobre su brazo —le ordenó Naruto a Hinata—, y nunca vuelvas a tocarlo después de esta noche.

La contenida violencia en la voz de su esposo hizo que la joven se girara rápidamente para mirarlo. La amenaza que vio en sus ojos la atemorizó. En silencio, apoyó las puntas de los dedos en el brazo de Sasuke.

No se pronunció ni una sola palabra hasta que los tres entraron en el gran salón, donde el fuego ardía alegremente en varias chimeneas, los tapices resplandecían con suntuosos colores en los muros, y los platos y las copas de plata brillaban desde cualquier lugar de las largas mesas.

Los sajones y los normandos habían sido mezclados con mucho cuidado a lo largo de las mesas inferiores; sin embargo, estaban siendo vigilados por soldados que permanecían de pie junto a los muros, sosteniendo ballestas listas para ser disparadas.

La imagen que ofrecían ejercía un efecto bastante desalentador en la celebración.

Lord Fugaku había estado esperando a Hinata y a Naruto. Con un débil, aunque todavía imperioso gesto, les invitó a unirse a él en la tarima sobre la cual se alzaba una lujosa mesa presidiendo la estancia. Tres platos forjados en oro brillaban en el suntuoso mantel, y, a una señal del señor de Konohathorne, un sirviente se adelantó para servir vino en las copas incrustadas de joyas.

—Un brindis por los novios —exclamó Fugaku.

A pesar de su evidente debilidad, cuando el anciano habló, alzó la voz para que se le escuchara en todo el salón. Las conversaciones cesaron al tiempo que los caballeros y sus damas centraban su atención en lo que estaba ocurriendo en la tarima.

—Aquí tienen al gran barón normando que será vuestro señor —dijo lord Fugaku con una voz cargada de desprecio—. El hombre que confió en el rey Henry y fue traicionado por él.

De las mesas surgieron gritos ahogados e inquietos murmullos.

Naruto sonrió con fiereza.

—Conoce muy bien la traición, habiéndola puesto en práctica toda vuestra vida. Digame, le ruego, ¿cómo me ha traicionado el rey?

—Es muy sencillo, barón. Vuestro rey no lo estimaba lo suficiente para ofrecerle una esposa normanda.

El barón lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Hinata y observó que los labios de su esposa estaban pálidos y tensos. En un gesto tranquilizador, puso una mano bajo la barbilla femenina y le hizo volver la cara hacia él.

—No, mi rey me estimaba aún más —afirmó Naruto—. Me ofreció la doncella más hermosa de todo su reino.

—¡Te envió al infierno!

—Esta enfermo, anciano. Haga el brindis y deje que continuemos con los festejos.

Lord Fugaku se rió, y el sonido de la demencia que se percibía bajo aquella risa hizo que el corazón de Hinata se encogiera.

—Lo haré —accedió Fugaku—. Beberemos a la salud del rey que te odió tanto como para ofrecerte una esposa hyuga.

—No es una gran carga —replicó Naruto con sequedad.

—Hablas así porque ignoras lo que te espera. Casarte con una hyuga es lo peor que le podría pasar a cualquier hombre. Tú, al igual que yo, morirás sin herederos.

La sarcástica sonrisa del normando se borró de su rostro.

—¿De qué esta hablando? ¿Acaso vuestra hija es estéril?

—No. No es estéril, pero pertenece al clan de los hyuga —afirmó el anciano—. Si la tomas sin darle placer, nunca tendrás hijos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es más que una estúpida superstición.

—¡Pero en el caso de las hyuga, es verdad!

Contra su voluntad, el barón prestó atención a la combinación de locura, desesperación y triunfo que reflejaban los ojos de lord Fugaku mientras hablaba.

—No se tiene memoria de que haya nacido un varón de una hyuga —continuó el anciano.

Una rápida mirada hacia Sasuke y Hinata bastó al normando para saber que ellos creían en lo que Fugaku estaba diciendo, al igual que los caballeros del castillo que permanecían sentados en silencio, observando con extremo interés y preguntándose qué haría el esposo de lady Hinata cuando se diera cuenta de cómo había sido engañado, aceptando un matrimonio que era menos ventajoso de lo que en principio había parecido.

—Las uniones con las hyuga sólo suelen dar lugar a hijas, y aun así, eso sucede en muy raras ocasiones —añadió Fugaku.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué se mostraba tan ansioso por casar a vuestro hijo con lady Hinata? —inquirió el barón.

—Era la única forma de entregar la fortaleza de Konohathorne a Sasuke. Y.. —La voz del anciano se apagó.

Naruto esperó, mientras Fugaku dirigía a Hinata ya su hijo bastardo una intensa mirada.

—Existe afecto entre ellos —concluyó finalmente—. Siempre lo ha habido.

La idea no complació al normando.

—¿Y? —preguntó con voz tensa.

—Era posible que tuvieran un varón —le explicó el anciano—. Y aunque no fuera así, siempre hay sirvientas dispuestas a engendrar los bastardos del señor. ¡De una forma u otra, mi sangre habría heredado mis tierras!

Naruto entrecerró los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en dos esquirlas de hielo cuando escuchó su propio sueño de los labios de un hombre que le odiaba.

—Ten por seguro que si esa bruja siente pasión, no será por ti. Y que si alguna vez llegara a quedarse embarazada, tendrá una hija que no será tuya.

Repentinamente, todos los presentes en la estancia dirigieron la mirada a Hinata.

—Sí, es cierto —confirmó lord Fugaku con amargura—. Hinata no es mi hija.

Se volvió y señaló con mano temblorosa a la mujer hyuga de cabellos blancos que lo observaba desde el lateral de la mesa.

—Dile al bastardo normando lo que le espera —bramó—. Díselo.

Kaguya subió a la tarima con una agilidad impropia de una mujer de su edad y se enfrentó a Naruto estoicamente, a pesar de la feroz expresión del normando.

—Mi señora, lady Hanna, estaba embarazada de otro hombre cuando se casó —confirmó Kaguya.

—¡Díselo! —gritó Fugaku—. ¡Dile lo que pasará si fuerza a la bruja hyuga para tener un hijo suyo!

Kaguya permaneció callada.

—Habla de una vez —intervino el barón con violencia contenida.

—Si en vuestras ansias por tener herederos viola a Hinata, vuestras cosechas y rebaños no darán frutos y vuestros vasallos enfermarán —pronosticó al fin la mujer.

Naruto arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

—Si le da placer en el lecho conyugal, tendran una niña.

—Continúa —la instó el normando cuando el silencio se prolongó.

—Y sólo si existe amor entre vosotros, podran tener hijos varones.

Un murmullo se extendió entre la gente allí reunida, a modo de letanía.

_El lobo de los hyuga. EI lobo de los hyuga. El lobo de los hyuga._

—¡Al infierno todas las brujas hyuga! —exclamó lord Fugaku de repente—. ¡Son tan frías como el metal! ¡No saben amar!

Con la fuerza que le daba la demencia, el anciano se puso en pie y sostuvo su copa ante el rostro de Naruto.

—Así que haré un brindis en tu honor, enemigo mío —anunció con violenta satisfacción—. Te deseo una vida sin hijos varones; una vida en la que no podrás golpear a tu fría esposa exigiéndole obediencia por temor a que tus cosechas y rebaños paguen por ello; una vida en la que no podrás dejar a un lado a tu esposa estéril por miedo a que tus vasallos abandonen las tierras; una vida en la que vivirás cada minuto sabiendo que tu linaje morirá contigo. —Hizo una pausa—. Por todo ello, yo te entrego a lady Hinata, la última bruja hyuga.

Fugaku bebió con rapidez, le dio la vuelta a su copa y la dejó bocabajo sobre la mesa de un golpe. Al instante, empezó a jadear, se tambaleó, y cayó hacia delante provocando que un plato de oro saliera volando.

Cuando Naruto llegó hasta él, Fugaku de Cumbriland, señor del castillo de Konohathorne, estaba muerto.

Una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro macilento.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Estrategía para un fin

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«8: Estrategía para un fin»**_

* * *

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Sai a su señor.

Naruto miraba impasible los tapices que colgaban de la pared en el gran salón. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, calentando las paredes de piedra que aún conservaban el frío del invierno. Todavía se escuchaban sonidos imprecisos, pero ninguna risa. Hacía horas que los invitados habían abandonado la estancia.

Los sirvientes retiraban las mesas y los bancos, dejando sólo la tarima permanente del señor de la fortaleza, y reunían con rapidez los restos de comida para repartirlos entre los vasallos más pobres, mientras los galgos de Naruto devoraban las sobras.

Al menos, nadie había puesto objeciones cuando Naruto decretó con frialdad que no habría signos externos de duelo hasta el funeral, que se celebraría diez días después, con el fin de que la alegría del matrimonio prevaleciera sobre el dolor por la muerte de un hombre que hacía tiempo que sufría atrozmente.

—¿Naruto? —insistió Sai.

—Le daré sepultura cristiana a ese bastardo, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —respondió de forma cortante.

—No me refería a eso.

Lentamente, el puño de Naruto, recubierto por el guantelete de malla, descendió y golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que hizo temblar la sólida madera.

—Lamento no haber matado a Sasuke cuando tuve ocasión —reconoció entre dientes.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Sai, desconcertado—. Se marchó en paz, llevándose a sus seguidores consigo.

Naruto gruñó.

—Me veré obligado por tradición y cortesía a invitarle al funeral.

—Pero, para entonces, el resto de tu ejército ya habrá llegado —señaló Sai—. La fortaleza estará protegida frente a todo, a excepción del propio rey.

Con un impaciente movimiento, Naruto giró la cabeza y miró a Sai.

—Ya oíste a lord Fugaku —dijo con voz gélida—. Existe un cierto afectoentre mi mujer y ese maldito escocés. ¡Incluso es posible que ella esté embarazada de ese bastardo ahora mismo!

—Sí —admitió Sai a regañadientes—. Ésa es la razón por la que quiero saber lo que vas a hacer.

—No la poseeré hasta estar seguro de que no espera un hijo. Entretanto, la cortejaré, descubriré sus verdades y sus mentiras, accederé a sus secretos, sopesaré sus debilidades, y entonces, sólo entonces, procederé a asediarla.

—Venciéndola.

—Sí. —Una firme determinación brillaba en los ojos de Naruto—. Y créeme que disfrutaré con su rendición. ¡Dios, afectoentre ellos!

—Casi siento pena por ella —comentó Sai con una sonrisa despiadada.

Naruto arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

—Ni siquiera imagina lo que le espera —le explicó Sai.

Tras encogerse de hombros, Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente el gran salón, donde todos los caballeros de la fortaleza habían oído cómo su nuevo señor había sido maldecido por lord Fugaku antes de morir. No era fácil asimilar la maldición de un moribundo.

—¿Naruto?

El interpelado miró a Sai de reojo.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si ella está embarazada de Sasuke? —preguntó Sai sin rodeos.

Naruto volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Llevaremos al niño a Normandía para que se críe allí. Y después...

Sai esperó, observando a su señor con imperturbables ojos negros.

—Y después le enseñaré a mi esposa que, bruja o no, tendrá que serme fiel. De lo contrario, acabará suplicando a Dios que la libere del verdadero infierno en que convertiré su vida.

—¿Y qué pasa con la maldición hyuga?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El pueblo cree en ella, independientemente de que tú lo hagas o no. Si te burlas de la maldición abiertamente... —La voz de Sai se desvaneció.

—Si Hinata no me da un hijo, esparciré sal por las cosechas y mataré los rebaños con mis propias manos —afirmó Naruto violentamente.

De nuevo, el puño del normando golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que hizo que la gruesa madera se estremeciera. Llegar a estar tan cerca de sus sueños y ver entonces cómo todo se convertía en cenizas le quemaba las entrañas.

—Maldita sea, he sido utilizado.

En el incómodo silencio que siguió a las palabras de Naruto, los sonidos cotidianos de la fortaleza parecieron incrementarse; el murmullo del agua que se sacaba del pozo ubicado justo debajo, los sirvientes que iban y venían hablando de cuál era el mejor lugar para guardar un banco o la vajilla, o de que habían descuidado el fuego de la chimenea. Todos aquellos sonidos se veían envueltos por el ruido que producía la lluvia al caer, un ruido tan familiar que nadie reparó en él cuando desapareció.

De repente, Naruto se puso en pie y salió a grandes zancadas de la sala. Giró a la derecha para acceder a las escaleras, que subió de dos en dos, y se dirigió a los aposentos de Hinata mientras repetía en su mente ciertos versos cuidadosamente escogidos de la Biblia, recordándose a sí mismo que otros hombres antes que él se habían visto inmersos en pequeñas batallas y grandes guerras, y habían salido de ellas vencedores.

Repetir aquellos pasajes bíblicos se había convertido en un ritual que en raras ocasiones fracasaba en su tarea de controlar la rabia que hervía en su interior. Había tenido que aprender a controlarse en la prisión del sultán a costa de un elevado precio. La disciplina era todo lo que le quedaba para no volverse loco, y se había visto obligado a aceptar las frías instrucciones de su cerebro en vez de dejarse llevar por la tórrida violencia de la sangre vikinga que corría por sus venas; la misma que sin duda corría por las de Sasuke de Uchiha.

Pero esa noche, nada parecía someter la impaciencia de Naruto. Bajo una apariencia externa de calma, la rabia que había en él ardía con una llama tan primitiva como la que había visto en los ojos de Hinata.

La imagen de su esposa avanzando hacia él envuelta en neblina plateada, envió un destello de calor a las entrañas de Naruto, cuyo cuerpo se tensó con tal rapidez que le dejó asombrado. No había sabido hasta entonces lo débil que era su autocontrol con Hinata, ni lo mucho que la deseaba.

Aquella mujer había conseguido sorprenderlo; había permanecido de pie a su lado imperturbable, y había aceptado ser su esposa esperando desde el principio sentir el cortante acero en su carne, traicionara a quien traicionara en la iglesia.

Pocos hombres hubieran hecho lo que Hinata hizo sin un solo atisbo de duda. Naruto no había conocido nunca a una mujer con tal coraje.

_Piensa, _se aconsejó a sí mismo con severidad. _¿Qué será más eficaz frente a sus defensas, un ataque por sorpresa o un asedio implacable?. No, eso no funcionaría, _se dijo brutalmente. Actuando de esa manera sólo conseguiría una breve victoria que a la larga se convertiría en la derrota de toda una vida.

_La mejor forma de tomar una fortaleza es mediante una traición desde dentro._

Aquel pensamiento resonó dentro de la mente de Naruto como un estruendo, consiguiendo que los últimos ecos de la maldición de lord Fugaku se desvanecieran.

_Traición desde dentro._

_¡Si!_

Había sentido cómo se sobresaltaba la respiración de la joven cuando la besó y también había visto que el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Era una mujer apasionada y conseguiría que aquella pasión la traicionara.

Mientras subía los últimos escalones que conducían a las dependencias de las mujeres, Naruto volvió a sentir que tenía el control sobre sí mismo. Iba a librar una batalla y lo sabía. La seducción de su esposa sería la victoria más importante y difícil de su vida. Pero primero tenía que atravesar su puerta.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los aposentos de la fortaleza, la habitación de Hinata poseía una cortina que podía correrse si la puerta se dejaba abierta, separando así la estancia del pasillo. Pero ahora la puerta estaba cerrada y, por la apariencia de sus sólidas bisagras de bronce, sería difícil de abrir sin el consentimiento de la joven hasta para alguien provisto de un hacha de guerra.

El sonido del puño de Naruto, recubierto del guantelete de malla, resonó en el pasillo vacío al golpear la gruesa madera.

—¿Quién llama?—preguntó Sakura.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Dentro de la habitación, la joven hyuga se estremeció ligeramente al notar un tono de rabia contenida en la voz de su esposo.

—Abre la puerta y déjanos solos —pidió Hinata a Sakura cuando vio que ésta dudaba—. Es su derecho pasar la noche aquí.

La doncella se lo pensó dos veces antes de alejarse. Abrió la puerta, inclinó la cabeza con aire respetuoso ante el normando y pasó a su lado con cautela. A pesar de la velocidad con la que desapareció por el pasillo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba lleno de inquietud.

—¿Asusto a tu criada? —preguntó a su esposa en tono neutro al entrar en la habitación.

—Sí.

—Pero no a ti.

Los labios de Hinata dibujaron una sonrisa insegura. Naruto parecía un guerrero salido del infierno, llevando todavía la espada y vestido con la cota de malla que brillaba con cada movimiento de su poderoso cuerpo como si estuviera viva. La joven se miró las manos que descansaban con falsa calma en su regazo. Los acontecimientos del día casi habían adormecido su capacidad para sentir algo. Casi, pero no del todo. No dejaba de recordar el exquisito control de Naruto sobre el halcón y el deseo que había nublado sus ojos azules al susurrarle que aquella noche nada se interpondría entre sus cuerpos.

Atrapada en medio de la maldición de lord Fugaku y la esperanza de los hyuga, la posibilidad de que Naruto llegara a sentir algo por ella la dejaba sin aliento, y anhelaba con todo su ser que la tomara sin las tácticas y el frío autocontrol de un estratega planeando una batalla.

—Tus invitados han sido atendidos —le comunicó Hinata. Habló en un tono formal, informando a su nuevo señor del estado de su hacienda, tal y como se lo había comunicado a lord Fugaku en el pasado.

—¿Mis invitados? —ironizó Naruto con suavidad—. No fui yo quien invitó a los reevers a mi boda.

—Mañana puedes comprobar el estado de las cuentas con el senescal —continuó Hinata—. A menos que prefieras que lo haga yo por ti como lo hacía con mi padr... Quiero decir, con lord Fugaku.

Naruto gruñó.

—Veo que no sientes demasiado su muerte.

—No hay mucho por lo que sentir dolor. Lord Fugaku sufrió durante muchos años; ahora ya no sufrirá más.

—Al parecer, la gente de Konohathorne siente lo mismo que tú por la pérdida de su señor. Sasuke es el único que está realmente afectado.

—Sí. Mi padr... lord Fugaku siempre demostró que quería a Sasuke —dijo con pesar—. Ahora ya sé por qué.

Sin darse cuenta, cogió una de las suaves piedras de río que tenía en una pequeña bandeja en su mesilla. La forma, la textura y el ligero peso de la piedra la tranquilizaron. A Hinata le era imposible mantenerse completamente tranquila bajo la fría mirada de su esposo, que parecía querer descubrir todos sus secretos.

En silencio, la joven esperó a que Naruto hablase. Entretanto, deslizaba la piedra entre sus dedos, dejando que la invadieran recuerdos agradables de las horas que había pasado escuchando al río de Konohathorne correr limpio y claro a través del bosque y la cañada, en busca del misterioso mar.

—Milord, ¿cómo es el mar? —preguntó Hinata de pronto.

La inesperada pregunta y el anhelo en los ojos de su esposa sorprendieron a Naruto.

—Peligroso —recordó—. Y también bello y salvaje.

Hinata dejó escapar un largo suspiro y por primera vez desde que Naruto había entrado en la habitación, sus miradas se encontraron. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que intentaba parecer valiente, la joven le temía.

—¿Temes que no te proteja la maldición hyuga? —quiso saber el normando, sin poder ocultar del todo el tono de crispación en su voz.

—¿Protegerme?

—De que yo tome tu cuerpo a la fuerza —aclaró Naruto sin rodeos.

La mano de Hinata apretó la piedra, pero ya no encontró la tranquilidad que buscaba y forzó a sus dedos a relajarse poco a poco.

—Conozco mis obligaciones como esposa —susurró—. No tendrás que golpearme hasta que no pueda moverme.

—¿Es eso lo que esperabas?

—Sí —reconoció Hinata.

—¿Fue eso lo que le hizo lord Fugaku a tumadre?

—Una vez.

—¿Sólo una?

—Sí, sólo una.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Naruto con suavidad—. ¿Partió un rayo en dos el castillo?

—Mi madre huyó hacia el bosque y poco después hubo una tormenta. El granizo no dejó nada a su paso: destruyó la cosecha de aquel año y el pasto quedó inservible, por lo que las ovejas comieron hierbas venenosas y murieron.

Naruto gruñó.

—El sacerdote no encontró rastro del diablo en la tierra —siguió Hinata—. No importa las veces que pagara mi padre para que se realizaran exorcismos.

—Entonces, la tormenta fue una mera coincidencia.

—Algunos así lo creen.

—Pero los siervos creen que su destino está ligado al de su señora, la bruja hyuga.

—Sí —se limitó a responder Hinata.

—¿Tú también lo crees? —quiso saber Naruto sintiendo curiosidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose ahogada por el pasado, el presente, el futuro... Y sobre todo por el hombre que la observaba amenazante, como una tormenta a punto de estallar salvajemente.

—No importa lo que yo crea —dijo con voz monótona, apartando la mirada.

Naruto admiró entonces el brillante cabello de la joven, cayendo sobre la tela plateada como una cascada. Casi sin darse cuenta, alargó la mano para tocar un sedoso mechón, lo que provocó que Hinata se estremeciera antes de poder controlarse.

—¿También te pegaba a ti? —inquirió Naruto.

Ella no dijo nada. No hizo falta. La tensión en su cuerpo mientras esperaba recibir un golpe lo decía todo.

—Maldito sea —rugió Naruto—. Si no estuviera muerto, lo mandaría al infierno con mis propias manos.

El silenció se extendió por la habitación mientras Naruto estudiaba a la joven que parecía tan frágil, y que, aún así, había vencido a lord Fugaku.

A la espera de su destino, Hinata se sentó con la espalda recta y la cabeza erguida, observando a su esposo mientras él la observaba a ella.

Sin quererlo, Naruto se encontró admirando el espíritu combativo de su esposa, a pesar de saber que aquello le iba a causar muchos problemas en su matrimonio, pues lo único que anhelaba era la paz.

_Haré que venga a mí y disfrutaré venciendo su resistencia. Oiré los suaves gritos de placer de sus labios mientras cubro su cuerpo con mi aliento, mis manos... Y con esos gritos, vendrán hijos._

Despacio, Naruto se quitó los guanteletes de malla y los tiró encima de la mesa. Cayeron con un golpe seco entre un cuenco de guijarros de río y una caja que contenía delicadas madejas de hilo de colores para bordar. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y se percató de que no había una silla lo suficientemente grande para él salvo aquélla en la que estaba sentada Hinata.

—Tendremos que poner remedio —murmuró Naruto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El barón observó la inquietud que reflejaban los ojos grises de su esposa.

—Aquí no hay sitio donde se pueda sentar un hombre.

Hinata se levantó con rapidez e hizo un ademán con la mano ofreciéndole la silla que acababa de abandonar.

—Tengo los suficientes modales como para no quitarle el sitio a una dama —señaló él.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie si vas a seguir mirándome con esa actitud amenazante.

Naruto hizo un gesto irónico al darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba en lo cierto. Desde que había entrado a la habitación, su actitud parecía la de alguien a punto de estallar.

—El día ha sido... —La voz de Naruto se apagó.

—¿Agotador? —aventuró la joven.

—Sí. Eso y más. Es como tener que librar de nuevo una batalla que pensabas ya ganada.

Cuando Hinata advirtió el cansancio que habitaba en lo más profundo del alma de Naruto, oculto bajo su férrea disciplina, le dio un vuelco el corazón sintiendo la misma compasión por él que por los habitantes de Konohathorne Keep; ahora era uno de ellos y también estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

—La cota de malla debe de pesar mucho, milord. ¿Te ayudo a quitártela?

Naruto la miró sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata no estaba familiarizada con los cierres. Mientras ella tiraba y aflojaba, el normando observaba la elegante inclinación de su cabeza y disfrutaba de la dulce fragancia que desprendía su pelo, recordándole el jabón que había utilizado desde su llegada a la fortaleza.

—Tu cabello parece haber capturado los olores de la primavera —murmuró Naruto.

El cambio en el tono de voz de su esposo, de cansancio a oscuridad aterciopelada, hizo que Hinata levantara la cabeza tan rápidamente que su pelo se movió y brilló agitada por el viento.

—Es mi jabón.

—¿Huelo así yo también? —El humor que destilaba la voz de Naruto resultó tan inesperado como su pregunta.

—Hueles a batalla —musitó la joven sonriendo al tiempo que bajaba la vista—. A cota de malla, a cuero, a entereza. Y sobre todo... a integridad.

—Entonces utilizaré más de tu jabón la próxima vez.

—¿Más, milord? —Alzó la mirada y sus ojos grises le miraron con evidente curiosidad.

Naruto asintió haciendo un ruido sordo.

—Cuando me bañe.

—¡Así que fuiste tú quien dejó el baño en ese estado! ¡Pensé que había sido Sasuke!

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó con tal fuerza bajo las manos de Hinata, que ella supo que había sido una temeridad nombrar al que había considerado siempre como su hermano.

—¿Te bañas a menudo con ese maldito escocés? —le preguntó bruscamente.

La seducción aterciopelada de la voz de Naruto se había desvanecido, como si nunca hubiese existido.

—Ya está —musitó Hinata, dando un tirón de una hebilla rebelde hasta que cedió.

Se puso de puntillas para seguir ayudándolo, pero él hizo un rápido movimiento con los hombros deshaciéndose de la prenda, y el inesperado peso hizo que la joven se tambaleara. Al instante, Naruto levantó la cota de malla con una sola mano.

Hinata miró aturdida la pesada prenda y luego al hombre que la sujetaba sin dificultad alguna. Sabía que Naruto era fuerte, pero hasta ese instante no había sido consciente del alcance de esa fortaleza. Los poderosos músculos de su cuerpo quedaban perfectamente delineados por la camisa de cuero que llevaba puesta, y sintió un inesperado impulso de probar su fuerza con sus dedos, sus uñas... sus dientes. Se sorprendió sólo de pensarlo mientras una ola de intenso calor se condensaba en su vientre.

—¿Y bien? —La voz de Naruto resonó en la habitación.

—¿Y bien, qué? —respondió Hinata, forzándose a centrarse en sus palabras.

—¿Te bañas con ese bastardo?

Aturdida, la joven frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué haría yo algo así? Los dos tenemos sirvientes.

—¿Por qué? —Aquella vez fue Naruto quien frunció el ceño—. Por el simple placer de hacerlo, por supuesto.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—No soy ni la doncella ni la amante de Sasuke —declaró con furia.

—No es eso lo que he oído.

—¡Entonces escuchas tras las puertas equivocadas!

Naruto gruñó.

—Son las mismas puertas donde se oyen los rumores sobre las brujas hyuga.

—El invierno ha sido largo y no había mucho más que hacer que hablar sobre los demás y esperar a que pasaran las tormentas.

—¿Has sido alguna vez la amante de Sasuke de Uchiha? —preguntó Naruto sin rodeos.

—Tienes muy mal concepto de tu esposa.

—Tu madre se casó embarazada y tú fuiste la prometida de ese escocés hace tiempo. Incluso conocías los planes que llevaría a cabo en la iglesia y no lo delataste. Dime, ¿qué conceptodebería tener de ti,milady?.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Conóceme, Siénteme

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«9: Conoceme, Sienteme»**_

* * *

Hinata respiró tan profundamente que los cristales hyuga que estaban engarzados en el corpiño destellaron y brillaron a la luz de las velas.

—Si entendieses mis razones no me juzgarías tan duramente —dijo en voz baja.

—Me limito a observar los hechos y a juzgar de manera objetiva.

—Si tan mala opinión tienes de mí, ¿por qué accediste a casarte conmigo?

Hinata supo la respuesta a su pregunta en el instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Por las tierras —se contestó a sí misma.

—Y los herederos.

—Oh, sí. Los herederos.

—Al contrario que lord Fugaku —remarcó Naruto bruscamente—, no tengo ninguna intención de criar a los bastardos de otro hombre, ni de desperdigar los míos por la campiña.

La joven se dio la vuelta con tal rapidez que hizo que la delicada tela de su vestido se elevara y arremolinara como si se tratara de niebla. Pero Naruto extendió la mano que tenía libre y la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse.

—Te haré una pregunta mucho más directa, esposa: ¿estás engendrando el bastardo de Sasuke?

Hinata abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo articular palabra. Sabía que si hubiese estado en el lugar de Naruto, ella también habría sospechado, pero, aún así, le molestó la pregunta.

—No —contestó temblorosa, manteniendo el rostro vuelto hacia un lado.

Cuando recordó el duro trato que la joven había recibido en manos de lord Fugaku, Naruto movió sutilmente la mano que aferraba su brazo, transformando su gesto en una caricia que pretendía tranquilizarla.

—No sientas temor por mí, pequeña —susurró—. Nunca he abusado de una mujer.

Ella levantó entonces bruscamente la cabeza, y una sola mirada al plateado fuego de sus ojos bastó a Naruto para saber que no era el miedo lo que la había hecho temblar.

Era la furia.

—Soy virgen —afirmó Hinata con ira—. Nunca me ha tocado ningún hombre y, sin embargo, no has hecho más que insultarme.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, y tiró con despreocupada y significativa fuerza la cota de malla sobre el respaldo de la silla. Los eslabones de metal vibraron cuando la prenda golpeó la madera.

Después, en medio de un tenso silencio, Naruto estudió a su reticente esposa, que permanecía a su lado sólo porque él la mantenía sujeta.

—Sólo he dicho la verdad —señaló Naruto, tajante—. ¿Estaba tu madre embarazada cuando se casó?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Estuviste prometida a Sasuke de Uchiha?

—Pero...

Implacable, Naruto ignoró las vacilantes palabras de Hinata.

—¿Acaso me advertiste de lo que me esperaba en la iglesia?

Un estremecimiento recorrió el esbelto cuerpo de la joven.

—No —reconoció ella en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso fue el afectoque hay entre tú y ese bastardo lo que te impidió avisarme de que iba a ser asesinado?

La mano del brazo cautivo de Hinata se movió en un gesto de impotencia que acabó tan pronto como empezó.

—Habrías ahorcado a Sasuke —susurró—. Y yo no habría podido soportar ser la responsable de su muerte.

La boca de Naruto se endureció cuando escuchó la confirmación de lo que temía.

—Ahorcar a Sasuke hubiera supuesto la guerra —continuó Hinata— una guerra a la que los vasallos de Konohathorne no hubieran sobrevivido.

Naruto gruñó.

—Mi pueblo... —La voz de la joven se apagó en el instante en que un leve temblor atravesó su cuerpo. Estaba tan tensa que parecía a punto de romperse—. Mi pueblo necesita disfrutar de un tiempo de paz para poder ocuparse de sus hijos y sus cosechas. —Levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a la dura mirada de Naruto—. Lo necesitan. ¿Puedes entender eso?

En silencio, Naruto estudió los asombrosos ojos grises de la mujer que estaba frente a él, suplicando con arrogancia por las vidas de sus vasallos. No por la suya propia. Ni por la de Sasuke.

Por la de sus vasallos.

—Sí —respondió finalmente—. Eso puedo entenderlo. Cualquiera que haya sufrido una guerra puede comprender el anhelo de la paz. Por esa razón regresé a Inglaterra. Para poder ocuparme de mis hijos y de mis tierras en paz.

El aire se escapó entre los labios de Hinata en un largo suspiro.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó la joven—. Cuando te vi acariciar al halcón con tanta delicadeza, tuve la esperanza...

Su voz se debilitó uniéndose al suave susurro de las llamas en el hogar. Pero Naruto, con unos dedos endurecidos por la batalla, obligó a Hinata a volver el rostro hacia él.

—¿De qué tuviste la esperanza? —preguntó.

—De que tú no fueras el diablo sediento de sangre que los rumores aseguraban que eras. Que hubiera bondad en ti. Que...

Las palabras de la joven se vieron interrumpidas por la sensual presión que ejercía el pulgar de Naruto al deslizarse por su labio inferior.

—Continúa —la instó.

—No puedo pensar... cuando tú...

—¿Cuándo te hago esto? —inquirió, al tiempo que repetía la lenta caricia.

Hinata asintió levemente. Ese pequeño movimiento bastó para trasladar la caricia a su labio superior y la joven abrió los ojos de par en par ante la inesperada sensación que la recorrió. Sin pensarlo, intentó echarse hacia atrás, sólo para descubrir que el otro brazo de Naruto la rodeaba manteniéndola cautiva.

—No te resistas a mí, pequeña. Soy tu esposo. ¿O acaso no te gusta que te toque?

—Es... es sólo que no esperaba que me trataras con tanta amabilidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque piensas mal de mí —respondió la joven.

—Sólo sé de ti lo que me han contado. Para cambiar de opinión, tendría que conocerte mejor, ¿no crees?

Hinata parpadeó nerviosa. Naruto casi podía ver cómo ella daba vueltas a sus palabras en su mente, intentando descubrir si eran sinceras o no... sopesándolas casi tan cuidadosamente como él lo había hecho con cada una de sus propias acciones.

—Cuando puedas ver en mi interior —le aseguró la joven después de un momento—, descubrirás que puedes confiarme tu honor.

Él emitió un sonido neutro y volvió a acariciar los labios femeninos con su pulgar, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata latiera con una fuerza atronadora.

—Eres tan frágil... —susurró Naruto con voz profunda.

—Tú no.

Naruto alzó una de las comisuras de su boca, en un gesto de divertido asentimiento. En aquel momento, no había ni una parte de su cuerpo que no estuviese en tensión. Estar tan cerca de su bella esposa tenía un poderoso efecto sobre él.

—Tu mano —explicó Hinata, sin comprender la diversión de Naruto—, está endurecida por la guerra, pero aún así, me acaricias con delicadeza. Me siento como debió sentirse el halcón peregrino el día que nos conocimos.

—Esa idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza —admitió Naruto sonriendo lentamente.

La joven miró el fuego que ardía en los ojos azules de su esposo, y la imagen fue tan cautivadora, que no se atrevió a mirar más allá, pues no deseaba ver los calculadores pensamientos que se ocultaban tras ellos. Se sentía aturdida por la sensación de alivio que la invadía; de todas las cosas que había esperado de su noche de bodas, ninguna incluía ser tratada con tanta suavidad.

—¿Todavía te pongo nerviosa?

—Sí —admitió.

—Necesitas acostumbrarte a mí —susurró él—. ¿Debería mantenerte en una estancia oscura como a mi halcón, con los ojos cuidadosamente tapados para que nada sea real para ti a excepción de mi voz, mi contacto, mi aliento...?

Cuando Hinata se dispuso a responderle, Naruto acarició sus labios con el dorso de la mano con la levedad de un suspiro y después la posó sobre su cuello, dispersando los pensamientos de la joven antes de que pudiera hablar.

—No —dijo él, contestando a su propia pregunta—. No permitiría que ni siquiera la seda más fina ocultara la belleza de tus ojos.

El contacto de la fuerte mano masculina sobre su garganta arrancó de Hinata un gemido de sorpresa.

—No te haré daño —la tranquilizó—. Eres demasiado delicada y frágil como para tratarte con rudeza. Cierra los ojos y limítate a sentir, pequeña. Deja que te toque hasta que ya no sientas miedo de mis manos.

Mientras hablaba, Naruto continuó con aquellas caricias, tranquilizadoras y perturbadoras al mismo tiempo, que hacían que cada terminación nerviosa de la joven vibrase ante el sutil contacto.

Lentamente, Hinata fue cerrando los ojos, renunciando a la clara visión que una mujer hyuga tiene del alma de un hombre. Durante unos largos minutos, sólo se oyó el susurro de las llamas y el suave gemido que escapó de sus labios entreabiertos a causa del placer recién descubierto.

—Me hace sentir como si mi piel ardiera —musitó ella al fin.

—¿El qué?

—Tu tacto.

La sonrisa de Naruto no era en absoluto tan tierna como las puntas de sus dedos, pero Hinata no tenía los ojos abiertos para poder captar la diferencia.

—Tu piel es incluso más suave que la seda —comentó Naruto en voz baja.

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Hinata hasta que los dedos de Naruto se deslizaron por su garganta, para recorrer la hilera de cristales hyuga que descansaba sobre sus pechos.

—Con cuidado, mi pequeño halcón —le advirtió Naruto en voz baja—. O pronto te confiarás a mi brazo.

—Ni siquiera tu fuerza podría sujetarme si dejara caer todo mi peso sobre tu muñeca.

Naruto se rió y la alzó con un solo brazo, lo que hizo que Hinata abriera los ojos sorprendida.

—No pequeña, no abras los ojos. —Su voz era ronca, hipnótica—. Siente mis caricias como lo haría un halcón recién capturado.

Al tiempo que hablaba, Naruto se inclinó y acarició los párpados de Hinata con la punta de su lengua, cerrándole así los ojos.

Aquello dejó a la joven sin aliento. Para cuando se recuperó, él ya se había sentado en la gran silla que había pertenecido al abuelo de Fugaku, y ella estaba sobre el regazo de su esposo, con las piernas sobre uno de los brazos de la silla. Sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto, se movió inquieta solo para ser refrenada por las manos de Naruto.

—Eres un halcón, ¿lo recuerdas? —susurró—. Así es como nos conoceremos el uno al otro.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la tensión desapareció lentamente del cuerpo de Hinata. Sin dejar de acariciarla en ningún momento, Naruto echó hacia atrás su larga melena, dejando que cayera como una cascada sobre el brazo de la silla hasta el suelo.

Hinata emitió un entrecortado sonido que pudo ser una risa nerviosa o un trémulo suspiro, o quizá las dos cosas a un tiempo. La silenciosa intimidad y las inesperadas caricias le robaban las fuerzas, dejándola aturdida. Sentía su cuerpo tenso y lánguido al mismo tiempo, ardiendo con un calor desconocido. En el espacio de unos pocos minutos, Naruto le había dado más placer del que había esperado recibir de un hombre en toda su vida.

Desconcertada, descubrió que deseaba más. Con la misma certeza con que había percibido el dolor bajo el implacable autocontrol de su esposo, en aquel momento, Hinata supo que existía un fuego hambriento, agitado, turbulento... en el mismo centro de su propio ser. Nunca había imaginado que algo así habitara dormido en su interior. Era como mirarse en el espejo y ver a una extraña inquietante y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

Sin ser consciente de ello, la joven se acomodó aún más en el abrazo de Naruto. La reveladora relajación del cuerpo femenino hizo que él se sintiera atravesado por una extraña sensación, mezcla del frío triunfo y un ardiente deseo. Su poderoso cuerpo estaba duro, rebosante, agitándose con cada rápido latido de su corazón mientras sus dedos recorrían la línea que dibujaba el pómulo de Hinata, la columna de su frágil cuello, el hueco de su garganta...

La joven sonrió como si a través de sus ojos cerrados pudiera ver la evidencia de la excitación de su esposo, luchando contra el suave lino de su ropa interior.

—¿Estás mirando? —preguntó Narutocon voz ronca.

—No, pero me gustaría.

A él también le atrajo la idea.

_Despacio, _se advirtió a sí mismo. _No puedo tomarla hasta estar seguro de que no está embarazada._

Pero sólo pensar en sentir las elegantes y delicadas manos de Hinata sobre su piel, arrancó a Naruto un áspero gemido de deseo e impaciencia.

—¿Te estás riendo? —desconfió Hinata, irguiéndose.

—No. ¿Me reiría de un fiero halcón peregrino amansado por el tacto de su dueño?

El placer que surgía serpenteante a través de la voz de Naruto, cautivó a la joven, haciendo que sonriera y que volviera a descansar tranquila en su regazo. El calor del cuerpo masculino la envolvía atrayéndola con una fuerza extraña. Sin ser consciente de ello, Hinata estaba sucumbiendo a la seducción del hombre que estaba haciéndola su prisionera en un calculado hechizo de placer.

—Nunca antes había sentido esto —confesó turbada.

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia las largas pestañas oscuras, su cremosa piel y los labios rosados suavemente entreabiertos. Estaba respondiendo a él con una dulce sensualidad tan inesperada como el fiero deseo que despertaba en su cuerpo; un deseo que lo atravesó con una violencia que amenazó con abrir una brecha en su autocontrol.

Necesitaba hacerla suya. Hundirse en su suavidad. Apoderarse de su dulzura. Pero Naruto combatió sin piedad la salvaje pasión que Hinata había despertado en él tan inesperadamente.

—Dime lo que sientes, pequeña —le pidió cuando pudo confiar en que su voz no revelaría su manifiesto deseo.

—Fuego en mi interior. Tú... tú me haces arder. —Su voz temblaba.

—¿Es doloroso?

—¡Oh, no! Es como sentir la luz del sol después de un largo invierno.

—Entonces, acércate más. Apoya tu cabeza sobre mí. Conoce mi aroma, el sabor de mi piel.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Hinata cedió a la delicada presión de la fuerte mano contra su cabeza. En silencio, frotó la mejilla contra el pecho masculino, cubierto por la camisa de cuero. La textura de la prenda era áspera y delicada al mismo, y se adaptaba a él de la misma forma que lo hacía su propia piel. Cuando la joven se dio cuenta de lo claramente que podía percibir la forma y potencia de sus músculos, la recorrió un extraño temblor.

—Tienes frío —susurró Naruto—. Deja que te dé calor.

La pasión que hervía en su sangre hizo que la voz de Naruto sonara grave, casi ronca. Por un instante, temió que eso despertara dudas en su esposa. Él no deseaba eso. No cuando ella estaba rindiéndose sin oponer resistencia en la sensual batalla que se estaba librando, atrapada en una emboscada de hábiles caricias procedentes de un hombre del que sólo había esperado golpes.

El repentino roce de la boca de Naruto sobre la suya asustó a Hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de sombras, sólo para volver a ser cerrados con intensos y rápidos besos. En un silencio lleno de susurros, los labios de Naruto recorrieron el delicado rostro femenino al igual que lo habían hecho las puntas de sus dedos.

—Eres tan bella...

Hinata se quedó sin respiración cuando Naruto tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes y pasó la lengua por él. La caricia acabó casi antes de empezar, pues Naruto se apartó enseguida, dejando tras él poco más que un cautivador rastro de su sabor. Aturdida, la joven recorrió con la punta de la lengua el lugar donde sus dientes y su lengua la habían tocado.

Las garras de la pasión se hundieron con más fuerza en la necesidad de Naruto, endureciendo todo su cuerpo cuando intentó luchar contra un deseo que se estaba volviendo incontrolable por momentos. Había esperado muchas cosas de su esposa, pero no una ingenua pasión que consiguiera enardecerlo como ninguna mujer lo había hecho nunca.

—¿Te ha dolido?

—No.

—Diste un respingo.

—Es que no dejas de sorprenderme —reconoció trémula—. Ya no sé qué esperar.

La sonrisa de Naruto fue una fiera muestra de victoria; un oponente que era fácil de sorprender, también era fácil de derrotar.

—¿No te ha gustado? —quiso saber.

La joven asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que volvía a lamerse lentamente el labio inferior.

—Tu sabor me recuerda el del limón escarchado.

—Es sólo un dulce turco.

—El dulce que probé esta tarde no sabía tan bien —afirmó ella.

—La próxima vez, escoge el más amarillo.

—La próxima vez haré que lo pruebes antes.

—¿Y luego lo saborearás en mí? —La voz de Naruto poseía notas de pasión contenida.

La idea sorprendió e intrigó tanto a la joven que abrió los ojos. En la tenue luz de la estancia, eran de un gris tan oscuro. Pero, a pesar de que lo intentó, apenas pudo ver nada de su esposo a excepción de sus fuertes hombros y su firme mandíbula.

—¿Es eso... apropiado? —balbuceó ella.

Naruto estuvo a punto de decir en voz alta que Sasuke de Uchiha había sido bastante tosco en su seducción, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. En ese momento, lo último que deseaba era que Hinata se pusiera a la defensiva. No estaba seguro de poder controlarse y soportar otra sesión de diplomacia esa noche. Ni siquiera cuando era un simple escudero había sentido tal grado de excitación.

—No sólo apropiado —dijo Naruto, acomodando con cuidado a la joven para que su trasero descansara en su rígida erección—, sino que es enormemente placentero.

—¿Por qué...?

—Mójate los labios.

Ella obedeció bajo la intensa mirada de Naruto.

—¿Qué has sentido? —le preguntó.

—Pues... —Frunció el ceño—. En realidad, nada. Tenía los labios secos y, luego, se me humedecieron.

Él le dirigió una inquietante sonrisa mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

—Dime lo que sientes ahora —susurró.

Con exquisito cuidado, Naruto dibujó su boca con la punta de la lengua. No pretendía hacer nada más, pero sucumbió ante el perplejo sonido que la joven dejó escapar, sus trémulos labios entreabiertos, la calidez del aliento femenino... Y, rindiéndose a sus sentidos, introdujo la lengua en su boca con más suavidad que la que él deseaba y con menos de la que era sensata en aquella etapa de la seducción.

Por un instante, sentir la lengua de Naruto en su boca asustó a Hinata. Un segundo después, cedió a las ardientes e inesperadas sensaciones que la atravesaron y entrelazó su lengua con la suya. Sabía a sal y masculinidad.

Aprovechándose sin piedad del abandono de su esposa, Naruto puso la mano en la nuca de Hinata y la obligó a echar la cabeza haciaatrás para poder besarla más profundamente.

La joven, demasiado sorprendida para moverse, se quedó paralizada durante un momento, pero el primitivo ritmo del beso y el torrente de calor que se derramó en su sangre, la incitaron a perderse en el mundo lleno de pasión que Naruto estaba creando para ella.

Un sonido ahogado desgarró la garganta de Naruto. Quería sentir cómo las curvas de los senos de Hinata reaccionaban a sus caricias, pero quitarle el ceñido corpiño supondría poner fin al beso y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

Impaciente, recorrió con su mano el palpitante cuerpo femenino hasta llegar al dobladillo del vestido. Despacio, introdujo la mano bajo la tela y sintió en su palma la calidez de las piernas de su esposa bajo las medias. Con la misma paciencia que había mostrado con el halcón, Naruto la acarició alternando ternura con fiereza, subiendo cada vez más y más, sin dejar de estar atento a sus reacciones a pesar de que la sangre le hervía en las venas.

El beso se volvió más profundo cuando la boca de Naruto tomó plena posesión de la de su esposa, convirtiéndola en su cautiva. Hinata, guiada únicamente por su instinto, se movió contra él mientras leves temblores se apoderaban de su cuerpo, en respuesta a la callada sensualidad de la fuerte mano masculina que la recorría.

Naruto sabía que debía parar aquello, que ya debería haberlo hecho, que estaba cayendo bajo el dulce y sensual hechizo de su esposa. Pero no podía negarse a sí mismo volver a acariciar la cálida pierna de Hinata, los ocultos pliegues de la rodilla, la cara interna de sus sedosos muslos.

Cedió a la tentación y llegó a la cima de sus muslos, buscando con dedos inquietos la abertura en la fina ropa interior que guardaba los cálidos secretos de la feminidad de Hinata, donde comenzó una lenta exploración de sus húmedos y acogedores pliegues. Con suavidad, introdujo uno de sus enormes dedos en su interior, pero al comprobar su estrechez, lo retiró y siguió con sus torturadoras caricias.

Asustada al sentir la repentina invasión de los dedos de Naruto, la joven se puso rígida y separó su boca de la de su esposo. Él apenas se dio cuenta de su pequeño forcejeo, centrado como estaba en la seductora humedad que podía sentir en la palma de su mano. El saberse vencedor en aquella batalla sensual, hizo que el cuerpo de Naruto se tensara aún más y que un gruñido de fiera necesidad se escapara de sus labios.

_Es demasiado pronto. Todavía no debo hacerla mía._

Apelando a los últimos rastros de su autocontrol, Naruto apagó a duras penas el intenso fuego que había consumido sus venas. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a su esposa.

Hinata le estaba observando con unos enormes ojos grises que todavía aparecían velados por la pasión recién descubierta. Sus labios, brillantes y entreabiertos, expresaban tanto conmoción como placer, y sus generosos pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su entrecortada respiración.

Naruto deseaba verla completamente desnuda, sin que el vestido ocultase el anhelo que la hacía humedecerse por él, sentirla expuesta e indefensa a su mirada, abandonada a sus caricias. Sólo imaginárselo fue suficiente para casi hacerle estallar.

Lentamente, empezó a subir los pliegues de su vestido plateado, deseoso de ver cumplido su deseo.

—Naruto...

—Shhh... Tranquila, soy tu esposo —musitó—. Debes acostumbrarte a mis caricias. ¿Acaso te he hecho daño alguna vez?

—No, pero...

—¿Crees que tengo intención de hacerte daño esta noche?

—No —admitió ella en voz baja.

—Entonces, entrégame lo que cualquier otro esposo tomaría sin más.

Despacio, las piernas de Hinata se relajaron aunque le fue imposible dejar de temblar.

El vestido plateado siguió subiendo, desvelando el tembloroso cuerpo femenino y Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa triunfal mientras admiraba el elegante arco del pie de la joven, la femenina curva de su pantorrilla, y el suave vello oscuro que asomaba entre la abertura de la ropa interior que él mismo se había encargado de agrandar.

Todo lo que ansiaba Naruto parecía muy cercano. Hinata estaba completamente a su merced, junto con la tierra y los herederos; todo aquello que le había mantenido cuerdo durante la brutalidad de la Guerra Santa estaba ya a su alcance.

—La maldición de Fugaku fue en vano —dijo satisfecho—. Después de todo tendré hijos tuyos.

_Hijos._

Aunque la razón le decía a Hinata que su deber era proporcionarle a su esposo herederos si podía, se sintió herida al saber que no sería más que un mero instrumento que Naruto utilizaría para alcanzar sus objetivos. Mientras que ella había sentido en su alma un fuego dulce e intenso, él había llevado a cabo una calculada seducción sólo como medio para conseguir sus fines.

—¡No!

Hinata no se dio cuenta de que se había movido hasta que vio sus propias manos tirando de su vestido de boda, intentado volver a bajar los vaporosos pliegues para cubrirse las piernas.

—Tranquila, pequeña. —Naruto sonrió creyendo que la joven sentía un repentino ataque de timidez—. Sólo quiero ver la prueba de tu deseo.

—¡No te deseo y nunca lo haré! —le espetó Hinata.

Al sentir la frialdad de su voz, Naruto la miró a los ojos, y ambos se midieron mutuamente.

Con dureza, Naruto se recordó a sí mismo que no debía tomarla a pesar de su reto. Todavía no. Pero al menos ahora estaba seguro de algo: si había tenido relaciones con el bastardo escocés, había sido en contadas ocasiones. La estrechez de su interior así lo indicaba y él apenas podía esperar para adentrarse en ella y hacerla completamente suya.

Al ser consciente de estar llegando al límite y de que su capacidad de control amenazaba con resquebrajarse, se quedó sorprendido como jamás lo había estado y dejó caer el vestido plateado como si le quemara entre los dedos.

—Ahora ya lo sabes —rugió él ferozmente.

—¿Que quieres mi cuerpo sólo para engendrar herederos? ¡Sí, mi frío señor normando, lo sé muy bien!

Naruto miró el rostro enfurecido de Hinata y tuvo que contenerse para no tomar en ese mismo instante lo que ella claramente había deseado darle hacía unos minutos.

—No, mi apasionada hechicera —dijo en voz baja—. Lo que ahora sabes es que puedo hacer que me desees.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La fuerte mano masculina se deslizó suavemente bajo el vestido una vez más, venciendo la resistencia de Hinata con insultante facilidad, y sus dedos acariciaron de nuevo el centro de su feminidad.

—Tu cuerpo clama por mí —afirmó Naruto entre dientes—. ¡Tu humedad te delata!

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Peligro

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«10: Peligro»**_

* * *

—¿Se le olvidó mencionar a Kiba algo más? —gruñó Naruto sin levantarse de la cama—. Además de lo evidente, por supuesto.

Sai lo miró de soslayo y apenas pudo reprimir una dura réplica, pues el ruido producido por las fuertes y furiosas pisadas de este resonando en el pasillo le habían sacado de un placentero sueño. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le había puesto de aquel humor, probablemente tuviese que ver con el hecho de que, en lo que tendría que haber sido su noche de bodas, Naruto ocupaba las precipitadamente restauradas estancias de lord Fugaku... solo. Mientras que lady Hinata todavía se encontraba en sus virginales aposentos, en el lugar mas alejado de Konohathorne Keep.

Aunque de esto último no estaba muy seguro y tampoco se atrevía a hablar de ello.

Al parecer la noche de bodas había sido de todo menos exitosa. No sólo había terminado pronto, sino que había dejado a Naruto en un feroz estado de ánimo. Sai había escuchado a su amigo caminar de un lado para otro en la estancia contigua durante mucho tiempo, antes de oír el ruido de algo metálico golpeando la pared con violencia.

Siéndole imposible dormir a él también, había decidido ir a informar a su señor de lo que había podido averiguar en la fortaleza.

—Las gentes de Konohathorne aprecian a Sasuke y a algunos de sus hombres, pero no a los reevers —le explicó—. Al parecer no son más que unos salvajes sanguinarios.

—Eso no es nuevo —replicó Naruto.

—Sasuke y sus seguidores llegarán a Carlysle Manor mañana.

Naruto no se mostró muy satisfecho con esa otra noticia.

—Maldita sea —se impacientó—. ¿Por qué no me dices algo que no sepa?

—Lo único que puedo decirte en este momento es que te vendría bien hacer una visita a Ino —apuntó Sai con cuidado.

—¿Es tan obvio lo que me pasa? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa pesarosa y un brillo irónico en la mirada.

Sai soltó una carcajada y señaló hacia la manta que no cubría del todo a Naruto.

—Lo cierto es que nunca te había visto así —contestó—. Debes haberle dado un susto de muerte a tu esposa. Ve con tu amante de una vez y mañana estarás de mejor humor.

—No tengo ningún deseo de estar con otra mujer que también se haya acostado con Sasuke —le interrumpió Naruto con brusquedad.

—¿Otra? —La sonrisa de Sai se desvaneció—. Luego, ¿es cierto? ¿Lady Hinata fue la amante de Sasuke?

—No hay modo de saberlo con certeza. —admitió Naruto con un violento gesto de la mano—. Aunque ella jura que no.

El gruñido de Sai indicó su escepticismo.

—Sí —asintió Naruto mordaz—. Yo tampoco creo que mi esposa admita nunca haber tenido algún amante.

—¿Así que dejas que duerma sola?

—Sólo hasta estar seguro de que no está embarazada.

Sai hizo una mueca antes de hablar.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Una de las cejas de Naruto se levantó en silenciosa pregunta.

—Envíame de nuevo a Tierra Santa —le pidió Sai.

—¿Cómo?

—Será menos difícil que estar a tu lado mientras esperas.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—O mejor —continuó Sai—, salgamos en busca de los reevers.Seguro que te ofrecerán la pelea que buscas.

—Prefiero quedarme al lado de mi esposa.

—Ino podría ser una buena sustituta.

El movimiento de uno de los anchos hombros de Narutodesechóla sugerencia.

—Entonces una de las campesinas —aventuró Sai.

—¡Basta!.

Nadie, ni siquiera el hombre que era a la vez amigo y como un hermano, le llevaba la contraria a Naruto cuando usaba ese tono. Así que Sai cerró la boca y esperó.

—¿Está Kiba con los reevers? —inquirió Naruto después de un largo silencio.

—Todavía no. Llevará tiempo infiltrarse entre ellos. Son un clan cerrado.

—Mantenle aquí, entonces. Podrá informarnos de cualquier signo de malestar entre los pocos caballeros que todavía le son fieles a lord Fugaku.

—Dudo que nos causen problemas; tienen demasiados años para molestar a nadie.

—No obstante, ocúpate de que cada caballero tenga un terreno lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerse a si mismo y a su familia, de acuerdo a su rango y sus años de servicio.

—Así se hará.

—Procura también que cada uno tenga un buey y un arado, madera para construir, cuatro ovejas, una vaca, semillas, aves, y algunos conejos tan pronto como se reproduzcan los que trajimos de Normandía. Es una locura que falte carne en estas tierras.

Sai escuchaba mientras Naruto continuaba con la lista de necesidades para establecer un pequeño feudo. Como siempre, las instrucciones de su señor sobre los detalles le fascinaban. Ya fuese en la guerra o la paz, Naruto estudiaba los problemas que se presentaban desde todos los ángulos, forjaba un cuidadoso plan para vencerlos y siempre lo llevaba a cabo con éxito.

—No olvides las ollas para cocinar. Son más valiosas que el oro —concluyó finalmente Naruto.

—Cualquier cosa que mantenga contenta a una esposa es más valiosa que el oro.

Naruto le lanzó a su amigo una mirada fría, que fue respondida con otra en la que se mezclaba la diversión con la comprensión.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Sai.

—Sí. Dile a Kiba que no pierda de vista a mi esposa. Quiero estar seguro de que no ve a nadie que no sean sus sirvientas.

—¿Crees que intentará acercarse a Sasuke después de haberse casado contigo?

—Ella es la clave de todo lo que siempre he deseado —le recordó Naruto, tajante—. Hasta que esté seguro de que está criando a mi heredero, no dejaré de vigilarla.

La pesadilla tomaba forma lenta, despiadadamente, arrancando a Hinatacon brutalidad del sueño que tanto le había costado conciliar.

La joven gimió y se giró sobre su otro costado intentando escapar de algo que sólo ella podía ver. Pero no había escapatoria. Estaba atrapada. Y la pesadilla, fría, negra, la engullía.

_Muerte..._

Un grito silencioso se congeló en su garganta, rasgándola con garras de hielo.

_Desolación..._

Sin poder articular palabra, se debatió entre las sábanas, preguntándose qué hacer. No halló respuesta. Sombras impenetrables que parecían no tener fin hacían desaparecer todo lo que la rodeaba.

Y por fin, cuando empezaba a desesperar, creyó ver la solución a todo aquello. En medio de la niebla crecía una planta en secreto, alimentada por gotas de lluvia y luz del sol; una planta tan antigua como el tiempo.

_Ve..._

Con los ojos todavía cerrados y el corazón palpitando con fuerza, Hinata se sentó rígidamente en la cama. Su cabeza palpitaba por la violencia de la pesadilla, pero una absoluta certeza resonaba a través de su mente y de su cuerpo.

_Peligro._

Con un grito amortiguado, abrió los ojos, corrió hacia la ventana y abrió los postigos.

Nada la saludó salvo el aterrador silencio que precede al alba. Pronto, un gallo anunciaría la salida del sol y los siervos comenzarían su jornada. Encenderían los fuegos de la cocina, se hablaría sobre las tareas que les esperaban...

Pero eso sucedería después. En ese momento, el silencio lo llenaba todo a la espera del amanecer.

Conteniendo el aliento, Hinata miró fijamente a través de la estrecha ventana, forzando la vista para escudriñar la neblina fantasmal que ocultaba la alberca del molino y el prado. Nada se movía. Ningún sonido de armaduras le llegó a través del silencio, ni ruido de cascos, ni órdenes amortiguadas a hombres fantasmales moviéndose sigilosamente a través de la niebla.

Sin embargo, existía el peligro. La certeza de que algo terrible iba a ocurrir atravesaba su corazón como un puñal. Había llegado a pensar que su matrimonio terminaría con el peligro de la guerra. Había creído que con su sacrificio quedaría asegurada la paz para las gentes de Konohathorne Keep.

Pero ahora tan sólo estaba segura de que algo aterrador amenazaba aquella pretendida paz.

_Muerte._

Hinata se estremeció.

_Desolación._

No había tenido un sueño semejante desde la noche en que su madre se adentró en el bosque y no regresó jamás.

_¿Me estás llamando, madre? ¿Conoceré finalmente los secretos del antiguo montículo?_

Tan pronto como la imagen del secreto lugar vino a la mente de Hinata, supo que debía ir hasta allí. Allí, donde la tierra permanecía inalterada por el hombre, donde crecían plantas prohibidas que protegerían la precaria paz de Konohathorne Keep.

Ignoraba cómo podía saber aquello; lo que sí sabía era que el peligro era tan real como la muerte.

Con un ruido ahogado, se quitó apresuradamente el camisón y se puso unas medias de lana junto con las viejas ropas que utilizaba para trabajar en el jardín. Sus dedos entumecidos por el frío y el miedo trenzaron torpemente su pelo y lo sujetaron con una cinta de cuero.

Cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha del ajado manto y las botas en la mano, Hinata se deslizó silenciosamente a través de pasillos y escaleras, parándose tan sólo lo suficiente para calzarse las botas y coger algo de pan y queso de la despensa, antes de dirigirse al patio.

Un desconocido de cabellos rubios guardaba la puerta de la barbacana, permitiendo a los sirvientes ir y venir entre el patio y la muralla para empezar con sus tareas matutinas. El soldado apenas echó una ojeada a Hinata cuando ella se apresuró a pasar a su lado.

El humo de las cocinas se perdía elevándose por la muralla y mezclándose con el brumoso amanecer. Los adoquines de los desgastados caminos estaban resbaladizos y fríos, pero la joven se desplazaba por ellos como si llevara alas. La garita de la pequeña torre de entrada que daba al jardín se salvaba del frío gracias a una ardiente antorcha situada cerca del taburete del guardián.

—Buenos días, milady —la saludó Ebisu, poniéndose ceremoniosamente en pie—. Hoy ha madrugado mucho.

—He descuidado mi herbario y mi jardín —comentó Hinata con un tono de angustia en la voz.

—Sí —convino el guardián con falsa seriedad—. Ayer escuché cómo las plantas se lamentaban de la ausencia de su dama. Mandé a vuestro gato para decirles que estaba ocupada con sus deberes de esposa, pero no me hizo mucho caso.

El brillo de diversión en los ojos de Ebisu era obvio incluso en la penumbra de la garita. Hinata le sonrió a pesar de la urgencia que llevaba y colocó una mano sobre la de él cuando el guardián le abrió la puerta.

—Gracias por hacerme sonreír —susurró.

—No, milady es usted la que nos hace sonreír a todos. No hay un solo siervo en Konohathorne que no tenga una historia que contar acerca de vuestra amabilidad. —Hizo una pausa pareciendo incómodo de repente, y después siguió hablando—. Está...

La voz de Ebisu murió al tiempo que sus curtidas mejillas enrojecían. Carraspeó bruscamente y por fin preguntó lo que le inquietaba.

—¿Está todo bien, milady?

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que el guardián le estaba preguntando sobre la relación con su esposo, se ruborizó.

—Nosotros nos preguntamos... —Ebisu aclaró su garganta y lo intentó de nuevo—. Vuestra madre no era feliz con lord Fugaku. El señor era un hombre severo incluso cuando no estaba borracho. Y cuando lo estaba...

—Sí —musitó Hinata, sin dejarle continuar.

El guardián movió los pies mostrando su incomodidad.

—Apenas conocíamos a vuestra madre, pero a usted le hemos visto crecer —dijo deprisa—. No permitiremos que ese bastar... eh... que vuestro esposo le haga daño. Si es así, dígalo y la protegeremos. Podría sucederle un accidente mortal cuando salga a cazar.

Lágrimas incontenibles llenaron los ojos de Hinata convirtiéndolos en bellas perlas. Agradecida, rozó la mejilla de Ebisu con un rápido beso, haciendo que el sirviente se ruborizara aún más ante la muestra de cariño.

—Créeme, estoy bien —le tranquilizó la joven—. El barón no ha sido cruel conmigo.

Antes de que Ebisu pudiera hablar, Hinata, presurosa, ya había cruzado el puente levadizo como un huidizo espectro. Al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, escalofríos que nada tenían que ver con la fría mañana recorrieron su cuerpo hasta dejarla sin aliento. Era cierto que Naruto no la había forzado. Al contrario. Había logrado que su cuerpo conociera por primera vez la pasión; pero lo único que quería de ella era un heredero.

_¿Estás riéndote de nosotros en el Infierno, Fugaku? Naruto tan sólo quiere un hijo, un heredero... Y no lo tendrá. No podré dárselo. No hay amor en él para mí._

El sendero avanzaba entre cercas bajas de piedra que demarcaban campos y pastos. El fértil, intenso marrón de la tierra, brillaba con la humedad. Rayas paralelas de verde claro señalaban el frágil crecimiento de una futura cosecha. Los mirlos recorrían los surcos, buscando semillas o insectos y, las ovejas, como pálidas manchas de niebla, merodeaban en el prado intentando descubrir nuevos brotes entre la paja del pasto del último año.

Las campanas de la iglesia repicaron rompiendo el silencio, anunciando a los vasallos que era hora de salir a los campos. A Hinata le encantaba aquel sonido, pero aquella mañana sólo alimentó la urgencia que crecía con cada paso que la llevaba lejos del castillo.

_Peligro._

_._

_._

Continuará...


	13. No hay amor en ti

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«11: No hay amor en ti»**_

* * *

—Se ha ido —anunció Sai con voz grave.

Naruto alzó la vista de la sucia y estropeada lanza que acababa de encontrar en la armería.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Naruto con tono ausente.

—Lady Hinata.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó antes de mirar al abatido mayordomo cuyo día, hasta entonces, no podía haber sido peor, debido a los hirientes comentarios de su nuevo señor sobre el deplorable estado de la fortaleza en general y de la armería en particular—. Asegúrate de que los sirvientes barren y friegan todos los suelos del castillo y de que después los cubran con hierbas aromáticas _y _juncos frescos, hasta que todo el lugar esté tan limpio como los aposentos de lady Hinata. ¿Lo has comprendido?

—Sí, milord.

—¡Entonces, ponte en marcha!

El hombre obedeció, y el rápido sonido de sus pasos alejándose con presteza resonó en la sala de armas.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido? —inquirió Naruto, clavando una gélida mirada azul en su amigo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Dónde está su doncella?

—Hablando con tus caballeros.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras tocaba con aire ausente la oxidada lanza.

—¿Quién es la última persona que ha visto a Hinata?

—Ebisu, el guardián de la torre que lleva al jardín. La dejó salir justo antes del amanecer.

El hecho de descubrir que su esposa tampoco había dormido bien fue un pequeño consuelo para Naruto, que se había pasado la noche dando vueltas acuciado por el deseo insatisfecho.

—¿Quién la acompañaba? —quiso saber Naruto.

—Nadie.

La pequeña sensación de consuelo se desvaneció.

—¿Estaba sola? —se extrañó.

—Sí —respondió Sai con voz grave.

—¿Qué tiene que decir Kiba a su favor?

—_«Tendra que disculparme, milord, pero un hombre tiene que dormir de vez en cuando». _—La imitación exacta de Sai de la voz de Kiba, arrancó una leve sonrisa a Naruto—. Creyó que, precisamente esta mañana, ella se quedaría en la cama hasta tarde. —Hizo una pausa—. Y Ebisu, supuso que iría a ocuparse de sus jardines como habitualmente hace.

Naruto gruñó.

—Envía a alguien allí para que la traiga de vuelta. Con todos esos rebeldes sajones sueltos, es peligroso que una mujer esté sola en el exterior.

Sai lanzó a su señor una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Crees que no lo he hecho ya? ¡Te digo que se ha ido!

—¿Has preguntado a los siervos? Quizá alguien la necesitara para curar alguna herida.

—No. Ninguno de los vasallos ha sabido de ella desde que desapareció en la niebla esta mañana. Ni tampoco la han visto en la aldea.

Naruto tiró la lanza a un rincón de la armería con una fuerza que arrastró pedazos de metal oxidado a su paso.

—Saca a los perros y dile a Ebisu que abra los portones —ordenó cortante.

Antes de que Naruto acabara de pronunciar su orden, los excitados ladridos y aullidos de los galgos dieron fe de que Sai se había anticipado a los deseos de su señor. El responsable del cuidado de los perros ya los había sacado y los animales estaban esperando fuera, impacientes por salir de caza.

—Kurama está ensillado y listo para ti —le informó Sai antes de que el barón pudiera preguntar.

—Prepara tu corcel. Vendrás conmigo.

—¿Y qué hay del castillo? ¿Quién se quedará al mando?

—Shino lo custodiará por nosotros. Haz que se ocupe de los vasallos que estén en los campos y que se encargue de izar el puente levadizo en cuanto partamos. Todo esto podría tratarse de una trampa para tomar el castillo.

—No creerás que tu propia esposa...

—Creo... —le interrumpió Naruto con fiereza— ...que mi esposa puede haber sido raptada con el fin de exigir un rescate que arruinaría Konohathorne durante años.

Sai entrecerró sus negros ojos.

—Ésa será la historia que tú harás circular por el castillo —concluyó Naruto—. No quiero que a nadie se le ocurra pensar que lo que yo sospecho está ocurriendo realmente.

—¿Y qué sospechas?

—¡Que Sasuke de Uchiha y Hinata han huido juntos!

El silencio resonó con todo lo que Naruto no había dicho: traición, infidelidad y la muerte de sus sueños.

—¿Deseas que alguien más nos acompañe? —preguntó Sai después de un momento.

—No. Ni mi escudero, ni el tuyo. Ni siquiera el responsable de los perros. Lo que ocurra hoy sólo lo sabremos tú y yo, nadie más.

—Realmente no creerás que...

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Hinata es la clave para conseguir la paz en estas tierras. Y ese maldito también lo sabe.

Sai miró en las profundidades de los ojos de su amigo y sintió que un mal presentimiento recorría su espalda.

_Que Dios la ayude si está con Sasuke cuando la encontremos, pensó con preocupación. Que Dios nos ayude a todos._

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto bajaba las escaleras que conducían al patio del castillo vestido para la guerra. Uno de sus apretados puños sostenía una ballesta; el otro sujetaba el camisón que Hinata había llevado y que había dejado sobre la cama en su urgencia por irse.

Los perros saltaban y aullaban expresando su impaciencia por que los dejaran libres y aguardando a que se les indicara qué olor rastrearían ese día.

El escudero de Naruto sostenía la brida de Kurama mientras calmaba al intranquilo semental. Sai esperaba cerca, montado sobre su caballo de batalla. Si había tenido alguna duda sobre la furia letal que sentía su amigo, se desvaneció cuando Naruto saltó sobre su montura desdeñando el estribo. Aquel movimiento era una maniobra que cualquier caballero bien preparado podía realizar en plena batalla, pero pocos la usaban cuando había cerca un escudero dispuesto a ofrecer su mano para ayudar a su señor.

Cuando percibió el humor de su jinete, el oscuro semental se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras con las orejas erguidas, pero Naruto lo dominó sin esfuerzo.

—Ebisu nos espera —le informó Sai.

Naruto asintió con brevedad y atravesó velozmente el patio interior. El enorme y musculoso corcel resopló conducido por el férreo puño de normando, mientras sus grandes cascos marcaban un ritmo de ahogada urgencia al dirigirse hacia la torre de entrada a los jardines.

Allí los aguardaba Ebisu, quien, al verlos, inclinó la cabeza rápidamente en señal de respeto.

—¿Cuándo viste por última vez a tu señora? —preguntó Naruto sin rodeos.

—Antes del amanecer.

—¿Te habló?

—Sí. Creí que se dirigía a sus jardines de hierbas aromáticas.

—¿Creíste? —bramó Naruto con dureza.

—Sí. Pero en el punto en que el camino se bifurca, tomó el sendero que va hacia la derecha.

—Los jardines están a la izquierda —apuntó Sai en voz baja.

—¿Por qué pensaste que se dirigía a los jardines?

Ebisu parecía incómodo.

—Contesta —ordenó Sai de manera cortante—. Tu señora puede estar en peligro.

—Lady Hinata... suele ir allí cuando está preocupada.

La mirada que Naruto dirigió al guardián probablemente no ayudó a que el buen hombre se sintiera más relajado.

—¿Preocupada? —repitió Naruto con peligrosa suavidad—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ebisu se removió incómodo bajo la fría mirada de su señor, pero antes de que pudiera decidir lo que iba a decir, una mujer con el pelo completamente blanco se acercó a ellos.

—Lord Fugaku se mostraba violento con ella cuando bebía —dijo Kaguya sin preámbulos, dirigiéndose al barón—. Hinata aprendió a quitarse de su camino.

—Por el inmundo aspecto del castillo me arriesgaría a decir que había pocos días en que permaneciera sobrio. —Justo en ese instante, Naruto se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la mujer, a pesar de estar apagados por la edad, eran del mismo color que los de su esposa.

—Así es.

—Yo no soy como lord Fugaku.

—Lo sé —convino la mujer—. Si así fuera, el animal que monta tendría señales de vuestra crueldad en el hocico y los costados.

—Eres muy observadora.

—Usted también lo es, Naruto Uzumaki, barón de Konohathorne. Utilize esa perspicacia cuando encuentre a Hinata para darse cuenta de que sólo está recogiendo hierbas como tiene por costumbre.

—¿Sin su doncella?

—Puede que Sakura esté cansada —señaló Kaguya.

—¿Suele lady Hinata salir de la fortaleza sin compañía? —inquirió el barón con voz áspera.

—No. Nunca —respondió la mujer de forma tajante—. Siempre va acompañada por Sakura, por un soldado o por mí.

Naruto miró a Ebisu, pero el guardián negó con la cabeza.

—Iba sola —afirmó pesaroso.

—Lleva los perros a la bifurcación del sendero —ordenó Naruto al cuidador.

El hombre cruzó el puente rápidamente seguido por el alborotado tumulto de los galgos. Cuando Naruto se movió para seguirlos, Kaguya habló con rapidez:

—No tema. Ningún animal dañaría a Hinata.

La fría y dura mirada de Naruto atravesó a la mujer.

—Puede que no, pero lady Hinata no puede salir de estos muros cuando le apetezca —declaró en un tono que no admitía réplicas—. Es mi esposa, y eso la convierte en una presa apetecible para los reevers.

—No es ella la que está en peligro —anunció Kaguya en voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La mujer contempló a Naruto en silencio por un largo espacio de tiempo.

—Una amenaza se cierne sobre todos nosotros —dijo por fin—. Hinata debe de haberlo sentido al igual que yo. Se acercan tiempos difíciles y peligrosos, milord, los presagios...

Las palabras de Kaguya se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Kurama se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y mordió con fiereza el bocado. A pesar de la fría ira que lo recorría, el barón dominó al semental sin utilizar la violencia.

—Si vas a hablar de algo relacionado con los hyuga, será mejor que guardes silencio —le advirtió Naruto, mordaz—. Siempre habrá dificultades y peligros; lo que realmente importa es afrontarlos de una manera adecuada cuando se presenten.

Sin decir más, Naruto hizo girar a su caballo y se alejó al galope seguido por Sai, rompiendo el silencio de la mañana con el brusco sonido de los cascos de los caballos sobre el puente.

El sol hacía brillar las armas y las cotas de malla cuando los normandos llegaron a la bifurcación del camino, donde los galgos, disciplinados y acostumbrados a recibir órdenes, les esperaban con la misma impaciencia que ellos mismos tenían.

—Dale esto a Leaper —ordenó Naruto, tendiéndole el camisón de Hinata al cuidador.

El sirviente tomó al instante la prenda y se la acercó a un galgo hembra de color grisáceo. El animal olisqueó una y otra vez y, tras unos momentos, levantó la cabeza gimiendo ávidamente.

—Ya puede seguir el rastro, milord.

—Déjala libre sólo a ella y mantén a los demás atados. No quiero que hagan más ruido del necesario.

El cuidador quitó la correa del collar de Leaper y, a su señal, saltó hacia adelante para buscar con ahínco el rastro del olor impregnado en el camisón. A pesar de que su tarea resultaba difícil por la humedad del suelo, el galgo pronto empezó a correr tras la pista de Hinata.

Naruto y Sai cabalgaron tras él, dejando a su espalda al resto de los galgos aullando decepcionados.

Hinata se puso en pie despacio y se estiró para relajar la espalda. Se había pasado las últimas horas arrodillada buscando entre las rocas amontonadas que bordeaban el montículo sagrado y, por fin, el saquito que rebotaba acompasadamente contra su cadera mientras salía del robledal, y que utilizaba para guardar las hierbas, estaba lleno con lo que había ido a buscar.

Le había llevado mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba recolectar las nuevas hojas y tallos que servirían para preparar la valiosa poción que podía curar... o matar si se usaba inadecuadamente. También había arrancado otras hierbas útiles y algunos esquejes. Hubiera podido coger más, pero eso habría significado matar a las plantas para robarles sus hojas. Volvería a por más en unos meses.

Ya había dejado atrás el montículo sagrado cuando el sol por fin logró traspasar las nubes, iluminando con una suave luz dorada los robles y las rocas cubiertas por el musgo. La silenciosa promesa de la llegada de la primavera aliviaba la tensión del cuerpo de la joven y la llenaba de paz.

De pronto, se oyó un silbido procedente de la cima de la colina y, unos instantes después, un galgo corrió hacia Hinata a gran velocidad ganando terreno rápidamente. Pero cuando el animal estaba sólo a escasos pasos de ella, el sonido de un cuerno de guerra cortó el silencio y consiguió detener el avance del galgo, haciéndole volver por donde había venido.

Con el corazón desbocado, Hinata se protegió los ojos con la mano y miró a través del valle envuelto en niebla, descubriendo dos corceles en el lugar del que había surgido el sonido del cuerno de guerra. Uno de los caballos llevaba jinete; el otro no.

En el momento en que la joven vio que era Kurama, el semental de Naruto, el caballo que no llevaba jinete, la voz de su esposo sonó a su espalda.

—¿Dónde has estado, milady?

Ella dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Me has asustado.

—Voy hacer mucho más que eso si no contestas a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Recolectando hierbas.

Naruto observó las sencillas ropas de Hinata: estaban sucias, arrugadas y mostraban rotos en algunos lugares.

—Recolectando hierbas —repitió él con voz debil—. Es extraño. Tus ropas muestran todos los signos de que te has revolcado en el suelo con ellas.

Hinata bajó la vista hacia su estropeado vestido, se encogió de hombros, y alzó la mirada para enfrentarse a su esposo de nuevo. A pesar de la calma impresa en la voz del normando, la joven sintió la fría furia que procedía de él, buscando una excusa para estallar.

—Por eso llevo estos harapos —adujo tajante—. No tiene sentido arruinar el único vestido elegante que tengo.

Naruto emitió un sonido neutro y miró a su alrededor. A excepción de los narcisos, en aquel lugar apenas había plantas.

—¿Es aquí donde has recogido lo que venías a buscar? —inquirió atravesándola con sus fríos ojos azules.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿dónde?

Hinata no quería hablar sobre el montículo sagrado. Sabía que incluso los vasallos que la estimaban, pensaban en el mejor de los casos que el lugar estaba encantado, y en el peor, maldito.

—¿Qué importancia puede tener eso? —le preguntó—. Necesitaba algo y he venido a buscarlo. No veo qué mal hay en ello.

Al escucharla, Naruto estuvo a punto de estallar de ira y a duras penas consiguió contenerse.

—¿Y qué es lo que necesitabas con tanta urgencia que te ha hecho salir sola del castillo sin decírselo a nadie? —dijo con suavidad.

La joven no quería dar explicaciones. Si hablaba sobre el antídoto, tendría que hablar también sobre la medicina perdida, y le había prometido a Kaguya no hacerlo.

Entre ellos se produjo un pesado silencio, roto por el galope cada vez más cercano de los caballos que conducía Sai. El galgo iba a su lado, con su larga y fina lengua colgando por la carrera.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, milady —siseó Naruto entrecortadamente.

—Plantas para mi herbario —contestó Hinata al fin, apartando la mirada.

—No sabes mentir.

—No miento. —Había una nota de desesperación en su voz.

—Muéstramelas.

—No. Si se las toca demasiado se...

Las palabras de la joven se interrumpieron con un jadeo de sobresalto cuando Naruto, con un rápido movimiento, le arrebató el saquito que contenía las plantas, lo abrió, le dio la vuelta y lo agitó bruscamente para volcar el contenido. Todas las plantas y hojas que había recogido Hinata con tanto cuidado, cayeron al suelo como si se tratara de lluvia verde.

—¡No! —gritó la joven, desesperada.

Cogió el saquito de manos de su esposo, se arrodilló y empezó buscar las hojas como si se tratara de minúsculas monedas de oro.

Naruto la observó con el ceño fruncido. Había dudado de las palabras de Hinata, pero ahora, al ver su angustia, ya no dudaba de su sinceridad. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había en esa pequeña bolsa, era muy importante para ella.

—Sai.

—¿Milord?

—Rastrea el lugar del que ha venido.

—No sería prudente —les interrumpió Hinata sin levantar la vista.

—Si hay algún peligro que Sai no pueda ver, Leaper lo olfateará.

—No en el montículo sagrado. Ningún animal se acerca allí.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Naruto.

—No puedo responder a esa pregunta —repuso la joven sin interrumpir su tarea de introducir las plantas caídas en el saquito—. Simplemente sé que es cierto. Los animales perciben ciertas cosas con más claridad que los hombres.

—El montículo sagrado... —repitió Naruto, esperando una explicación.

La joven murmuró algo y siguió recogiendo hojas.

Un instante después tenía un guantelete de malla bajo su barbilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada y a enfrentarse a los sombríos ojos de su esposo.

—¿No temes ese lugar? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿Por qué debería? No tengo el mismo instinto que los animales.

Sai emitió un sonido que pretendía enmascarar una risa sorda.

Sin dejar de observar la ira que se reflejaba en los ojos de Hinata, el barón le hizo un gesto a su amigo incitándole a que se apresurara a cumplir sus órdenes y siguiera el camino que ella había tomado.

—No, no lo tienes —convino Naruto—. Pero eres una bruja hyuga. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con lo que has recogido?

—Soy hyuga, pero no soy una bruja.

—Aun así, te atreves a ir a un lugar que los habitantes de la fortaleza consideran maldito.

—Si el montículo estuviese maldito, la cruz que llevo ardería —le rebatió Hinata—. Pero permanece fría e inerte en mi cuello.

Naruto recorrió a su esposa con una fría mirada mientras el ruido del caballo de Sai se desvanecía en un silencio únicamente perturbado por los cantos de los pájaros y el sonido del viento. Cuando finalmente soltó la barbilla de la joven, observó con pesar que el guantelete había dejado unas pequeñas marcas rojas que destacaban en la pálida piel de su rostro.

Hinata le afectaba de una manera que nunca antes hubiera creído posible y, sólo pensar que pudiera haber acudido a una cita con Sasuke, le corroía el alma.

_Ayer conseguí excitarla, _se dijo a sí mismo. _Haré que olvide a su amante. Ahora es mía. Mía para siempre._

Naruto miró con gesto severo las diversas plantas esparcidas por el suelo, al tiempo que la joven se afanaba en recogerlas rápidamente. El no era experto en plantas, pero se encargaría de que alguien en el castillo le diera su opinión sobre ellas.

Esperando la objeción de su esposa, Naruto recogió algunas hojas y las introdujo descuidadamente en una pequeña bolsa de viaje, atada a la silla de montar de Kurama.

No hubo protesta alguna.

Fue cuando se arrodilló junto a Hinata para ayudarla con los pocos tallos y pequeñas raíces que quedaban, cuando ella apartó las manos masculinas con urgencia.

—El material del que están hechos los guantes es demasiado duro —le explicó—. Si estas plantas se estropean antes de preparar la poción que necesito, venir hasta aquí no habrá servido de nada.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no te acompañaron Sakura o algún soldado? —le preguntó con falsa suavidad—. ¿Porque son demasiado torpes?

Hinata no respondió.

—Contéstame, esposa. Dime de una vez por qué viniste sola al bosque.

Las manos de la joven se paralizaron.

—Yo...

Naruto esperó con la creciente certeza de que lo próximo que oiría sería una mentira; pero lo único que le respondió fue el silencio.

—¿A que distancia queda por este camino el torreón de Carlysle?— preguntó utilizando un tono neutro.

Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Naruto cambiaba de tema.

—Está a más de un duro día de marcha.

—¿Se tardaría menos por el sendero que atraviesa el montículo sagrado?

—Si, aunque no lo utiliza nadie —le explicó sin dejar su tarea, contenta de poder responder al fin a sus preguntas—. El sendero es arduo en algunos tramos y la gente prefiere los caminos; de hecho se utilizaban con frecuencia para llegar a las diferentes propiedades de Konohathorne hasta que lord Fugaku enfermó el año pasado.

—¿Están los caminos en mal estado? ¿Por eso utilizaste el sendero?

—No. Sasuke ha tenido hombres trabajando en los caminos desde que volvió de Tierra Santa.

Los ojos de Naruto se convirtieron en dos estrechas ranuras. Si Hinata le hubiera podido ver, habría dado un paso atrás olvidando los pocos y preciados pedacitos de hojas que quedaban.

—¿Prefieren entonces los vasallos dar un rodeo antes que venir por aquí? —inquirió Naruto.

—Sí. Evitan el montículo sagrado.

—Qué conveniente.

La agresividad de su tono alertó a Hinata, cuyas manos empezaron a moverse torpemente.

—¿Conveniente? —repitió, extrañada.

—Para tus encuentros íntimos —aclaró él con voz ruda.

La joven alzó la vista y se enfrentó sin miedo a la gélida mirada de Naruto.

—Así que es eso —murmuró—. Crees que vengo aquí para reunirme con algún hombre.

—No con algún hombre —puntualizó Naruto con dureza—, sino con Sasuke de Uchiha. Mírate: las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes, la ropa sucia...

—¡Si estoy así es porque me ha costado mucho encontrar las plantas que buscaba!

—Puede ser. O quizá se deba a la pasión de tu amante.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿Acaso quiere Sasuke endosarme un bastardo como hizo tu madre con lord Fugaku? —prosiguió Naruto implacable.

Hinata levantó orgullosamente la cabeza.

—Te doy mi palabra de que eres el primer hombre que me ha tocado.

—Todo apunta a que mientes.

—Entonces, hazme tuya —le instó—. Ahora. Aquí mismo, Naruto Uzumaki. Así no habrá dudas de que nadie me ha poseído jamás.

A la joven no le tranquilizó la frialdad de la irónica sonrisa de su esposo.

—Buena jugada, milady —reconoció con falsa suavidad.

—¡No estoy jugando!

—Yo tampoco. Si hago lo que me pides, descubro que mientes y te quedas embarazada, nunca sabré quién es el padre ¿verdad?

Ella estaba demasiado desconcertada para responder.

—No, Hinata. No te haré mía hasta que sepa con toda seguridad que no estás embarazada. Y después me cuidaré de tenerte muy cerca.

Hinata sintió sus palabras como una bofetada.

—En realidad no te importa si he estado antes con un hombre o no —susurró consternada—; lo único que quieres de mí es que te dé un hijo.

—Por fin lo has entendido.

—Que sea una mentirosa, que te engañe, que robe o sea una criminal... nada de eso te importa. Cualquier mujer serviría, siempre que esté ligada a la fortaleza de Konohathorne.

Los ojos de Naruto la atravesaron con su gélida mirada.

—Tu pasado ya no importa. Pero ahora eres mi esposa y exijo tu lealtad. Si me deshonras, sufrirás un castigo que ni siquiera puedes imaginar.

El pequeño hilo de esperanza que Hinata había abrigado en su interior se rompió dolorosamente bajo la fría realidad que le presentaba Naruto Uzumaki. No se trataba del diablo normando del que hablaba Sakura, ni del alma generosa que ella había soñado. No quería de ella risa ni ternura, ni tampoco le interesaban sus ilusiones, ni sus anhelos de forjar un porvenir mejor para sus vasallos y para ellos mismos.

Naruto Uzumaki era simplemente un hombre, como lo fue Fugaku de Cumbriland. Y cuando viera frustrados sus planes dinásticos, quizá llegara a ser como él, debido a las sombras y la desesperación que poblaban su alma.

Un callado grito de protesta por lo que pudo haber sido recorrió violentamente el cuerpo de Hinata, pero no permitió que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios.

Naruto volvió a pronunciar bruscamente el nombre de su esposa; sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la mirada desolada de unos ojos tristes que sabían que nunca contemplarían un hijo.

—¿Por qué frunces el ceño así? —inquirió irritado—. ¿Tanto te cuesta dejar a tu amante?

Hinata no pronunció palabra. No tenía ánimo para hablar y menos aún para que se burlara de sus sentimientos un hombre que carecía de ellos.

—Hagamos un pacto —propuso él con voz glacial—. Cuando me des dos hijos, te mandaré a Londres. Allí podrás tener los amantes que quieras.

Las lágrimas que la joven apenas lograba contener hacían que sus ojos pareciesen aún más grandes.

—Ni siquiera imaginas lo que quiero —le recriminó—. Toda la vida he sabido que mi obligación era casarme con el hombre que me fuese impuesto, pero, aun así, yo pensé que podría convertirme en una buena esposa para el hombre adecuado. Y ahora...

Su voz se desvaneció en un dolorido silencio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Naruto—. Habla.

—Ahora sé que nunca será así —musitó Hinata—. La primavera ha llegado, pero no para mí.

—Olvídate de una vez de Sasuke —le ordenó Naruto con tono severo.

—¿Sasuke? Pero...

—Estás casada conmigo —la interrumpió sin piedad—. Yo soy el único esposo que vas a tener.

—Y yo seré tu única esposa hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¿Acaso me matarás para poder casarte de nuevo y tener hijos? ¿Es ése el peligro que me hizo despertar fría y temblorosa?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. El rubor había desaparecido de sus mejillas y temblaba visiblemente.

—¿Oyes eso? —susurró con miedo.

—¿El qué?

—Esa risa.

Naruto escuchó con atención.

—No oigo nada.

—Es lord Fugaku.

—¿Cómo?

—Se está riendo. Sabe que su maldición será más poderosa de lo que lo fue él en vida. —Los sombríos ojos grises se clavaron en Naruto—: Morirás sin herederos.

Al escuchar aquellas terribles palabras, Naruto agarró con fuerza a Hinata por los hombros.

—¡Tú me darás hijos!

—No —dijo la joven con voz trémula, ignorando las frías lágrimas plateadas que recorrían su rostro desolado—. No hay amor en ti, Naruto Uzumaki. Y sin él, jamás conseguirás lo que quieres.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Susurros del viento

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«12: Susurros del viento»**_

* * *

Cuando Sai volvió por fin a la fortaleza, Naruto se había cambiado la ropa de batalla y estaba sentado cómodamente en las dependencias privadas del señor, lejos del salón principal. Lo que una vez fuera un lecho de enfermo se había transformado esa misma mañana en un lujoso sillón hecho especialmente para el barón, pues había decidido que en aquella estancia tendría la intimidad que el resto del castillo no le proporcionaba.

Lo que Sai había averiguado siguiendo la pista de Hinata requería esa intimidad. La cara pálida y demacrada de su esposa, su mirada perdida, y un silencio que no rompió en ningún momento durante su regreso al castillo, lo perturbaba de una manera que le resultaba difícil describir, y mucho menos comprender.

Además de la discreción que Naruto buscaba, las dependencias principales de la fortaleza le ofrecían el calor necesario para aliviar el frío que parecía haberse establecido en su interior. El fuego ardía vivamente en una gran chimenea, obligando a ceder terreno a la humedad y los restos del invierno, y las largas y estrechas ventanas protegían el lugar de la lluvia de la tarde, convirtiéndolo en la habitación más bella del castillo.

—Parece que hubieras salido del foso —dijo Naruto cuando Sai entró dejando a su paso regueros de agua.

—Así me siento.

—Caliéntate. Enseguida hablamos.

Mientras Sai se dirigía hacia el fuego despojándose de su capa y guantes empapados, Naruto se volvió hacia el sirviente que esperaba en la puerta, dispuesto a servir a su señor.

—Trae pan, queso y una jarra de cerveza —le ordenó Naruto—. También algo caliente... —Miró a su amigo y le preguntó—: ¿Qué tal una sopa?

—De acuerdo —contestó Sai.

—Y averigua dónde se ha metido Kaguya —siguió ordenando al sirviente—. Envié a buscarla hace rato.

—Sí, milord.

Sentado en el sillón con la espalda erguida, Naruto alargó una mano para desligar entre sus dedos una pila de joyas que reposaban en una mesa cercana, mientras esperaba a que los pasos del sirviente se alejasen lo suficiente para poder hablar sin temor a ser oído.

Un sonido puro y melodioso invadió el aire, procedente de las pulseras y cadenas de las que colgaban diminutos cascabeles de oro que una vez adornaron las muñecas, tobillos, caderas y cintura de la concubina favorita de un importante sultán. Después de que Naruto conquistara una ciudadela en Tierra Santa, la mujer fue devuelta intacta al sultán. Sin embargo, no ocurrió lo mismo con sus joyas.

—¿Cómo está tu halcón hembra? —preguntó Sai acordándose del regalo del rey al oír el sonido de los cascabeles. No tenía ganas de sacar el tema de Hinata.

—Progresa con una rapidez asombrosa —contestó distraídamente Naruto—. Le quité la caperuza después de venir del bosque y no mostró miedo alguno; ni siquiera batió sus alas. Acudió a mi silbido como si hubiera nacido para ello y se posó sobre mi brazo. Mañana por la tarde la sacaré un rato de las halconeras y pronto la dejaré posarse sobre mi muñeca por toda la fortaleza. No creo que tarde mucho en llevarla a cazar.

—Excelente —opinó Sai, aliviado de que algo fuera bien.

—Sí... —Naruto cerró los ojos un momento, como si quisiera escuchar mejor el armonioso sonido de las joyas—. Da la impresión de que ya haya sido adiestrada —dijo tras una pausa.

—¿Tú crees?

—Puede ser. Aunque es extraño teniendo en cuenta que fue capturada con una red. No la cogieron del nido y sabe lo que es la libertad, por lo que domarla es mucho más complicado. Pero el encargado de los halcones me ha asegurado que eso no importa, porque fue Hinata quien se hizo cargo de ella a su llegada.

Sai emitió un sonido neutro.

—¿Qué descubriste al seguir su rastro? —preguntó Naruto sin apenas cambiar la inflexión de su voz. Sin embargo, la sutil diferencia en su tono fue suficiente para recordarle a Sai lo mucho que le interesaba a su señor la respuesta.

—Nada —contestó sin rodeos—. El galgo perdió el rastro.

El sonido de los pequeños cascabeles dorados se silenció cuando Naruto miró fijamente a Sai.

—¿Perdió el rastro? —se extrañó—. ¡Leaper tiene el olfato más agudo que cualquier otro perro de caza que jamás haya adiestrado!

—Cierto.

—¿Qué viste allí?

—A un enorme ciervo que vive cerca del nacimiento del riachuelo que desemboca en el río de Konohathorne, un águila y cinco cuervos que discutían por una presa, y huellas de un zorro que había cazado una liebre.

—¿Algún rastro de caballos? —rugió Naruto.

—En absoluto.

—¿Y de bueyes, carros o huellas de botas? —insistió.

—Nada.

—¿Dónde perdiste el rastro?

—Exactamente donde Hinata dijo que lo haría: en las rocas que rodean el montículo sagrado.

—¿Y no había rastro de nadie más?

—No —dijo escuetamente Sai—. Es imposible que Sasuke de Uchiha o cualquier otro hombre estuviera allí con tu esposa esta mañana.

Naruto gruñó.

—Puede que sólo estuviera haciendo lo que dijo: recoger plantas —señaló Sai.

—Tal vez, pero podía haberlas recogido más cerca de la fortaleza.

—¿Has averiguado si esas plantas tienen una finalidad específica? —volvió a hablar Sai.

—Le enseñé una hoja al jardinero y dijo que nunca había visto nada semejante.

Naruto necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Había demostrado ser un magnífico estratega en Tierra Santa, pero en la batalla que estaba librando con su esposa estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. Y él necesitaba ganar. Era crucial para su futuro.

—Puede que haya juzgado mal a mi esposa —reflexionó en voz alta—. Sí, la he tratado mal.

—¿Cómo? Cualquier otro esposo le habría dado una buena paliza por irse sola al bosque sin avisar a nadie.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho? —inquirió Naruto con voz tranquila.

—Tras liberarte de la prisión, juraste que nunca permitirías el castigo con azotes ni latigazos cuando tuvieras tus propios dominios. Te conozco bien, Naruto; eres un hombre de palabra.

Escuchar a Sai hizo que Naruto recordara el horror de su cautiverio; pero rápidamente lo relegó al más oscuro rincón de su mente, aunque no podía evitar que resurgiera cuando dormía.

—¿Te he dado las gracias por aquello?

—Nos hemos salvado la vida tantas veces el uno al otro, que es imposible llevar la cuenta —señaló Sai.

—No fue mi vida lo que salvaste, sino mi alma.

De nuevo sonaron los pequeños cascabeles, agitados por el puño de Naruto.

—Tengo una nueva misión para ti —dijo tras una pausa—: la de guardián.

Sai se volvió rápidamente apartando la mirada del fuego.

—¿Es que Kiba ha descubierto más amenazas contra ti?

—No me protegerás a mí, sino a Hinata.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —le preguntó indignado.

—¿En quién más puedo confiar para que no seduzca a mi esposa ni se deje seducir? —adujo Naruto.

—Ahora entiendo por qué los sultanes utilizan eunucos.

—No te pediría ese sacrificio.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Sai pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Te debo mucho, Naruto, ¡pero no mi hombría!

La risa de Naruto se mezcló con el leve tintineo de las joyas que deslizaba entre sus dedos.

—Tu trabajo será vigilar que nadie visite los aposentos de Hinata, excepto yo —le explico.

—¿Y su doncella?

—También permanecerá alejada. —Hizo una pausa—. Seré yo quien ayude a mi esposa a vestirse y a desnudarse.

Sai intentó no reírse, pero la diversión era evidente en su atractivo rostro.

—Hinata merece un castigo especial por ponerse a sí misma en peligro —reflexionó Naruto en voz alta—. La trataré igual que a un halcón sin amaestrar. Comerá de mi mano y beberá de mi boca; cuando duerma, será junto a mí, y cuando despierte, será mi respiración lo primero que oiga y mi calor el que la cobije.

Intrigado, su amigo arqueó una ceja.

—Afirma que no la conozco y está en lo cierto —continuó Naruto—. El error es mío. Al principio parecía dispuesta a que este matrimonio funcionara, sin embargo, por alguna razón, ahora se ha echado atrás.

Sai se preguntaba en silencio qué habría ocurrido cuando dejó a su amigo y a Hinata solos en el bosque, pero no dijo nada. Conocía a Naruto demasiado bien como para entrometerse una vez había empezado a planear cómo conquistar una fortaleza... o una mujer.

—Para cuando sepa si está o no embarazada —sentenció—, la conoceré mejor de lo que nadie la ha conocido nunca.

—¿Le has comunicado que es una prisionera en su propio hogar? —inquirió Sai con tono neutro.

—Sí.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en dos estrechas ranuras.

—Nada. No me ha vuelto a hablar desde que me informó de que moriría sin descendencia.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó Sai, asombrado.

Antes de que Naruto pusiese seguir relatando lo ocurrido, volvió el sirviente acompañado de Kaguya. Cuando Sai empezó a comer después de que el criado sirviera la cena y se retirara, Naruto invitó a la mujer a que se acercase al hogar.

—¿Has cenado ya? —se interesó educadamente.

—Sí, milord. Gracias.

Naruto hizo una pausa para preguntarse cuál sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema de su esposa hyuga, de maleficios y esperanzas, de superstición y verdad; y de las conexiones secretas que los unen. Finalmente, decidió abordar el tema de forma directa.

—Háblame de las hyuga —le ordenó sin más.

—Son sólo mujeres.

A la espalda de Naruto se oyó la risa contenida de Sai mezclada con una maldición.

—Yo ya había reparado en ese detalle en particular —señaló Naruto con calma aparente.

Los ojos perlas de Kaguya se iluminaron con un leve brillo de humor.

—¿Acaso desea saber algo más, milord?

—Sí —contestó rápidamente—. Quiero saber en qué se diferencian las hyuga del resto de las mujeres.

—Sus ojos y su color es de un plata muy intenso.

Naruto gruñó.

—Continúa.

—Tienen una conexión especial con las plantas y los animales.

El barón esperó.

Kaguya también.

—Dios —estalló Naruto, exasperado—. ¡Habla de una vez!

—Sería más fácil si me dijera qué es lo que quiere saber —se limitó a decir Kaguya, serena—. Pero si no es así, estaré encantada de empezar a relatarle el nacimiento de lady Hinata y avanzar hasta el día de hoy. Mis huesos disfrutan del calor de la chimenea.

Naruto se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y estudió a la mujer, había escuchado que no se sabía cual era su verdadera edad, la apariencia de la mujer no mostraba que fuera vieja. Ella lo miró fijamente con la misma arrogancia, pero con menos agresividad.

—Sé que las mujeres hyuga son obstinadas —dijo Naruto al cabo de unos segundos.

—Así es.

—Temerarias.

Kaguya inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera reflexionando.

—No somos cobardes —reconoció pasados unos momentos. Hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: Hay una diferencia, milord.

—Sí —convino Naruto, sorprendido por la inteligencia de la mujer—. La definición exacta sería decir que tienen coraje.

Pensativo, alargó la mano y tocó de forma ausente un pequeño cascabel mientras consideraba su siguiente línea de ataque. El suave tintineo llamó la atención de Kaguya, que giró la cabeza hacia la exótica joya.

—Ese sonido se asemeja al susurro del viento entre las flores —comentó con voz suave.

Naruto la miró de nuevo.

—De nuevo me sorprendes, mujer.

—Es difícil sorprender a un hombre que centra su atención en una sola cosa.

—¿Te estás refiriendo a mí? —inquirió el barón con sequedad.

Kaguya asintió.

—¿En qué centro mi atención? —quiso saber.

—En tener herederos.

—¿No es eso lo que quiere cualquier hombre?

—No —se apresuró a contestar Kaguya —. Los demás hombres quieren muchas otras cosas. Algunos las esperan una a una; otros las quieren todas a la vez.

—Y se quedan sin nada.

Ahora fue Kaguya la sorprendida.

—Sí —afirmó—. Así es. Pero usted no es como los demás. Está obsesionado con una sola cosa: un hijo.

Los ojos de Naruto se contrajeron hasta convertirse en esquirlas de zafiros.

—De nada me sirve esa obsesión —señaló con un falso tono suave—, ya que estoy casado con una mujer estéril.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

No había resquicio de duda en la voz de la mujer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Hinata está convencida de que moriré sin descendencia? —estalló Naruto al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Kaguya abrió mucho los ojos al ver al imponente guerrero que se erguía ante ella, y ser consciente por primera vez de lo profunda que era la ira que ocultaba.

—¿Fue eso lo que le dijo? —preguntó Kaguya detenidamente.

—Sí.

—Necesito saber las palabras exactas que pronunció, milord. Debo estar segura.

Por un momento, Naruto pensó en negarse. Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de la mujer que le impulsó a hacer lo que le pedía.

—Dijo: «_No_ _hay amor en ti, Naruto Uzumaki. Y sin él, jamás conseguirás lo que quieres.»_

El sonido que emitió Kaguya podría haber sido un suspiro o un gesto contenido de dolor. Fuera lo que fuera, fue absorbido por el suave rumor del fuego del hogar. Con gesto cansado, se frotó los ojos sin que su rostro manifestara ninguna emoción y después miró de nuevo a Naruto.

—Hinata no es estéril, barón. Pero ninguna mujer hyuga podrá tener un hijo varón si no hay amor entre sus padres.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso, mujer?

—No lo sé —admitió con pesar—. Lo único que puedo decirle es que ocurre desde que se perdió el lobo de los hyuga, un broche que siempre debía llevar nuestro líder.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso?

—Tantos años que ni siquiera yo puedo acordarme, milord.

—¿Pretendes que crea que en todo ese tiempo, ningún hombre ha engañado a su esposa y le ha hecho creer que la amaba? —La voz de Naruto estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

Kaguya se encogió de hombros.

—Las mentiras que les contasen no importan. Muchas mujeres hyuga han querido tener hijos para traer paz a su mundo y ninguna lo ha conseguido.

El barón entrecerró los ojos. Las palabras de Kaguya no lo complacieron, así como no le gustaba descubrir las trampas y fortificaciones de una ciudad que debía conquistar.

—Es cierto lo que dijo lord Fugaku —murmuró Naruto—. Las hyuga son frías como el hielo.

La mujer esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

—¿Cree a Fugaku o a lo que usted mismo ha experimentado?

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó al recordar cómo había vibrado Hinata entre sus brazos la noche de su boda.

—Entonces, ¿por qué las brujas no aman? ¿Son incapaces de hacerlo? —quiso saber.

—Algunas sí. Pero no Hinata. En ella habita un gran amor. Preguntele a cualquiera del castillo.

—Pero si las hyuga pueden amar, ¿por qué después de tantos años no han tenido hijos varones? —insistió el barón—. ¿Acaso se casaron con animales indignos de ellas?

—¿Animales? No. Simplemente se casaron con hombres, señor. Sólo hombres.

—Explícate de una vez —la instó impaciente.

—¿Para qué? Ha elegido no entenderlo. ¿Podría entregar usted su alma a una mujer que sólo quiere utilizarlo para obtener tierras, riquezas e hijos?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Podría —continuó Kaguya, implacable— permitirse amar a alguna mujer? ¿Podría compartir vuestra alma con ella?

Naruto la miró incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que no. ¡Jamás cederé el control sobre mi destino a nadie, sea hombre o mujer!

Los ojos de Kaguya se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no cayeron. Había vivido lo suficiente para saber que en ocasiones como aquélla las lágrimas no servían de nada.

—Entonces no tendrá hijos, y yo estaré condenada a contemplar otra generación rezando para liberarnos de la maldición.

—No creo en tus palabras —objetó irritado.

—Creed en esto: las mujeres hyuga pueden ver más allá del atractivo de un hombre; pueden contemplar su alma, saber lo que habita en ellas. —Hizo una pausa—. Saberlo todo de alguien y amarle a pesar de todo resulta muy difícil. A veces pienso que es imposible, y Hinata, milord, es sólo una mujer.

La mirada de Naruto se convirtió en hielo, reflejando el frío que se condensaba en sus entrañas así como la oscura ira que le invadía. De repente, golpeó la mesa con el puño, haciendo que las cadenas de oro saltaran y emitieran un breve sonido.

Luego sobrevino un silencio que nadie interrumpió.

Sai miró a la mujer y después a su amigo, que parecía estar reflexionando sobre lo que había escuchado. Aquello hizo que la tensión lo abandonara poco a poco. Si Naruto se concentraba en algún objetivo, no había fortaleza, ciudad o mujer que no pudiera conseguir por medio de la fuerza, la astucia... o la traición.

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio el barón observó una vez más en la mujer. Su mirada era como el acero, dura e inflexible, al igual que su voz.

—Gracias, Kaguya. Me has aclarado muchas cosas.

Era el final de la conversación y ella lo sabía; sacudió la cabeza con pesar y salió de la habitación sin ruido, como el humo.

Naruto se volvió entonces hacia su amigo y le preguntó directamente:—¿Qué opinas?

—Que ella cree firmemente en lo que nos ha contado.

—Sí —convino el barón, tenso—. He vivido lo suficiente para saber que ese tipo de creencias puede incluso empujar a los hombres a la guerra.

—¿O invocar maldiciones?

Naruto golpeó la mesa otra vez haciendo que las joyas dejaran escapar de nuevo su melodioso sonido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Sai después de un rato—. ¿Pedirás la anulación del matrimonio porque ella no es fértil?

—No —juró Naruto—. Nunca.

La fuerza de su inmediata respuesta sorprendió a ambos.

—Podríamos mantener la fortaleza bajo control aunque los vasallos se rebelaran —señaló Sai—. Y si los habitantes de Konohathorne se negaran a cultivar la tierra para ti, tu padre podría enviar campesinos desde Normandía; estarían encantados de ir a un lugar en el que podrían tener su propio terreno y animales.

—Lo sé.

Naruto no dijo nada más. La solución que ofrecía Sai era factible, pero Naruto la rechazó de inmediato, sin pensar. No hubiera podido explicar el porqué. Lo único que sabía era que todos sus instintos se rebelaban ante la idea de separarse de Hinata.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto observó los delicados cascabeles dorados que emitían agradables sonidos musicales con cualquier movimiento.

_Como escuchar el susurro de la brisa sobre las flores..._

_Si las brujas hyuga pudieran amar..._

—Sí —rugió Naruto—. ¡Eso es!

—¿Qué?

—La solución, es muy simple. Tengo que hacer que Hinatame ame.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. Embrujo

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«13: Embrujo»**_

* * *

Naruto y Sai atravesaron el gran salón de camino hacia una de las escaleras que les permitía acceder a tres de las cuatro torres de la fortaleza. El agradable sonido de las joyas que el barón llevaba en la mano izquierda se perdió en el ruido que producían los sirvientes, limpiando y puliendo el suelo de madera del castillo.

Una vez limpio, más sirvientes se apresuraban con cubos de agua, lejía y cepillos ásperos, mientras otros amontonaban el junco sucio en un rincón para quemarlo.

En medio de todo aquel ajetreo, el mayordomo iba con prisa de un grupo de sirvientes a otro animándoles para que trabajaran mejor y más deprisa para satisfacer al barón de Konohathorne Keep.

—Al menos el mayordomo sabe quién es el nuevo señor —murmuró Naruto entre dientes.

—Todos lo saben. Pero para algunos es más difícil aceptarlo.

—Será mejor para ellos que lo asimilen cuanto antes —replicó Naruto, empezando a subir las escaleras—. Si hay algo que no soporto es la falta de limpieza.

—Tus caballeros lo saben bien. Y dudo que tu mujer tarde en aprenderlo.

—No es necesario que lo haga. Hinata se baña todos los días. La limpieza de sus habitaciones me hace pensar que era lord Fugaku, y no ella, el culpable del deplorable estado del castillo.

Las pisadas de las botas de cuero resonaban rítmicamente mientras los hombres subían la escalera que iba hacia la derecha. Si ellos hubieran intentado tomar la fortaleza por asalto hubiera sido una desventaja el hecho de que todos sus caballeros fueran diestros; resultaba mucho más fácil defender las escaleras que atacarlas, porque el muro de piedra impedía lanzar estocadas a los atacantes. Los defensores, en cambio, no tenían ese obstáculo. El filo de sus espadas sólo encontraría al enemigo y no al muro de la torre.

Naruto subió los últimos tres escalones de una zancada y recorrió el pasillo que conducía a las dependencias de su esposa, ignorando las dos puertas que se abrieron a su paso. De una de ellas salió Sakura; de la otra, Ino.

No tenía ganas de ver a ninguna de las dos. Sakura le había disgustado desde el primer momento que la vio, no sabía porque esa actitud hacia ella. Y tampoco le apetecía la compañía de Ino.

Irritado, Naruto se dio cuenta de que una de las cosas que le gustaban de Hinata era que no parecía interesada en descubrir lo que contenían los cofres que trajo con él a la fortaleza.

En realidad, lo único que quería era cuidar de sus malditas plantas. Todavía le resultaba difícil creer que saliera sola de la fortaleza, arriesgando su propia seguridad, únicamente para recolectar unas extrañas hojas. Pero al parecer no había ninguna otra explicación para lo ocurrido.

Naruto se preguntaba si unas horas de silencio habrían predispuesto a la joven para hablar con él. Quizá las joyas que pretendía regalarle pudieran devolverle la alegría que parecían haber perdido sus ojos después de que la encontrara en el bosque.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de su esposa, se la encontró cerrada.

—Abre, Hinata —le ordenó, golpeando la gruesa madera con impaciencia—. Soy Naruto.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta llamó con más fuerza.

—Hinata, abre de una vez. —La fuerza de su puño hizo temblar la madera—. ¡Si no lo haces echaré abajo esta maldita puerta!

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—Hinata, tú y yo vamos a tener que establecer unas mínimas reglas de cortesía. Espero que...

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando se dio cuenta de que la gruesa madera había cedido bajo sus golpes.

Sintiendo que la ira amenazaba con invadirle, entró en la habitación, sólo para encontrarla vacía.

—Maldita sea —rugió, tirando las joyas sobre la cama—. Ha escapado de nuevo.

Con rapidez, Naruto y Sai inspeccionaron todas las dependencias en las que podría hallarse Hinata, incluyendo los aposentos privados de las doncellas.

Fue en vano.

Sin perder un segundo, se dirigieron al portón principal del castillo que llevaba hasta el patio. El hombre que se encargaba de la guardia estaba, sin ninguna duda, tan aburrido como aparentaba.

—¿Has visto salir a lady Hinata? —le espetó el barón sin rodeos.

—No, milord —se apresuró a contestar el soldado—. Me ordenó que no la dejara salir a no ser que fuera acompañada por usted.

Naruto gruñó.

—¿Y la doncella personal de la señora? —intervino Sai—. ¿La has visto?

—No. Solamente han salido del castillo las muchachas del servicio, y las examiné cuidadosamente una por una.

—No lo dudo —ironizó Naruto.

Todos los soldados de la fortaleza habían sido duramente reprendidos por haber dejado salir a lady Hinata esa misma mañana, confundiéndola con una sirvienta.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Sai mirando a su amigo—. ¿Vamos a buscar a Sakura?

Naruto hizo una mueca. Por mucho que le disgustara la doncella de Hinata, era muy probable que supiera mejor que nadie dónde estaba su señora.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —La voz del barón reflejaba su frustración—. ¿Por las almenas o en las dependencias de los soldados?

—Hay tormenta.

—Entonces, olvidémonos de las almenas. No creo que a Sakura le guste la lluvia.

En un silencio en el que se podía palpar el enojo de Naruto, los dos hombres se dirigieron en busca de la doncella.

Desde que Sasuke y los reevers se habían marchado, Sakura había pasado mucho tiempo supervisando las almenas y coqueteando con los soldados que estaban de guardia. Sin embargo, cuando llovía o hacía mal tiempo, merodeaba alrededor del pozo, supuestamente supervisando que los sirvientes sacaran el agua necesaria para el castillo. Aunque, en realidad, lo que hacía era pasearse delante de las dependencias de los soldados, que se hallaban muy cerca del pozo.

A medida que el baron y su amigo se acercaban a su destino, pudieron escuchar con más claridad el ruido producido por los caballeros y escuderos de la guarnición, y a los sirvientes que cantaban animadamente al acarrear agua en un gran balde de madera. Entre las voces masculinas, era fácil distinguir las burlonas risas femeninas.

Cuando Naruto y Sai entraron en la guarnición, lo primero que vieron fue a Sakura y a Ino al lado de uno de sus caballeros, el hombre llamado Kankuro. Ambas mujeres parecían estar interesadas en captar la atención de los ávidos ojos del hombre y de sus manos.

—Quizás deberías haberte ahorrado el sustento de Ino y de sus caprichos —comentó Sai en voz baja.

—A partir de ahora, Ino se ganará la vida cosiendo —se limitó a responder Naruto.

—¿Y Sakura?

—Ella ya ha decidido su camino.

Kankuro se percató de la presencia de su señor antes de que lo hicieran las mujeres. Con rapidez, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, siendo consciente de que había sido sorprendido cometiendo una falta cuando debería haber estado entrenando.

—Kankuro, el arsenal se encuentra muy oxidado. Cuando no estés enseñando a los hombres a montar o a usar la espada con una sola mano, te encargarás de supervisar que las armas se limpien minuciosamente —le ordenó Naruto sin preámbulos.

—Sí, milord —contestó Kankuro, apartando la mano de la cadera de Sakura—. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—En este instante. Haz una lista de lo que necesites y entrégamela mañana por la mañana.

—Sí, milord.

El caballero se abrochó el manto que los hábiles dedos de Ino habían desatado, les guiñó un ojo a ambas mujeres y se fue.

—Ino —dijo Naruto.

La bella mujer miró al barón con unos ojos tan azules como los de él, sin poder ocultar la alegría de haber captado por fin la atención de su señor.

—¿Sí, milord? ¿Desea algo de mí?

—Se te da bastante bien la costura. A partir de hoy te ocuparás del vestuario de mi esposa. Puedes utilizar con total libertad las sedas que traje de Jerusalén y las procedentes de Normandía y Londres. Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, ven a verme de inmediato.

La joven dejó de sonreír, pero asintió aceptando las órdenes de su señor.

—No tendrás mucho trabajo —le comentó Sakura a Ino cuando la normanda se dio la vuelta para marcharse—. A lady Hinata sólo le importan sus jardines y sus flores.

—Ino. —Naruto no había alzado la voz, pero fue suficiente para que la joven se detuviera—. Si sirves bien a mi esposa, te recompensaré con tus propias sedas.

—Preferiría otro tipo de recompensa —musitó sonriente.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—Vete.

—Cuando se canse de su esposa, milord, venga a verme —dijo en una voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos la oyeran, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada cargada de recuerdos.

—Vete —repitió Naruto. Pero no había dureza en su voz.

La joven obedeció y el barón observó su marcha con una torva sonrisa. Las caderas femeninas se balanceaban en una silenciosa, pero inconfundible invitación, y la fina lana de su túnica se adaptaba a sus curvas a la perfección, revelando la turgencia del sensual cuerpo que cubría.

—¿Sabes dónde está tu señora? —inquirió Naruto, volviéndose hacia Sakura.

—No, barón. —Hizo una pausa y luego se atrevió a bromear—. ¿La ha vuelto a perder en tan poco tiempo?

Sai se asombró de la imprudencia de la mujer. Naruto trataba con justicia a sus vasallos, pero eso no significaba que se le pudiera tomar a la ligera.

—¿Tienes familia? —le preguntó Naruto en tono neutro.

—¿En el castillo de Konohathorne?

—Sí.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sientes vocación por la Iglesia? —siguió preguntando el barón.

—No —respondió sorprendida.

—Entonces, supongo que debo seguir manteniéndote como un simple acto de caridad cristiana. Pero, a partir de hoy, quedas relegada a supervisar el lavadero y la cocina.

Atónita, la doncella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Es eso lo que lady Hinata desea?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? —se burló Naruto—. No dejo de perderla, como tú has señalado. De cualquier forma, no importa la opinión de mi esposa. En todo lo concerniente al castillo, yo soy el único que manda.

El rostro de Sakura adquirió una palidez mortal y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Por favor, milord, perdoneme. Reconozco que me he excedido. Los últimos días han sido difíciles —añadió deprisa—. La muerte de lord Fugaku, la boda, el destierro de Sir Sasuke, la llegada de los normandos...

La doncella dejó de hablar en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba revelando.

—Debe ser difícil para ti servirme —señaló Naruto—, teniendo en cuenta que tu padre murió en la guerra entre sajones y normandos.

—Sí, milord —susurró, al tiempo que jugueteaba con el prendedor de oro que le había regalado Naruto—. Y también murieron mis hermanos y mi esposo.

—Aquello ya pasó —afirmó tajante—. Si quieres seguir luchando, tendrás que irte a otro lugar.

Desesperada, Sakura se arrodilló y le cogió una mano.

—No, se lo ruego. Deje que esté aquí hasta... —Se interrumpió.

—¿Hasta? —la instó.

—No conozco otro hogar. No quiero otro hogar. Por favor, milord, deje que me quede. Haré cualquier cosa que me pida.

El primer impulso del normando fue apartar la mano, sin embargo, no lo hizo, pues había aprendido que seguir sus impulsos no era la mejor forma de conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —repitió él suavemente.

—Sí —respondió sin mirarlo.

—Entonces, levántate y dime dónde suele pasar el tiempo mi esposa.

Sakura permaneció de rodillas, apretando la mano de Naruto contra sus pechos.

—El jardín, las halconeras, el...

—Dentro del castillo —la interrumpió, liberando su mano sin apenas ocultar su aversión.

—El herbario, la capilla y el baño. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: Sobre todo el baño. Sasuke y ella solían pasar mucho tiempo allí. El jabón de milady es muy agradable.

Al ver la expresión de ira de su señor, Sakura intentó suavizar sus palabras.

—Disculpeme si he dicho algo que le haya podido ofender, milord —se apresuró a decir—. Estoy segura de que todo era bastante inocente.

—Ve a la capilla —ordenó Naruto entre dientes a Sai—. Y llévate a Sakura contigo.

Sin decir más, el barón se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar. Las escaleras que llevaban hasta el herbario eran angostas y apenas estaban iluminadas, ya que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la fortaleza, donde la edificación se fundía con la cima de la rocosa colina.

Naruto cogió una antorcha y la acercó a la vela que siempre se mantenía encendida en la entrada de las zonas inferiores del castillo. Cuando la antorcha se prendió y ardió, el sombrío resplandor naranja reveló una descuidada construcción.

El aire era frío, húmedo, y estaba cargado con el olor propio de un herbario. Naruto avanzó rápidamente por el estrecho corredor, intentando controlar su rabia al pensar en Hinata y Sasuke en el baño. Se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba lo que ella hubiera hecho antes de convertirse en su esposa. Pero no era cierto. Le importaba. Y mucho.

Sabía que no era justo ya que Hinata había estado prometida con Sasuke. El rey había rechazado ese matrimonio y todos los demás que lord Fugaku había propuesto. Era natural que la joven buscara placer en alguien por el que sintiera afecto. Pero aun así, la imagen de su esposa en brazos del escocés hacía que una rabia asesina hirviera en la sangre del normando.

Intentando controlar su furia, se obligó a sí mismo a observar el estado de las estancias que había a ambos lados del pasillo, comprobando que estaban perfectamente limpias. Era evidente que su esposa se había ocupado de que así fuera.

_Ojalá la obediencia también fuera otra de sus cualidades, _pensó Naruto.

Cuando por fin llegó al herbario, tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para evitar golpearse con el marco de la puerta. Tan pronto se irguió, la voz de Hinata llegó hasta él. Estaba de espaldas, inclinada sobre una larga mesa de piedra que parecía ser parte de la construcción, machacando algo con un mortero.

—Seas quien seas —dijo la joven sin darse la vuelta— deja la antorcha fuera. Contamina el aire del herbario. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo para que se me haga caso?

—¿Tantas como las que yo tenga que repetirte que te quedes en tus aposentos? —replicó Naruto, mordaz.

Hinata se volvió rápidamente. A la agitada luz de la antorcha sus ojos se veían asustados y su piel parecía haber adquirido un brillo dorado semejante a las joyas que Naruto había tirado disgustado sobre su cama.

—¿Qué haces en mi herbario? —le preguntó asombrada.

—No es tu herbario, milady. Es mío, al igual que el resto del castillo —señaló cortante—. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Sin decir nada, Hinata se giró para continuar trabajando con el mortero. Lanzó una rápida mirada al reloj de agua y aceleró el ritmo de sus golpes.

—Te estoy hablando —insistió Naruto, intentando controlar la ira.

—Te escucho.

—¿Y también me escuchaste cuando te dije que debías permanecer en tus aposentos a no ser que salieras conmigo?

Silencio.

—Respóndeme —exigió con violencia.

—Sí, te escuché.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—El herbario forma parte de mis aposentos —replicó Hinata.

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia —le advirtió, apretando los labios con fuerza.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si no la tienes? —musitó la joven.

Oír aquello hizo que el autocontrol de Naruto saltara en pedazos. Atravesó la estancia con tres largas zancadas y cogió a Hinata por el brazo.

—Basta de tonterías —rugió cortante—. Prometiste ante Dios obedecerme y por Dios que lo harás. Vuelve a tu habitación, milady.

—Concédeme unos minutos —le rogó—. Tengo que trabajar con estas hojas un poco más.

El barón no discutió. Simplemente se volvió para irse, arrastrando a la joven con él.

Hinata tampoco intentó discutir. El miedo que la había atenazado en sus sueños estalló en su mente e hizo que lo viera todo negro. Desesperada, tiró de su brazo y se retorció en un intento por liberarse.

—Por todos los diablos... —masculló Naruto.

La joven soltó el mortero que sostenía y arañó a su esposo en la mano, intentando obligarle a soltarla. Los firmes dedos no cedieron ni un ápice, así que intentó abrirlos uno a uno.

Todo fue en vano. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—Estate quieta antes de que te hagas daño —le advirtió Naruto con sequedad.

—¡Suéltame!

—No hasta que te encuentres en tus aposentos.

—No —protestó Hinata con voz quebrada—. ¡Debo acabar lo que he empezado!

El barón la soltó sólo para volverla a coger con la velocidad del rayo. En el espacio de un segundo, Hinata se encontró en el aire agitando los pies, atrapada por el poderoso brazo de Naruto. Pensando sólo en las irremplazables hojas que debían prepararse inmediatamente o se echarían a perder, se debatió en silencio ante la fuerza superior.

La antorcha descendía y trazaba arcos mientras Naruto trataba de que Hinata permaneciera quieta. Las peligrosas llamas se acercaban peligrosamente a los ojos, el pelo y la mejilla de la joven, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Su diadema, junto al velo, cayó al suelo, provocando que sus cabellos se esparcieran desordenadamente.

—Maldita sea —siseó Naruto—. ¡Te vas a quemar viva, pequeña estúpida!

Hinata pareció no oírlo y siguió luchando hasta que las llamas casi rozaron su desprotegida muñeca cuando intentó alcanzar el rostro de su esposo. Tras soltar un violento juramento, Naruto tiró la antorcha y la apagó pisándola con sus propios pies.

Una vez dispuso de las dos manos, Naruto acabó rápido con los forcejeos. Antes de que Hinata supiera lo que había sucedido, el duro cuerpo masculino la aprisionaba contra el muro, permitiéndole apenas respirar.

Naruto estudió el angustiado rostro de su esposa y se preguntó qué la habría llevado a atacarlo así. Había esperado que la joven discutiera o suplicara, o quizá que atravesara el castillo arrastrando los pies enfurruñada cuando él insistiera en que le obedeciera. Pero no había imaginado que se revolviera contra él como un gato salvaje acorralado.

Lentamente, los forcejeos de Hinata cedieron. Entre ahogados suspiros, alzó la vista y observó a su esposo con ojos fieros mientras trataba de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—¿Has acabado? —preguntó Naruto con un irónico tono educado.

La joven asintió.

—Bien, iremos a tus aposentos y...

Naruto se quedó callado al sentir la tensa reacción del cuerpo de Hinata.

—Si te suelto, volverás a resistirte, ¿no es cierto? —Su voz estaba teñida de incredulidad.

Ella no dijo nada. No tenía que hacerlo. La fiera rigidez de su cuerpo lo decía todo.

Asombrado, Naruto contempló a su esposa a la luz de las velas agradablemente aromatizadas del herbario. Era evidente que Hinata no tenía ninguna oportunidad ante él. Pero también era tan evidente que continuaría luchando hasta agotar sus fuerzas.

Se produjo un largo silencio lleno de ira mientras Naruto estudiaba las sombras que atravesaban los ojos grises de la joven. Y de pronto, recordó la causa inicial del problema.

—¿Estás trabajando con las hojas que has recogido esta mañana? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí —susurró Hinata, suplicante—. Te lo ruego, déjame acabar. Es más importante de lo que crees. Debo prepararlas antes de que pierdan sus propiedades.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —reconoció—. Pero si no lo hago ocurrirá algo horrible en el castillo.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza, pensativo, y, de repente, escuchó el débil y lento goteo del agua en algún lugar próximo. Sorprendido, giró la cabeza y vio un extraño artilugio formado por un cuenco de plata suspendido sobre otro de ébano, en el que el agua goteaba de uno a otro con mesurada velocidad.

—¿Todo esto tiene algo que ver con tus costumbres hyuga? —preguntó mirando de nuevo a la mujer que se convertía con cada hora que pasaba en un misterio aún mayor para él.

—Sí.

—La mujer Kaguya habló de que había percibido un peligro esta mañana y dijo que probablemente tú también lo habías sentido.

Hinata asintió con ansiedad.

—¿De qué peligro se trata?

—No lo sé.

Naruto gruñó.

—Parece que sabes poco. ¿O es que no quieres contármelo?

—Tuve un... un sueño —le explicó en voz baja—. Estaba atrapada en medio de una oscuridad que me ahogaba, y luego vi las hojas de esa planta. Entonces supe que tenía que recogerlas para evitar el desastre. Te lo ruego, milord. Permíteme que acabe lo que he empezado. No podré volver a conseguir esas hojas hasta dentro de una quincena como mínimo, quizá dos. Por favor.

Hinata miró a su esposo con inquietud, sabiendo que el futuro del castillo de Konohathorne dependía de que él fuera razonable a pesar de que lo hubiera llevado al límite de su control.

Antes de que Naruto dijera una sola palabra, Hinata supo la respuesta. El contacto del poderoso cuerpo cambió sutilmente al relajarse sobre el suyo, y su abrazo dejó de trasmitir ira para convertirse en sensual, provocando que la joven fuera consciente de los firmes músculos que la mantenían cautiva.

—¿Por qué no negociamos? —la tentó con voz ronca—. ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de que te permita acabar ese brebaje?

—Todo lo que deseas de mí es un hijo varón —adujo Hinata tratando de ocultar la amargura de la derrota en su voz—. Y yo no tengo poder para ofrecértelo.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron en una mezcla de ira, humor y especulación.

—Entre un hombre y una mujer pueden suceder muchas más cosas aparte de concebir hijos —señaló Naruto.

—¿De verdad? Nunca me has hablado de ellas.

—Es cierto —convino lentamente—. Debería haberlo hecho.

—¿Milord?

—Mi nombre es Naruto —la corrigió mientras rozaba su boca con la suya—. Déjame escuchar mi nombre en tus labios.

—Naruto...

El barón absorbió la susurrante calidez del aliento de la joven.

—Lo haces muy bien, dulce bruja.

Despacio, de mala gana, Naruto aflojó la presión de su cuerpo, sin liberarla todavía.

—Me debes un favor, y yo decidiré qué harás por mí y cuándo —le advirtió con voz tensa por el deseo—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí.

—¿Ya está? ¿Tan rápido? ¿No estás preocupada por lo que pueda pedirte?

—No —contestó Hinata con ansiedad, mirando hacia el reloj de agua—. Sólo estoy preocupada por las hojas. Si no acabo de prepararlas pronto, mi esfuerzo no habrá servido de nada.

—Bésame para sellar nuestro acuerdo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, consternada.

—¿Por qué no?

Hinata le respondió precipitadamente, sin saber de cuánto tiempo disponía.

—Para cuando acabemos de besarnos será demasiado tarde; mi mente estará confusa y mis dedos torpes. Tus... tus besos me trastornan.

Cuando Naruto consiguió descifrar sus atropelladas palabras, sonrió y acarició con el pulgar el labio inferior de Hinata, que temblaba visiblemente.

—¿Y Sasuke? —murmuró él.

—¿Sasuke? —Hinata parpadeó, perpleja—. ¿Qué diablos tiene Sasuke que ver con los besos? Él nunca ha tenido ese efecto sobre mí.

—¿Y yo?

—Sabes que sí —dijo exasperada—. Acabo de decírtelo. ¡Y si no dejas de pasar tu pulgar por mis labios, te morderé!

—¿Cómo? ¿Así? —Acercó una de las manos cautivas de Hinata a su boca, mordió la base de su dedo pulgar con extremo cuidado y fue recompensado con una repentina y sensual inspiración de la joven.

—Por favor, para —imploró, trémula—. Debo mantener el pulso firme.

Naruto intentó ocultar el placer que sintió ante su reacción, pero le resultó imposible. La dejó libre, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó unas sonoras carcajadas que hicieron vibrar los muros a su alrededor.

—Acaba tu trabajo, dulce hechicera. Luego, iremos a tus aposentos y discutiremos la naturaleza de tu cautiverio...

Antes de que hubiera acabado de hablar, Sai apareció en el umbral del herbario.

—¿La has encontrado?

—Sí —respondió Naruto, con la voz todavía impregnada por la risa—. Ven, esperaremos fuera. La antorcha que llevas contamina el aire del herbario de Hinata.

Una vez se alejaron unos metros, Sai dirigió una curiosa mirada a su amigo de toda la vida y casi hermano.

—Tu esposa debe ser realmente una bruja.

Naruto emitió un sonido inquisitivo que pareció más bien un murmullo satisfecho.

—Hace un rato pensé que la desollarías viva cuando la encontraras— continuó Sai—. Y ahora te encuentro riendo a su lado.

La sonrisa que Naruto le dedicó a su amigo hizo que éste frunciera aún más el ceño.

—Empiezas a preocuparme —insistió Sai.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo reír como otros hombres lo hacen?

—Te ha embrujado —afirmó con sequedad.

—Aunque fuera así, no me importaría —repuso Naruto sonriendo.

—Dios santo. Vigila tu alma, amigo mio, o pronto Sasuke de Uchiha tomará a traición lo que no pudo tomar por la fuerza.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Juego de Seducción

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«14: Juego de Seducción»**_

* * *

Hinata recorrió el castillo con el recipiente que contenía la preciosa poción, bien tapado y sujeto con ambas manos, hasta que llegó a sus aposentos. En circunstancias normales habría dejado madurar el antídoto en algún lugar oscuro del herbario, pero temía perderlo de vista.

Con una mezcla de irritación y diversión, Naruto observó cómo Hinata abría un panel oculto en la mampara de madera que dividía sus aposentos en un dormitorio y una pequeña sala. La joven guardó el recipiente en el hueco secreto, cerró el panel y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Le dirás a alguien dónde está la botella? —preguntó con ansiedad, girándose hacia el silencioso hombre que había seguido cada uno de sus pasos desde el herbario.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta tras él. —¿Tanto importa?

—Si le ocurre algo a esa poción, no podré volver a preparar más hasta dentro de dos semanas. Y para entonces, puede que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué es?

Hinata pensó con rapidez, preguntándose cuánto podía contarle a Naruto sin romper la promesa de silencio que le había hecho a Kaguya. Tras una breve vacilación, habló midiendo sus palabras con cuidado, ya que no le gustaba mentir.

—Algunas de las medicinas que preparo podrían llegar a matar si no se administran de forma correcta. Eso... —la joven señaló hacia el lugar donde había ocultado la botella— ...es un antídoto para la poción más fuerte que conozco para el dolor. Después de que lord Fugaku muriera, hice un nuevo lote de esa medicina, así que es prudente preparar también el antídoto.

—¿Para quién?

—No te entiendo.

—Lord Fugaku está muerto. ¿Para quién preparaste una medicina tan peligrosa?

Aquella pregunta tan directa hizo que Hinata se estremeciera. De nuevo, volvió a escoger sus palabras con extremo cuidado, desvelando sólo parte de la verdad.

—He observado que los entrenamientos de tus soldados son muy violentos. Tarde o temprano, uno de tus hombres herirá a otro. Ahora ya estoy preparada para ayudarles.

Durante un largo minuto, Naruto estudió los bellos ojos grises que lo contemplaban con una ansiedad apenas disimulada. Sospechaba que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no había modo alguno de averiguar de qué se trataba.

—No se lo diré a nadie, a excepción de Sai —dijo él finalmente.

—Por favor, asegúrate de que no se lo diga a nadie más.

Naruto asintió antes de dirigirle una inquietante sonrisa.

—Ya me debes dos favores, esposa.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron ante la mezcla de sensualidad y el triunfo que destilaba la sonrisa masculina.

—Sí. —Nerviosa, se volvió para ocuparse del fuego.

Naruto observó la gracilidad de los movimientos de la joven al inclinarse sobre el hogar para remover las brasas y sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba de deseo al punto del dolor. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con su esposa, más impaciente estaba por hacerla suya.

—Sakura apenas se gana su sustento —señaló con voz dura. Era evidente por la destreza de Hinata, que era ella misma quien se ocupaba del fuego en sus aposentos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu doncella parece dedicar poco tiempo a cumplir con sus tareas.

—Es más fácil hacer algunas cosas por mí misma que tener que avisar a uno de los sirvientes. En cualquier caso, Sakura no hubiera sido nunca mi doncella si vivieran su padre o su esposo. Así que evito herir su orgullo siempre que me es posible.

—Sé lo que le pasó a su familia, pero ¿qué ocurrió con sus tierras? —se interesó él.

—Lo mismo que a toda Inglaterra: el rey William o sus hijos las tomaron y las dividieron entre los normandos.

Naruto escuchó con atención, sin embargo, no descubrió ningún rastro en la voz de su esposa del odio que había percibido en Sakura cuando hablaba de los normandos; un odio que más de uno de los sirvientes del castillo compartía. Ni tampoco escuchó la negativa a aceptar que él era el nuevo señor de Konohathorne que había sido evidente en la voz de Sasuke. La joven se había limitado a relatar los hechos tal y como habían tenido lugar y ni siquiera alzó la mirada del abollado recipiente de latón donde se guardaba la madera para el fuego.

—¿No odias tú a los normandos como lo hacen los habitantes del castillo? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Algunos de ellos son atroces, sanguinarios y crueles —afirmó Hinata sin rodeos mientras escogía una rama de roble.

—También se podría decir lo mismo de los escoceses o de los hombres que luchan en Tierra Santa.

—La crueldad no conoce ninguna frontera —reflexionó ella, al tiempo que observaba pensativa cómo unas diminutas llamas lamían la madera que acababa de colocar en la chimenea.

Después de un largo silencio, Naruto se acercó a la cama y cogió las largas cadenas de oro de las que colgaban diminutos cascabeles.

Atraída por el dulce sonido, Hinata se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un regalo para ti.

La joven se puso en pie y se acercó a Naruto, cautivada por el melodioso tintineo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Las llevarás por voluntad propia o tendré que exigírtelo a cambio de uno de los favores que me debes?

—Oh, no. Son preciosas. Por supuesto que me las pondré.

—Pero no llevas el broche que te regalé —insistió Naruto.

—Las hyuga sólo podemos llevar plata antes de casarnos.

El barón miró de forma significativa el vestido de Hinata, que carecía de cualquier adorno.

—Ahora estás casada.

Sin decir palabra, la joven desabrochó lentamente los lazos delanteros de su vestido, para poder mostrarle que el broche estaba sujeto en el borde del corpiño de su ropa interior, justo entre sus senos.

—Siento envidia de mi regalo —comentó Naruto sin apartar la vista del escote de Hinata.

Desconcertada, la joven miró a aquel extraño que se había convertido en su esposo por orden del rey.

—¿Envidia, milord?

—Sí. Me gusta el sitio que has elegido para ponértelo.

El rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Hinata, mientras, con cierta torpeza, volvía a abrocharse el vestido bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. Nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta y señaló las largas y delicadas cadenas que él sostenía en la mano, tratando de ignorar la inquietante sonrisa masculina.

—¿Cómo debo ponérmelas? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Te lo mostraré. —Con una agilidad impropia de un hombre de su tamaño, se sentó sobre sus talones frente a ella—. Apoya tu pie sobre mi muslo —le indicó.

Vacilante, la joven obedeció y soltó un gemido de asombro cuando unos largos y cálidos dedos se cerraron con delicadeza alrededor de su tobillo. Antes de que pudiera apartar el pie, la mano de Naruto lo sujetó con firmeza, estabilizándola y refrenándola a un tiempo.

—Tranquila —le dijo en voz baja—. No hay nada que temer.

—Es bastante perturbador —comentó Hinata, agitada.

—¿Que te toquen?

—No. Darme cuenta de que un hombre al que conozco sólo desde hace unos días tiene derecho a tocarme como desee y cuando le plazca.

—Perturbador... —repitió Naruto, pensativo—. ¿Te doy miedo? ¿Es por eso por lo que huiste al bosque?

—Sé que sentiré dolor cuando me hagas tuya, pero ya te he dicho que fui al bosque por otra razón.

—Entonces, ¿sólo fuiste allí por la poción?

—Sí.

Los pequeños cascabeles sonaron levemente cuando Naruto rodeó el tobillo de Hinata con una de las cadenas y abrochó el cierre. Después, comprobó que estuviera bien cerrado y deslizó la palma por la suave piel de su pierna. La joven tomó aire de forma audible y la sutil sacudida de su cuerpo hizo que las joyas emitieran un melodioso susurro.

—¿Por qué crees que sentirás dolor cuando te posea? —preguntó Naruto, acariciándola lentamente—. ¿Te hizo daño algún hombre al acostarte con él?

Hinata volvió a tomar aire bruscamente.

—Te di mi palabra de que eres el único que me ha tocado y la mantengo. Pero Sakura siempre dice que no hay ningún placer en estar con un hombre.

La mano de Naruto se detuvo por un momento, y luego retomó las lentas y delicadas caricias.

—Sin embargo, tu doncella no pierde oportunidad de ofrecer su cuerpo a mis soldados —señaló mordaz.

—Es por obligación, no por placer. Está buscando un esposo, al igual que tú buscas un heredero.

Naruto era un estratega demasiado bueno como para negar la verdad. Así que la esquivó distrayendo y desconcertando a su oponente.

—¿Te gusta que te acaricie? —dijo en voz baja, apretando la pantorrilla de Hinata con sensual cuidado.

La joven se quedó sin respiración.

—Yo... Creo que sí. Es extraño.

—¿Qué es extraño?

—Tu mano es muy grande y fuerte. Haces que me sienta frágil en comparación contigo.

—¿Eso te asusta?

—Debería.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que soy cruel, después de todo? —insistió él.

—Creo que me alegro de que no golpees a los halcones.

Naruto rió, pero no detuvo las lentas caricias con las que su palma recorría la pantorrilla de Hinata, demorándose en la parte interior de su rodilla, haciendo que dulces escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de la joven.

—Estabas muy furioso cuando entraste en el herbario —continuó ella, intentando no distraerse.

—Sí.

—Y eres muy fuerte.

—Sí. —Naruto inclinó la cabeza y ocultó su sonrisa—. Pero tú te enfrentaste a mí de todos modos, pequeño halcón.

Naruto deslizó una última vez las yemas de los dedos por la parte interior de su rodilla y pudo sentir la reacción de Hinata en el sutil y casi reticente temblor de su cuerpo. Con cuidado, cogió el pie que descansaba sobre su muslo y lo apoyó en el suelo.

—Ahora el otro —le indicó Naruto. Cuando la joven se movió, los diminutos cascabeles repiquetearon bajo su túnica. Ella aguardó tensa a que él continuara las sensuales caricias mientras rodeaba su tobillo con la segunda cadena y abrochaba el cierre. Pero, por muy perturbador que fuera sentir sus ásperas y cálidas manos sobre su piel, Hinata descubrió que le gustaban las inquietantes sensaciones que provocaban sus caricias. Le hacían desear olvidar que bajo la cuidadosa seducción de su esposo, ardía la fría ambición de un guerrero con un claro objetivo.

Cuando acabó su tarea, Naruto se irguió sorprendiéndola de nuevo con su agilidad. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sus pechos lo rozaban cada vez que tomaba aire.

—Ahora las muñecas. —Su grave voz tuvo casi el mismo efecto en la joven que su tacto.

Hinata obedeció y, tímidamente, extendió ambas manos.

En un silencio que se veía intensificado, de algún modo, por el susurrante sonido de las joyas, Naruto abrochó las pulseras alrededor de las finas muñecas de Hinata. Cuando acabó, alzó las delicadas manos de la joven y, lentamente, besó el centro de cada palma, saboreándolas luego con un único roce de su lengua.

El sonido que emitió Hinata fue una combinación de sorpresa y descubrimiento sensual. Naruto anhelaba besar su boca, pero la rígida erección que evidenciaba su deseo, amenazaba con poner en peligro el cuidadoso plan que debía mantener si quería ganar la primera batalla en la seducción de aquella hermosa hechicera pagana.

_Debo mantener el control, _se recordó a sí mismo con dureza. _Tomarla ahora no me asegurará la victoria final._

Una fría determinación recorrió el poderoso cuerpo masculino, manteniendo a raya su deseo.

Soltando las manos de Hinata, Naruto la hizo girar hasta que quedó de espaldas a él, y, con exquisito cuidado, le retiró la diadema y el velo que ella se había vuelto a poner después de lo ocurrido en el herbario. En la penumbra de la estancia, su pelo brillaba gloriosamente bajo la luz del fuego. La tentación de hundir los dedos en la suave seda de su cabello fue tan grande que casi sucumbió a ella, pero, conteniéndose una vez más, se limitó a entrelazar una de las cadenas en la gruesa trenza.

Cuando terminó, sólo le quedaba una cadena en las manos. Inclinándose, la envolvió alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la joven, y dejó que los extremos colgaran hasta casi alcanzar el suelo.

Por unos instantes, Naruto quedó cautivado por la imagen de Hinata envuelta en las exquisitas joyas y la dulce música que producían los pequeños cascabeles.

Después, hizo que girara despacio hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos y acunar su rostro entre sus fuertes manos.

—¿Tienes hambre, esposa?

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. No he comido nada desde el alba.

Soltándola con una extraña sonrisa, Naruto fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y examinó la bandeja que había en el suelo con la cena fría que había pedido a Sai.

—Pan, queso, carne de ave, cerveza... —Recogió la bandeja y entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con el pie—. Higos, pasas, nueces, almendras garrapiñadas —continuó—, y mucha verdura cruda.

Hinata sonrió.

—Ha debido ser cosa de Marta, la cocinera. Sabe que me encantan las verduras frescas en primavera.

Naruto miró la montaña de verduras y levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

—¿Es un ritual pagano?

—No —respondió ella, riendo y alcanzando una zanahoria—. Incluso Kaguya se burla de mí por ello.

Naruto se hizo a un lado bloqueando la mano de Hinata con su cuerpo antes de que pudiese coger más comida.

—Paciencia, pequeña. Hay algo que debo hacer antes de que te alimentes.

Desconcertada, Hinata observó cómo Naruto ponía la bandeja en la mesa que había junto a la silla y después empezaba a apagar cada vela y lámpara de aceite que alumbraba la habitación.

—¿Por qué...? —exclamó alarmada.

—Los criaderos de halcones se mantienen a oscuras. ¿O preferirías que te tapara los ojos?

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Debes elegir entre habitar esta estancia a oscuras o cubrir tus ojos con seda, pequeño halcón.

El tono de Naruto, duro como el frío acero, le indicó a Hinata que la paciencia de su esposo había llegado a su límite. Las palabras que había dicho en la iglesia sonaron de forma inquietante en su mente: «_No_ _confundas mi piedad con debilidad. Quien ponga a prueba mi paciencia de nuevo, morirá.»_

Ella lo había desafiado delante de los vasallos y seguir haciéndolo podría resultar peligroso.

—Oscuridad... —musitó Hinata.

Naruto asintió y cerró los postigos. La joven se angustió, pues siempre los mantenía abiertos de par en par, excepto cuando había tormenta. Le encantaba que el sol iluminara sus aposentos, y verlos ahora sólo iluminados por el pequeño fuego del hogar, la hizo sentir... enjaulada.

Cuando Naruto se acercó al fuego como si fuera a extinguir incluso esa pequeña fuente de luz, no pudo sofocar un pequeño sonido de protesta. Él se volvió, la miró intensamente y añadió un poco más de leña a la hoguera, lo que hizo que ella dejara escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, casi inaudible.

Naruto lo oyó y ocultó una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se sentaba junto a la chimenea, sabiendo que había ganado la primera batalla: Hinata había aceptado su cautividad. Ahora negociarían los términos.

—Siéntate —le ordenó, haciendo gestos hacia su regazo.

Vacilante, la joven dio un paso adelante, quedándose sorprendida cuando las joyas de sus tobillos se agitaron y emitieron un exquisito sonido.

—Oh. —Se quedó quieta un segundo, escuchando, y después avanzó de nuevo—. Es un sonido muy hermoso.

—¿Como el susurro de la brisa sobre las flores? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí —respondió, sonriendo a pesar de su nerviosismo—. O mariposas riendo.

—Me alegro de que te guste mi regalo.

—Me encanta, milord... eh... Naruto. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

—También me alegro de parecerte amable —dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

Despacio, Hinata llegó hasta su esposo y se sentó con cautela en sus rodillas. Él la sujetó y la colocó en su regazo de manera que quedó reclinada sobre su brazo izquierdo. Entonces ella alzó la vista y se perdió en la llama celeste de la mirada masculina. Incluso a la tenue luz del fuego, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo, Naruto miró la bandeja de comida y cogió un muslo de ave. Hinata, creyendo que iba a ofrecérselo, intentó cogerlo, pero él lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance.

—No. —Su tono no admitía réplicas—. Yo te alimentaré, pequeño halcón.

Sorprendida, la joven frunció ligeramente el ceño. Naruto sonrió, arrancó un pequeño trozo de carne del muslo con los dientes, y lo sostuvo ante ella con los dedos. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata acercó su mano para cogerlo, él retiró la comida una vez más.

—No —la reprendió Naruto suavemente—. Los halcones no tienen dedos.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la joven abrió la boca con sorpresa, lo que él aprovechó para deslizar hábilmente la carne entre sus labios.

—No es tan difícil, ¿verdad? —murmuró con voz hipnótica.

Masticando despacio, ella negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que las joyas de su trenza emitieran un dulce sonido.

—¿Más? —preguntó Naruto.

Hinata asintió.

—Algunos halcones, los especiales..., los mágicos..., hablan —comentó Naruto con una sonrisa sombría, mientras arrancaba otro trozo de carne del muslo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Comida, agua, la muerte, lo salvaje del vuelo...

—La libertad... —susurró la joven.

—Sí —convino él, ofreciéndole el pedazo—. Sospecho que los halcones salvajes hablan sobre todo de ese tema.

Hinata observaba cada movimiento que hacía Naruto, al tiempo que comía de su mano. Había una extraña intimidad en todo aquel acto. Un lazo tan tenue como un sencillo hilo de seda parecía unirles con cada pedazo de comida que ella aceptaba y, como un hilo de seda unido a otro, luego a otro y a otro más, la hebra resultante se reforzaba hasta hacerse irrompible.

A medida que los minutos pasaban en el silencio definido, más que roto, por el suave tintineo de las joyas que la adornaban, Hinata comprendió por fin la razón por la que los bebés están tan unidos a sus madres a través de la leche materna, y por qué los halcones, las criaturas más libres del universo, se alimentan sólo de la mano de su señor, se colocan sólo en su muñeca, y acuden sólo a su llamada especial.

—¿No te gusta la comida? —preguntó Naruto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Por qué has dejado de comer, entonces?

—Pensaba en los halcones y sus amos.

—Los halcones no tienen amo.

—Pero cazan a la orden de su señor.

—Cazan cuando lo desean —la rebatió Naruto, introduciendo un pequeño trozo de pan entre los labios femeninos—. Sus amos simplemente les brindan la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Todos los hombres lo ven así?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Si hay estúpidos que prefieren creer que son ellos quienes dominan a los halcones en lugar de los halcones a ellos, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlos?

Hinata consideró las palabras de Naruto mientras masticaba despacio. Tan pronto como tragó, él retiró las pequeñas migas de su labio inferior con una dulce caricia.

—Pero los halcones son cautivos y los hombres no —adujo Hinata.

—¿Has liberado un halcón alguna vez?

—Sí, en una ocasión.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Naruto.

—Nunca aceptó su cautiverio —contestó.

—Pero todos los demás sí.

Hinata asintió.

—Y al hacerlo —continuó Naruto—, conocieron una libertad diferente.

Los ojos grises formularon una pregunta silenciosa.

—Aceptaron que les cuidasen durante el invierno —continuó su esposo—, que se les alimentase cuando no había caza en los campos y bosques, que se les diese la oportunidad de vivir más y mejor. ¿Quién puede juzgar qué libertad es superior?

Cuando Hinata quiso hablar, Naruto deslizó un pequeño trozo de fruta entre sus labios, impidiéndoselo.

—Todo depende de cómo acepten los halcones su nueva vida —afirmó.

La joven no podía alegar nada, pues cada vez que lo intentaba, él le daba un poco de queso o cualquier otra cosa, acompañado de una perturbadora sonrisa.

—¿Cerveza? —le ofreció.

Ella asintió con prudencia en lugar de intentar hablar, esperando que él sostuviese la jarra contra sus labios como si fuera una niña. Pero una vez más, Naruto la sorprendió.

El baron bebió de la jarra, se inclinó sobre Hinata como si fuera a besarla y le dio de beber de sus propios labios. Asombrada, ella tragó la cerveza que recorría su garganta mientras él se demoraba mordiendo sensualmente el carnoso labio inferior de la joven.

La intimidad de aquel gesto hizo que Hinata temblara y que su vientre se contrajera de placer.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, Naruto cogió de nuevo la jarra y le dio de beber de la misma forma.

—Ya es suficiente —susurró ella. La aturdía sentir el aliento de su esposo, probar su sabor, sentir la exquisita tortura que sus dientes infligían a sus labios.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy bastante mareada.

La risa de Naruto sonó como su voz: suave, aterciopelada, increíblemente viril.

—No es la cerveza la que te produce ese efecto —murmuró contra sus labios—, sino el modo de beberla.

—Quizá simplemente sea hambre —le rebatió Hinata, a pesar de ser consciente de que la cerveza nunca antes le había hecho sentir así con tanta rapidez.

Naruto rió para sí, y volvió a introducir otro trozo de fruta entre sus labios. Poco a poco, los latidos del corazón de la joven se estabilizaron a medida que se acostumbraba al contacto masculino.

—No has probado nada —comentó Hinata.

—Yo no soy un pequeño halcón.

—Hasta las águilas comen —protestó ella con una sonrisa, mirándolo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Naruto rió en voz alta y retiró con una suave caricia una pequeña miga de pan de la comisura de sus labios.

Pronto, la joven quedó saciada, pero, incluso cuando no podía más, no quería parar. El hombre que la sujetaba con tanta suavidad, que la trataba con tanta ternura, debía poseer en su interior algo más que ambición y frialdad.

La pequeña esperanza que había mantenido viva en su corazón se avivó, susurrándole que Naruto quizá pudiera ser capaz de amar. Y si eso fuera posible, si él pudiera amarla...

Entonces cualquier cosa podría ocurrir. Cualquier cosa.

Incluso poder darle un hijo.

Cuando él le ofreció otro trozo más de pan, Hinata lo rechazó sacudiendo la cabeza, pero rozó las yemas de sus dedos con un beso fugaz. Por un momento, Naruto se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su respiración se aceleró ante la inesperada caricia.

—¿Te apetece algo dulce? —Su voz reflejaba la intensidad de su deseo.

La joven posó la mirada en los diminutos pasteles turcos que había sobre la bandeja, y fue incapaz de decidir qué sabor prefería.

—¿Cuál tiene canela? —preguntó dudosa.

—Tendremos que averiguarlo.

Con gesto engañosamente indolente, Naruto cogió uno de los dulces y se lo comió.

—Prueba mi sabor, pequeño halcón —susurró.

Una exquisita y deliciosa sensación se apoderó entonces de la joven. Sabía que los labios de Naruto podían ser duros y fríos, pero, en aquel momento, eran maravillosamente cálidos y complacientes.

Naruto la observó sabiendo ya cuál era la debilidad de su esposa, al igual que había averiguado los puntos débiles de los hombres que había derrotado y de las ciudades que había tomado. La debilidad de Hinata era su necesidad de sentirse amada.

_Ríndete a mí, pequeña, _le pidió en silencio.

Respondiendo únicamente a su instinto, la joven posó sus labios sobre la boca entreabierta de Naruto y acarició la punta de su lengua con la suya. Repentinamente asustada, se apartó con rapidez y lo miró con ojos grandes y recelosos.

Él arqueó la ceja con gesto interrogante.

—No era el de canela —dijo Hinata en voz baja.

—Tendremos que repetirlo de nuevo, ¿no crees?

Naruto escogió otro dulce y le dio un mordisco. Cuando se lo tragó, miró expectante a su esposa. Aquella vez, ella fue hacia él sin vacilar, demorándose en el sabor de la boca masculina antes de retirarse.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí...

—¿Pero no es el que buscabas? —se burló suavemente.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Habrá que seguir intentándolo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa divertida, sospechando que su esposo sabía muy bien cuál de los dulces era el de canela. No le importaba. Al contrario. Estaba completamente cautivada por el hechizo sensual en el que Naruto la había envuelto, haciéndole desear que sus besos fueran más intensos.

Cuando Naruto escogió otro dulce, se lo dio directamente a Hinata, que lo aceptó deseosa. El sabor de la canela se extendió por la boca de la joven y le hizo emitir un gemido de placer desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—¿Es ése el que querías? —susurró él sobre sus labios.

—Sí.

—Compártelo conmigo.

Hinata no supo quién de los dos besaba a quien. Sus bocas estaban tan profundamente unidas que no era capaz de apreciar dónde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra.

Cuando Naruto alzó por fin la cabeza, Hinata respiraba aceleradamente, aturdida por la violenta y ardiente marea que recorría su cuerpo y que la dejaba sin fuerzas. Despacio, abrió sus anhelantes, lánguidos y sensuales ojos, y se encontró con la mirada de hielo de su esposo.

—Me has desafiado y has hallado clemencia. —La joven se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo sus duras palabras como si fueran golpes—. Yo sólo muestro clemencia una vez a la misma persona, Hinata. Jamás vuelvas a enfrentarte a mí; podría ser peligroso.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Recuerda la Promesa

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«15: Recuerda la promesa»**_

* * *

A medida que pasaban los días, la promesa de Hinata de no desafiar a Naruto se hacía más difícil de cumplir.

—Pero mi jardín... —protestó cuando vio que su esposo se dirigía a la puerta—. Debo...

—Kaguya se está ocupando de él —la interrumpió, parándose un instante en el umbral—. Estaré de vuelta antes del mediodía.

Sin más, salió y cerró la puerta, dejándola en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Cuándo me dejarás libre? —gritó al oír el sonido de sus pasos alejándose.

—Cuando no pueda haber duda de que no estás embarazada. Regresaré pronto, pequeño halcón. Mientras tanto recuerda la promesa que me hiciste.

Con un sonido de frustración, Hinata golpeó la puerta con su puño haciendo tintinear las joyas de sus muñecas.

—Recuerda tu promesa —repitió con indignación—. ¿Cómo puedo olvidarla? ¡Apenas he tenido otra cosa en qué pensar en los últimos tres días!

El barón Uzumaki, dueño y señor de la fortaleza de Konohathorne, era el único contacto que Hinata tenía con el exterior. Siguiendo sus órdenes, nadie se acercaba a sus aposentos para hablar con ella a través de la puerta o llevarle comida o bebida.

Él entraba sin avisar, la obsequiaba con una flor fresca o un canto pulido del río para añadir a su colección, y se quedaba un rato para charlar sobre el rápido progreso de su halcón peregrino, la situación de los campos, la restauración de la armería o la situación de los jardines.

A la hora de las comidas, hacía que Hinata se sentara sobre su regazo y le daba de comer con una paciencia que nunca variaba aunque ella se burlase de la reclusión, y, cuando llegaba la noche, la llevaba hasta la gran cama con dosel y la abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormida.

Pero era el momento del baño el que la joven más temía. El solo hecho de acordarse de Naruto recostado contra la puerta, observándola con sus brillantes ojos azules mientras ella se lavaba, la hacía estremecer. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la intimidad que habían compartido, de todos los bellos momentos vividos, su esposo seguía manteniendo un férreo autocontrol, tocándola únicamente para alimentarla y darle calor en el frío de la noche.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata deseó poder dominar el arte de la seducción. Entonces podría lograr que Naruto ardiera de pasión, la haría suya por fin y descubriría que todas sus sospechas sobre Sasuke eran infundadas.

_Si pudiera seducirlo..._

Era plenamente consciente de que su forzada reclusión debía acabar, pues acrecentaba el odio de los habitantes de Konohathorne hacia su nuevo señor. Cuando Ebisu había hablado con ella la mañana después de la boda, lo había hecho en nombre de todos los vasallos.

_No permitiremos que vuestro esposo le haga daño. Podría sucederle un accidente mortal cuando salga a cazar._

El temor la invadía al recordar las palabras de Ebisu. Si algo así llegara a pasar sería una catástrofe para el castillo... y para ella. La venganza de Sai contra las gentes de la fortaleza sería rápida y despiadada. Y en cuanto a ella... No podía soportar siquiera la idea de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a Naruto.

Las joyas tintineaban en sus tobillos mientras recorría sus dependencias de un lado a otro, inquieta por el futuro. Finalmente la distrajo el sonido de voces masculinas provenientes del patio de armas y el estruendo producido por el entrechocar de espadas contra escudos.

La joven se aproximó a la ventana y abrió los postigos lo justo para no ser vista desde abajo. La abertura no era lo suficientemente grande como para permitir la entrada de la luz del sol, pero sí para observar lo que ocurría en el patio de armas.

Los soldados entrenaban bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto poniendo a punto sus habilidades guerreras con tanta violencia que, a pesar de ir protegidos con cota de malla y yelmo, solía haber heridos.

Sakura servía cerveza y animaba a sus favoritos, al igual que Ino. Incluso desde el difícil ángulo desde el que miraba, Hinata percibía claramente el sensual balanceo de las caderas de la antigua amante de Naruto al acercarse a éste.

Con unos ojos fríos como el hielo, la joven observó que su esposo se inclinaba galante para escuchar algo que le decía Ino, para después echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse a carcajadas. Al ver aquello, Hinata sintió que un cuchillo atravesaba sus entrañas. Lo único que la retraía de abrir los postigos de par en par y arrojar el contenido del orinal a la cabeza de Ino, era la certeza de que Naruto no se había acostado con ella desde que llego al castillo, ya que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con su esposa y atendiendo las necesidades de la fortaleza.

Si ella era la prisionera de Naruto, él era también el prisionero de Hinata. Aquel pensamiento caldeaba el corazón de la joven de una extraña manera.

Las ardientes caricias de Naruto sobre su sensible piel, contemplarlo cuando dormía, sentir la fiera mirada posesiva recorriendo sus femeninas curvas cuando se desnudaba para su baño... No había duda de que la seducción de su esposo estaba surtiendo efecto y que sus frágiles defensas se resquebrajan cada vez que él le sonreía o la acariciaba con suavidad. Ser consciente de ello la aterraba... Amar a Naruto sin ser correspondida sería su perdición.

Cuando Naruto se alejó de Ino para atender una pregunta de Sai, Hinata suspiró aliviada e hizo a un lado los pensamientos que la perturbaban. Pero su alivio duró poco, pues los dos amigos fueron ataviados para la batalla rápidamente por sus respectivos escuderos y se dirigieron al centro del patio.

Al verlos, los demás caballeros se retiraron para disfrutar del combate que se avecinaba, ya que tanto Naruto como Sai eran dos feroces y temibles guerreros. Ambos eran más altos que la media, más anchos de hombros, más fuertes y más rápidos.

A una señal casi imperceptible, los dos hombres empuñaron sus pesadas espadas con engañosa facilidad y el inquietante silbido del acero cortó el aire, haciendo que Hinata contuviese la respiración. Los terribles golpes que intercambiaron habrían derribado rápidamente a hombres de menor envergadura y, poco a poco, a medida que el combate se desarrollaba, se hizo evidente que aunque Sai era ligeramente más rápido, Naruto era más fuerte.

La joven ahogaba sus gritos una y otra vez cuando parecía evidente que su esposo iba a recibir una herida mortal en las costillas o la cabeza, o cada vez que levantaba su escudo en el último momento, amortiguando el golpe. Los dos hombres se agachaban, se movían en círculos, giraban, fintaban y se atacaban una y otra vez; pero después de observarlos durante largos minutos, Hinata entendió al fin que tras los demoledores golpes no había intención de causar un daño realmente serio.

—Milady —la llamó de pronto alguien desde el pasillo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Esta ahí? Soy Marta.

—El barón ha prohibido a todo el mundo hablar conmigo durante un tiempo —le advirtió la joven, preocupada—. Vete antes de que te vean y te castiguen.

—Se trata de la esposa de Ebisu, milady. Lleva casi dos días intentando dar a luz y tememos que no sobreviva.

—¿Donde está Kaguya?

—Se fue al poblado de Dale para comprar medicinas.

La angustia se apoderó de Hinata.

—Iré a ver a Adela. Vete antes de que te descubran.

—Sí, milady. —Tras un silencio, añadió pesarosa—: No debería haber venido. Si intenta salir del castillo la verán los soldados de vuestro esposo.

—Hay otro camino. ¡Ahora vete!

—Que Dios se lo pague, milady.

La joven se apresuró a buscar una túnica ritual en un arcón extrañamente labrado, sacó la poción de su escondite secreto y se dirigió a la puerta. La cerró con cuidado a su espalda y, al tiempo que sus pies volaban por el pasillo, la advertencia de Naruto resonó en su mente:

_Yo sólo muestro clemencia una vez a la misma persona, Hinata. Jamás vuelvas a enfrentarte a mí; podría ser peligroso._

Sin embargo, ahora debía hacerlo. No le quedaba otra opción, ya que la esposa de Ebisu seguramente moriría sin su ayuda y el bebé con ella.

Ignorando las curiosas miradas de los sirvientes, que conocían bien las órdenes de su barón, la joven bajó corriendo las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar al herbario, en medio del melodioso alboroto de las joyas que llevaba en los tobillos. Una vez allí, buscó en los estantes y metió en una cesta paquetes de hierbas, la poción contra el dolor, su antídoto y la túnica.

Después, en lugar de volver sobre sus pasos, Hinata encendió una pequeña vela y se dirigió hacia la parte más profunda del herbario. Dejó atrás un estante tras otro de hierbas, cortezas, tallos, semillas y flores que se secaban en una oscuridad que la única llama de la vela parecía aumentar en lugar de reducir.

Tras la última estantería, completamente oculta y bloqueada por una pesada rueda de madera, había una apertura apenas lo bastante grande para que un hombre se escabullera por ella de rodillas. Era la salida secreta del castillo, la última vía de escape para el señor y su familia si el lugar era invadido por los enemigos.

Hinata apoyó el hombro en la rueda, la empujó hacia un lado, y se puso de rodillas. Una tenue luz brillaba en el extremo más alejado del túnel, así que la joven apagó la vela, la metió en la cesta y empezó a avanzar a gatas, empujando la cesta por delante de ella. Había seguido ese mismo camino en muchas otras ocasiones, cuando su madre todavía estaba viva y usaba el túnel para escapar de la furia de lord Fugaku.

El suelo estaba cubierto por esteras de juncos que crujían y apenas la protegían en los tramos más rocosos y, en el lugar donde el túnel pasaba bajo el foso, los muros y el suelo estaban fríos y húmedos debido a las filtraciones. Hinata avanzó tan rápido como pudo, pues nunca le había gustado aquella angosta estrechez, aunque ya no le asustaba tanto como lo había hecho de niña.

A pesar de su urgencia, aguardó al final del túnel como le habían enseñado que debía hacer, respirando el aire puro del exterior y escuchando con atención por si había alguien cerca. Nada llegó hasta sus oídos, a excepción de un silencio interrumpido sólo por el sonido del viento jugueteando con las incipientes hojas del matorral que custodiaba la salida.

Nerviosa, se abrió paso entre la maraña de arbustos y echó un vistazo al prado. En el rincón más alejado, pudo ver ovejas y corderos pastando. No había pastores ni perros a la vista, y las ovejas apenas alzaron la cabeza cuando Hinata surgió del matorral.

La joven apresuró sus pasos. El sendero que llevaba hasta la cabaña de Ebisu, situada sobre una pequeña colina, se extendía serpenteante entre muros de piedra que llegaban a la altura de la cintura y cuyas paredes rocosas eran un mosaico de líquenes y musgos de varios tonos de verde, negro y de un brillante color rojizo.

En circunstancias normales, Hinata se habría recreado en la nacarada luz y las elegantes siluetas de los robles emergiendo desnudos de las abruptas colinas verdes, en el intenso olor de las flores y el susurro de la brilla sobre ellas; pero, ese día, apenas notó los signos del triunfo de la primavera sobre el invierno. Sólo tenía ojos para evitar cualquier obstáculo que hubiera en el camino y que pudiera hacerla tropezar y caerse, volcando las valiosas medicinas que llevaba en su cesta.

La cabaña de Ebisu era de piedra y madera, ya que su padre había sido uno de los caballeros favoritos de lord Fugaku. A los catorce años, Ebisu ya era escudero y estaba en camino de convertirse en caballero, sin embargo, quedó lisiado en la misma batalla en la que murió su padre y se convirtió en un soldado más de Konohathorne y en propietario de un pequeño trozo de tierra.

La matrona del lugar debía de haber estado observando por la ventana, porque salió corriendo cuando Hinata todavía avanzaba por el sendero.

—Gracias, milady —exclamó, cogiendo la mano de su señora y besándola aliviada—. La pobre mujer está al límite de sus fuerzas.

—¿Hay suficiente agua?

—Sí —respondió la matrona.

Su tono enérgico indicaba que recordaba bien los partos anteriores que había atendido y en los que se había pedido ayuda a la señora del castillo. Puede que la matrona no comprendiera los rituales hyuga, pero ya no los cuestionaba.

Hinata tuvo que agachar la cabeza para entrar en la cabaña, que daba fe del difícil embarazo de Adela: semanas de desperdicios entre los que se encontraban trozos de comida en mal estado, estaban apilados por todas partes a la espera de ser limpiados. Después del aire puro del exterior, aquel olor era como una bofetada.

—Está durmiendo, pero su sueño es ligero —comentó la matrona en voz baja.

El camastro de la joven madre estaba situado junto a una pared y el colchón sobre el que reposaba era la única cosa que olía a limpio en aquella casa, ya que Hinata le había enviado saquitos de hierbas a través de Ebisu cada quince días.

Adela se había casado a los trece años y había tenido su primer bebé antes de cumplir catorce. Después de nueve años de matrimonio, había dado a luz a seis hijos que seguían vivos y a tres que habían fallecido, lo que la hacía parecer muchomayor que su señora a pesar dellevarle tan sólo tres años.

Hinata se acercó al hogar, llenó un cuenco de agua caliente y se lo llevó fuera. Allí le añadió tres tipos de hierbas y algunos trocitos del jabón que ella misma fabricaba. Se quitó el vestido de largas y acampanadas mangas, y sumergió las manos en el cuenco mientas entonaba una suave letanía en el silencio de su mente, aprendida muchos años atrás:

_«Deshazte de tus vestiduras y deja atrás los pecados y las penas. Cubre tu cuerpo con la túnica del ritual de sanación hyuga y posa tus manos llenas de luz sobre la enfermedad. Aleja cuando puedas la muerte y haz que retorne la vida. Dios nos protege y nos ayuda a soportar el dolor del nacimiento. Así sea.»_

Hinata acarició con cariño la cruz de oro que colgaba de su cuello, recordando el momento en que su madre la había guardado en el interior de una caja tallada, a la espera de que su hija finalmente se casara.

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo, madre. Tus manos eran capaces de hacer desaparecer cualquier dolor. Sin embargo, no había nadie que hiciera desaparecer el tuyo._

Tras sacudirse la última de las gotas de agua perfumada de sus dedos, Hinata se puso la túnica ritual. Estaba recién hecha, pues cada túnica se usaba una sola vez en un nacimiento o para el cuidado de un enfermo, y luego se quemaba siguiendo las tradiciones hyuga.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Los dos más pequeños han ido a casa de la hermana de Adela y los demás están en los campos —respondió la matrona.

—¿Nadie se ha quedado con ella?

La buena mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Las niñas son demasiado pequeñas, y a los chicos se les necesita para arar y sembrar tanto las tierras de su padre como las de vuestro esposo. No hay suficientes manos. Tan pronto como hayan acabado con los campos, alguien rastrillará todo esto y traerá juncos frescos.

—Debe hacerse ahora.

La matrona apretó los labios pero no discutió. Simplemente, salió al patio para buscar un rastrillo.

Cuando Hinata se arrodilló por fin junto al camastro, Adela abrió los ojos.

—Milady... —susurró, consternada—. Les dije que no fueran a buscarla. El barón estará muy molesto con usted.

—Eso no es nada comparado con tu necesidad. Dime, ¿cómo estás?

Cuando Adela empezó a hablar con voz titubeante, Hinata se inclinó, deslizó las manos por debajo de la colcha y empezó a acariciar el hinchado vientre con extrema suavidad.

—Has luchado bien, amigo mio —admitió Sai, apoyándose en el muro de piedra del castillo y respirando con dificultad.

—No tan bien como tú —replicó Naruto—. Me has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—No te quejes. Me has destrozado las costillas —replicó Sai.

Con una carcajada, el barón se quitó el yelmo y se lo tendió a su escudero, que se acercó con rapidez para cogerlo. Desde el otro lado del patio, Shino llamó a Sakura para que repartiera otro barril de cerveza y, a una señal de Naruto, los caballeros formaron parejas una vez más para seguir su entrenamiento.

Instantes después, el patio de armas volvió a resonar con el choque de las espadas contra los escudos y los gritos de los hombres que conseguían asestar golpes certeros o esquivarlos.

Naruto se recolocó la cota de malla con un ágil movimiento de sus musculosos hombros, mientras alzaba la vista hacia la planta superior del castillo. Todos los postigos estaban abiertos a excepción de dos. En los aposentos de Hinata, la gruesa madera seguía impidiendo la entrada de los cálidos rayos del sol.

—Ni siquiera ha abierto la ventana para ver nuestra lucha —comentó Sai, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su amigo—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo vas a mantenerla encerrada?

Naruto le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa.

—No lo he decidido. La verdad es que disfruto manteniendo a mi esposa recluida. Darle de comer de mi propia mano ha resultado ser algo muy agradable. Y comer de la suya lo es aún más.

—Ino tiene razón —señaló Sai, revelando una clara preocupación en su voz—. Has caído bajo el embrujo de esa hechicera. Todavía no la has poseído y, sin embargo, no buscas a ninguna otra mujer.

—No quiero a ninguna otra. Estoy demasiado ocupado haciendo que se acostumbre a mí.

La masculina satisfacción impresa en la voz de Naruto hizo que Sai alzara las manos en un gesto de impotencia.

—No espero que lo comprendas —dijo Naruto—. Así que te diré algo que sí podrás comprender.

—Sí. ¡Hazlo!, porque te juro que no entiendo nada —rugió Sai.

—Mientras ella esté en sus habitaciones, no tengo que preocuparme por el hecho de que ese bastardo escocés pueda acercarse a ella y, además, consigo que se acostumbre poco a poco a mi presencia.

—Puede que te guste tenerla encerrada, pero los vasallos empiezan a inquietarse —le advirtió Sai con tono cortante—. No paran de hablar sobre Sasuke de Uchiha y el rescate de su señora.

—¡Malditos sean! —exclamó Naruto, irritado—. La he tratado con una delicadeza de la que antes no me hubiera creído capaz. Jamás le haría daño.

—Entonces deja que vean con sus propios ojos que está bien. Y hazlo pronto.

Naruto lanzó una furibunda mirada a su amigo, pero Sai se la devolvió con la confianza de un hombre que sabía que su opinión era respetada aunque no fuera bien recibida.

—¿Está merodeando Sasuke por los bosques? —preguntó Naruto después de un momento, sospechando que era eso lo que había detrás del franco consejo de su amigo.

—Alguien lo está haciendo. Los perros encontraron un ciervo muerto en el otro extremo de la reserva. No habían dejado nada, a excepción de la cabeza, y las pezuñas.

—Los cazadores furtivos son bastante comunes en estos bosques.

—¿Cabalgando sobre corceles de guerra? —preguntó Sai mordaz—. También...

Naruto levantó de pronto una mano exigiendo silencio al ver a Sakura acercándose con dos jarras de cerveza. Cuando Sai fue a coger una, la doncella se alejó de él de un salto.

—No, milord. Primero debe beber el barón —arguyó con descaro—. Ha bebido muy poco desde la comida con su esposa.

Sonriendo a su señor, Sakura le ofreció una de las jarras.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto, devolviéndole su gentileza a pesar de la inexplicable aversión que sentía por aquella mujer.

El barón bebió, hizo una mueca, y apuró la jarra rápidamente, al igual que Sai.

—Nunca he probado otra cerveza peor —masculló Naruto mientas le devolvía la jarra a Sakura—. Incluso la hiel sabría mejor.

—El barril debe de haberse estropeado —repuso Sai antes de escupir.

—¿Traigo más? —se ofreció Sakura con presteza.

—No para mí —rechazó el barón.

Sai sacudió la cabeza. Él también había tenido suficiente de la amarga cerveza de Konohathorne.

La doncella cogió las jarras y atravesó de nuevo el patio corriendo, mientras otros hombres la llamaban para que les diera de beber. Luchar soportando el terrible peso de la espada y la armadura les despertaba mucha sed.

—Hay señales... —continuó Sai como si nada los hubiera interrumpido— ...de que Sasuke y los reevers están levantando un torreón a menos de un día de aquí. Incluso se rumorea que están construyendo empalizadas y un patio.

En silencio, el barón miró hacia las nubes que flotaban por encima de las oscuras piedras del castillo.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó Sai.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer con respecto a Sasuke mientras no llegue el resto de mi ejército de Normandía —explicó Naruto sin rodeos—. Hasta entonces sólo puedo centrarme en proteger Konohathorne. Si salimos ahí fuera olvidándonos de la seguridad del castillo por un puñado de ciervos muertos o haciéndonos eco de rumores sobre la construcción de un torreón, perderemos las tierras y la vida.

Sai deseaba rebatir sus argumentos, pero no lo hizo. En lo referente a estrategias, no había nadie que superase a Naruto.

—Es duro aceptarlo —reconoció Sai después de un momento.

—Sí —convino el barón rotundamente, empezando a atravesar el patio.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Con mi pequeño halcón. Ella hará que sea más llevadero.

El estimulante que Hinata le había dado a Adela era muy potente; quizá demasiado, pero no había otra alternativa. Si no acababa todo pronto, ni la madre ni el bebé sobrevivirían a la noche que se acercaba.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Hinata con pesar—. No puedo darte nada para el dolor, a excepción de un simple bálsamo.

—No... no importa —jadeó Adela—. Fuerza... eso es... todo lo que pido.

A pesar de las irregulares inspiraciones y los contenidos gemidos de Adela, Hinata escuchó el distante sonido de caballos galopando y hombres gritando. Pero, justo en ese instante, las contracciones se sucedieron rápidamente requiriendo toda su atención, por lo que olvidó todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se concentró en ayudar a la agotada mujer a dar a luz.

—¡Muy bien! —El entusiasmo hizo que elevara la voz—. ¡La cabeza del bebé ya está fuera! Sólo un poco más, Adela. Sólo un poco más de esfuerzo y entonces podrás descansar.

A su espalda, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando paso a Naruto, que tuvo que inclinarse para entrar, seguido de las estridentes protestas de la matrona. El afilado acero de su espada desenvainada lanzó destellos plateados, y sus fríos ojos azules recorrieron la única estancia de la cabaña con rapidez y precisión. Pero fueron sus oídos los que encontraron primero a Hinata en la penumbra. El apagado tintineo de sus joyas la delató. Estaba arrodillada junto a un camastro, vestida tan sólo con una extraña túnica.

La furia invadió a Naruto como lava ardiente al comprobar que los rumores habían estado en lo cierto: Hinata había escapado de su lujoso cautiverio para ir en busca de Sasuke de Uchiha, un hombre que no tenía títulos ni tierras.

_Maldita seas, lamentarás el día que..._

El primer llanto trémulo de un bebé interrumpió el mudo juramento de Naruto y lo dejó paralizado. La ira fue sustituida por un alivio que pareció robarle fuerzas y que incrementó el amargor de la cerveza que todavía permanecía en su boca. Sintiéndose súbitamente mareado, enfundó la espada con un torpe movimiento que habría sorprendido a Sai de haberlo visto.

—Le has dado a Ebisu otro maravilloso hijo varón —le dijo Hinata a Adela cuando acabó de limpiar la boca y la nariz del bebé—. Póntelo sobre el pecho, aunque, probablemente, todavía no pueda tomar alimento. Está tan agotado como tú.

—Gracias —logró decir la mujer entre jadeos—. Ahora vaya... antes de que vuestro señor... la descubra.

—Su señor ya la ha descubierto —anunció Naruto.

El asustado gemido de Hinata mientras se ponía en pie, se perdió bajo el grito de Sai llamando a su señor desde el patio.

—¿Naruto? —gritó de nuevo—. ¿Va todo bien?

—¡Está aquí! —respondió el barón por encima del hombro.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Sai irrumpió en la cabaña con la espada desenfundada.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Naruto con calma—. Todo va bien. No huyó con Sasuke.

—Entonces, ¿por qué rompió la promesa que te hizo? ¿Por qué...? —Cualesquiera que fueran sus preguntas, quedaron respondidas por el tembloroso llanto del bebé—. Dios Santo —exclamó, enfundando la espada con un ágil movimiento—. Es un recién nacido.

La matrona empujó a Sai a un lado mostrándose absolutamente indiferente a su fuerza y al hecho de que fuera armado.

—No —le espetó enfadada—. Es un milagro. La pobre Adela llevaba de parto dos días y ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Pero sólo cuando le dije que el bebé moriría antes de la cena, ¡y ella con él!, me permitió avisar a milady.

Naruto miró a Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Ha estado tanto tiempo de parto?

Adela gimió suavemente.

—Sí —respondió Hinata, volviéndose a arrodillar junto al lecho—. Ahora márchate, por favor, y llévate a tu amigo contigo. Adela todavía no ha terminado su trabajo y esto es cosa de mujeres.

Bajo la hostil mirada de la matrona, los hombres salieron deprisa de la cabaña.

—Maldita sea —masculló Naruto, tapándose los ojos cuando la luz exterior lo cegó—. No había visto un sol así desde que regresamos de Jerusalén.

Sai dirigió a su amigo una mirada de asombro.

—Debes de haber bebido demasiada cerveza. El cielo está cubierto de nubes.

Cuando Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza para protegerse de la dolorosa luz, una sensación de mareo y de extraña languidez lo invadió, despojándolo de sus fuerzas. Con la inquietante sensación de observar todo desde la distancia, se dio cuenta de que apenas podía respirar. Incluso dar un paso le resultaba difícil.

—¿Naruto? —exclamó Sai incrédulo, al ver que su amigo se tambaleaba y apenas podía mantenerse erguido—. ¿Es que estás borracho?

—No —consiguió responder el barón con voz pastosa.

En un intento de disipar la enloquecedora lentitud de sus pensamientos y de su lengua, sacudió la cabeza con violencia. Pero en lugar de ayudarle, aquel movimiento aumentó la sensación de mareo.

—Sai, yo...

Cayó hacia delante y sólo la rápida reacción de su amigo evitó que se desplomase.

—¿Es tu cabeza? —dijo Sai con urgencia—. ¿Realmente te golpeé con tanta fuerza?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose aún más mareado y viéndose obligado a apoyarse pesadamente en su amigo para no caer desplomado.

—¿Puedes andar? —preguntó Sai angustiado.

—Sí...

—Entonces, hazlo —le ordenó—. Vamos.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Naruto se obligó a sí mismo a avanzar hacia los caballos que aguardaban a unos treinta metros del patio de la cabaña, apoyado sobre Sai. Montar sobre Kurama fue una tarea casi imposible, aunque, finalmente, lo logró con la ayuda de la fuerza de Sai.

Una vez sobre la silla, se tambaleó y no pudo evitar que el pie izquierdo se deslizara del estribo. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente el conocimiento y era imposible que pudiera recorrer a caballo la corta distancia que les separaba del castillo, así que Sai tomó una rápida decisión y saltó sobre Kurama, colocándose detrás de Naruto.

El animal bajó las orejas al sentir el doble peso, pero no protestó. Todos los caballos de batalla estaban entrenados para aceptar el peso de dos, e incluso de tres jinetes si era necesario, pues los supervivientes cargaban con sus compañeros heridos en plena batalla. De hecho, Naruto había puesto a salvo a Sai en cierta ocasión cargándolo sobre el lomo de Kurama.

—Aguanta —le instó Sai.

—Espera... —farfulló—. Hinata...

Arrastraba tanto las palabras que a Sai le costó un momento comprenderlas. Cuando lo hizo, apretó los labios en un mudo gruñido.

—Me ocuparé de la bruja más tarde —afirmó Sai.

—Aquí... no está... segura.

Ignorando las palabras de Naruto, Sai silbó para que su bien entrenado caballo los siguiera y, sin perder un solo segundo, se dirigió al galope hacia el castillo sujetando a Naruto con su poderoso brazo.

—Hinata... —repitió Naruto con urgencia.

—¡Maldita bruja! —gruñó Sai—. Ahora ya sabes por qué era tan importante para ella ir a aquel maldito lugar a recoger hojas.

—¿Hinata...? —gimió.

—Sí, Naruto. Hinata, de alguna forma, esa condenada bruja te ha envenenado. Sin decir más, Sai espoleó a Kurama haciendo que el semental acelerara aún más el paso. Para cuando llegaron al castillo, Naruto estaba inconsciente.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. Veneno vs Antìdoto

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«16: Veneno vs Antìdoto»**_

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo entrar? —gritó Hinata—. ¡Es mi esposo!

—Sí —le espetó Sai con violencia—. Un esposo que no deseas. Has estado en su contra desde que se casaron.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Las joyas de los tobillos de Hinata repiquetearon con controlada fiereza cuando intentó pasar rodeando a Sai. Pero él se movió con rapidez, bloqueándole la entrada a los aposentos de Naruto. En silencio, la joven se giró hacia el otro lado y avanzó como una flecha hasta que una mano cubierta con guantelete de malla se cerró dolorosamente alrededor de su muñeca, haciendo que se aferrara al asa de la cesta que llevaba.

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, bruja —le advirtió el normando con aspereza—. Sé lo que has hecho con esas extrañas plantas que recogiste en ese maldito lugar.

Hinata lo miró asombrada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De veneno, bruja. ¡Has envenenado a mi amigo, a mi hermano!

—¡No! ¡Nunca haría eso! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!

—Reserva tus mentiras para tu amante, Sasuke de Uchiha —rugió Sai.

Hinata se mordió el labio reprimiendo un grito de dolor. La fuerza con la que el normando aferraba su muñeca amenazaba con hacerle caer de rodillas y ni siquiera podía respirar normalmente, pues después de acabar de atender a Adela, había vuelto corriendo al castillo empujada por un miedo que nunca había sentido estando despierta.

—He ido a tus aposentos y he comprobado el escondite secreto —continuó Sai implacable—. La poción que guardaste allí ya no está.

—Me la llevé conmigo —se apresuró a explicarle Hinata—. Sabía que Adela estaría débil y temía que la matrona le hubiera dado demasiada medicina para aliviar el dolor, ralentizando así el parto. La poción que preparé hubiera contrarrestado ese efecto.

Sai miró los anhelantes ojos de Hinata y deseó aplastarla con sus propias manos. Sólo la certeza de que Naruto, si es que sobrevivía, nunca le perdonaría que hubiera matado a su esposa, refrenaba su furia.

—Mientes muy bien —la acusó entre dientes.

—Te equivocas. Miento muy mal —replicó Hinata—. Pregúntale a quien quieras. Y ahora déjame entrar. Si Naruto está enfermo, yo puedo ayudarle.

—No. No te acercarás a él mientras yo viva.

La joven reprimió el deseo de gritar; sabía que así no conseguiría nada, excepto liberar la rabia que Sai contenía a duras penas. Intentando tranquilizarse, respiró hondo varias veces hasta estar convencida de que podría hablar de forma calmada a pesar de la salvaje urgencia que dominaba cada vez con más fuerza su mente.

—Por favor —susurró, sintiendo que su corazón iba a estallar de angustia—. Te lo suplico, déjame pasar. Ebisu me ha dicho que llegaron al castillo a todo galope.

—¿Y qué más te ha contado? —inquirió él con brusquedad.

—Que Naruto era incapaz de hablar y que Shino y tú tuvieron que traerle a sus aposentos —continuó Hinata—. No sabe nada más, pero según un sirviente corre el rumor de que le golpeaste demasiado fuerte en el combate.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, maldita bruja.

_Maldita._

_Bruja._

Al escuchar sus duras palabras, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sai no le dejaría ver a Naruto por mucho que se lo suplicara.

—¿Y por qué debería medir mis palabras? —gritó desesperada—. ¿Acaso no quieres que le ayude para que muera y así poder quedarte con su herencia?. Eres el segundo al mando, despues de todo.

La acusación fue tan inesperada que Sai no pudo reaccionar, y la joven aprovechó la ligera debilidad del normando para seguir atormentándolo.

—Escúchame, Sai —explotó, liberándose de su mano—. ¡Demoleré Konohathorne Keep piedra por piedra con mis propias manos y envenenaré el pozo de agua antes de permitir que te beneficies por la repentina muerte de Naruto!

—Calla, bruja —la amenazó—. Si fueras un hombre ya habrías muerto por acusarme así.

La voz de Sai le recordó a Hinata la de Naruto cuando estaba furioso. En cualquier otro momento se habría doblegado y acobardado ante la ira de aquel hombre; pero su esposo se estaba muriendo y no importaba nada más. Debía salvarlo. Ya no podía imaginar un mundo sin él. No podía_._

Con dedos nerviosos se desabrochó parcialmente la túnica y le mostró la cruz de oro que había pertenecido a su madre y que ahora descansaba sobre la fina piel de su escote.

—¿Acaso una bruja llevaría esta cruz? —le espetó—. Respóndeme, ¿la llevaría?

—No —reconoció él después de un prolongado silencio, mientras volvía a poner en su sitio la túnica de la joven con mano respetuosa.

Hinata esperó, pero Sai no mostró ninguna intención de apartarse.

—Déjame pasar, por favor —suplicó—. Ahora soy su única posibilidad de salvación.

Sai se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de observar con curiosidad a la mujer de extraordinarios ojos grises que se enfrentaba a él sin miedo. Desde su llegada a Konohathorne, los vasallos comentaban a cualquiera que les quisiera oír el toque mágico que tenía Hinata con los enfermos y heridos. La llamaban la hechicera hyuga, pero entre sus pechos reposaba un colgante con forma de cruz.

Y ahora Naruto yacía prácticamente muerto.

Sai nunca había temido por la vida de su amigo. Ni siquiera cuando Naruto cambió su vida por la de doce caballeros y fue hecho prisionero por un sultán cuya crueldad era legendaria. Pero ahora sentía que el miedo a perderlo congelaba sus venas.

—Si no consigues salvarlo —le advirtió con voz áspera—, te mataré con mis propias manos en el mismo instante en que Naruto exhale su último aliento. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo juro.

—Que así sea. —Hinata asintió, sellando su destino.

Al escucharla, Sai no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro. Esperaba muchas cosas de la bruja con la que se había casado su amigo, pero no que aceptara sin inmutarse el peligro que aquella situación implicaba para ella.

Desde luego no le faltaba coraje.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se apartó y, antes de que pudiera volver la vista, Hinata ya había entrado en la caldeada estancia y se estaba inclinando sobre la cama.

—Casi no respira —susurró Hinata. Angustiada, tocó con suavidad la piel de su esposo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Dios mío... está helado.

Reclinándose un poco más sobre Naruto, inhaló el aire que él acababa de exhalar y entonces sintió que la calma invadía su cuerpo. Forzó una exhalación desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones y respiró hondo de nuevo.

Sai se mantuvo inmóvil apoyado sobre la puerta cerrada y escuchando el sonido que producían las joyas de Hinata, vibrando y murmurando entre ellas como si se estuvieran lamentando por su señor moribundo.

Poco a poco, la joven se fue enderezando mientras apartaba los mechones que se habían escapado de su trenza durante la carrera hacia el castillo.

—¿Milady? —la llamó Sakura desde detrás de la puerta—. Aquí tiene el agua y la túnica que me pidio.

—Sal por las cosas y no la dejes entrar —murmuró Hinata—. Si los reevers se llegaran a enterar de que Naruto está enfermo...

Sai ya se había dado la vuelta antes de que la joven terminara la frase. Entreabrió apenas la puerta para coger lo que Sakura llevaba, y después cerró la gruesa madera de un golpe apagando las persistentes preguntas de la indiscreta doncella.

—Coloca el cuenco y la túnica al lado de la chimenea —le ordenó Hinata—. Y date la vuelta mientras me cambio.

Sin molestarse en comprobar si Sai la estaba mirando o si efectivamente se había vuelto de espaldas, la joven se quitó la túnica que llevaba y la tiró al fuego al tiempo que susurraba un viejo cántico. Echó una mezcla de hierbas y jabón en el cuenco y se aseó deprisa pero con eficacia, sin dejar de entonar un milenario cántico. Cuando por fin el agua se llevó el dolor de Adela que se había quedado impregnado en su piel, se puso la nueva túnica ritual y se giró.

Sai estaba de espaldas.

—He terminado. Ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado —le instó Hinata—. Piénsalo detenidamente pero date prisa, porque la vida de Naruto pende de un hilo. Si le doy la medicación incorrecta morirá seguro; incluso es posible que fallezca aunque le dé la apropiada. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que no se sentía bien?

Sai se giró para enfrentarla y, al verla, tragó aire sorprendido, no por sus palabras, sino por las lágrimas plateadas que caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

—Al salir de la cabaña de Ebisu —empezó Sai—, Naruto comentó que la luz le parecía tan brillante como la de Jerusalén, pero el cielo estaba completamente nublado.

Hinata escuchaba atentamente con los labios tensos.

—Entonces fue cuando empezó a tambalearse y a hablar como si estuviera borracho —continuó Sai.

La joven desechó la idea con un movimiento brusco de la mano. No le cabía la menor duda de que su esposo nunca perdería el control a causa de la cerveza.

—Tropezó varias veces y, si no le hubiera sujetado a tiempo, habría caído al suelo. —Hizo una pausa, recordando—. Había algo extraño en sus ojos...

—¿Qué quieres decir —le interrumpió la joven bruscamente.

—Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían tan negros como los míos.

—¿Comió o bebió algo mientras estuviste con él?

—¿Comida? No. Últimamente sólo come contigo. Pero sí tomamos una jarra de cerveza. —Los labios de Sai dibujaron una mueca al recordar el sabor—. Era bastante fuerte.

—¿Bebiste de la misma jarra?

—No.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Naruto dijo que se iba a sus aposentos para quitarse el mal sabor de boca y fue entonces cuando descubrió que habías escapado.

—¿Y dices que tu cerveza también tenía un sabor agrio?

—Sí.

—¿Pero no sentiste en ningún momento mareos, ni languidez? ¡¿Ni siquiera te molestaba la luz en los ojos?!

—Me siento bastante cansado por haber entrenado con tanta dureza, pero... —pareció extrañado— ...las costillas no me duelen tanto como yo esperaba.

Hinata cerró los ojos ante el temor que se estaba apoderando de su corazón. La botella que había desaparecido contenía suficiente medicación como para matar a un gran número de hombres. Estaba claro que Sai no había bebido la dosis necesaria para que le afectara, pero Naruto sí lo había hecho.

—Entérate de si alguno de los soldados tiene los mismos síntomas de Naruto. Rápido —le apremió Hinata—. Me temo que la cerveza estaba envenenada.

Sai se quedó paralizado durante un segundo; después se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta y la entreabrió lo justo para poder sacar la cabeza. El escolta de Naruto no se había movido de su sitio y Konohamaru, el escudero, estaba sentado en el suelo al final del pasillo con la cabeza entre las manos y el miedo reflejado en su joven cara.

Mientras Sai daba órdenes entrecortadas, la joven sacó el antídoto de su cesta junto con un pequeño cuenco. Destapó la botella y echó una pequeña cantidad en el cuenco, añadiéndole un poco de agua. Cuando empezó a tapar el recipiente, titubeó, pensando que su esposo requería más medicina pues era un hombre extremadamente alto y fuerte. Añadió algunas gotas más de la poción ámbar, y después de eso algunas más, antes de dejar el cuenco sobre la mesa y concentrarse en el hombre que yacía inmóvil en la cama.

—Naruto —dijo Hinata con voz clara y autoritaria—. Levántate. ¡Sai está en peligro!

No hubo respuesta por parte del enfermo y ni siquiera se alteró su respiración, lenta y superficial.

—¿Estoy en peligro? —preguntó con calma Sai, que se había acercado hasta quedar a la espalda de la joven.

—No. Pero si algo pudiera arrancarlo de su inconsciencia, sería creer que tú puedes morir. Tú le importas mucho.

Sai, sorprendido de sus palabras, se limitó a observarla mientras ella se inclinaba sobre su amigo y lo sacudía sin conseguir nada.

La mano de Hinata se alzó de pronto sin previo aviso, y el sonido de su palma estrellándose contra el rostro de Naruto resonó como un trueno en la habitación. Sai dio un paso para detenerla pero logró controlarse. Por mucho que le disgustara ver cómo golpeaban a su indefenso amigo, no se le ocurría nada mejor para despertarlo.

—Naruto —gritó la joven, abofeteándole de nuevo—. Escúchame. ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Sai ha sido traicionado! ¡Te necesita!

Por un momento, Hinata pensó que su esposo se había movido ligeramente, pero no podía estar segura. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, levantó la mano y volvió golpearle.

—¡Sai está herido! ¡Han sitiado la fortaleza! ¡Despierta ahora o nunca tendrás un hijo!

La mano de Naruto se movió entonces como si quisiera alcanzar una espada, pero, casi al instante, cayó inerte. Conteniendo la respiración, Hinata esperó otras señales de respuesta.

No hubo ninguna.

—No sirve de nada —murmuró desolada—. Está demasiado lejos para que mis palabras lo alcancen.

A su espalda se oyó una frase blasfema.

—Rápido —ordenó Hinata sin quitar la vista de Naruto—. Incorpórale para que pueda beber.

Sai se colocó al otro lado de la cama y levantó la cabeza, de su amigo. Sin perder tiempo, la joven le llevó el cuenco a la boca y lo inclinó, pero el preciado líquido se derramó por las comisuras de los labios del enfermo. Desesperada, Hinata lo intentó de nuevo sin obtener resultados.

—Basta —dijo Sai con aspereza, volviendo a dejar a Naruto sobre la cama—. Así no conseguiremos nada.

La joven no se molestó en responder. Introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Naruto, hizo que la abriera levemente y vertió dentro un poco de la poción, que se derramó de nuevo.

—¡Ha tragado! —exclamó Sai con entusiasmo.

—Sí, pero se desperdicia demasiada medicina; y sólo dispongo de la que hay en la botella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en hacer más?

—Quince días. Las plantas tienen que crecer. Sólo dejé las hojas suficientes para mantener vivas las raíces.

—Maldición —masculló—. ¿Estás segura?

La respuesta de Hinata fueron sus lágrimas, que cayeron de forma lenta y silenciosa por sus mejillas. El saber que con Naruto moría una parte de su propia alma y la única esperanza de paz para Konohathorne le desgarraba sin piedad las entrañas.

_Dios mío, no puedes dejarlo morir ahora. No cuando empiezo a amarlo, no cuando puede traer la paz a estas tierras y a mi corazón. Hemos sufrido demasiados años de odio y guerras. Es hora de paz de buenas cosechas, de bebés. ¡Oh Dios! No podré seguir viviendo sin él._

Sin dejarse vencer por el desánimo, goteaba con infinita paciencia más medicina a la boca de Naruto... y volvía a salir.

Maldiciendo, Sai se quitó los guantes, los tiró al suelo, y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro como un lobo enjaulado.

—Piensa —dijo con impaciencia—. Tiene que haber una forma de que se la trague. Una cuchara, ¿quizás?

—Manda traer una. —Pero no había verdadera esperanza en su voz. Naruto necesitaba tomar más medicina con urgencia y no creía que la cuchara les ayudara. Entonces, de pronto, recordó la forma en la que él le daba de beber.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata. El antídoto era muy fuerte. Sólo tenerlo en la boca entrañaba un riesgo terrible, y si lo tragaba, probablemente moriría.

Pero si no hacía algo, y rápido, Naruto no vería otro amanecer.

—Espera Sai, quédate conmigo. —Alarmado, el normando se giró hacia ella—. Ayúdame a levantarlo.

Con ayuda del normando, Hinata pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de su esposo, haciendo que la cabeza de Naruto reposara en la parte interior de su brazo.

—Sujétale la cabeza para que quede un poco inclinada —le indicó la joven—. No, no tanto. Como si estuviera mirando el horizonte. ¡Sí! Mantenlo ahí.

Cualquier sospecha que Sai pudiera haber tenido sobre él brebaje que Hinata quería administrar a su amigo, se desvaneció cuando ella misma se llevó el cuenco a los labios. No se lo tragó. Simplemente le abrió la boca a su esposo otra vez, posó sus labios sobre los suyos y le dio a beber unas gotas del preciado líquido.

Y por fin, Naruto tragó.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sai emocionado—. ¡Lo has conseguido!

Sin perder ni un segundo, la joven repitió la operación una y otra vez hasta que el cuenco quedó vacío.

Cuando Sai observó asombrado el cuidado y la ternura con la que Hinata le daba a Naruto la medicina, admitió calladamente que la había juzgado mal. Sus lágrimas y sus acciones no dejaban lugar a dudas de que quería salvarlo sin importarle su propia vida.

De hecho, si no hubiera estado seguro de que el matrimonio no se había consumado, habría jurado que entre su amigo y Hinata había algo que iba mucho más allá del afecto. Incluso por un instante, creía haber llegado a ver en los bellos ojos femeninos un brillo de... amor.

—Su respiración parece más lenta que antes —dijo ella de pronto, alarmada.

La esperanza que había estado albergando Sai se quebró al darse cuenta de que Hinata tenía razón. La respiración de Naruto sin duda se estaba ralentizando.

—¡No he llegado tiempo! ¡Dios mío, no he llegado a tiempo! —Llena de angustia, arrojó el cuenco al suelo y sacudió a su esposo por los hombros—. ¡Tienes que respirar! ¡Debes hacerlo!

Completamente desesperada, se inclinó de nuevo sobre él y susurró:—Toma mi aliento. Tómalo. —Selló la boca de Naruto con la suya e hizo que el oxígeno de sus pulmones pasara al cuerpo de su esposo, tapándole la nariz con su mejilla. Después alzó la cabeza, tomó aire y lo forzó a entrar en la boca de su esposo, repitiendo la misma acción sin parar.

Sai sujetó el cuerpo inerte y contempló asombrado durante largos minutos la firmeza y el tesón con el que Hinata luchaba por cada bocanada de aire que Naruto tomaba. A excepción de Naruto, nunca se había topado con tal determinación y ni siquiera había creído que pudiera existir.

De pronto, Sai sintió que Naruto se movía casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Hinata. Tras ofrecerle un último aliento, ésta se arrodilló en el suelo y posó la mejilla sobre el pecho de su esposo, temblando con un esfuerzo que parecía más mental que físico.

—¿Respira? —preguntó la joven entre jadeos.

—Sí. Con cierta dificultad, pero cada vez más profundamente.

Hinata cogió aire casi sollozando y elevó la cabeza. Naruto estaba menos pálido ahora. Le tocó la mejilla y comprobó que su piel, antes gélida, estaba entrando en calor. Sin embargo, todavía respiraba con una debilidad que resultaba dolorosa.

La joven observaba los pequeños avances con inquietud, sabiendo que el antídoto tenía que haber hecho más efecto. Estaba hecho con nuevas hojas y era mucho más eficaz que el que había preparado el pasado verano.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

—Milord —anunció el escudero de Naruto desde el umbral—. Algunos de los caballeros están un poco aturdidos, pero ninguno se queja. Lo único que dicen es que la cerveza estaba más fuerte de lo normal.

El normando dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Hinata.

—Si estuvieran en peligro ya habrían manifestado síntomas —se limitó a decir Hinata sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.

—Vuelve a tu puesto —le ordenó Sai a Konohamaru—. Si necesitamos algo más, te llamaremos.

—¿Milord? —titubeó el escudero, preocupado.

—Naruto está mucho mejor —le aseguró Sai, mostrando una falsa sonrisa—. Anuncia a los vasallos que su señor estará completamente recuperado mañana.

—Gracias, milord. —El alivio de Konohamaru fue evidente. Empezó a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero en el último momento vaciló—. Casi lo olvido. Sir Shino desea saber si debe ordenar bajar el puente levadizo al amanecer.

—No. —El tono de Sai no admitía réplicas—. Nadie debe entrar ni salir.

—¡Sí, milord! —El escudero se retiró con más premura que formalidad, bajo la atenta mirada de su señor.

Cuando Sai volvió su atención a Hinata, pudo leer el miedo en la lividez de su rostro. Tenía la mano posada con suavidad sobre el corazón de Naruto, pero no era la respiración de éste lo que realmente la asustaba.

—No es suficiente —gimió la joven—. Morirá antes de que se despierte. Debo correr el riesgo y dárselo todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No hagas ninguna locura!

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Hinata se levantó deprisa y, al tratar de alcanzar la pequeña botella con el antídoto, golpeó con los pies el cuenco que había arrojado antes al suelo. Cogió el frío metal, lo llenó de agua hasta la mitad y vertió el brillante líquido ámbar de la botella hasta que no quedó ni una gota.

Al volver al lado del enfermo, Sai se hizo a un lado para dejarle más espacio. Con sumo cuidado, la joven deslizó la yema del dedo por la boca de Naruto, que esta vez se abrió con más facilidad. Hinata llevó el cuenco que contenía el potente brebaje a sus propios labios, y después se inclinó sobre su esposo, dándole de beber de la misma forma que antes.

Tras el primer trago abrasador, Naruto admitió la bebida con avidez, debido a que estaba combatiendo el veneno con cada latido que aceleraba el antídoto a través de su cuerpo.

Cuando Hinata le dio a beber el último trago, se entretuvo con las últimas gotas. Naruto le había enseñado a disfrutar de la intimidad de aquel acto, así que ejerció una suave presión con la lengua sobre la suya en lo que fue una suave caricia, le dio la última gota del brebaje y luego se incorporó.

Alzó sus ojos llenos de esperanza hacia Sai y, al darse cuenta de que la observaba con una mezcla de compasión y sorpresa, enrojeció. Aturdida, se dirigió en silencio al aguamanil, se enjuagó la boca meticulosamente y después hizo lo mismo con el cuenco.

A pesar de que Hinata había tenido cuidado, se había filtrado en su propio cuerpo suficiente cantidad del potente brebaje como para que le resultase imposible mantenerse quieta. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con una rapidez que hacía repicar las joyas doradas y, cuando aquello ya no fue suficiente para calmarse, cogió la pesada botella y la hizo rodar entre las palmas de sus manos.

Después de unos minutos, Sai miró a Hinata interrogándola con la mirada.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo sin poder seguir guardando silencio durante más tiempo.

—Sólo podemos esperar —respondió la joven entre jadeos.

—¿Hasta que... ?

—Hasta que gane una de las dos medicinas.

Sai observó la botella entre las manos femeninas. El poco cuidado con el que Hinata la sostenía era muestra evidente de que no quedaba nada de valor en ella.

—¿Cuándo lo sabremos?

—No podría decirlo —susurró—. Cualquier hombre más débil ya habría muerto dos veces.

—¿Dos veces?

—Sí —afirmó tajante—. Una vez por el veneno y otra por el antídoto para contrarrestarlo. Se trata de un estimulante muy potente.

—¿Por eso estás andando de un lado a otro sin parar? —Cuando Hinata asintió con la cabeza, Sai se alarmó—. ¿Estás en peligro?

—No lo sé. Pero si Naruto despierta y yo no estoy... —Las palabras de Hinata se detuvieron con brusquedad—. Dale agua hasta que no pueda beber ni una gota más. Eso ayudará a eliminar el veneno de su organismo.

Sai se alejó del lecho de su amigo y se acercó rápidamente a la joven.

—¿No hay nada que puedas tomarte?

—No. No soy tan fuerte como Naruto. Yo perdería en la lucha entre las dos medicinas más potentes que conoce mi pueblo.

Cuando Hinata vio que Sai fruncía el ceño manifestando su preocupación, sonrió a pesar de que el brebaje la obligaba a respirar demasiado rápido.

—No te preocupes. El estimulante... pierde fuerza... enseguida. —Las palabras entrecortadas y la agitada respiración de la joven no ayudaron a Sai a tranquilizarse.

—Tendrías que haberme pedido que le diera yo la poción a Naruto. ¿O acaso esa forma de dárselo es un secreto hyuga?

Hinata se rió de forma extraña y caminó aún más rápido, haciendo que las joyas resonasen con más furia.

—¿hyuga? No, fue Naruto quien me enseñó. —Sai la miró asombrado—. Mi esposo desea un hijo por encima de todo y planea mi seducción hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Se produjo un silencio mientras la joven se daba la vuelta para volver a caminar a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Hablaba de una manera rápida y casi brusca, del mismo modo que andaba.

—Pero no depende de mí el darle o negarle un hijo. Cuando Naruto entienda eso, me odiará como nunca antes un hombre ha odiado a una mujer. —Hizo una pausa mientras el sonido de las joyas erizaba el vello de la nuca de Sai—. hyuga. Maldición y esperanza unidas. Todas las mujeres de nuestro clan han cargado con la maldición y ninguna con la esperanza.

Antes de que Sai pudiera responder, Hinata comenzó a respirar entre jadeos y a dar pasos cada vez más cortos hasta que se paró temblando visiblemente. El estimulante corría por sus venas como si fuera fuego.

Al ver el estado en que se encontraba, Sai se apresuró a ir a su lado y la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse entre angustiosos gemidos.

—Perdóname, Hinata —le pidió con voz tensa al comprender lo mucho que se había equivocado juzgándola—. Pensaba que querías que Naruto muriese. Y sin embargo, has arriesgado tu vida para darle una oportunidad a él.

La joven no le escuchaba. Su cuerpo empezó a sufrir convulsiones y Sai intentó sujetarla para que no se hiciera daño. Ella forcejeó con fuerza durante un instante, pero enseguida dejó de luchar. El ataque había terminado tan rápido como había empezado. Tembló con violencia una última vez y se desplomó en los brazos del amigo de su esposo.

—¿Hinata? —Sai necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

—Lo peor ha pasado —afirmó ella en voz baja.

De pronto se escuchó un débil sonido proveniente de la cama y Hinata se liberó del apoyo que le ofrecía Sai, dirigiéndose tambaleante al lado de su esposo.

—¿Naruto? —dijo con urgencia.

Él abrió los ojos pero no la vio. Parecía atormentado y de sus labios salían sonidos graves e incoherentes.

Al escucharlo, Hinata soltó un grito de angustia.

—Dios mío, la poción le ha hecho perder el juicio.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. Debe habe Paz

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«17: Debe haber Paz»**_

* * *

A Sai le costó entender la causa de la desesperación de la joven, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, tuvo que disimular una sonrisa triunfal y trató de tranquilizarla.

—No, Hinata. Lo has salvado.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Es que no oyes esos balbuceos?

—Sí. Y nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto escuchar la lengua de mis enemigos.

Ella lo miró temiendo que también él hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Está hablando en turco —dijo Sai soltando una carcajada de alivio.

Hinata sonrió con cierta indecisión mientras observaba al guerrero amigo de su esposo.

—¿Turco? —preguntó cuando él dejó de reírse—. ¡Así que lo que dice significa algo!

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dice?

Sai escuchó con atención, dudó un segundo, y luego lanzó a Hinata una mirada ligeramente divertida.

—Ehh... habla de los antepasados de cierto sultán.

—¿Los antepasados?

—En cierto sentido, sí. Burros, mandriles, cieno y... ehh... excrementos.

—No entiendo nada —estalló exasperada—. Tienes menos juicio que Naruto.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Sai, Hinata volvio la mirada hacia su esposo, aquello hizo que la joven recordara cuánto temía no volver a ver jamás la sonrisa de Naruto. Llevaría con gusto los cascabeles y comería de su mano durante todo un año si con eso recuperaba la cordura y la salud.

—El sultán no se caracterizaba precisamente por su bondad le explicó entonces el normando.

De pronto, un torrente de palabras procedente de la cama hizo que ambos centrasen su atención en el enfermo. Lo único que la joven pudo entender fue el nombre de Sai, pero la clara angustia de su esposo no necesitaba de palabras para hacerse entender.

—Descansa, Naruto. —Hinata se dirigió a él en un tono claro y calmado, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le cogía la mano con ternura—. Estás a salvo.

—¡Sai! Han capturado a Sai. —Aunque hablaba en voz baja, el lamento de Naruto tenía la urgencia de un grito.

Sai tomó la mano libre de su amigo y la apretó, intentando trasmitirle su fuerza.

—Estoy aquí —le tranquilizó—. Me rescataste de ese maldito agujero. Estoy a salvo, amigo, y tú también.

Naruto gimió de nuevo, pero poco a poco, la calma se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasó en Jerusalén?—preguntó Hinata en voz baja.

—Me capturaron junto a otros once hombres y nos entregaron a un sultán con un nombre que ninguno de nosotros sabía pronunciar. Era peor que el mismo diablo, pero Naruto nos rescató.

—No debió resultarle fácil.

—No. —Hizo una pausa como si le costara hablar—. En absoluto.

La joven observó con atención a Sai, presintiendo que algo oscuro y terrible se escondía tras sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Al sultán no le interesábamos ni yo ni los otros once hombres. Solamente había un infiel cuyo valor quería poner a prueba.

—¿Naruto? —susurró Hinata.

Sai hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Así es. Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Mi amigo se entregó al sultán a cambio de nosotros.

—Dios mío —gimió asombrada.

—Dios no tenía mucho que ver con el sultán. No he conocido a nadie más cruel. —Guardó silencio un momento, y después continuó—: Hay hombres que disfrutan con las mujeres. A algunos les gustan los niños. A otros les gusta hacer sufrir. Aquel hombre vivía para destruir a aquellos a los que consideraba más fuertes que él y había diseñado una asombrosa variedad de herramientas con ese propósito.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata.

—La mano que sostienes lleva la marca del sultán —siguió Sai—. Si tu matrimonio fuese normal, habrías visto muchas más cicatrices en el resto de su cuerpo.

Hinata bajó la vista y observó con detenimiento a su esposo. Su mano era mucho más grande que la de ella, más fuerte, encallecida por el uso de la espada; y, aun así, a pesar de todo, él la había acariciado con una suavidad exquisita.

Despacio, la joven trazó con las yemas de los dedos las cicatrices que marcaban el dorso de la mano de Naruto. Cuando llegó a los dedos, dejó de respirar. Había visto suficientes accidentes con hachas o piedras como para reconocer las señales de dedos rotos que no habían sido adecuadamente curados. Y en cuanto a las uñas, todas presentaban signos de tortura. La penumbra en la que la había mantenido cautiva y la sensualidad en la que la había envuelto cada vez que estaban juntos, habían evitado que se diese cuenta de ello hasta aquel momento.

—Es lo mismo en la otra mano —dijo Sai—. Y, créeme, arrancarle las uñas fue lo menos doloroso que le hizo.

Hinata ahogó un grito de angustia y acarició la mano de su esposo con una ternura conmovedora, como si de esa forma pudiese eliminar las crueldades del pasado.

—¿Cómo consiguió Naruto la libertad? —inquirió ella con un susurro ronco, después de unos minutos.

—Cuando se corrió la voz de lo que había ocurrido, se reunieron caballeros de todos los ejércitos a más de cien kilómetros a la redonda. Para cuando terminamos, no quedaba en pie ni una piedra de la ciudadela donde había estado prisionero.

—¿Qué fue del sultán?

—Estaba muerto cuando lo encontramos.

Una vez más, fue el tono de voz de Sai, más que sus palabras, lo que llamó la atención de Hinata.

—¿Cómo? —La fría sonrisa del normando hizo que la joven esperara la respuesta conteniendo la respiración y sintiendo que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

—Es difícil de saber. Cuando entramos en el palacio y rescatamos a Naruto se produjo un gran revuelo. Mi amigo consiguió burlar la guardia del sultán, lo arrastró hasta las habitaciones de las mujeres y lo encerró allí. —Hizo una pausa significativa—. Todos sabíamos que a ese maldito sultán le gustaba disfrutar de su harén cuando no tenía nuevos infieles a los que torturar.

Sai observó la conmoción en el rostro de Hinata y sonrió de nuevo.

—Naruto es el mejor estratega que conozco —le explicó—. Sabía que nada de lo que pudiese hacer al sultán hubiera sido ni la mitad de cruel o imaginativo que el castigo impuesto por unas concubinas que habían sido torturadas durante años.

El silencio se impuso entre ellos mientras Naruto se agitaba y gemía, maldiciendo en inglés y en turco contra un caballero llamado Sasori.

—¿De quién habla? —preguntó Hinata, mirando a Sai.

—Sasori era uno de nuestros caballeros. Un mal día conoció a Ino, la joven normanda que trajimos con nosotros. Al principio todo fue bien, pero a ella le gustaba divertirse con otros hombres. Sasori creyó que Naruto era uno de ellos y nos condujo a una emboscada.

—¿Hirieron a mi esposo?

—Sí. Cuando se recuperó retó a Sasori, lo mató y ofreció a Ino su protección para evitar que sus caballeros lucharan por ella.

Los labios de Hinata se convirtieron en una fina línea al descubrir cómo aquella mujer había llegado a ser la amante de su esposo.

—¡Qué inteligente por parte de Naruto! —señaló, mordaz—. Sacrificarse así por el honor de sus caballeros...

—La otra alternativa era venderla a algún sultán; y eso no hubiera sido muy noble, ¿no crees?

—¿Y por qué no? —le rebatió—. Por lo que he podido ver, no creo que ese destino le hubiera desagradado.

—Deberías estarle agradecida. —La mirada de soslayo que Hinata le dirigió a Sai hizo que éste tuviera que esforzarse por no sonreír—. Sin Ino y, por supuesto, Sakura, los hombres de mi señor estarían sembrando el caos entre las reacias doncellas de la fortaleza. Los normandos no somos muy populares por aquí.

—Danos tiempo —adujo Hinata con sequedad—. Naruto cuenta con un buen número de caballeros fornidos, atractivos y tozudos. Estoy segura de que las doncellas cederán pronto.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Por qué no? A oscuras es imposible distinguir a los normandos de los escoceses o de los sajones.

Sai rió abiertamente.

—Harás de Naruto un hombre feliz, Hinata. Le vendrá bien. Algo pareció morir en él en tierra Santa.

Con una leve sonrisa, la joven se dio la vuelta y vertió agua en el cuenco de metal. Cuando el borde metalizado rozó los labios de su esposo, éste se apartó sacudiendo la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Puede que Naruto esté enfermo —comentó Sai con un ligero aire burlón—, pero no es estúpido. Estoy seguro de que preferiría recibir el líquido de tus labios.

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Hinata mientras tomaba un trago de agua, se inclinaba sobre su esposo y le ofrecía la bebida de sus labios. No hubo necesidad de persuadirle para atraer su atención. En cuanto su boca rozó la de él, se volvió hacia ella con avidez y, hasta que no hubo bebido dos cuencos enteros, no volvió a estar inquieto y a delirar.

Aquella vez habló en inglés, pero la joven hubiera deseado no entender lo que decía.

—... matanzas sin fin. James, muerto. El pequeño John, muerto. Ivar el Pagano, muerto. Stewart el Rojo...

Mientras Naruto parecía recitar una extraña e inquietante letanía llena de sangre y muerte, Hinata le acariciaba el pelo con ternura como si intentara apaciguar a un niño con fiebre.

Pero no era la fiebre lo que consumía a Naruto, y tampoco era un niño. Era un hombre que había conocido la sangre derramada en la batalla, la confusión de las lanzas y los caballos de batalla entremezclándose con los hombres a pie, el lento desgaste de asedios y enfermedades hasta que los niños morían de inanición y las mujeres peleaban por un pedazo de comida.

Naruto siguió recitando la lista de hambrientos, mutilados y muertos repetidamente hasta que Hinata pensó que gritaría si escuchaba un solo nombre más.

—¡Debe haber paz!

Por un momento, la joven pensó que había sido ella misma quien había gritado, pero otro grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Me oyes, hermano? ¡Debe haber paz!

—Sí —respondió Sai con claridad—. Tranquilo, traerás paz a tu tierra. Lo conseguirás.

Cuando Naruto gritó de nuevo, Sai respondió de la misma forma, tratando de llegar más allá del delirio del veneno para que su amigo pudiera descansar.

El dolor que su esposo siempre ocultaba cuando tenía control sobre sí mismo, desgarró el corazón de Hinata, también atormentado por la maldición hyuga.

_Sea cual sea el motivo que le impulsa, Naruto siempre me ha tratado con justicia y se ha mostrado tierno conmigo. Y a pesar de desear tanto un hijo, en vez de exigírmelo, trata de cautivarme._

_Podría haber dado muerte a todos los sajones de la fortaleza por traicionarle, y aún así, se contuvo. Quiere la paz no la guerra. Dios mío, ojalá tuviera el poder de concederle a mi esposo su mayor deseo._

Pero Hinata no podía y era muy consciente de ello. Los hijos de una hyuga sólo podían nacer del amor correspondido. Puede que ella lo deseara, que sintiera compasión por su sufrimiento, que respetase su inteligencia, disciplina y ambición, que lamentara lo que hubieran podido tener juntos si ella no supiese lo que él pretendía. Puede incluso que ya lo amara, pero nunca podría tener hijos si él no le correspondía. Simplemente estaba más allá de su capacidad... No existía amor en Naruto para ella.

Llena de angustia, atrajo la poderosa mano masculina hacia sus labios y la mantuvo allí mientras lágrimas que no podía contener se deslizaban desde sus mejillas a los dedos de él. Todas las esperanzas de su esposo eran vanas, al igual que las suyas. Ella era como todas las mujeres hyuga que la habían precedido.

Estaba maldita.

—Naruto cambió tras haber sido prisionero del sultán —dijo Sai de pronto en voz baja, rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de la joven—. Siempre había sido un guerrero sensato, pero se volvió tan brillante como absolutamente implacable. Planeaba cada batalla con sumo cuidado, no sólo para ganar, sino para hacer el menor daño posible en el proceso. Sin embargo, cuando destruía algo... —su voz se desvaneció por un momento y luego cobró fuerza— ...lo hacía de tal manera que dudo que nunca volviera a recuperarse.

Hinata acarició con los labios la palma de la mano de Naruto.

—Ahora habita en él una desconcertante frialdad —continuó Sai—. Muestra clemencia con los que actúan con inteligencia, sin importarle lo mucho que le hayan provocado, y no tiene piedad con los que actúan sin pensar, por mínima que sea la ofensa.

En silencio, la joven volvió a besar la palma de la mano de su esposo, preguntándose si mostraría clemencia con ella o si no tendría piedad al juzgarla por faltar a su palabra de permanecer en sus aposentos.

—Cuando Naruto se alejó de los dominios del sultán que él mismo arrasó —siguió Sai, juró que se haría con tierras de su propiedad en el límite más remoto del mundo civilizado, lejos de las ambiciones de reyes, papas y sultanes. Administraría esa tierra con tal cuidado que no existirían ni el hambre ni la necesidad. Y sus descendientes heredarían su legado.

—¿Para que así alguno de sus logros viviese para siempre? —preguntó Hinata.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

—Naruto sólo quiere la paz. Unos hijos fuertes con creencias firmes ayudarán a mantenerla. No toleraría otra cosa.

_Tierra, una esposa noble, descendencia...y paz. Sobre todo, paz._

Los deseos de su esposo resonaban en la mente de Hinata una y otra vez mientras contemplaba las arrugas que el dolor marcaba en su rostro. En silencio, se rebeló con furia por las circunstancias que los envolvían y la ironía de la situación.

_Has luchado tanto por la paz... por poseer tierras... ¿Por qué Dios te envió a mí, que no puedo darte lo que tanto necesitas?_

—¿Le darás los hijos que desea? —inquirió Sai, tenso.

Hinata le ofreció por única respuesta el lento y sordo fluir de sus lágrimas.

Durante mucho tiempo, Hinata sostuvo la mano de Naruto apretada contra su mejilla mientras escuchaba sus delirios de paz y de guerra. Los angustiosos gemidos que jamás hubieran escapado de su boca si hubiera estado despierto, se clavaban en el corazón de la joven como dagas. Y por fin, entendió que el caballero normando que había surgido de la niebla hacía lo que parecía un siglo, no era la fuerza maligna que ella creía; era un hombre fuerte, leal, noble, y atormentado por las extremas circunstancias que le había tocado vivir.

Lloró por él, y también por el destino que le había unido a una mujer que no podía concederle el sueño por el que había pagado un precio tan alto.

Finalmente, Naruto enmudeció, su respiración se volvió más profunda y su cuerpo se relajó.

—¿Está mejor? —preguntó Sai.

—Sí. Ya no está inconsciente, sino dormido.

Sai la miró, observando cómo desaparecían las marcas de tensión de su rostro, al igual que habían desaparecido del de Naruto cuando entró en un sueño reparador. Musitando una oración de agradecimiento, se acercó al lecho y apartó un grueso mechón de la frente del enfermo. El gesto decía mucho del afecto que se profesaban entre ellos; un vínculo mucho más profundo que la amistad.

—Es tan extraño —susurró Hinata.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sasuke tocaba a lord Fugaku de esa manera —dijo sin pensar.

—Sasuke —rugió Sai salvajemente, apartando la mano—. Le arrancaré el corazón por esto.

A Hinata se la cortó la respiración.

—¿Por qué?

—Por envenenarlo.

—¡Sasuke ni siquiera está en el castillo!

—Sus esbirros sí.

—Los reevers se marcharon con él.

—Malditos sean —bramó Sai, furioso—. Está claro que hay espías dentro de la fortaleza y que uno de ellos ha envenenado a Naruto. Cuando descubra quién es, lo ahorcaré.

—Nadie del castillo sería capaz de envenenar...

Su afligida voz se fue apagando al comprender que estaba equivocada. Cerró los ojos e, inconscientemente, se abrazó a sí misma como queriendo protegerse de un viento gélido. La idea de que alguien a quien conocía odiase tanto a Naruto como para matarlo de manera tan cobarde, la dejaba literalmente helada.

—Antes de ver cómo luchabas por salvarle la vida a Naruto, estaba seguro de que tú eras la asesina —admitió el normando.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Hinata abrió los ojos, grises y fríos como la perla que Naruto le había regalado, y los clavó en Sai.

—Soy sanadora —afirmó.

—Ahora lo sé. Incluso has arriesgado tu vida por él. —Le sonrió casi con amabilidad—. Si no hubiera sido por ti, Naruto estaría muerto.

—No entiendo cómo ha podido ocurrir esto —murmuró Hinata, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Qué crees que pasó?

—Es evidente que alguien echó la poción en el barril de cerveza, y después puso algo más en la jarra de Naruto para asegurarse de que muriera.

—¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?

—Pudieron ponerlo en cualquier momento.

—No. Sólo desde el día anterior a la boda.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Fue cuando descubrí que faltaba la poción —confesó Hinata.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Naruto?

—No.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no?

—No estaba segura de la clase de hombre que era —reconoció la joven sin rodeos—. De todas formas, también podría haberla robado cualquiera de los tuyos.

Sai rechazó aquella posibilidad con un gesto brusco.

—No. Todos los hombres son leales. Naruto vendió su alma para rescatarlos.

—¿De verdad los conoces lo suficiente como para responder de su honestidad?

—Vamos, Hinata —se impacientó Sai—. ¿Quién de los míos podría saber algo de tus hierbas y medicinas?

—Nadie —musitó—. Sólo Kaguya y yo utilizamos hierbas para sanar en Konohathorne.

—¿Y dónde está la mujer? —inquirió él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—En una aldea a una jornada al sur de aquí, intercambiando medicinas con otra sanadora.

—Ella podría haber puesto la poción en el barril antes de irse.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, Naruto estaría muerto.

Sai le lanzó una mirada sombría.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Kaguya conoce la dosis necesaria para hacerlo —se limitó a decir.

—¿Te basas sólo en eso para defenderla? —le espetó Sai.

—Kaguya no podría matar. Nunca lo haría. Es una sanadora.

—¿Conoce Sakura la dosis? —preguntó entonces el normando.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Odia a los normandos.

—¿De verdad? —se burló Hinata—. ¿Por eso se pasa tanto tiempo en la cama de Kankuro y en la tuya?

—Fue ella la que sirvió la cerveza —insistió él.

—Ino también lo hizo —replicó la joven—. ¿Sospechas de ella?

—Por supuesto que no. Le debe la vida a Naruto.

—Y Sakura me la debe a mí. Puede que le guste esparcir rumores, pero ésa no es razón para pensar que haya cometido un acto tan atroz.

—Pero es ambiciosa —señaló Sai.

—Lo único que desea es un esposo y un hogar propio.

Sai emitió un sonido de exasperación y se pasó una mano impaciente por el pelo.

—Quizá haya sido uno de los caballeros de lord Fugaku —dijo finalmente.

Hinata se dispuso a objetar, pero un gesto de impaciencia de Sai la detuvo.

—Alguien envenenó esa cerveza y casi logra matar a Naruto —afirmó con una voz que no admitía réplicas—. Nadie estará seguro hasta que descubramos al traidor.

La joven miró hacia la cama donde dormía su esposo. Por mucho que odiara las conclusiones de Sai, sabía que tenía razón. El destino de Konohathorne estaba unido irremisiblemente a la vida y la muerte de Naruto Uzumaki.

Y ambos habían estado muy cerca de morir.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Ámame Hinata

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«18: Ámame Hinata»**_

* * *

Naruto se despertó a mitad de la noche junto al suave y cálido cuerpo de Hinata, sintiendo que un terrible dolor de cabeza amenazaba con atravesarle el cráneo. Cuando abrió los ojos, incluso el tenue resplandor del fuego que se filtraba a través de los cortinajes que colgaban del dosel de la cama, le producía un terrible dolor. Sofocando un gemido, se apretó las sienes con las manos y se preguntó qué le habría pasado.

Al instante, Hinata se despertó y cogió la cesta de medicinas que había tenido a mano durante las muchas horas que su esposo había permanecido dormido. Sin perder un solo segundo, echó corteza en polvo en una jarra de agua que Sai había cogido directamente del pozo, y que había llevado él mismo a la habitación de su señor.

—Toma —dijo, ofreciéndole la bebida a Naruto—. Bebe esto. Te aliviará el dolor de cabeza.

Él lo hizo sin vacilar, y, aunque la poción era amarga, no apartó la jarra hasta apurar el último sorbo.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Pensabas que no iba a querer tomarme la medicina? —le preguntó Naruto con expresión severa.

—Temía que pensaras lo mismo que Sai al principio. —Al ver que él levantaba una ceja en señal de interrogación, le explicó—: Tu amigo creía que yo te había envenenado.

_¡Envenenado!_

Naruto se incorporó de golpe, hizo un gesto de dolor, y murmuró algo en turco. Hinata se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado y puso las manos sobre el amplio pecho masculino, intentando que volviera a tumbarse.

—No te levantes aún —le aconsejó—. Debes sentirte como si te hubieran clavado un hacha en la cabeza.

—¡Sí! —gimió—. ¡Santo Dios, es exactamente así!

—Shhh... —murmuró ella—. Si cierras los ojos te sentirás mejor. Ahora, hasta el leve resplandor del hogar debe parecerte una luz cegadora.

Al inclinarse para frotar las sienes de Naruto, los pequeños cascabeles que Hinata llevaba enredados en su trenza casi deshecha tintinearon.

—Así que sigues llevando las joyas que te regalé. —Las tinieblas que lo habían envuelto comenzaban a disiparse.

—Hasta que tú me las quites —asintió Hinata.

—Pero faltaste a la palabra que me diste de otra manera y te fuiste.

Las delicadas manos femeninas se detuvieron. Se alegraba de que Naruto no pudiera verla con claridad. Incluso aturdido por los efectos residuales del veneno, habría percibido su temor. Recordaba claramente sus palabras: _«Yo sólo muestro clemencia una vez a la misma persona, Hinata. Jamás vuelvas a enfrentarte a mí»_

Pero lo había hecho.

—La esposa de Ebisu... —comenzó ella, volviendo a frotar las sienes de Naruto.

—Me acuerdo —la interrumpió—. Un parto largo y complicado. ¿Cómo está?

—No lo sé. Sai no deja que nadie entre ni salga de esta habitación, excepto él mismo. Ahora está fuera, en el pasillo, durmiendo.

—¿Te necesita todavía esa mujer? —se interesó.

Hinata se preguntaba qué estaría pensando Naruto. Su voz no le delataba, ni tampoco su cuerpo. Volvía a tener pleno control de sí mismo.

—No lo creo. Kaguya volvió ayer, justo antes del atardecer. Me habría avisado si le pasara algo a Adela.

—¿Y al diablo con las órdenes de Sai? —preguntó él en tono neutro—. ¿O con las mías?

Llena de angustia, Hinata intentó buscar en su mente algún modo de explicarle a Naruto que ella era responsable de los habitantes de Konohathorne de una manera que iba más allá de las obligaciones normales de la esposa del señor.

—Saber que hay gente herida cuando yo podría aliviarles... —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Que están enfermos, cuando yo podría sanarles... Que se mueren, cuando yo podría haberles ayudado a vivir...

Hinata dejó caer las manos mientras observaba el rostro de su esposo, en busca de alguna pista acerca de lo que pensaba en ese momento. No halló ninguna. Su expresión era como su voz: implacable y disciplinada, carente de emociones, casi inhumana.

—Sea cual sea el castigo que me impongas por romper mi juramento —susurró la joven— no sería peor que saber que alguien murió cuando yo podría haberle salvado.

Con un rápido movimiento, Naruto atrapó las manos de su esposa entre las suyas.

—Rompiste el juramento que me hiciste.

—Sí —reconoció Hinata, cerrando los ojos.

—Y lo harías de nuevo si tu gente lo necesitase. —No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Sí —volvió a decir ella—. Lo siento, Naruto. Es algo que no puedo cambiar.

—¿Estás preparada para recibir el castigo que yo crea conveniente?

Ella respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Sí. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a encerrarme. No podría soportarlo.

—Los vasallos tampoco lo aceptarían, ¿verdad?

Hinata titubeó y después hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Verdaderamente eres una espada de doble filo, esposa.

—No pretendo serlo. Soy tan sólo... lo que soy.

—Alguien que hace lo que debe hacer.

—Sí.

Después de unos segundos, Naruto preguntó:

—¿Cómo escapaste del castillo?

La joven no contestó ni abrió los ojos. No quería enfrentarse a la gélida ira de su esposo a pesar de que ahora sabía lo mucho que había sufrido y lo que impulsaba sus acciones.

El silencio fue tan denso y duró tanto tiempo, que finalmente Hinata se atrevió a levantar la vista. Él la observaba con una mirada tan fría y analítica que le produjo escalofríos.

—Eres una mujer valiente —reconoció Naruto con voz dura—. Claro que, si hay algo que no te agrada, tan sólo tienes que hacérselo saber a tus vasallos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó desconcertada—. Odiaba estar encerrada sin ver la luz del sol, pero en ningún momento protesté por ello. Ni tampoco me negué cuando el rey decretó mi matrimonio. Ni siquiera me quejé ante nadie de las palizas que me daba lord Fugaku.

—Pero los vasallos lo sabían.

Ella dudó antes de contestar.

—Soy su sanadora. Estamos... unidos de alguna manera.

Se produjo otro momento de silencio mientras Naruto meditaba sobre la extraña mezcla de vulnerabilidad e intransigencia que era su esposa.

—Es evidente que hay un pasadizo que conduce fuera de la fortaleza —dijo por último Naruto—. Me lo enseñarás en cuanto pueda salir de esta cama.

Hinata no quería desvelar su ruta secreta, pero era consciente de que su esposo tenía derecho a conocerla.

—Sí —accedió al fin.

Los labios de Naruto dibujaron una extraña sonrisa.

—¿Ha sido tan difícil, pequeña?

—¿El qué?

—Admitir que ahora eres mía y que estás bajo mi protección.

—Haces que parezca egoísta.

—No. Nunca he conocido a nadie que lo sea menos. Pero no reconoces ninguna autoridad en ciertos temas.

La triste sonrisa de Hinata sorprendió a Naruto.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —le preguntó con pesar—. Siempre debo estar atenta a las necesidades de todo el mundo, sin importar la hora ni el lugar. Pero nunca, ni una sola vez, me ha preguntado nadie cuáles eran mis propios deseos.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas?

—No estar atada a antiguas maldiciones, milord. Tan sólo eso.

Apartando lentamente sus manos de debajo de las de su esposo, Hinata echó a un lado los pesados cortinajes que colgaban del dosel y salió de la cama para vigilar el fuego de la chimenea.

—Duerme, Naruto. Lo necesitas.

—Dormiría mejor contigo a mi lado.

Despacio, Hinata depositó una rama de roble en el fuego y, casi al instante, las llamas recorrieron toda la madera, preparándola para que ardiese. Durante unos segundos, la joven se sintió como aquella rama, sacrificada por las necesidades de los demás. Después sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y volvió a la cama.

Naruto la esperaba. Sin decir una sola palabra, abrió las sábanas en una silenciosa invitación y ella se deslizó rápidamente a su lado una vez hubo cerrado las cortinas del lecho.

—Debes abrigarte —susurró Hinata.

—Tú me darás calor.

Los fuertes brazos de su esposo la atrajeron hacia sí hasta que la joven apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y quedó íntimamente unida a él. Normalmente el calor que desprendía Naruto era muy intenso, pero aquella noche los últimos restos de veneno hacían que su cuerpo casi temblase de frío.

La joven cubrió los cuerpos de ambos con las mantas lo mejor que pudo e intentó transmitir su propio calor a su esposo.

Sentir la preocupación de Hinata hizo que una suave oleada de placer invadiera a Naruto. Sonriendo, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, acarició con suavidad su mejilla y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

La joven cerró los ojos, relajó su cuerpo y por fin se permitió descansar.

—¡No! —gritó Hinata con desesperación al tiempo que se incorporaba.

Naruto, reaccionando de inmediato, se irguió blandiendo un puñal y, con una rápida mirada, comprobó que ningún intruso amenazaba su seguridad.

—¿Naruto? —llamó rudamente Sai desde la puerta—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. Sólo ha sido un mal sueño.

Sai murmuró algo acerca de brujas y pesadillas mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía a tumbarse sobre el jergón que había preparado en el pasillo.

Hinata temblaba con el corazón desbocado y murmuraba angustiosos e incoherentes sonidos. Haciéndose cargo de la situación, Naruto guardó con rapidez el puñal bajo la almohada, hizo a un lado los cortinajes y encendió una vela con los últimos restos de la que se estaba apagando sobre la mesilla.

—¿Hinata? —dijo Naruto en voz baja, acariciando suavemente su mejilla—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

La joven parecía incapaz de responder, perdida como estaba en un mundo de sombras que sólo ella podía ver.

—¿Hinata?

Como si sintiera la creciente inquietud de su esposo, ella abrió los ojos por fin y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera desorientada.

—¿Naruto? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás enfermo otra vez?

—No, Hinata. Se trata de ti. Has gritado —le explicó en voz baja para no asustarla.

—¡Oh!

Abrazándose a sí misma, la joven observó la vela a unos centímetros de la cama y las brasas casi extinguidas de la chimenea. Ni un solo rayo de luz atravesaba los gruesos postigos cerrados.

—El fuego —comentó ella ausente.

—Lo encenderé.

—¡No! Cogerás frío.

Naruto puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Hinata, obligándola a que lo mirara.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

Ella movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra y se frotó los brazos intentando entrar en calor.

—Túmbate. —Mientras hablaba, la empujó con cuidado para recostarla en la cama—. Si no, serás tú la que coja frío.

Con una rapidez inusual en un hombre que había estado tan enfermo horas antes, se levantó y avivó el fuego con destreza. Cuando regresó al lecho, atrajo a Hinata hacia sí y los cubrió a ambos con las mantas. Ella pasó un brazo sobre su amplio pecho y trató de tranquilizarse respirando hondo.

—¿Me lo puedes contar ahora? —preguntó Naruto.

Pensaba que la joven no respondería, pero, una vez más, lo sorprendió.

—Sólo fue un sueño —contestó Hinata en lo que apenas fue un suspiro.

—¿Te suele pasar esto a menudo?

—No.

Naruto esperó a que se explicara, sin embargo, la joven no añadió más.

—¿Acaso temes que te castigue por lo que hiciste? —inquirió, instantes más tarde.

—No —susurró ella—. Aunque debería.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres mucho más fuerte que yo.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Naruto estaba teñida de ironía.

—¿Crees eso en realidad? Entonces, ¿por qué me desobedeces continuamente?

—Yo... —La presión de los firmes dedos masculinos sobre sus labios interrumpió su réplica.

—¿Por qué te has despertado gritando? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—A veces... A veces sueño —se apresuró a contestar Hinata.

—Mucha gente lo hace.

—No de este modo.

—Todos tenemos pesadillas a veces —dijo él con serenidad.

—¿Tú también las sufres?

—Sí.

Hinata movió la cabeza hasta que pudo observar el duro y atractivo perfil de Naruto, recortado contra la luz del fuego.

—¿Qué sueñas? —susurró ella.

—Lo desconozco. Sólo sé que me levanto cubierto de un sudor frío.

—¿No recuerdas nunca ningún sueño?

—Algunos —contestó reticente.

—¿Pero no aquellos que te desvelan? —insistió.

—No, esos no.

El largo suspiro que emitió Hinata recorrió cálidamente la piel de Naruto.

—Yo desearía no recordar los míos —musitó.

—¿Puedes describirme lo que recuerdas? ¿O es un asunto exclusivo de los hyuga?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Kaguya y yo no hablamos de ello y mi madre nunca mencionó nada.

—Pero tú piensas que está relacionado con las leyendas de tu pueblo.

A pesar de que el tono empleado por Naruto no resultó violento, era evidente que buscaba repuestas que le convencieran.

—Sí —admitió Hinata.

—Háblame sobre eso, pequeña. Deja que te conozca. —Sus palabras estaban llenas de ternura, pero en sus pupilas brillaba el fuego de la determinación.

—He tenido poca paz en mi vida —confesó la joven a media voz—. Mi padr... lord Fugaku siempre deseó casarme con un caballero escocés o un lord sajón...

Naruto la instó a que siguiera con un gesto.

—Los sajones, que vieron cómo los normandos les arrebataban sus tierras, vagaban en grupos luchando, robando e intentando recuperar de nuevo sus posesiones.

—¿Como los reevers? —intervino él.

Hinata asintió.

—Lord Fugaku —continuó—, era el hijo de un caballero normando y una dama escocesa y sajona. Padre e hijo lucharon por estas tierras, pero abandonaron el cultivo de las cosechas y sus rebaños fueron saqueados. —Hizo una pausa—. Ése fue el motivo que impulsó a lord Fugaku a tomar por esposa a una hyuga. Deseaba un tiempo de prosperidad para su feudo que le permitiera reclutar más soldados y seguir luchando.

Naruto retiró con una caricia un mechón oscuro de la mejilla femenina.

—Pero nada salió según lo planeado —se lamentó Hinata—. Todos fracasaron.

—¿Todos?

—Mi pueblo y lord Fugaku.

—¿Qué perdieron los hyuga? —quiso saber Naruto.

—La esperanza —afirmó rotunda—. Kaguya creyó que mi madre engendraría un hijo.

—Sin embargo, nació una niña.

—Una decepción. —El pesar era evidente en su voz.

—No para mí. No hubiera escogido a ninguna otra mujer como esposa.

—No parecías estar muy satisfecho conmigo cuando fuiste a buscarme a la cabaña de Ebisu.

Él fue prudente y no contestó, dejando que el crepitar del fuego llenara el silencio. Pensativo, acarició con suavidad el cabello de Hinata mientras recordaba sus apasionadas palabras: _«Nunca, ni una sola vez me ha preguntado nadie cuáles eran mis propios deseos.»_

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto finalmente—. ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo? ¿Por qué no apostaste por Sasuke de Uchiha?

El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó visiblemente.

—No deseaba más guerras —afirmó tajante—. Detesto la crueldad, la violencia, las vidas que se apagan antes de ser vividas... Y era consciente de que eso sólo sería posible si Konohathorne Keep fuera gobernado por un gran guerrero respaldado por un ejército. Fue entonces cuando escuché las proezas que había llevado a cabo Naruto Uzumaki en Tierra Santa y que todos le consideraban un héroe.

Inspiró rápida y profundamente antes de que Naruto la interrumpiera.

—Sin embargo, ahora me acusan de haber sido amante del que, hasta hace poco, creí que era mi hermano, y las sospechas de envenenar a mi esposo recaen sobre mí.

—Yo no sospecho de ti —replicó él.

Hinata continuó hablando como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Soy sanadora y deseo erradicar el odio que alimenta las guerras. ¡Quiero paz! ¡Paz!

La respiración de Naruto cesó por un instante. Nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera describir sus propios sueños con tanta precisión.

—Comparto tu deseo. —Despacio, con infinita ternura, hizo que Hinata lo mirara—. Luchemos juntos, pequeña. Ayúdame a conseguir la paz en esta tierra.

—¿Cómo?

—Mezclemos sangre hyuga y normanda. Tengamos hijos.

Al escucharlo, los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de ardientes lágrimas no derramadas.

—Eso no depende de mí —susurró—. Eres un gran guerrero, capaz de ser prudente, de contenerte, de velar por el bienestar de tus vasallos... pero no eres capaz de amar.

Naruto no lo negó. El infierno del sultán se había llevado con él gran parte de su alma y cualquier atisbo de emociones. Sentía que su interior estaba muerto y que la única solución era conseguir que Hinata sí lo amara.

—Es cierto —admitió—. Yo soy un guerrero incapaz de amar. Pero tú eres una sanadora incapaz de odiar. ¿Ves la salvación de esta trampa?

Hinata negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—La anciana Kaguya me dijo que las mujeres hyuga estan malditas porque son capaces de ver dentro de las almas de los hombres —insistió Naruto.

—Sí —susurró Hinata. Las lágrimas fluían incontenibles por sus mejillas.

—Estoy seguro de que una sanadora hyuga miraría de forma distinta a un hombre que pudiera traer paz a una tierra rota por la guerra, que sería capaz de ver más allá de las imperfecciones de su alma, que podría amarlo. —Hizo una pausa, esperando que sus palabras llegaran a Hinata—. Mírame. Sé que puedes ver la paz que puedo traer a Konohathorne Keep. Ámame pequeña, sana esta tierra con nuestros hijos.

—Pides demasiado —musitó ella, aturdida por su lógica.

—Sólo lo necesario. Es la única manera de que ambos salgamos de esta trampa.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Perfume

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«19: Perfume»**_

* * *

Mientras Ino trabajaba en los últimos ajustes del nuevo vestido de Hinata con el ceño fruncido, las campanas de la iglesia repicaban avisando a los vasallos que cultivaban los campos que era la hora del almuerzo. Las voces cesaron en el patio del castillo y las sirvientas dejaron de hacer sus tareas unos segundos para poder disfrutar del agradable sonido.

Las campanas volvieron a sonar, recordando a la joven el tenso momento que había tenido lugar hacía unos días, cuando su esposo y ella habían caminado desde el castillo hasta la iglesia y esperaron envueltos en la niebla a que Fugaku de Cumbriland fuera enterrado.

La ceremonia fue breve.

_No se guardará luto por él, _había decretado Naruto con voz serena. _Lord Fugaku no era tu padre._

Después de decir aquellas terribles palabras, Naruto se alejó de la tumba para fundirse de nuevo en la niebla llevándose consigo a Hinata, al tiempo que las campanas seguían tañendo por el antiguo señor de Konohathorne.

La joven no objetó la simplicidad de la ceremonia. De hecho sólo pudo sentir alivio en el entierro de Fugaku. Parte de ella esperaba que marcara el final de una época llena de sangrientas guerras y que diera paso a otra en la que imperase la paz.

Sin embargo, el miedo a que algo terrible ocurriese todavía estaba allí, en algún lugar de su mente. Había pasado ya una semana desde que su esposo se había librado por completo de los efectos del veneno y ella seguía teniendo pesadillas. Se despertaba cubierta de un sudor helado, pero Naurto ya no la acunaba suavemente entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla. Hinata había vuelto a sus habitaciones y no dormirían juntos hasta que él supiese con certeza que no estaba embarazada.

Naruto no había vuelto a mencionar el tema del amor, paz e hijos, excepto en el momento en que le regaló a Hinata varios metros de seda. La prenda era de tono lila y parecía haber sido tejida exclusivamente para ella; incluso podría rivalizar en belleza con el vestido de boda plateado, que tan cuidadosamente había guardado Kaguya en algún lugar que sólo ella conocía.

Al ver la alegría con la que su esposa recibía la tela, Naruto sonrió; pero sus ojos siguieron conservando su frialdad cuando habló.

_Piensa en lo que hablamos. Piensa en quererme, Hinata. Con tu amor, cualquier cosa es posible... Incluso la paz._

Él no había mencionado nada sobre tener hijos, sin embargo, la idea estaba allí: en sus penetrantes ojos, en el hambre de su voz, en la tensión que atravesaba su poderoso cuerpo...

Ella ya sentía por él mucho más de lo que había imaginado sentir por ningún hombre, no obstante, sabía que Naruto no la quería y dudaba que llegara a hacerlo alguna vez. Tantos años de guerra, de soledad, y lo que le había ocurrido en Tierra Santa, se habían llevado consigo cualquier rastro de amor que hubiese podido existir en su alma, dejando a su paso sólo desolación. La ternura con la que la trataba, la dulce seducción a la que la estaba sometiendo, sólo era el fruto de un cálculo premeditado.

Hinata no podía culpar a Naruto por algo sobre lo que no tenía control; sólo desearía que él no hubiera llegado hasta ella con una herida que estaba fuera de sus capacidades de sanadora.

Sintiendo que una ola de tristeza amenazaba con ahogarla, la joven deslizó la mano suavemente por la maravillosa prenda de seda lila, haciendo que las joyas de su muñeca emitieran su melodiosa música.

—El tejido es tan suave... —dijo después de unos segundos.

—Vuestra piel lo es más —comentó Ino sin levantar la vista de las pequeñas puntadas que estaba dando.

Hinata bajó la vista a la hermosa y alegre mujer que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, mientras daba las últimas puntadas en el bajo del vestido que había cosido para su señora. La normanda era un enigma para Hinata. La combinación de franca sexualidad, y la viva y algo cínica inteligencia de Ino, la intrigaban. Su cuerpo exuberante, la forma de moverse y los perfumes exóticos que utilizaba, hacían que todos los hombres del castillo fueran muy conscientes de su presencia.

Sólo Naruto parecía inmune. Pero por otra parte, si él la quisiera en su lecho, no tendría que hacer más que mover un dedo. La bella mujer normanda sabía muy bien quién era el señor de la fortaleza, pero habian rumores de que Sai era su amante ahora, tambien apuntaba al segundo al mando.

—No hace falta que me adules. —La voz de Hinata contenía una nota de amargura.

—No lo hago —afirmó Ino sin darle importancia—. Es la simple verdad. Gire a la izquierda, por favor.

Hinata obedeció y el sonido de sus joyas volvió a envolver la estancia.

—Es una lástima que el barón sea tan posesivo con vuestra belleza —continuó la normanda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ino levantó la vista del borde del vestido justo a tiempo para captar la sorpresa en la cara de su señora. La inocencia de la baronesa le hizo sonreír irónicamente.

—El barón me dio instrucciones precisas de que tanto vuestros hombros como vuestra cintura, pecho, y tobillos estuviesen completamente tapados con la seda —le explicó.

—Así debe ser.

Ino meneó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Así no llamara la atención de nadie. Las mujeres de los harenes sí que sabían cómo atraer a los hombres con su ropa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ellas llevaban varias capas de una tela mucho más ligera y frágil que ésta. De ese modo, cuando se movían, su cuerpo quedaba levemente al descubierto antes de ser tapado de nuevo, para que ningún hombre pudiera estar seguro de lo que había visto.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó Hinata, sorprendida.

—En absoluto. Por favor, milady, mire al frente o el dobladillo quedará torcido.

—¿Vestían con telas casi transparentes? ¿De verdad?

La sonrisa de Ino se amplió.

—De verdad.

—Asombroso.

—Quizás para los ingleses. Para los turcos era aceptable. Y —añadió Ino astutamente— muy apreciado por los hombres.

—¿Has llevado tú ropa transparente?

—Sí. De hecho, vuestro esposo la encontró particularmente atractiva.

Hinata se tensó de pronto, haciendo que un hilo se enredara en el bajo y que Ino murmurase en turco por lo bajo.

—¡Ah, los sajones! —suspiró Ino un momento después, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Puedo entender el deseo de un hombre de poseer una esposa, ya que necesita estar seguro de la paternidad de sus hijos. Pero una esposa posesiva... —Se encogió de hombros, comprobó la longitud del hilo en la aguja y siguió cosiendo—. Una vez casados, no hay por qué sentir celos. Usted cuenta con la protección, el título y las riquezas del barón para el resto de vuestra vida. ¿Qué más quiere de él?

—Su afecto. Su respeto. Su... amor.

—El oro y las joyas duran más —replicó Ino—. Pueden venderse a cambio de comida y ropa en tiempos de guerra o hambre. El deseo es divertido durante un tiempo, pero siempre acaba cansándome. En cuanto al amor... No creo que exista.

Por fin, Ino terminó su tarea, hizo un nudo y cortó el hilo con un rápido movimiento de sus dientes.

—Ahora tiene la caída perfecta —exclamó satisfecha, levantándose con la gracia de una mujer acostumbrada a sentarse sobre almohadones esparcidos en el suelo en lugar de sillas. Después, sus diestros dedos volaron mientras desabrochaba el ceñido vestido que acababa de coser.

—Ino.

—¿Sí, milady?

—No quiero que te acerques a mi esposo —le advirtió Hinata, tajante—. Si usas tus trucos con él, lamentarás haberlo intentado tengas éxito o no.

Hubo un momento de asombrado silencio antes de que Ino lanzara una carcajada.

—Ahora entiendo por qué la llama su pequeño halcón —dijo mordaz—. Por favor, hagase a un lado para que pueda guardar el vestido, milady.

Hinata lo hizo sin dejar de mirarla mientras la normanda depositaba con cuidado el vestido en un arcón.

—¿Ino?

—Como desee —accedió calmada, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su señora—. Pero debe saber que vuestro deseo se cumplirá siempre que el barón también lo desee.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Durante el espacio de un segundo, Ino miró a Hinata con algo similar a la compasión.

—No entiendo cómo puede seguir siendo tan inocente a vuestra edad... —Suspiró con fuerza, hizo una pequeña pausa y luego le explicó—: Mientras vuestro esposo la corteje, ni siquiera me mirará. Pero cuando eso cambie, acudiré a su lecho siempre que me requiera. Lord Naruto es el señor del castillo, no yo. Ni vos, milady. Ninguna mujer lo es.

Ino cogió la pequeña cesta de costura y guardó silencio durante un instante.

—¿Necesita algo más de mí? —preguntó finalmente.

—No.

Tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, la normanda salió de la habitación balanceando sensualmente las caderas.

Hinata dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, junto a unas palabras que habrían provocado una mirada horrorizada de su confesor. Lo peor era que Ino tenía razón. Si Naruto decidía favorecer a su amante por encima de su esposa, Hinata no podría hacer nada al respecto.

_Pero ella no puede darle herederos legítimos, _pensó. _Sólo yo podría hacerlo si..._

Frunciendo el ceño, la joven se echó una capa por encima de los hombros y se dirigió al baño. Las extrañas zapatillas puntiagudas que su esposo le había regalado emitían un suave susurro al rozar el suelo y desprendían un brillo metálico a la luz de las lámparas de aceite. Desde la llegada de Naruto, cada rincón del castillo estaba iluminado por lámparas, velas y antorchas.

—Ya esta aquí —exclamó Sakura al verla entrar en las dependencias del baño—. Por un momento creí que habías vuelto a disgustar a vuestro señor y que la habría castigado encerrándola de nuevo en vuestros aposentos.

Hinata sonrió forzadamente.

—Me he probado el vestido lila e Ino ha terminado el dobladillo del bajo.

—Ah, esa sucia normanda. Vuestro esposo le prometió seda para ella si le hacía un vestido que le complaciera.

Al oír aquellas palabras, toda la ilusión que la joven había sentido por el vestido de seda lila se desvaneció. Vacilante, le dio la espalda a su doncella, se quitó la capa, la dejó a un lado y empezó a desatar las cintas de la ropa interior de seda que Naruto le había regalado junto a las zapatillas confeccionadas con hilo de oro.

Entretanto, Sakura comprobó la temperatura del agua en la bañera, le pareció satisfactoria y se volvió para ayudar a su señora.

—Qué tela tan delicada —comentó Sakura mientras le quitaba el corpiño—. Y los bordados son exquisitos.

Hinata no dijo nada. La idea de Naruto haciendo regalos a Ino la hacía sentir inquieta y enfadada.

_...acudiré a su lecho siempre que él lo desee. Lord Naruto es el señor del castillo, no yo. Ni vos, milady. Ninguna mujer lo es._

Tras lanzar una mirada de soslayo a la abatida cabeza de su señora, Sakura se dispuso a preparar el jabón, el perfume y las cremas que formaban parte del ritual hyuga. Personalmente, la doncella pensaba que todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque, por otra parte, los caballeros siempre la dejaban a un lado si podían tener a Ino, que se bañaba casi tan a menudo como su señora. Quizá debería probar también ella aquella extraña costumbre.

En silencio, recogió la trenza de Hinata formando una corona sobre su cabeza y empezó a sujetarla con pasadores de oro y esmeraldas, que también eran un regalo de Naruto.

—Qué pasadores tan bonitos.

—Sí —asintió Hinata con voz baja.

—Quedan preciosos en vuestro cabello.

—Gracias.

—Kankuro me regaló unos de plata. Me dijo que quedarían bien en mi pelo.

—¿Sientes algo por Kankuro? —preguntó entonces Hinata—. Has hablado mucho de él esta última semana.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene un buen corazón dentro de ese cuerpo tan grande.

—¿Te gustaría casarte con él? Quizá, si yo se lo sugiriera a mi esposo...

—No. Kankuro no posee las suficientes riquezas para mantener a dos escuderos, y mucho menos a una esposa —respondió Sakura—. A no ser que el barón piense ofrecer tierras a sus caballeros.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, lo dudo —concluyó, colocando otro pasador—. Incluso cuando llegue el resto de su ejército, apenas dispondrá de suficientes hombres para defender la fortaleza. Si los caballeros tuvieran que marcharse para defender sus propias tierras, no podrían defender las de su señor.

—Cierto.

—¿Sabe cuándo llegarán el resto de sus hombres? El mayordomo ya está protestando por lo mucho que comen los soldados. —hablo Sakura.

Los labios de Hinata dibujaron una media sonrisa: el mayordomo se había quejado de lo mismo desde que ella era una niña. —Quizá todavía estén en Normandía —contestó Hinata—. Kaguya me dijo que en el sur se hablaba mucho sobre lo difícil que era la travesía a Francia en esta época.

—Entonces, tardarán como mínimo una quincena. —Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás—. Lista, puede entrar en el baño.

Hinata se quitó las zapatillas doradas y se metió en la humeante agua perfumada con hierbas. Con un suspiro de placer, se sumergió hasta la barbilla silenciando los musicales gritos de los diminutos cascabeles, a excepción de los que llevaba en el cabello.

—No entiendo cómo puede gustarle tanto bañarse —comentó Sakura, observando cómo su señora sonreía—. ¿Necesita alguna cosa más?

—No.

—En ese caso la dejaré a solas.

Hinata sonrió divertida ante la inflexible desaprobación de su doncella sobre el aseo personal.

—Si no estoy de vuelta cuando me necesite —añadió Sakura—, llameme en voz alta. Vuestro guardián está en el pasillo. Él irá a buscarme.

Los labios de Hinata se tensaron. Sí, su esposo dejaba que recorriera el castillo con entera libertad, pero Konohamaru, su escudero, siempre la vigilaba de cerca cuando Naruto no estaba a su lado.

_¿Tanto desconfía de mí en realidad?_

La respuesta fue tan inmediata como inevitable.

_Sí. Si no lo hiciera ya me habría hecho suya. Sé que me desea, pero no me tocará hasta que confirme que no estoy embarazada. Así estará seguro de que no criará al hijo de Sasuke. Pero si me amara... Si me amara confiaría en mi palabra de que nadie me ha tocado._

Lentamente, los tristes pensamientos de Hinata se fueron disolviendo en la perfumada y balsámica agua caliente. Cerró los ojos, inhaló el vapor aromatizado con una mezcla de hierbas, y comenzó a recitar en voz baja un antiguo ritual de purificación y renacimiento. Se lavó con el jabón destinado a limpiar su cuerpo de viejos errores y pesares, y después suavizó su piel con el jabón del ritual de la renovación.

Una vez hubo terminado, abrió los ojos lánguidamente sintiéndose relajada y llena de energía a la vez. Pero de pronto, su calma se desvaneció al ver que Naruto la observaba a pocos metros con ojos que brillaban como zafiros. Su capa, oscura y pesada, le hacía parecer una poderosa criatura surgida de la noche.

—No... no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí —tartamudeó Hinata—. ¿Cuánto llevas esperando?

—Un millar de años —respondió él, con una voz teñida de roncos y extraños matices.

Hinata dejó de respirar durante un momento y su corazón bombeó con fuerza contra las costillas. Recelosa y esperanzada a la vez, miró cómo él le tendía un paño tan grande como una capa, mientras sus firmes y masculinos labios dibujaban una enigmática y seductora sonrisa.

—Ven a mí, pequeña.

La joven Hinata esbozó una tímida sonrisa, vaciló y finalmente se levantó de la bañera con un grácil movimiento. El agua resbaló de su cuerpo formando riachuelos plateados al tiempo que los cascabeles emitían dulces sonidos.

La visión del magnífico cuerpo de su esposa resplandeciendo a la luz de las velas, hizo que las manos de Naruto se cerraran con fuerza alrededor del paño, preguntándose si había sido prudente ir a buscarla a la intimidad del baño. Por un instante recordó que estaba impaciente por preguntarle si quería acompañarle a cazar, pero finalmente tuvo que reconocer ante sí mismo que había ido hasta allí movido por una imperiosa necesidad de tenerla cerca.

Nunca la había visto más hermosa, llevando únicamente las joyas que le había regalado y mirándolo temblorosa. Oculto bajo la capa, su cuerpo se endureció súbitamente al punto del dolor, ansioso de tomar aquello que era suyo.

_Dios, nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer. ¿Cuándo podré por fin hacerla mía?_

Naruto recordó que Sai le había sugerido que se desahogara con Ino, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. El sólo hecho de pensar en ello le repugnaba. Necesitaba aplacar las necesidades de su cuerpo sí, pero, inexplicablemente para él, no en cualquier mujer. Sólo deseaba a Hinata, su dulzura, su suavidad, su... pasión. La pasión que Naruto sabía que había despertado en ella.

_Todavía no puedo hacerla mía. Dios, nunca me había costado tanto ser paciente. Parezco un escudero inexperto._

—¿En qué piensas? Frunces el ceño como si tu mente estuviera muy lejos de aquí —dijo Hinata con aire indeciso, alargando la mano para tomar el paño.

Naruto fue más rápido y la envolvió en el enorme paño, inmovilizando sus brazos contra los costados.

—Está muy cerca, Hinata, créeme. Muy cerca.

Su voz resultó más áspera que seductora. No podía evitarlo, así como tampoco podía controlar la fuerte excitación que le invadió ante la bella visión del cuerpo desnudo de su esposa.

Sabía que debería darse la vuelta y salir de allí, sin embargo, le resultó imposible. Despacio, con suavidad, Naruto comenzó a secar a Hinata por los hombros y el cuello, demorándose en sus senos, disfrutando enormemente de acariciarla de aquella manera.

—¿Ocurre algo en la fortaleza? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—No. —Cogió una esquina del paño y secó el hueco de la garganta femenina, donde se habían acumulado unas tentadoras gotas de agua—. Ocurre algo conmigo.

—¿El qué?— preguntó nuevamente Hinata

—Vine aquí impaciente por llevarte a cazar y me temo que me voy a marchar aún más impaciente.

—¿Cazar? —Estaba emocionada ante la perspectiva—. ¡Sí, Naruto! ¡Vayamos! ¡Pídele a Sakura que venga a vestirme y estaré lista enseguida!

El sonrió al ver el rostro de Hinata iluminado por la alegría, pero la sonrisa adquirió tintes oscuros cuando sus manos frotaron la esbelta y elegante espalda femenina. A pesar del grueso paño que le separaba de su piel, podía sentir su exquisita suavidad.

—No necesitamos a Sakura por el momento —le aseguró Naruto—. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

—Pero será más rápido si me viste ella.

—¿Tan impaciente estás por ir a cazar?

—Sí. Lord Fugaku casi nunca me dejaba ir, aunque ayudé a adiestrar muchos de los halcones.

El eco distante de un trueno hizo que Hinata lanzara una mirada preocupada a la larga ranura de la ventana. Se veían más nubes que claros.

—Deprisa —le instó—. Se acerca una tormenta.

—A mi ya me ha alcanzado.

Naruto la atrajo íntimamente hacia sí, extendió las manos por sus nalgas y hundió sus dedos en ellas. Hinata gritó sobresaltada al sentir que una extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo y hacía flojear sus rodillas.

—Así que... —susurró él—. A ti también te sucede.

—¿Eh... el qué?

—Yacer juntos en la noche, respirar nuestro aliento, compartir la calidez de nuestros cuerpos... Te ha afectado igual que mí. Te has metido bajo mi piel, Hinata. Te siento como fuego en mi interior.

La joven intentó responder, pero las fuertes manos masculinas volvieron a flexionarse, provocando que un torrente de ardientes sensaciones se derramara en su sangre. Completamente entregada a lo que la hacía sentir, gimió observando las llamas que ardían en los ojos de su esposo, y entonces supo que era cierto: en algún punto durante las largas noches que habían compartido juntos, Naruto había encendido una secreta pasión en lo más íntimo de su ser, desconocida hasta entonces para ella.

—Ahora tú también ardes por mí —musitó él, saboreando el gemido que había arrancado de la garganta de Hinata—. Arderemos juntos...

—Naruto —jadeó.

Antes de que la joven pudiera decir una sola palabra más, Naruto se inclinó tomando posesión de su boca, y sus lenguas se buscaron en un sensual duelo que dejó sin aliento a Hinata, obligándola a apoyar todo su peso sobre él por temor a caer al suelo. Nunca había conocido nada semejante al placer que su esposo le daba. Se sentía indefensa y vulnerable ante él, incapaz de oponer resistencia a sus avances.

_Tal vez haya esperanza para nosotros. Si él llegara a amarme..._

De pronto, Hinata comenzó a forcejear haciendo que Naruto levantara reticente la cabeza y la mirara fijamente: el rubor cubría su bello rostro, respiraba con agitación y, sus senos, tensos e hinchados, se erguían contra el grueso paño.

—¿Por qué intentas escapar de mí? —susurró con voz más ronca de la que deseaba.

—Sólo quiero liberarme del paño —consiguió decir entrecortadamente—. Me gustaría acariciarte, pero estoy atrapada.

Naruto estaba tan fascinado ante la visión de los duros pezones de Hinata empujando contra la tela, que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la había envuelto de forma que sus brazos habían quedado atrapados contra los costados.

—¿Querrías acariciarme como a tu gato? —preguntó él—. ¿De la cabeza a los pies, una y otra vez? ¿Deslizarías tu mejilla por todo mi cuerpo?

Sólo pensar en ello hizo que la respiración de la joven se entrecortase.

—¿Te gustaría? —susurró Hinata.

—Sí —afirmó en voz baja—. Todas las mañanas, cuando te veo acariciando al gato durante tanto tiempo, pienso cómo sería que me tocases del mismo modo.

Un trueno salvaje retumbó tras los postigos abiertos y el viento se levantó trayendo consigo aroma de lluvia, tierra húmeda y flores recién abiertas.

Hinata no se percató de la tormenta que se estaba formando en el exterior de la fortaleza. El fuego azul de los ojos de Naruto y la profunda sensualidad de su voz, la consumían centrando toda su atención. La amara o no, lo cierto es que la deseaba con una intensidad que la dejaba sin aliento.

Quizás él pudiera, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, olvidarse de tierras e hijos; quizás ella pudiera ayudarle a olvidarse de todo logrando que sucumbiera a la pasión que los unía.

—¿Ronronearías si te acariciara? —susurró trémula.

—Nunca lo he hecho hasta ahora, pero contigo creo que lo haría.

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron de las caderas de Hinata hacia su espalda. Cogió el borde del paño y comenzó a bajarlo, acariciando al mismo tiempo el frágil torso femenino.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió con voz ronca cuando las generosas curvas de sus senos quedaron expuestas a su feroz mirada—. ¿Ronronearás cuando te haga mía?

Hinata no pudo articular palabra. La expresión en el rostro de su esposo mientras contemplaba sus pechos, como si nunca hubiera visto nada tan bello, le hacía imposible pensar, y mucho menos responder a cualquier pregunta. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía los senos pesados, con los pezones tensos y doloridos, clamando por el contacto de las firmes manos masculinas.

—Eres tan hermosa... —musitó.

De pronto se oyó una rápida sucesión de truenos y un soplo fuerte de viento entró veloz en la habitación, haciendo temblar las llamas de las velas. La joven se estremeció al sentir a la vez frío y calor, y sus pezones se endurecieron aún más.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Sí... eh... no. —Emitió un sonido ahogado—. No lo sé. No puedo pensar si me miras de esa forma.

—¿De qué forma?

—Como si estuvieras a punto de devorarme.

La boca de Naruto dibujó una sonrisa sensual que hizo que el vientre de Hinata se contrajera de placer.

—Así es.

—¿Q-qué?

—Quiero probar tu sabor.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Naruto inclinó la cabeza y acarició con la lengua la cumbre de uno de sus pechos con extrema delicadeza.

—Naruto.

Él dejó escapar un sonido que pareció un ronroneo.

—Dulce... con un matiz que no logro definir —susurró contra su pecho.

Sin piedad, trazó el contorno del pezón con su lengua, dibujó círculos a su alrededor, lo atormentó con los dientes y, finalmente, abrió los labios y lo introdujo en su boca, reclamándola, marcándola como suya.

Perdida en un mundo de sensaciones, Hinata tembló de placer y sorpresa sintiendo que un extraño calor se concentraba en sus entrañas para después dispersarse por todo su ser en pequeñas y perturbadoras ráfagas, provocando que emitiera un pequeño gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

El sonido tuvo el mismo efecto en Naruto que un latigazo. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, y la sujetó con más fuerza para aumentar la presión que su boca ejercía en el pecho de Hinata. Las caricias pasaron de la suavidad a una salvaje intensidad al tiempo que la joven se retorcía contra él. Un grito entrecortado y la presión de los dedos de Hinata en los sólidos antebrazos de Naruto no hicieron sino aumentar el fuego de la pasión que rápidamente destruía el autocontrol del normando.

Despacio, soltó el pecho cautivo sólo lo suficiente para trazar con la lengua un camino hasta atrapar su otro pezón. Con una impaciencia que apenas podía controlar, acarició la espalda desnuda descendiendo hasta la cintura y deslizando su mano bajo el paño.

Ignorando el estremecimiento de la joven, hizo que abriera más las piernas y dibujó con su largo dedo la línea de su columna hasta la hendidura de su trasero, acariciándola y saboreando el calor que desprendía la delicada y sensible piel de Hinata. Consciente del peligro, Naruto se quedó inmóvil un segundo tratando de recomponer su autocontrol; después se retiró de la dulce tentación, rodeó las caderas femeninas con sus poderosas manos apretándolas con suavidad, y levantó la cabeza.

Sabía que debía detenerse, limitarse a disfrutar de los pequeños estremecimientos de placer que recorrían el cuerpo de Hinata. Sin embargo, cuando ella se apretó contra su amplio pecho pidiéndole más, Naruto acarició su esbelta espalda de nuevo, el grueso paño cayó al suelo y las puntas de sus dedos volvieron a recorrer la oscura hendidura que formaban los firmes montículos del trasero femenino. Siguió bajando despacio, arrancando un gemido entrecortado de la garganta de la joven y provocando un pequeño forcejeo. Sin piedad, los largos dedos de Naruto se abrieron paso en la oscuridad, descubrieron, acariciaron y por fin hallaron la suave calidez de la feminidad de Hinata.

El aire frío de la habitación contrastaba vivamente con el calor que inundaba el vientre de la joven y las ardientes sensaciones que hacían que la sangre martillease con fuerza en sus venas. Temiendo que sus temblorosas rodillas cedieran, tuvo que aferrarse a los brazos de su esposo mientras la habitación parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Dios mío —musitó Hinata—. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Descubriendo tus secretos —susurró en su oído, sin dejar de atormentar los sedosos y hasta entonces ocultos pliegues. Casi al instante, fue recompensado por la respiración jadeante de Hinata y una humedad que nada tenía que ver con el baño que se acababa de dar.

—Apenas me puedo sostener —confesó ella.

—Agárrate a mí.

—Ya... lo estoy... haciendo —consiguió decir con voz entrecortada.

Naruto sonrió a pesar de la dolorosa erección que palpitaba violentamente dentro de sus calzones.

—Si —dijo—. Puedo sentirlo.

Hinata se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que sus dedos estaban profundamente hundidos en los musculosos brazos de su esposo.

—Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño.

La risa de Naruto, grave y masculina, hizo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera la espina dorsal de Hinata.

—¿Daño? —repitió él—. No. Me gusta sentir que no tienes control sobre tu deseo. No temas probar tu fuerza contra mí, pequeña.

Su mano subió en una ardiente caricia desde la cadera al hueco de su frágil garganta y, después, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, las puntas de sus dedos iniciaron un sendero descendente recorriendo el valle que formaban sus turgentes senos, se demoraron un instante en el ombligo y siguieron deslizándose hasta llegar al suave vello oscuro que protegía la húmeda suavidad que había tentado por el otro lado.

—Déjame darte placer —susurró Naruto, explorando los sensibles tejidos en lo que fue una caricia de fuego que lo llevó hasta la suave abertura femenina que conducía al interior de Hinata. Despacio, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, intentó penetrarla con un dedo de forma suave e insistente, pero ella estaba demasiado tensa y se retiró por miedo a hacerle daño.

—Ábrete para mí —musitó con voz quebrada.

Antes de que la mente de Hinata pudiera razonar la petición de Naruto, sus piernas se separaron permitiéndole mayor intimidad. Satisfecho por la respuesta de la joven, su esposo la recompensó con una cálida y atrevida caricia que hizo que su cuerpo vibrara recorrido por escalofríos de placer.

Justo en aquel instante, Hinata supo que había deseado aquello desde su noche de bodas, cuando había sentido por primera vez la áspera y cálida mano de Naruto deslizándose bajo su vestido.

—Ábrete más —le pidió él con voz ronca, colocando un muslo entre sus piernas—. Confía en mí, pequeña, no te haré daño.

Ella obedeció exponiéndose por completo a él. Pero al sentir la lenta e inexorable penetración del dedo de Naruto, intentó cerrar las piernas, sólo para descubrir que el muslo de su esposo se lo impedía. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos de par en par.

Naruto la estaba observando con un brillo de fuego azul en los ojos.

—No debería hacer esto —admitió con voz áspera.

—¿Qué? —susurró Hinata.

—Esto.

Naruto introdujo un poco más el dedo en su interior y presionó con el pulgar el tenso y aterciopelado centro del placer de Hinata, provocando que ella temblara violentamente y que sus labios dejaran escapar un trémulo grito.

—Tan prieta. Tan estrecha... —susurró Naruto, roto su control— y sin embargo, puedo sentir el aroma que desprende tu pasión.

—Es sólo... mi jabón.

—No, pequeña. Es el olor de tu deseo.

Hinata abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra. Él la estaba torturando de nuevo y no podía respirar a causa de las oleadas de placer que se expandían por todo su cuerpo, dejándola exhausta.

—Naruto..., no puedo...

Sin pronunciar palabra, él la levantó y la sentó sobre una mesa cercana, cuya fría y pulida madera le ofreció otro tipo de caricia. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, y con el rostro tenso por el deseo, manipuló sus propias ropas para dejar libre su grueso miembro.

—Rodea mi cintura con tus piernas —le ordenó con voz ronca, urgente, mientras la guiaba—. Bien, pequeña. Ahora, acércate. Más cerca, Hinata. Más... sí, un poco más...

La joven tomó aire bruscamente y sus dedos se hundieron en los fuertes antebrazos de su esposo cuando sintió que algo ancho, suave y sólido exploraba los delicados tejidos de su feminidad.

—¿Naruto?

Él se estremeció con fuerza, empujó suavemente y, al instante, sintió la cálida humedad de su respuesta. No podía esperar más. Debía hacerla suya, hundirse en su ardiente y estrecho interior en aquel mismo instante.

—Agárrate a mí con fuerza, pequeña. Estoy demasiado excitado para ser suave contigo.

Inmersos como estaban en su pasión, apenas reaccionaron cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grito estridente.

—¡Vete al diablo, escudero! —se oyó a Sakura desde el pasillo—. ¡Si deseo hablar con mi señora, lo haré!... La puerta se abrió y los cortinajes fueron apartados a un lado con brusquedad, dando paso a la doncella.

—El cocinero desea saber si... ¡Oh!

Aunque el amplio manto de Naruto impedía la visión de Sakura, las circunstancias no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre qué había interrumpido. La expresión de horror en el rostro de la doncella le habría parecido divertida a Naruto si, en ese mismo momento, no hubiera estado dispuesto a estrangularla.

—Disculpadme. Milord, milady —farfulló la mujer al tiempo que retrocedía apresuradamente.

Él empezó a maldecir en turco cuando. Hinata intentó zafarse de su abrazo. Al principio, no se lo permitió. Pero, luego, con un último juramento, la soltó.

—Es mejor así —rugió Naruto furioso—. No tenía intención de llegar tan lejos antes de saber si estás embarazada.

El violento estallido de un trueno sacudió el castillo y sus últimos ecos quedaron ahogados por la torrencial lluvia.

Afortunadamente, esa misma lluvia también ahogó las palabras que Hinata dirigió a su esposo mientras éste abandonaba la estancia. Aunque cada palabra había sido escogida con cuidado, ninguna de ellas era adecuada para los labios de una dama.

.

.

Continuará...


	22. Cacería

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«20: Cacería»**_

* * *

Una salvaje tormenta, acompañada de un gélido viento, azotó Konohathorne impidiendo que el sol saliera en dos días.

Hinata estaba tan agitada como el tiempo, debido a que su cuerpo y sus sentidos parecían tener vida propia. El sonido de la voz de Naruto en la distancia hacía que su corazón se acelerara; la imagen de él entrando en una estancia la hacía respirar con dificultad; el más simple contacto de su mano enviaba agradables escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Y sólo recordar cómo la había acariciado en el baño provocaba que su vientre se contrajera de placer.

La única satisfacción de la joven era que Naruto también parecía afectado. Hinata sospechaba que ya no confiaba en su extraordinario autocontrol en lo que a ella concernía.

—_¿Has sangrado ya?_

_—No._

—_Avísame cuando lo hagas, pequeña. Hasta entonces no te tocaré._

Saber que Naruto estaba esperando a que su cuerpo revelara si estaba o no embarazada, la enfurecía. Ya era bastante desagradable que no confiara en que él era el único hombre que la había tocado; pero le resultaba insoportable que la deseara simplemente por los hijos que podía darle en lugar de quererla por ella misma y por todo lo que podía ofrecerle: su compañía, su risa, su calidez e ingenio, sus silencios, sus esperanzas... y su amor. Tenía mucho más para compartir con Naruto que un futuro heredero y soñaba con ser capaz de seducir a su esposo, consiguiendo que se olvidara de su férrea disciplina.

Pero él no la amaba.

Y lo que corría de boca en boca tampoco lo alentaba a que confiara en ella. Los campos estaban plagados de habladurías sobre Sir Sasuke y lady Hinata, amantes separados cruelmente por un cruel señor normando. No importaba lo rotundamente que ella negara cualquier relación con Sasuke a todas las personas con las que se encontrara, ni tampoco cuánto elogiara a su esposo; los rumores persistían.

Hinata rezabapor que Naruto no hubiera escuchado las murmuraciones, aun sabiendo que era en vano, pues muy poco de lo que ocurría dentro y fuera de la fortaleza de Konohathorne se escapaba a su atención. Los sirvientes podían dar fe de ello. El castillo relucía con su reciente limpieza. De los suelos emanaba la fragancia de hierbas y juncos recién puestos, y las especias que él había traído de Oriente perfumaban las proximidades de la cocina, haciendo que las últimas provisiones del invierno olieran como un gran festín.

Pero era el valioso contenido de los arcones de Naruto lo que fascinaba a la mayoría de los siervos. Cada vez que Hinata aparecía con los cascabeles tintineantes o gemas brillando en su cabello, los sirvientes dejaban lo que estaban haciendo y la contemplaban asombrados.

Con una mezcla de placer y frustración, Hinata miró el último regalo que le había hecho Naruto. Se trataba de un precioso broche de oro y esmeraldas que, de algún modo, recordaba a un halcón dejándose llevar por el viento. Más grande que su mano y adornado con innumerables esmeraldas, el broche sujetaba un manto de lana escarlata cuyo estampado floral estaba bordado con costoso hilo de oro. También se habían cosido al extraordinario tejido diminutos cascabeles de oro. Y cuando andaba, se giraba o se sentaba, cada movimiento iba acompañado por una delicada música.

_Acepta mi regalo y piensa en mí, en nuestros hijos, en sanar la tierra._

—¿Milady? —la llamó Sakura desde el pasillo—. ¿Dónde esta?

Sobresaltada, Hinata se dio la vuelta haciendo que sus joyas se agitaran y delataran su repentino movimiento.

—En la capilla —respondió.

La joven se levantó de inmediato cuando la doncella entró en la pequeña estancia que ocupaba la tercera planta de una de las torres.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hinata.

—El barón desea preguntarle si le gustaría salir de caza.

—¡Sí! ¿Cuándo?

—Después de comer.

Hinata estudió el ángulo que dibujaba la luz del sol que entraba en la capilla. Era casi mediodía. No disponía de mucho tiempo para cambiarse.

—Démonos prisa, entonces. —La joven se apresuró por las escaleras de caracol hacia sus aposentos, seguida de una malhumorada Sakura. Pero protestando o no, los dedos de la doncella trabajaron rápido. Antes de que sonaran las campanas anunciando el mediodía, Hinata estaba sentada en el gran salón rodeada de caballeros, cuyos halcones aguardaban sobre perchas colocadas junto a la pared, detrás de sus sillas.

Sin embargo, la percha que había tras la silla del señor del castillo estaba vacía.

—¿Ha decidido mi esposo no traer a su halcón a la mesa? —preguntó Hinata a Sai, que estaba sentado a la izquierda de la silla vacía reservada para Naruto.

—No. Tenía que cambiarle las correas, pero no tardará.

—¿Está tranquila? —insistió Hinata, interesándose por el ave cautiva.

—Sí —respondió Sai con evidente satisfacción—. Es magnífica; una reina entre las de su especie. Antes de que el verano acabe se habrá convertido en una gran cazadora.

Un gruñido surgió de debajo de la mesa, seguido por una ráfaga de gemidos.

—¡Taron! —exclamó Hinata, sin molestarse en mirar—. Deja de molestar a Leaper.

La cabeza de un perro emergió junto al muslo de Hinata dirigiéndole una acongojada mirada, y ella le acarició las orejas con aire ausente.

Extrañado, Sai se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Si yo le hiciera eso, me arrancaría la mano.

—¿Taron? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es un perro muy manso cuando no está cazando.

La única respuesta de Sai fue sacudir la cabeza y lanzar una carcajada.

De pronto, una inquietante sensación invadió a Hinata indicándole que su esposo estaba cerca. Dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada del gran salón y, un segundo después, Naruto apareció con su pesado manto negro y el gran halcón peregrino que le había regalado el rey descansando sobre su muñeca.

Cuando avanzó, un haz de luz proveniente de una ventana hizo que los sutiles tonos grises y crema de las plumas del halcón brillaran como acero y perlas.

El ave parecía ser consciente de su importancia, y la seguridad en su destreza podía verse en cada línea de su cuerpo. Su clara y penetrante mirada recorrió y desechó el alegre caos de la comida en el gran salón y, con la calma de un depredador extremadamente paciente, aguardó la señal que indicara el comienzo de la caza.

A medida que el barón se acercaba a su lugar de privilegio en el gran salón, surgían murmullos de admiración y entusiasmo de los caballeros.

El resto de las aves permanecían encapuchadas en sus perchas, pero Naruto no había cubierto la cabeza de su halcón. Sus ojos estaban serenos con el elemental conocimiento de la vida y la muerte, y de sus patas colgaban nuevas correas con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y pequeños cascabeles de oro.

—Dios, es una belleza —comentó Sai.

Naruto sonrió, extendió la muñeca hacia la percha colocada detrás de su silla, y el halcón se colocó en ella sin protestar. Después, giró el cuello hacia uno y otro lado, estudiando el salón de banquetes como si intentara decidir si había algo que mereciera su depredadora atención.

—Compadezco a cualquier ratón que se aventure a entrar en el salón —comentó Sai.

—Mi halcón no se inmutaría por una presa tan pequeña —repuso Naruto.

—Prueba a no alimentarla durante uno o dos días —comentó Hinata con una sonrisa amable—. Cazaría ratones tan rápido que avergonzaría a mi gato.

Naruto dirigió a su esposa una mirada de soslayo. Había tenido cuidado de no quedarse a solas con ella desde que había estado a punto de tomarla en el baño. Pero permanecer alejado de Hinata no le había resultado fácil; sólo recordar el momento en que había empezado a penetrarla, lograba excitarlo hasta límites insoportables.

Maldiciendo mentalmente, Naruto reprimió sus inquietantes pensamientos. Antes de volver a tocarla, debía estar seguro de que no estaba embarazada. No podía confiar en que sería capaz de contenerse una segunda vez.

—Estás bellísima, como siempre —comentó Naruto, alzando la mano de Hinata y depositando un beso en la parte interna de su muñeca.

La repentina y frenética aceleración del pulso de la joven bajo sus labios provocó que él deseara gemir con una mezcla de triunfo y deseo.

—Son las joyas y el manto, nada más —respondió Hinata.

—Eres tú —insistió Naruto en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Aunque ella no dijo nada más, Naruto leyó su escepticismo en la expresión de su rostro.

—Sasuke debió de ser un amante lamentable —masculló entre dientes mientras se sentaba entre Sai y su esposa.

Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Perdón? —susurró.

—He dicho que Sasuke debió de ser un amante lamentable —repitió con suavidad.

Sai emitió un sonido ahogado y apartó la mirada de su amigo con cautela.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Hinata horrorizada.

—Nunca elogió tu belleza —le aclaró Naruto—. Eso convierte a ese bastardo en un amante lamentable.

—¡Sasuke nunca fue mi amante! —replicó con acritud—. ¡Y además no soy hermosa!

Al recordar el cuerpo de Hinata húmedo por el agua y la pasión, los ojos de Naruto brillaron y el familiar torrente de sangre que se concentraba en su rígida erección hizo que deseara reír y maldecir al mismo tiempo. Si no la hacía suya pronto, el dolor que le provocaba su constante excitación le obligaría a andar doblado.

—Te equivocas —insistió Naruto en voz baja—. Ninguna mujer puede superar tu belleza.

El sensual destello de sus ojos y la aspereza aterciopelada de su voz, le indicaron a Hinata que él también recordaba la íntima escena en el baño.

—Debes creerme. —La voz de la joven se convirtió casi en una súplica—. Sasuke nunca me ha visto como tú lo has hecho.

Durante un intenso instante, Naruto evocó la imagen de sus muslos abiertos y después la apartó con fuerza de su mente. Le dio la espalda a Hinata con decisión e hizo señales para que se sirviera la comida. Cuando volvió a girarse hacia ella, su mente, aunque no su rebelde cuerpo, estaba bajo control una vez más.

—Eso no es lo que todo el mundo dice —afirmó con frialdad—. El rumor de que tu amante te espera en algún lugar del bosque se acrecienta día a día.

—Yo no puedo controlar las malas lenguas —adujo Hinata, tensa.

—Mientras sólo sean rumores sin confirmar, me importan poco. —Se encogió de hombros y cogiósu jarra de cerveza.

—¿Es tan difícil para ti creer en mi honor? —inquirió desolada.

La mano de Naruto se detuvo a medio camino cuando se disponía a levantar la jarra.

—El honor puede tener significados muy diferentes —señaló después de un momento—. En Jerusalén, hay que matar a los turcos para proteger el honor de Dios. Y, sin embargo, según los turcos, los infieles tienen que morir para honrar a Dios. En estas tierras, el honor exige fidelidad al rey, mientras que en las fronteras del norte, el honor requiere que se reniegue del rey de Inglaterra. —Hizo una pausa—. Yo no sé qué exige el honor de los hyuga, aparte de no usar sus conocimientos para matar.

—Tan sólo nos exige fidelidad a nosotros mismos —se apresuró a responder Hinata—. Si te traicionara, me traicionaría a mí misma. Yo...

—No son las palabras lo que importa, sino los hechos —la cortó Naruto con brusquedad.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué prestas atención a los rumores? No son más que palabras.

—Que describen hechos...

—Que nunca sucedieron —le espetó la joven.

—Tengo la esperanza de que digas la verdad. Pero «esperanza» es también sólo una palabra, que no viene acompañada de hechos.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando llegó el plato de pescado. En silencio, Naruto se concentró en la anguila hervida y en su sabroso caldo, y después dio buena cuenta de dos pichones asados que, a pesar de no ser de gran tamaño, estaban deliciosamente condimentados.

Confusa, Hinata se preguntó si su esposo era realmente tan frío como parecía. Pero entonces recordó la tensa expresión del rostro masculino en el baño, cuando su roma y excitada carne había explorado la sensual entrada al cuerpo de su esposa.

Sintiendo que un fuego abrasador consumía sus entrañas al recordar lo vivido en el baño, Hinata cogió su jarra de cerveza con mano temblorosa y bebió rápidamente, esperando enfriar el deseo que su esposo había prendido en su interior.

A su lado, Naruto dejó su propia jarra sobre la mesa con un golpe y se volvió hacia su amigo.

—¿Cuáles son las últimas noticias, Sai?

—Siempre es lo mismo. Los reevers merodean por tus tierras con total libertad. Si los descubrimos, desaparecen, y cuando nos damos la vuelta, vuelven a aparecer.

Aunque Sai hablaba en voz baja, Hinata escuchó sus palabras por encima del agradable alboroto de la comida y sintió que el horrible presentimiento que la acechaba en sueños tomaba fuerza.

—¡Maldita sea! —farfulló Naruto—. Sasuke no conseguirá nada así. Parecía un hombre más prudente.

—Se cree con derecho a tus tierras y hará lo que sea para conseguirlas —manifestó Sai abiertamente—. Es evidente que cuenta con espías en la fortaleza y que sabe que el resto de tu ejército todavía no ha llegado. Por eso se atreve a tanto.

—¿Qué noticias trajo Kiba del sur? —preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—Tus soldados llegarán en unos diez días. Las tormentas les han impedido llegar antes.

—¡Maldición! ¡De haberlo sabido hubiera esperado para casarme!

Una fuente llena de cerdo asado apareció ante ellos antes de que pudieran seguir hablando. El animal tenía poca carne a causa del duro invierno, pero el cocinero se había esforzado por contentar a los normandos y el asado era tan suculento como la edad del animal y sus condiciones permitían.

—Espero que la caza tenga éxito —comentó Naruto—. Si los sirvientes de la cocina son capaces de hacer esto con el escaso material que tienen, imagina lo que podrían hacer con un venado.

—Ojalá consigamos buenas piezas —deseó Sai.

De pronto, los galgos comenzaron a gruñir y aullar formando un tumulto debajo de la mesa.

—¡Basta, Taron! —ordenó Naruto bruscamente.

Al instante, los perros se calmaron emitiendo unos pocos aullidos y gruñidos suaves.

Todavía con el ceño fruncido, Naruto sacó una daga del cinturón y cortó rodajas de carne para Hinata, provocando que el jugoso relleno de higos, cebollas y aceite de romero se derramara en la fuente.

Cuando un sirviente apareció con un cuenco de verduras, Naruto dirigió una ligera mirada de diversión a su esposa. Ésta, sonriendo, puso las verduras en su plato junto a la carne, cortó un pequeño trozo de pan y empezó a comer, ignorando los suaves aullidos que salían de debajo de la mesa.

Pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue la repentina presión de la pierna de su esposo contra la suya cuando cogió el salero. Incluso a través de las pesadas capas de ropa, puso sentir el calor que desprendía el poderoso cuerpo masculino.

Sintiéndose aturdida de pronto, le tembló la mano y un pedazo de carne cayó al suelo. De inmediato, los perros de caza se abalanzaron contra las piernas de la joven, que, asustada, se separó tan rápido de la mesa que la pesada silla en la que estaba sentada se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caerse.

Naruto se movió con una rapidez impropia de un hombre: una mano enderezó la silla de Hinata y la otra desapareció bajo la mesa sólo para reaparecer sosteniendo a Leaper por el pescuezo. Segundos después, los sirvientes se hicieron cargo de la perra y la amonestaron con gravedad por haber asustado a la señora de Konohathorne. Pero en cuanto la soltaron, se escabulló para sentarse bajo los pies de otra persona.

—¿Te ha mordido? —preguntó Naruto, mirando preocupado a su esposa.

—No, solamente me ha asustado —respondió la joven a media voz—. Estaba pensando en otra cosa y no me esperaba esa reacción de Leaper.

—Está entrando en celo —dijo él, dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada—. Sabe que ha llegado su momento y por eso está inquieta.

La conciencia culpable de Hinata al oír aquello hizo que un fuerte rubor cubriera sus mejillas y que lo mirara titubeante. La sonrisa en el rostro masculino le indicó a la joven que su esposo sabía que le había estado ocultando algo.

—¿Has sangrado ya? —susurró Naruto en su oído.

El color de las mejillas femeninas se incrementó, delatándola.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace? —insistió él.

En medio de un opresivo silencio, Hinata giró la cabeza, y probó el cerdo asado sin que Naruto se perdiera ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

—Si estuviéramos solos, pequeño halcón —siseó con los dientes apretados—. Estarías comiendo de mi mano. Y yo...

Hinata alzó la vista, vio el fuego que ardía en los ojos de su esposo, y supo que si estuvieran solos, él estaría haciendo bastante más con sus manos que darle de comer.

De pronto, Naruto se puso de pie rompiendo la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos y anunció:—Es hora de ir a cazar.

Los señores de la fortaleza de Konohathorne, acompañados de cuatro caballeros, cinco escuderos y una jauría de perros de caza, se dirigieron a caballo a los bosques. Sólo la presencia de Hinata revelaba que su objetivo era cazar.

Naruto y sus hombres llevaban espadas al cinto, vestían con cota de malla y montaban sobre corceles adiestrados para la guerra, seguidos por escuderos que portaban lanzas.

No era lo habitual en una cacería, pero era preferible a verse desarmados ante un grupo de rebeldes sajones.

Frente a ellos, las accidentadas colinas rocosas se extendían abruptamente bajo un inusual cielo claro. No eran tan grandes como las montañas que Naruto había visto en sus viajes, pero presentaban un aspecto grandioso cubiertas por el brillante manto verde de la primavera. La cabecera del río Konohathorne se hallaba escondida en el escarpado terreno y daba lugar a un bello lago de bordes desiguales. Con el río como guía, Sai esperaba encontrar un atajo al lugar donde había encontrado las huellas de un gran ciervo cuando siguió la pista de Hinata.

A lo largo de las laderas, los árboles encontraban un punto de apoyo y levantaban sus innumerables ramas al cielo. Un rubor verde difuminaba las ramas, y las flores silvestres florecían con vivos colores amarillos y azules, púrpuras y dorados, absorbiendo codiciosamente la luz antes de que las hojas del olmo y el abedul, el sauce y el aliso se abrieran cubriendo el cielo e impidiendo que el sol atravesara la barrera que habían creado. Entonces, el musgo aumentaría y crecería con fuerza, y los helechos se multiplicarían.

A pesar de ir rodeada de hombres armados y de montar un caballo con demasiados años, Hinata estaba disfrutando de la cabalgada. Los agradables murmullos que emitían sus joyas parecían acompañar los cánticos de los pájaros.

De pronto, el penetrante sonido de un águila buscando una presa hizo que Hinata se protegiera los ojos del sol con la mano y alzara la vista para mirar con anhelo el libre vuelo del pájaro.

—¿Sai? —dijo Naruto, rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Es éste el lugar en el que viste las huellas de ciervo?

Sai contempló el accidentado terreno que se extendía frente a ellos, donde estrechos afluentes del río Konohathorne se trenzaban a lo largo de las rocosas colinas. El suelo, demasiado húmedo para los árboles, se convertía en un pantano salpicado por charcas tranquilas y arroyos que serpenteaban entre las arbustos con colores que iban del plata al azul pasando por el negro, dependiendo de la hora del día.

—Creo que sí. El montículo sagrado está detrás, al oeste, y yo me aproximé por allí —contestó Sai señalando el camino de carros que llevaba hasta Carlysle, la propiedad más alejada del señorío de Konohathorne. Al otro lado del pantano, rodeado de laderas cubiertas de nieve que no se derretiría hasta bien entrado el verano, se extendía un amplio valle.

—Hinata, ¿hay un camino por el que podamos llegar hasta el valle evitando el pantano? —preguntó Naruto.

En verano, el valle se transformaría en un bello bosque lleno de árboles y claros soleados cubiertos de césped. Pero, por el momento, parecía un lugar fantasmal poblado por troncos y oscuras ramas, en el que sólo la maleza, buscando la luz solar, se había vuelto verde. Un riachuelo lo atravesaba discurriendo alegremente entre los claros, donde los nuevos brotes de hierba empujaban a través de la parda maraña de vegetación del último verano.

—No. Tendremos que atravesar el pantano. —Hinata negó con la cabeza después de observar que el sendero de la colina resultaba intransitable—. Al principio será lento, pero luego el camino es bastante fácil.

Naruto recorrió con la vista el paisaje, memorizando la situación de las colinas, el valle y el pantano, y después hizo un gesto al encargado de los perros, que asintió y reunió a los perros con una breve nota de su cuerno de caza. Los galgos estaban impacientes, pues habían hecho poco ejercicio desde que salieron de Normandía.

—Adelántate —le ordenó Naruto a Sai.

Sai se puso a la cabeza de la partida de caza y los hombres lo siguieron sorprendidos, mientras Naruto se quedaba atrás junto a su esposa. Cuando la joven le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, él le explicó:—No me gustaría que fueras pisoteada en el fragor de la caza. No debería haberte dejado venir montada en ese caballo. No es apropiado para cazar.

—Pero ¿y tú? —se extrañó Hinata—. Si te quedas a mi lado no podrás cazar.

—Habrá otras cacerías.

—Mi montura será la misma.

—No. Cuando llegue el resto de mi ejército, te regalaré una yegua con sangre árabe cuya piel sea tan negra como tu cabello.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Sí —afirmó—. La cruzaremos con mi semental.

—Maternidad, otra vez —se lamentó la joven.

Él no respondió a su comentario, limitándose a guardar un prudente silencio y a centrar su atención en el camino.

Hinata tenía razón sobre la dificultad del primer tramo del sendero y pronto se quedaron rezagados del resto del grupo. Su caballo no era comparable a los magníficos sementales de los normandos a los que Naruto había hecho entrenar tan arduamente como a sus caballeros, pues una mala montura en el campo de batalla era sinónimo de muerte.

Cuando el caballo de la joven consiguió salir por fin del pantano, Naruto se puso a su lado. El resto de la partida de caza había seguido avanzando a través del riachuelo que discurría entre la hierba y los árboles dispersos, y se había adentrado en el bosque. Incluso sin hojas, los árboles y la maleza eran lo suficientemente espesos como para tragarse al grupo de caballeros y escuderos que los precedían sin dejar rastro.

Hinata y Naruto habían cubierto ya más de un kilómetro cuando un cuerno de caza resonó en el aire. Se detuvieron a escuchar y oyeron el estridente sonido del cuerno dos veces más.

—Están siguiendo el riachuelo lateral —dijo Hinata.

—Han avistado al ciervo —comentó Naruto.

El sonido se fue debilitando, indicándoles que se había iniciado la persecución del ciervo. Naruto tenía razón, el caballo de la joven no hubiera podido resistir el ritmo de la cacería.

De pronto, y sin motivo aparente, Hinata sintió que un escalofrío de inquietud le recorría la espalda.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Naruto cuando vio que la joven miraba a su alrededor con expresión de angustia.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —susurró—. Me siento... observada, como si nosotros fuéramos la presa.

—¿Te ha ocurrido alguna otra vez? —inquirió él con curiosidad.

—No. Nunca. Yo... —La voz de Hinata se quebró al escuchar de nuevo el sonido de un cuerno que provenía del este, muy diferente del de los hombre de Konohathorne Keep.

—¿Reconoces ese cuerno?

—No. No puede ser... —musitó asustada.

—¿A quién pertenece? —exigió saber Naruto con urgencia.

—A Sasuke —contestó ella rápidamente—. Es el cuerno de batalla de los reevers.

El cuerno sonó de nuevo, mucho más cerca. Los rebeldes no estaban persiguiendo a los hombres que habían tomado la delantera, sino a Naruto y a Hinata.

—¡Maldita sea! —siseó él—. ¿Hay algún lugar en el que me pueda enfrentar a ellos a campo abierto?

—No. Aunque sí hay un lugar donde no nos seguirán, pero mi caballo no puede...

Antes de poder acabar de hablar, Naruto la agarró de la cintura con su poderoso brazo, la colocó a horcajadas sobre su montura e hizo que le indicara el camino a seguir, mientras a su espalda se oía un salvaje grito que anunciaba que los rebeldes acababan de descubrir a su presa.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Montículo Sagrado

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«21: Montículo sagrado»**_

* * *

Hinata se inclinó demasiado peligrosamente hacia el lado derecho del cuello del semental, cuando la rama más baja de un gran roble amenazó con tirarla de la silla de montar. Detrás de ella, Naruto se dobló a la izquierda, pero no pudo evitar que la rama raspara su cota de malla.

A su espalda se escuchaban los gritos de sus perseguidores, que parecían haber quedado muy atrás en la frenética escalada de la colina. Pero el profundo y gutural aullido de un perro, demasiado parecido al de un lobo, hizo que el vello de la nuca de Hinata se erizara.

—Están siguiendo nuestro rastro —dijo la joven a duras penas, tratando de mirar por encima del hombro.

—Mantén la mirada al frente o perderás el equilibrio —le ordenó Naruto.

Ella obedeció y apretó su rostro una vez más contra el musculoso cuello del semental, aferrándose a él con ambos brazos hasta que le dolieron los músculos. Incluso así, si no fuera por el fuerte brazo de Naruto rodeando su cintura, se habría caído. No estaba acostumbrada a montar campo a través en un caballo del tamaño y la fuerza de Kurama.

El frenético latido del corazón de Hinata y su agitada respiración se mezclaban en sus oídos con las atronadoras pisadas de los cascos del semental. El viento hacía que sus ojos estuvieran llenos de lágrimas, y la melena negra del animal azotaba su rostro mientras cabalgaban a toda velocidad hacia la cima de la colina.

El bosque se cernió de pronto a su alrededor, ocultándoles de los rebeldes. A unos dos kilómetros, en lo profundo de la colina, se erguía una arboleda de enormes robles. En cuanto la avistaron, Kurama se paró en seco y se negó a seguir avanzando.

—¡Maldita sea! —rugió Naruto, espoleando al semental—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

—¡Baja del caballo! —gritó Hinata, deslizándose hasta el suelo—. ¡Deprisa!

Naruto desmontó preparado para la batalla, con la mano en la espada y el cuerpo preparado y listo para luchar.

—Tápale los ojos a Kurama y sígueme. —La joven se quitó rápidamente el velo de su tocado y se lo ofreció—. Si se niega a seguirnos, déjale aquí. ¡Están a punto de alcanzarnos!

Naruto siguió las indicaciones de su esposa y después tiró fuerte de las riendas. Pero el animal, resoplando, se resistió tratando de ir a cualquier parte que no fuera hacia delante. Naruto, a pesar de la urgencia de la situación, susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído del animal y sostuvo firmemente las riendas.

—¡Apresúrate! —le instó Hinata—. ¡He visto un perro!

Finalmente, Kurama se rindió. Resopló y siguió a su dueño como había hecho en tantas ocasiones por muy adversas que fueran. Naruto caminó rápido guiando al semental entre robles centenarios que crecían tan juntos que resultaba difícil avanzar entre ellos.

De repente, apareció ante ellos un enorme círculo formado por imponentes y gruesas piedras que se erguían orgullosamente hacia el cielo, dejando espacios casi uniformes entre ellas de más de un metro. La antigüedad de la formación era delatada por la capa de musgo y liquen que cubría las piedras.

Unos cien metros más allá se levantaba un segundo círculo formado también por piedras. Pero éstas no tenían la altura de las primeras y estaban tan juntas que no crecían árboles entre ellas. Los silenciosos centinelas de roca parecían resguardar el espacio de unos cincuenta metros de diámetro que rodeaban y la construcción de tierra y rocas cubierta de maleza que se elevaba en el centro.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Naruto entendió qué era lo que había hecho que Kurama temiera entrar en la arboleda. El montículo que se levantaba dentro de los círculos concéntricos de rocas, no debía ser perturbado de forma irresponsable.

Pertenecía a los hyuga.

Naruto avanzó con cautela y curiosidad mientras guiaba a su corcel hacia un lugar tranquilo y protegido. Las flores silvestres habían invadido el lugar y parecía que los árboles tenían más hojas, como si allí el sol llegara antes y se quedara más tiempo.

Desde más allá del primer anillo de rocas llegó el aullido desesperado de un perro que había sido privado de su presa. Curiosamente, no se le unieron más ladridos que evidenciaran la presencia de más sabuesos.

Naruto dirigió entonces a Hinata una dura mirada.

—¿Sasuke caza con un solo perro?

—Sólo cuando busca cazadores furtivos. Además, no podemos estar seguros de que sea Sasuke.

—Deja de defender a ese bastardo —le ordenó bruscamente—. ¿Quién podría ser si no?

La joven guardó un prudente silencio. No había nada que pudiera decir para negar la lógica de las palabras de Naruto, pero algo en su interior se negaba a creer que Sasuke, el hombre que la había protegido tantas veces de la ira de lord Fugaku, pretendiera hacerle daño.

—Debería haber dejado que Sai destripara a ese maldito escocés en la iglesia —maldijo Naruto mirando el claro soleado y su viejo montículo. No había ningún lugar en el que un hombre solo pudiera tener las espaldas cubiertas mientras se defendía frontalmente—. Continuemos avanzando.

—Ahora sólo el castillo es seguro, y no hay forma de volver allí excepto el camino que hemos seguido. Hinata no añadió que los rebeldes ahora ocupaban el terreno entre el círculo sagrado y la fortaleza de Konohathorne.

—En ese caso, estamos completamente atrapados —dijo Naruto jurando entre dientes—. Necesitaríamos a muchos hombres para defender este sitio.

—No. Ningún rebelde podrá atravesar el primer círculo de rocas.

—Sasuke es lo suficientemente inteligente para vendarle los ojos a su caballo y seguir nuestras huellas hasta aquí.

—Lo dudo. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de que eso fuera a funcionar.

Naruto le lanzó a Hinata una mirada inquisitiva.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo propusiste?

—Sabía que no dejarías a tu caballo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Los reevers te hubieran matado como a un ciervo acorralado antes de que hubieras cruzado el anillo exterior.

—Todavía podrían hacerlo —gruñó él.

—No lo creo. Ningún hombre ha atravesado esas rocas en cientos de años. Una fuerza extraña parece repelerlos y les impide entrar. Ni siquiera mi padre lo logró.

—¿Lo intentó?

—Una vez.

—¿Por qué?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba que el secreto para tener un hijo estaba entre las rocas y no en su corazón.

—¿O en el corazón de su esposa? —sugirió Naruto.

De repente, Kurama levantó la cabeza, y tiró de las riendas bruscamente.

—Tranquilo. —Naruto habló en voz baja, al tiempo que acariciaba el cuello del animal—. No hay nada que temer en este lugar.

—Huele el agua —dijo Hinata, señalando hacia un conjunto de piedras y maleza en la base del montículo.

—¿Una fuente sagrada? —preguntó él en tono neutro.

—No creo que ocurriera nada si tu caballo sacia su sed. ¿Era eso lo que querías saber?

En silencio, Naruto quitó la venda a Kurama. El animal miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, pero no mostró miedo alguno cuando su dueño le llevó hacia el pequeño manantial y esperó a que bebiera el agua cristalina.

Era fácil seguir el progreso de sus perseguidores alrededor del anillo exterior de piedras. Débiles gritos y el triste aullido de un sabueso se oían desde distintos puntos alrededor del círculo, mientras los rebeldes intentaban encontrar la manera de acceder al lugar sagrado.

Sin embargo, las rocas sólo dejaban pasar al viento.

—¿Qué hay en el centro del montículo? —inquirió Naruto de pronto.

—Una sala sin techo.

—¿Hay sitio en su interior para un caballo?

Hinata vaciló.

—Olvida lo que he dicho —se apresuró a decir él, notándola reacia—. Ataré a Kurama aquí.

—Estará bien, te lo aseguro.

—Ve a la sala del montículo —le indicó—. Si Sasuke logra atravesar los anillos de rocas, la sala será más fácil de defender que este espacio abierto.

—¿Y tú?

—Iré en cuanto me ocupe de Kurama. ¿O acaso necesitaré hechizos o encantamientos especiales para entrar? —se burló.

—Si éste fuera un lugar maligno, ¿crees que mi cruz lo toleraría? —replicó Hinata con voz tensa.

—No importa. —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Haría tratos con el mismo diablo para protegernos de Sasuke y sus hombres.

—¡No! —exclamó ella horrorizada—. ¡Nunca digas eso!

La risa que salió de los labios de Naruto tenía un toque de ternura.

—Eres una bruja muy extraña.

—No soy ninguna bruja —explotó Hinata, remarcando cada palabra—. Soy una hyuga. No es lo mismo.

—No es fácil entender la diferencia.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de eso —replicó ella con acritud.

—Ve dentro, Hinata. Me reuniré contigo allí.

La joven caminó alrededor del montículo hasta que llegó a una abertura de la que no podía decirse si era natural o hecha por el hombre. Se adentró decidida en el estrecho pasadizo revestido de rocas, y llegó a una sala circular sin techar.

La hierba y las flores crecían profusamente formando una espesa alfombra bajo sus pies. Y en el lado oeste, las hojas del año anterior se habían apilado alrededor de cuatro extrañas piedras blancas. Podría haberse tratado de soportes para un refugio o de pequeños obeliscos alrededor de un altar desaparecido, o simplemente ser puntos de referencia que capturaran la luz indicando el cambio de estación.

Nadie lo sabía.

Puede que los hyuga conocieran el propósito del montículo, la sala, y los obeliscos, pero ese conocimiento no había sobrevivido al tiempo en el que un hermano se volvió contra otro, causando la pérdida del broche sagrado y de la paz.

—Pareces triste —dijo Naruto de pronto a la espalda de Hinata—. ¿Es por este lugar o es que te hubiera gustado que Sasuke te llevara con él?

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

La tentación de provocar a su esposa casi pudo más que el sentido común de Naruto. Con un juramento entre dientes, intentó refrenar su lengua, pero lo que había ocurrido con los reevers había hecho que le hirviera la sangre.

—Sólo sé que estoy cansado de escuchar rumores sobre la supuesta relación que mantienes con Sasuke de Uchiha —le espetó con una voz tan fría como el hielo.

—Yo también —replicó Hinata en un tono tan amargo como el de su esposo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por controlar su temperamento, Naruto consiguió mantener la calma.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó—. Yo haré guardia fuera.

En silencio, la joven observó cómo su esposo salía de la estancia con paso airado. Con un gesto de pesar, sacudió la cabeza y decidió buscar un lugar para descansar. Tardó sólo unos segundos en encontrar una postura cómoda entre la hierba y las flores silvestres. Se quitó la capa, le dio la vuelta para proteger la minuciosamente elaborada tela de brocado, y se la colocó a modo de almohada. Su trenza casi se había deshecho en la frenética huida, así que deshizo el lazo que la sujetaba y dejó que el cabello le cayera suelto por la espalda.

Desde lo alto de la cima del montículo, donde Naruto se había subido para vigilar, el cabello de Hinata parecía rodeado de estrellas sobre la hierba.

La belleza de su esposa lo atraía irremisiblemente, distrayéndolo de su tarea de vigilar a los rebeldes. Incluso el leve sonido de las joyas que llevaba en las muñecas parecía encajar a la perfección con el día y el trino de los pájaros.

Susurrando una maldición, Naruto cerró los ojos e intentó escuchar algún sonido que le indicara que sus perseguidores estaban cerca. Sin embargo, no oyó más que el zumbido de los insectos y el suspiro de la brisa a través de las suaves hojas de primavera.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Kurama confiando en el instinto protector del semental, pero el caballo mordisqueaba tranquilo algunos brotes de hierba y sólo de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza aspirando el olor de la brisa con los orificios del hocico bien abiertos y las orejas levantadas, en busca de cualquier atisbo de peligro. Aparentemente no percibió olor alguno de personas, animales o perros, así que volvió a olfatear el follaje, más por aburrimiento que por hambre.

Poco a poco la laxitud fue invadiendo el cuerpo de Naruto, alejándolo de las tensiones vividas e incitándole a unirse a Hinata. Durante algunos minutos, resistió el impulso de bajar, pero, finalmente, descendió del montículo y ató a Kurama junto a la entrada al pasadizo, donde nadie pudiera pasar sin llamar la atención del semental.

Se adentró en la sala sagrada y, por un instante, la belleza de su esposa dormida le dejó sin aliento. Sin dejar de mirarla, extendió en el suelo su oscura capa y se quitó con cuidado el casco y la cota de malla, poniéndolos a un lado.

Después levantó con extremo cuidado a la joven, colocándola sobre la capa, y se tumbó junto a ella estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Por un corto instante se permitió disfrutar de la libertad que le daba el haberse quitado las vestiduras de guerra, de la calidez del frágil cuerpo de su esposa, de la paz que se respiraba en aquel lugar...

Y por primera vez desde que cambió su libertad por la de sus hombres en Tierra Santa, Naruto Uzumaki durmió sin que las pesadillas asaltasen su sueño.

Cuando Hinata despertó se sintió desorientada por un instante, pero no tuvo miedo. La luz del sol y el dulce trino de los pájaros le indicaron que estaba a salvo antes de abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad le dio seguridad fue sentir el calor de los brazos de Naruto rodeándola, y el continuo y relajado latir de su corazón bajo su mejilla.

Recordando de pronto la frenética galopada por el bosque, levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver al final del pasadizo y observó que Kurama se encontraba fuera con la cabeza agachada, durmiendo sobre tres patas.

La inclinación de los rayos del sol había cambiado poco, por lo que dedujo que apenas había dormido. Aun así, se sentía renovada, llena de la paz que inundaba aquel lugar sagrado al que sólo unos pocos tenían acceso.

Volvió a mirar a Naruto y advirtió que se había quitado la cota de malla para tumbarse con ella. Él también debía de haber sentido la extraña paz que flotaba en el ambiente.

Darse cuenta de ello hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Hinata. Kaguya no había conocido a nadie en un millar de años que fuera capaz de dejar de lado sus cargas el tiempo suficiente, como para ser capaz de entrar en el segundo anillo de piedra, y menos de dormir relajadamente en el montículo sagrado.

Sin embargo, aquello era justo lo que su esposo había hecho.

La prueba de ello estaba justo a su lado: el musculoso cuerpo de su esposo estaba relajado por completo y dormía tan plácidamente como un bebé. Naruto Uzumaki, un guerrero tan poderoso que incluso era temido por el propio rey de Inglaterra, había hecho un desconcertante pacto con la paz.

_Ámame, pequeña, sana esta tierra con nuestros hijos._

La joven oyó de una forma tan clara aquella frase, que en un principio pensó que su esposo le había hablado. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquéllas eran las palabras que Naruto había pronunciado cuando consiguió despertar del sueño inducido por el veneno.

_Ámame, pequeña._

En un silencio lleno de posibilidades, Hinata se sentó a su lado y paseó la mirada por las pobladas pestañas masculinas y el mechón que le caía libremente sobre el rostro y que en tantas ocasiones quedaba oculto bajo el casco. Sonriendo, recordó lo mucho que a él le gustaba que ella hundiese sus dedos en su pelo y lo acariciase, y deseó hacerlo en el resto de su cuerpo.

Con mucha suavidad, recorrió con la mano la camisa de cuero que Naruto solía llevar bajo la cota de malla y, casi sin ser consciente de ello, se encontró desatando los cordones para poder explorar la cálida piel que la pesada prenda ocultaba.

Con un pequeño suspiro de placer, observó los músculos que formaban el amplio pecho de su esposo y lo acaricio lenta y cuidadosamente.

De repente, un leve cambio en la respiración masculina le indicó que Naruto se estaba despertando. Reticente, la joven dejó de acariciarle y comenzó a apartarse, pero, con una rapidez que la dejó sorprendida, la mano de su esposo, endurecida por la guerra, agarró su frágil muñeca y la sujetó contra su pecho.

—No. No te alejes de mi —le pidió con voz ronca.

Los labios de Hinata se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa llena de promesas y alzó la mirada para enfrentarse a la penetrante mirada de su esposo.

—¿O acaso prefieres acariciar a tu gato? —preguntó él en tono burlón.

—No. Yo... no cambiaría este instante por nada.

La respiración de Naruto se aceleró cuando Hinata comenzó a acariciarle de nuevo con una expresión que indicaba que estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

—¿Tienes frío? —dijo la joven, preocupada.

—No.

La voz masculina estaba enronquecida por el deseo, y los ojos azules delataban una burlona y lánguida sensualidad que Hinata no había visto antes en su esposo.

—Pero te he sentido temblar bajo mis dedos —insistió ella.

En silencio, Naruto deslizó el dorso de sus dedos por la mejilla de la joven hasta llegar a su cuello, en lo que fue una ardiente caricia que hizo que ella se estremeciese y emitiera un tembloroso gemido.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó él a su vez, con una expresión que indicaba que conocía la respuesta.

—No, yo... —De pronto, entendió lo que Naruto le quería decir y, dejando a un lado su timidez, recorrio la fina línea de vello que iba desde su ombligo al pantalón—. ¿Han sido... ? ¿Han sido mis caricias las que te han hecho temblar?

—Sí. Hazlo de nuevo, Hinata. Hazme temblar.

—¿Es... es esto... normal? —inquirió con voz trémula.

—No lo sé, pequeña. Nunca antes había temblado con el tacto de una mujer.

La joven acarició de nuevo el pecho de Naruto por debajo de la camisa, dudando primero, y luego con más confianza. Sentir el rápido latir del corazón masculino bajo su mano y saber que era ella la que lo provocaba, logró que se sintiera poderosa.

—Eres tan... —comprobó el musculoso cuerpo de su esposo con sus uñas— ...fuerte. Y sin embargo, has sido tan suave conmigo...

Un sonido leve, rudo, salió de la garganta de Naruto en una extraña mezcla de risa y respuesta sensual.

—¡Oh! Y también ronroneas como mi gato —le provocó Hinata.

Naruto se echó a reír justo antes de quedarse sin respiración. Los esbeltos dedos de la joven habían encontrado un pezón y lo sometían a enloquecedoras caricias. Pero cuando el pezón se endureció, ella apartó la mano, sobresaltada.

—Otra vez —le pidió él con voz ronca.

—¿Te gusta?

—Lo único que podría gustarme más es sentir tu lengua sobre mí.

El intenso recuerdo de cómo Naruto había tomado su pecho en su boca, la obligó a cerrar los ojos al tiempo que una ardiente marea de deseo la recorría.

Con rapidez, Naruto se quitó la camisa de cuero dejando al descubierto su poderoso pecho y cogió una de las manos de la joven, poniéndola de nuevo sobre él e instándola a que siguiera explorando.

—Eres tan... bello —susurró Hinata con los ojos aún cerrados.

—No. —Naruto recorrió los suaves labios femeninos con la punta de los dedos—. No es cierto. Mi cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices.

Hinata parpadeó, abrió los ojos y, por primera vez, vio la horrible cicatriz que recorría el pecho y uno de los hombros de Naruto. Sintiéndose angustiada de pronto, se le entrecortó el aliento y se llevó la mano a la boca ocultando el ahogado gemido que emitió su garganta.

En silencio, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su estupidez al desnudarse a plena luz, Naruto buscó la camisa que acababa de arrojar a un lado; pero la mano de Hinata se precipitó a impedir que se la pusiera de nuevo.

—Dejémoslo así. Es mejor verme en la oscuridad que a plena luz —afirmó rotundo.

—No —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Eres un placer para mis ojos.

—Apenas puedes mirarme. Deja que me vista.

—Es el dolor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu dolor clama desde esa cicatriz —le explicó Hinata—. No lo esperaba. No volverá a cogerme por sorpresa. Déjame verte, por favor.

_Déjame sanarte._

Naruto abrió su puño lentamente, soltando la gruesa prenda. Hinata la puso a un lado y observó con detenimiento a su esposo. Tras un tenso y silencioso instante, empezó a trazar con las puntas de sus dedos las líneas de su musculoso cuerpo con lentas y tiernas caricias.

—Sé que eres muy fuerte —susurró Hinata después de unos segundos, mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos que tenía mucho de sensual y muy poco de inocente—. Incluso me asombraste cuando me levantaste de mi caballo sin esfuerzo y me pusiste sobre el tuyo. Pero ahora puedo sentir esa enorme fuerza desnuda bajo mis dedos.

Los ojos de Naruto se entornaron ante la palpitante erección que habían provocado las palabras de su esposa.

—Eres magnífico, milord. Todo tú. No sólo tu cuerpo —musitó al tiempo que recorría con extrema delicadeza la horrible cicatriz.

Aquel gesto consiguió arrancar un ronco y profundo sonido de la garganta de Naruto, pues no había temor en la voz o el tacto de su esposa. Ser consciente de que sus cicatrices no le importaban lo aturdió. Sabía, con una seguridad que lo asombraba, que las palabras de Hinata eran sinceras; que a sus ojos era un hombre atractivo y que lo deseaba intensamente.

—Esta cicatriz es parte de tu fuerza —susurró Hinata, trazando la gruesa marca que la guerra había dejado en su pecho—, el recuerdo de una honorable batalla.

Un fuerte temblor recorrió a Naruto, anhelando poseer no sólo el cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo había cautivado con su ternura y suavidad, sino también su alma.

—Me vences con tus palabras —admitió con voz ronca.

—Sólo quiero llevarme tu dolor.

Cuando Hinata se inclinó para besarlo y su cabello cayó sobre él, Naruto enredó sus dedos en la sedosa melena y la atrajo hacia sí para saquear su boca, larga, profundamente.

Temiendo por su autocontrol, Naruto la soltó y observó satisfecho que ella estaba sonrojada de placer y que sus manos temblaban sobre su pecho.

—Sabes a lluvia, a luz del sol, a primavera...

—En cambio, tú tienes sobre mí el efecto del vino —consiguió decir ella—. Haces que mis sentidos se nublen, que no pueda pensar, que...

—Entonces deberías tumbarte.

Naruto recogió el cabello de Hinata con una mano y, con la otra, la atrajo hacia sí mientras se giraba, de modo que ella quedó tendida bajo él completamente indefensa. La contempló por un instante observando con atención sus ojos lánguidos, el pelo sobre el oscuro manto, y no pudo evitar apoderarse una vez más de su boca, consumiéndola con los movimientos profundos y candentes de su lengua hasta que ella se aferró a él como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

—¿Estás ya menos mareada? —preguntó Naruto contra sus labios.

Hinata abrió la boca pero no consiguió articular palabra, atrapada como estaba bajo el sensual hechizo de la seducción de su esposo. Intentando expresarle cómo se sentía, acarició su ancha espalda y fue entonces cuando sus dedos descubrieron las señales de una compleja red de cicatrices, largas y gruesas, provocadas por la crueldad de un látigo que había sido utilizado con saña una y otra vez.

—No son exactamente las cicatrices de una honorable batalla ¿verdad? —La voz de Naruto parecía venir de muy lejos, de un lugar oscuro y frío.

—No puede haber mayor honor que hacer lo que tú hiciste por tus hombres —replicó la joven con voz firme.

La respiración masculina se agitó.

—¿Quién te lo contó?

—Sai. —Hinata miró fijamente los sombríos ojos de su esposo—. Y también me dijo que el sultán tuvo la muerte que merecía.

—Así fue.

—Bien —aprobó la joven, con un largo y profundo suspiro.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Posees un lado asombrosamente salvaje para ser una sanadora.

—Me duele pensar que alguien te hiciera tanto daño sólo por placer.

—¿Alguna vez llegaré a conocerte? —le preguntó, observando con detenimiento los delicados rasgos de la enigmática y sensual mujer que era su esposa.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar, Naruto inclinó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de ella para disfrutar de nuevo de las texturas de su boca, de su sabor, de sus gemidos ahogados. Cerrando los ojos, la joven se entregó al beso y al guerrero lleno de cicatrices al que amaba como nunca soñó hacerlo. Sus fuertes brazos rodeándola la hacían sentir segura, llena de una ardiente pasión que era fuego y ternura a la vez.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, los largos y fuertes dedos masculinos deshicieron los lazos del vestido de la joven y liberaron sus brazos de la prenda, bajándola hasta la cintura. Casi de inmediato, hizo lo mismo con su camisola, y entonces Hinata sintió el sol sobre sus pechos desnudos por primera vez en su vida. La calidez que la acariciaba la hizo moverse sinuosamente, intentando acercarse más a la fuente de su placer.

Al ver la plenitud de los turgentes y generosos senos, Naruto dejó escapar un áspero gemido y pasó uno de sus poderosos brazos bajo su espalda, obligándola a arquease. Inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pezones con los labios y la lengua, haciendo que se endureciera con rapidez. Sin piedad, jugó con la dura cima y la torturó con sus dientes provocando que Hinata jadeara entrecortadamente y se retorciera contra él con movimientos incitantes.

El sabor y el olor de la joven se hundieron como dulces garras en el cuerpo de Naruto, llevándolo a un grado de excitación que era doloroso y placentero a la vez, y que nunca antes había conocido. Jamás había sentido por una mujer una pasión tan fuerte que le hiciera olvidarse de tierras, hijos y cualquier otra preocupación, impulsándole a desear únicamente hundirse en ella, fundirse en su suavidad como si no existiera el ayer ni el mañana; sólo el momento presente y el profundo placer que le invadía.

La levantó un poco más, liberándola con sorprendente rapidez del vestido y de cualquier rastro de ropa interior, hasta que quedó por completo expuesta a su ardiente mirada. Después la puso de nuevo sobre el manto y, sin dejar de recorrerla con ojos llenos de de deseo, se puso en pie para deshacerse a su vez de las botas y el pantalón.

Hinata dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando Naruto se arrodilló junto a ella.

—¿Te doy miedo? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

—No, sólo estoy... sorprendida —admitió en un susurro, observando con atrevimiento la rígida erección que se erguía orgullosamente ante ella—. Debería haber sabido que todo en ti era... grande.

Al escuchar las palabras de la joven, la pasión se derramó como lava hirviendo por las venas de Naruto y apenas fue capaz de controlar su fuerte instinto de tomarla en aquel mismo instante. Dejando escapar una maldición, se tumbó a su lado mientras de su grueso miembro escapaba una única gota nacarada que evidenciaba su excitación.

—No merezco tanta belleza —musitó él con voz grave y tensa—. Eres digna de un rey... Tus ojos brillan más que los diamantes y tu piel es incluso más suave que la seda.

Se inclinó de nuevo y, con su boca y sus dedos, sometió a un dulce tormento los duros pezones de Hinata convirtiéndolos en rosados picos de terciopelo.

—Cálidos rubíes... —La mirada masculina reflejaba con claridad el voraz deseo que lo consumía.

Los ojos de Hinata se cerraron y todo su cuerpo vibró al sentir que una oleada de placer la invadía dejándola sin aliento, mientras las manos de su esposo recorrían su cintura, sus caderas, sensibilizando su piel con cada roce, envolviéndola en una ardiente bruma de placer.

Sin darle un segundo de tregua, Naruto separó las piernas de la joven con cuidado y acarició la parte interna de sus muslos. Lenta, implacablemente, separó con sus dedos el suave vello que ocultaba su más íntimo secreto y exploró hasta encontrar el punto de placer escondido entre los pliegues de terciopelo, tentándola, seduciéndola en lo que era una devastación total de sus sentidos.

—Tan dulce... Tan suave... —jadeó él.

La respiración de la joven se quebró y su cuerpo tembló visiblemente al ser empujada más allá de cualquier límite que hubiera conocido. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, violentas contracciones se sucedieron en su interior y una cálida humedad bañó los dedos que la atormentaban.

—Sándalo y especias —susurró Naruto cuando el olor de la pasión de Hinata llegó hasta él como una caricia salvaje—, el más valioso de todos los perfumes.

Perdida en algún lugar entre la realidad y los sueños, la joven emitió un jadeo entrecortado que era el nombre de su esposo y una pregunta a la vez. Él respondió volviendo a acariciar los suaves y acogedores tejidos de su feminidad, logrando que sus dedos se humedecieran de nuevo.

—Eres perfecta —musitó con voz densa y áspera mientras observaba los íntimos estremecimientos que recorrían el frágil cuerpo de su esposa—. Te siento como fuego bajo mis manos. ¿Arderás conmigo, pequeña?

Sondeó la entrada a su cuerpo con un largo dedo, y lo introdujo despacio y con cuidado en su apretado y tenso interior. Cuando lo movió ligeramente, ella lo acarició a su vez, envolviéndolo y acogiéndolo en su calidez.

—Me has hechizado, Hinata —musitó Naruto, deslizando el dedo aún más profundamente dentro de ella y después sacándolo para atormentarla.

Al escuchar sus palabras susurradas, la joven abrió los ojos y vio que las duras y atractivas facciones del rostro de su esposo estaban marcadas por el control que se imponía a sí mismo. Con una leve y trémula sonrisa, Hinata acarició su mejilla y deslizó los dedos lentamente por su torso hasta rozar apenas su carne rígida. Él se agitó bajo su mano como si hubiera recibido un latigazo.

—Hay tanto dolor en ti... —logró decir ella con voz rota—. Déjame sanarte.

—Sólo podrías hacerlo de una forma.

—Entonces toma de mí lo que necesites. Cualquier cosa... De cualquier forma...

Luchando por no perder el delgado hilo de voluntad que le quedaba, Naruto se incorporó sobre ella y se colocó entre sus muslos abiertos. Emitiendo un jadeo de deseo contenido, sujetó sus caderas y rozó la húmeda entrada a su cuerpo con la roma y gruesa punta de su miembro, acariciándola y abriéndose paso despacio a través de su estrechez.

Hinata sollozó y cerró los ojos con fuerza suplicando alivio, anhelando algo que no llegaba a comprender. Pero cuando Naruto sintió la frágil barrera de su virginidad se quedó inmóvil. La prueba de su inocencia lo abrumó logrando que su deseo se redoblara y que los frenéticos latidos de su corazón se aceleraran. Una fina pátina de sudor cubrió su cuerpo mientras luchaba por recuperar el autodominio que hasta ese momento había sido el eje de su vida.

De forma instintiva, la joven intentó atraerlo hacia sí, pero él se resistió con una frustrante facilidad que le recordó lo fuerte que era.

—Shhh... quédate quieta —musitó Naruto roncamente contra el cuello de Hinata—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Tú nunca me harías daño.

—No deliberadamente, pero eres virgen, pequeña. —Hablaba entre susurros al tiempo que trazaba un ardiente sendero de besos sobre el cuello de la joven—. Si te tomo sin cuidado podría lastimarte.

—No importa, Naruto. Tómame... Hazme tuya.

—Sólo te dolerá esta vez, Hinata. Te lo prometo.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan increíblemente frágil y vulnerable. El pulso latía de forma visible en la base de su garganta y la sangre circulaba como lava ardiente por sus venas.

Desesperada por sentirlo en su interior, se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo y se movió sinuosamente bajo él. Aquella vez Naruto no se apartó, sino que deslizó una mano entre sus sudorosos cuerpos y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo sus suaves y húmedos pliegues.

Respondiendo a un instinto tan antiguo como el tiempo, Hinata arqueó sus caderas contra él provocando que el duro y grueso miembro de Naruto se hundiera un poco más en su prieta calidez.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó él, mientras seguía torturando el tenso centro de su placer.

—Sí. Naruto, yo... —La voz de Hinata se quebró.

—Dime, ¿cuánto más?

Sus dedos la sometieron a diferentes presiones, trazaron diminutos círculos, la tentaron y la sedujeron hasta que se arqueó violentamente cediendo a la negra y ardiente pasión que la desgarraba, arrastrándola sin piedad a un abismo desconocido y obligándola a gritar el nombre de su esposo.

Roto su autocontrol, Naruto la llenó empujando a través de los acogedores y magullados tejidos de la entrada a su cuerpo, perdiéndose en ella, abriéndola, embistiéndola una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo lo reclamaba, cómo se contraía alrededor de su rígida carne clamando por él.

Si Hinata sintió algún dolor, quedó completamente olvidado por el placer de sentir cada palpitación del grueso miembro masculino en su interior, mientras derramaba bruscamente su simiente en ella.

Y de pronto, en medio de aquel salvaje éxtasis, las palabras que él había pronunciado hacía tiempo resonaron de nuevo en la mente de Hinata.

_Ámame, pequeña, sana esta tierra con nuestros hijos._

.

.

Continuará...


	24. Vuela

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«22: Vuela»**_

* * *

Siguiendo la costumbre que había adquirido desde hacía tres días, cuando habían sido atacados durante la cacería, Naruto observó sus tierras a la caída del sol desde la torre más alta de Konohathorne.

Aquella estratégica posición le permitía ver la espesa niebla que cubría el pantano y los ríos, las faldas de una montaña donde se perfilaban las siluetas de robles ya verdes, el oscuro perfil de las rocosas colinas donde empezaba a esconderse el sol, unas cuantas ovejas perdidas que eran perseguidas por perros para obligarlas a volver al redil, e incluso llegó a distinguir los últimos grupos dispersos de aves que bajaban en espiral hasta el pantano para poder descansar.

Pero no percibió ninguna señal de Sasuke de Uchiha ni de sus hombres, a pesar de saber que se escondían en algún lugar de sus vastos dominios, agazapados a la espera de poder atacar la fortaleza.

De pronto, su concentración se rompió al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la torre más cercana. Conocía muy bien ese sonido y no tuvo que volver la mirada para ver de quién se trataba.

—Bonita tarde —comentó Sai.

La única respuesta que recibió de Naruto fue una maldición entre dientes.

—Puede que no sea tan bonita —se burló Sai.

Naruto volvió a gruñir.

—De pésimo humor, ¿quizás? —sugirió irónicamente Sai.

Naruto se limitó a dedicarle una peligrosa mirada de soslayo.

—Tengo nuevas noticias sobre tus caballeros —dijo entonces su amigo con voz grave, consiguiendo por fin la atención del barón.

—¿Dónde están?

—Si no hay más tormentas, a nueve días de aquí. Los caminos estaban tan llenos de barro que ha sido imposible empezar el viaje hasta hoy.

—¡Maldita sea! —siseó Naruto entre dientes.

—Podrías ordenar a tu ejército que se adelantara, dejando que los sirvientes custodien los animales de carga.

—Sería una temeridad y lo sabes; tanto los sirvientes como mis bienes estarían indefensos ante los reevers.

—Ojalá hubiéramos encontrado ya a esos bastardos —deseó Sai apretando los puños.

—Sasuke nunca se arriesgará a que eso ocurra. Sus hombres no están bien adiestrados y es consiente de que perdería en una batalla a campo abierto.

—Kiba también piensa como tú.

Al escuchar aquello, Naruto se giró para mirar fijamente a su amigo.

—¿Ya ha vuelto?

Sai asintió.

—Ordénale que se presente ante mí.

Justo en ese momento, un hombre apareció en el umbral de la torre. Sus suaves botas de piel no hicieron ningún ruido al caminar sobre la piedra; fundirse con cualquier cosa que lo rodease era una de las extrañas habilidades de Kiba, además de parecer calmado en cualquier ocasión por difícil que fuera.

—¿Has cenado? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Sí —contestó Kiba en voz baja—. Barón, no tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito estar de vuelta muy pronto en Carlysle Manor para ocuparme de mis rebaños.

Imaginarse a un guerrero tan temible como Kiba cuidando de unas ovejas, hizo que los labios de Naruto se elevaran en una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Te has enterado de algo nuevo?

—Sí. Los reevers están creciendo en número.

—¿Cuántos son ya?

—Ocho caballeros, doce escuderos y treinta siervos.

—¿De cuántas monturas disponen?

—Tan sólo de dos corceles, pero en pocos días llegaran mejores caballos desde Escocia.

—¿Y qué me dices de las armas? —lo interrumpió Naruto.

—Los caballeros están tan bien armados como nosotros; no son tan hábiles, pero los escoceses de Solway tienen sangre vikinga en las venas, y eso les convierte en enemigos a tener en cuenta.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente. Los soldados solían mofarse de que Kiba estuviera tan orgulloso de sus antepasados nórdicos, aunque ninguno se atrevía a decir nada en su presencia.

—Los escuderos ya tienen edad para iniciarse en la batalla —siguió el caballero—. De hecho, algunos de ellos llevan varios años cometiendo asaltos.

Al oír un grito, Kiba se giró con rapidez, haciendo que sus grises vestimentas de peregrino se elevasen por el brusco movimiento, y que sus oscuros ojos brillaran en busca de algún movimiento que viniera del patio inferior.

—Habrán vuelto a sorprender a Leaper, a la perra robando pan —comentó Naruto con calma—. Suele hacerlo a estas horas todos los días.

—¿Cuándo llegará el resto de vuestro ejército? —preguntó Kiba sin rodeos.

—Dentro de nueve días; quizá más.

—Es demasiado tiempo. Los reevers pronto estarán preparados para atacar.

—Podemos aguantar —aseguró Sai—. El castillo podría resistir cualquier asedio.

—Primero atacarán al ejército que viene en nuestra ayuda y después vendrán por nosotros —reflexionó Naruto en voz alta.

—Sí —convino Kiba—. Ese es el plan de Sasuke; un hombre muy astuto, barón.

—Y ¿qué me dices de esos malditos reevers? ¿Aceptan que Sasuke sea su jefe? —inquirió Naruto con curiosidad.

—Los que aún piensan que su causa es noble sí, pero el resto seguiría a cualquiera que les ofreciera un baño de sangre, incluido Obito.

—¿Ese hombre es tan peligroso como Sasuke?

—En absoluto. Sasuke es como vos, barón, un líder al que sus vasallos seguirían al mismo infierno; pero Obito no es más que un cobarde.

Naruto miró hacia los campos con aire pensativo, dejando que la tranquilidad de la tarde calmara sus inquietudes.

Lo necesitaba.

Compartía el lecho con Hinata desde que habían regresado del montículo sagrado y la joven se despertaba cada noche gritando de miedo. Cuando él le preguntaba qué le pasaba, la respuesta siempre era la misma.

—_El peligro se cierne sobre nosotros._

—_¿Qué tipo de peligro? ¿La peste? ¿Un asedio? ¿Veneno? ¿Emboscadas?_

—_No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! Sólo sé que un terrible peligro nos acecha y que cada noche se acerca más y más... Abrázame, Naruto, abrázame. Temo por tu vida, milord, temo..._

Él trataba de calmarla abrazándola con ternura y acariciándole el pelo con suavidad, envolviéndola en su calidez hasta que amanecía.

—Bien. —Naruto sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en el momento presente—. Al menos ahora sé de qué peligro se trata. Puedes irte, Kiba, gracias. Tu información ha sido inestimable, como siempre.

Sai esperó a que se dejaran de oír los casi imperceptibles pasos de Kiba para hablar.

—¿A qué te referías con eso de que ya sabes de qué peligro se trata? —le preguntó a Naruto con curiosidad.

—Mi esposa tiene pesadillas todas las noches, y hasta ahora no he entendido su significado.

—Al menos ya se ha entregado a ti y el peligro de que huya con Sasuke ha desaparecido —señaló Sai.

—Sí. —La voz de Naruto estaba marcada por un profundo sentimiento de posesión—. Ahora es mía y nadie podrá arrebatármela jamás.

_Pero nunca me habla de amor. Me habla de placer, de peligro, del cuidado del castillo, del jardín, de la primavera... pero nunca de amor. __Ámame, pequeña, sana esta tierra con nuestros hijos._

—No me lo explico, amigo, pero todos los habitantes de la fortaleza supieron lo que había ocurrido entre vosotros en el momento en que volvieron de la cacería —dijo Sai con satisfacción, dándole una palmada a su amigo en la espalda—. La forma en que Hinata te miraba... Nunca la había visto tan bella.

Naruto no contestó.

Inmóvil, en silencio, dirigió la mirada hacia los lejanos y tranquilos campos hasta que la oscuridad permitió que la luna fuera visible.

Sai esperó a que su señor volviera a dirigirse a él sin impacientarse. Había aguardado de aquel modo en muchas otras ocasiones después de que Kiba hubiera presentado un informe, dándole a Naruto el tiempo que necesitaba para establecer la estrategia a seguir.

—Creo... —dijo Naruto finalmente— ...que ya es hora de dar al diablo lo que se merece.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Fugaku de Cumbriland debe tener un funeral adecuado.

Sai estaba demasiado desconcertado para poder hablar.

—Habrá música, actores y torneos —continuó Naruto.

—Torneos —repitió Sai con voz teñida de incredulidad.

—Sí. Es hora de que Sasuke y sus reevers sepan a quién se están enfrentando.

Entre ellos se produjo un profundo silencio, seguido de un breve estallido de carcajadas.

—Un enfrentamiento sin derramamiento de sangre —dijo Sai con admiración—. Muy astuto. Pero también muy peligroso. ¿Qué ocurrirá si los reevers deciden mandar al infierno las justas y los torneos, y luchan en serio?

—Entonces, habrá guerra y correrá la sangre.

Lo que Naruto no dijo fue que la sangre podría ser la suya. Retaría a Sasuke y aquel combate decidiría el futuro de Konohathorne. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que el escocés era un poderoso enemigo casi invencible con la espada.

Tras una última mirada desde la torre, Naruto se giró dando la espalda a la tierra por cuya posesión había luchado toda su vida, y al sueño de paz que siempre lo había eludido. Todo aquello permanecía al pasado y al futuro. En aquel instante sólo quería vivir el presente, volver a estar con su esposa, oler su único y especial aroma, acariciar su suave piel, hundirse hasta el fondo en el interior de su acogedor cuerpo...

Abandonó las almenas sin pronunciar palabra, dirigiéndose a grandes pasos hacia los aposentos de Hinata. No se detuvo a llamar a la puerta; sabía que ella estaría dentro, esperándolo.

Al verlo aparecer en el umbral, Sakura emitió un grito ahogado.

—Déjanos —le ordenó Naruto.

La doncella dejó caer el enjoyado peine con el que había desenredado el cabello de su señora, y obedeció con inusual rapidez. El señor de Konohathorne parecía furioso y sólo tenía ojos para su esposa.

Tan pronto como Sakura salió y Naruto echó el pestillo de hierro, Hinata se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentada con una mirada preocupada. Las joyas de sus tobillos se agitaron y emitieron un dulce murmullo, sin embargo, ella apenas fue consciente del agradable sonido pues la intangible oscuridad que rodeaba a su esposo hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró.

Los celestes ojos de Naruto estudiaron minuciosamente la frágil figura femenina. El largo cabello azabache caía libremente por su espalda y tan sólo estaba sujeto por una delicada diadema de oro y esmeraldas. Un exquisito vestido de seda verde se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, resaltando la turgencia de sus pechos, la estrecha cintura y la curva de sus caderas. Y a modo de cinturón, llevaba varias cadenas de oro que emitían un dulce sonido cada vez que se movía.

Se acercó hasta ella despacio, y cuando extendió el brazo para atrapar un largo mechón de su pelo, su mano tembló por la feroz ansia de su corazón.

—Eres... increíblemente bella —dijo Naruto en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar las sedosas hebras entre sus dedos—. Pero «belleza» es una palabra que no alcanza a describir lo que significas para mí.

—Milord —insistió Hinata, cogiéndole la mano—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Él abrió los ojos y la miró como si quisiera grabar en su mente el elegante arco de sus cejas, el brillo de sus ojos, la cremosa textura de su piel, la elegancia de sus pómulos...

Con una ternura desgarradora, rozó sus suaves labios con el áspero dorso de sus dedos.

—He intentado alejarme pero no puedo —admitió en voz baja—. Te necesito, Hinata. ¿Estás... mejor?

—¿Mejor?

—Cuando yacimos juntos en el montículo sagrado te hice daño. ¿Te has recuperado ya?

—Tú nunca me has hecho daño —aseguró Hinata con vehemencia.

—Sangraste.

—Sólo sentí placer —susurró antes de besar los dedos llenos de cicatrices que acariciaban su boca, provocando que un sutil temblor atravesara el poderoso cuerpo masculino.

—¿Significa eso que vendrás a mí de buen grado? —preguntó Naruto.

A Hinata le resultó imposible ocultar el anhelo que la recorrió.

—Pensé que no me desearías tan pronto —confesó trémula.

—¿Pronto? —repitió él asombrado, acariciando el agitado pulso que latía con fuerza en la delicada columna del cuello femenino—. Han pasado tres días.

—Sakura me dijo que un hombre necesita tiempo para volver a desear a una mujer.

Una extraña sonrisa distendió las severas líneas del rostro de Naruto.

—Si la mujer en cuestión es Sakura —comentó irónico—, toda una vida no sería suficiente para despertar mi... digamos... interés. Pero si eres tú...

—¿Medio día? —aventuró Hinata.

Naruto sonrió.

—Si eres tú, pequeña, no haría falta ni media hora.

—¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera tú podr...

La joven se ruborizó y su voz se apagó de pronto al escuchar sus propias palabras.

Naruto rió, sintiendo que la fría oscuridad que había invadido su ánimo en la torre se desvanecía.

—Si no hubiera temido hacerte más daño del que ya te hice —le aseguró—, te hubiera hecho mía de nuevo, como mínimo, una vez más antes de abandonar los círculos de piedra.

Hinata lo miró asombrada.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. —Hizo una pausa y luego le preguntó con voz tensa—: ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? ¿Te di placer?

El rubor se intensificó en los pómulos de Hinata, antes de asentir brevemente y bajar la cabeza. Naruto colocó la palma bajo su barbilla y la obligó a levantarla.

—No te escondas de mí, pequeña. Necesito saberlo.

Las oscuras pestañas se alzaron, revelando las grises profundidades de los ojos femeninos.

—¿Verdaderamente te di placer? —insistió él.

El resplandeciente azul de la mirada de Naruto subyugó a Hinata, cuyos labios se abrieron para tomar aire entrecortadamente.

—Sí —admitió trémula.

La mano de Naruto se hundió en el cabello de la joven, atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla.

—¿Y yo?—preguntó Hinata contra sus labios.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Te di placer?

—Sí. —La besó brevemente—. Sí. —Volvió a besarla—. Sí, sí, sí.

—¿Estás seguro? Ino dice que los hombres obtienen poco placer de una virgen.

—Olvídate de Ino —le dijo Naruto, mordisqueando el carnoso labio inferior de la joven con exquisito cuidado—. Sabe muy poco sobre vírgenes y menos sobre hombres.

Hinata miró a su esposo vacilante, preguntándose si estaba bromeando.

—Lamento discrepar, milord, pero yo diría que Ino sabe mucho sobre hombres.

—Si dudas de mis palabras, dame tu mano —la retó.

La joven parpadeó.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—Cualquiera servirá.

Hinata extendió su mano derecha. Naruto la cogió y, sin vacilar, la colocó sobre su rígida erección. La joven dejó un escapar un pequeño sonido ahogado de asombro y él sonrió, instándola a acercar aún más su mano y guiando su palma a lo largo de su grueso miembro.

—Los hombres pueden mentir sobre muchas cosas. Pero no sobre esto. —Incluso amortiguada por las capas de tela, la caricia de Hinata fue suficiente para que la sangre de Naruto retumbara como un trueno por todo su ser—. El cuerpo de un hombre no puede mentir sobre el deseo.

La joven se ruborizó aún más, pero no apartó la mano.

—Nada en mi vida anterior me había preparado para el placer que me diste en el bosque —continuó él con voz áspera y ronca—. Sólo recordar lo que sentí al poseerte, al hacerte mía, al abrirme paso en tu interior, es suficiente para excitarme. Nadie te había tocado nunca y, sin embargo, me hechizaste, derramaste tu deseo en mis dedos.

Con un ahogado gemido, Naruto retiró la mano que lo atormentaba y la llevó a su boca para besarle los dedos.

—¿Me permitirás que te desvista?

—Por supuesto —respondió Hinata, dándose la vuelta para que pudiera alcanzar las cintas de su vestido—. Tienes derecho como espo...

—No —la interrumpió él bruscamente—. Eres una hyuga. No tengo ningún derecho, a excepción de los que tú me concedas.

La tristeza atenazó de pronto la garganta de la joven.

—¿Por eso me tratas con tanta ternura? ¿Porque soy una hyuga?

Los firmes dedos masculinos se detuvieron sobre las cintas del vestido color esmeralda.

—Te cortejaría de la misma forma en cualquier caso —afirmó Naruto.

—¿De verdad lo harías? —inquirió ella, imprimiendo un matiz de ironía a su voz—. Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Los hombres no pueden tener herederos si no consiguen dar placer a sus esposas.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Naruto se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Yo no creo en esa superstición —aseveró tajante.

Las cintas se deslizaron por los ojales con un suave susurro.

—¿Crees que una mujer que no ha sentido placer puede concebir? —preguntó Hinata.

—Sé que puede.

Hinata giró la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Forzaste alguna vez a alguna mujer y la dejaste embarazada?

—¿Es ésa la opinión que tienes de mí? —La voz de Naruto reflejaba claramente la tensión que lo dominaba.

Con un suspiro, Hinata volvió a darle la espalda.

—No —admitió contrita—. Siento haber dicho eso. Sé que no obtienes ningún placer del dolor ajeno.

Durante unos instantes reinó un pesado silencio que pareció llenar la estancia.

—Hace tiempo —dijo al fin Naruto en voz baja y controlada—, uno de mis caballeros encontró a una joven sarracena sola. Era virgen. La dejó tan desgarrada y ensangrentada por su brutal ataque que casi no pudimos salvarle la vida. Sé con certeza que ella no obtuvo ningún placer de él, sin embargo, concibió un hijo.

—¡Dios mío! Eso es muy injusto.

También lo es nacer bastardo —apuntó Naruto—. Pero Sai y yo nacimos como tales.

—Al igual que Sasuke de Uchiha.

Una cinta atravesó rápidamente su ojal.

—¿Tienes inclinación por los bastardos, milady? Hinata soltó un extraño sonido de exasperación.

—¿Yo? No. ¡Diría que son ellos los que tienen inclinación por el castillo de Konohathorne!

Las manos de Naruto permanecieron inmóviles mientras luchaba por controlar la ira que lo dominaba cada vez que su esposa hablaba de los términos de su matrimonio.

—No puedo cambiar la forma en que nos casamos o por qué lo hicimos —afirmó Naruto cuando pudo volver a confiar en su voz—. Y tampoco lo haría si pudiera. ¿Y tú, mi reacia esposa?, ¿desearías haberte opuesto a una unión impuesta por el rey de Inglaterra?

—No —respondió Hinata después de un momento—. Eso significaría la guerra.

—¿Desearías un esposo al que no le importara el castillo de Konohathorne?

—No.

—¿Desearías un esposo que no pudiera darte hijos?

—No. Por supuesto que no —susurró ella.

—¿Desearías un esposo que no sintiera deseo por ti?

—Tú sabes que no —musitó Hinata, mordiéndose el labio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres discutir? ¿Piensas que no defenderé y protegeré las tierras?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Acaso crees que no defenderé y protegeré a mis hijos?

—No. Estoy segura de que lo harías —consiguió decir, temblorosa.

—¿Crees que no te defenderé y protegeré hasta la muerte?

Dos lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Hinata. Tenía la garganta tan agarrotada de dolor que no podía hablar, así que, lentamente, volvió a mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo indicándole que confiaba en él por completo.

Los largos y fuertes dedos de Naruto liberaron al fin la última de las cintas y el verde vestido de seda se abrió revelando la elegante espalda de Hinata, cubierta por la fina tela de su corpiño.

—¿Crees que no soy digno de ti en algún aspecto? —exigió saber.

—Naruto... Claro que lo eres. —La voz de Hinata se quebró. Que él le hiciera esa pregunta le desgarraba el corazón. Lo amaba, su alma lo había reconocido en el momento en que lo vio en la iglesia. Era todo lo que ella había anhelado. Una sola de sus sonrisas, una caricia, bastaban para hacerla feliz. No había otro para ella.

_Si consiguiera que él la amara a su vez..._

De pronto, la joven tomó aire emitiendo un apremiante gemido cuando la boca de su esposo se posó en su nuca, al tiempo que sus dedos soltaban los frágiles cierres de su ropa interior.

Mientras trazaba un ardiente sendero por el cuello de Hinata con sus labios, Naruto se deshizo del resto de la ropa femenina haciendo que formase un sedoso montón a los pies de la joven. Sin darle tregua, acarició su redondeado trasero con lentas y apremiantes caricias. Deseaba tanto hundirse de nuevo en la sensual calidez de su interior que sus manos temblaban de pasión contenida.

Pero no lo haría todavía.

Primero, la oiría gritar su nombre y su cuerpo se arquearía contra él pidiéndole que la hiciera suya.

Con exquisito cuidado, Naruto recorrió con sus dedos la hendidura de su trasero que conducía a sus más ocultos secretos, mientras se sentaba sobre los talones. El sonido de la voz de Hinata quebrándose al pronunciar su nombre le hizo esbozar una fiera sonrisa de triunfo.

—¿Sí? —murmuró él—. ¿Hay algo que desees?

El cálido aliento de Naruto en la parte baja de su espalda envió dulces ondas de placer a cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de Hinata, y la exquisitamente refrenada presión de sus dientes en sus nalgas hizo que se le acelerara el pulso. Pero la suave penetración de uno de sus dedos en su estrecho interior casi la obligó a caer de rodillas.

—No hay nada en ti que no sea suave —susurró él contra su piel.

Al sentir los firmes dedos explorando las profundidades de su ser, la joven lanzó un grito apenas contenido y abrió más las piernas en una súplica involuntaria. En el preciso instante en que Naruto comenzó a retirarse por temor a hacerle daño, sintió que la húmeda evidencia de la excitación de Hinata inundaba su mano. Sin piedad, introdujo un segundo dedo y fue recompensado con una exquisita contracción que lo acarició en un intento de retenerlo.

—Tu cuerpo fue hecho para mí, pequeña —musitó.

Ella no pudo responder. Naruto estaba aumentando la presión de sus dientes en las nalgas sometiéndola a una exquisita tortura, para luego aliviar el dolor con su lengua y sus labios, al tiempo que su mano separaba los húmedos e hinchados pliegues femeninos hasta encontrar la palpitante y diminuta protuberancia que era el centro de su placer.

Los hábiles dedos de su esposo se demoraron en aquel punto, torturándola, cautivándola, aumentando la excitación de la joven con devastadoras caricias, mientras uno de sus musculosos brazos le rodeaba con fuerza las caderas para impedir que cayera.

El corazón de Hinata se desbocó y unaindescriptible sensación de éxtasis estalló en su interior, haciendo que se balancease sin control y que gritase desgarradoramente el nombre de su esposo, enardeciéndolo aún más.

—Basta, por favor —susurró la joven segundos después, apoyándose en su fuerte brazo—. No puedo seguir de pie.

Reticente, Naruto empezó a retirarse de su acogedor cuerpo, sólo para descubrir que no deseaba soltarla, sino volver a oír sus gemidos, oler de nuevo el aroma de su excitación.

—Una vez más, pequeña. Sólo una vez más.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él volvió a morder su carne con sensual cuidado al tiempo que la penetraba con los dedos, abriéndola y preparándola para que pudiera recibirlo sin sentir ningún dolor.

Hinata sintió la boca de Naruto como un fuego abrasador en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvía a estar dentro de ella, empujándola, llenándola, conduciéndola de nuevo a una ardiente y oscura espiral de sensaciones.

Con un grave gemido, la joven tembló con violencia y se desplomó sobre su brazo al tiempo que un calor líquido empapaba de nuevo los dedos de su esposo.

Naruto emitió un ronco gruñido triunfal y se puso en pie lentamente, arrancando más gemidos de Hinata al acariciar cada milímetro de ella en su retirada. Cuando se balanceó contra él, la rodeó con el brazo justo por debajo de su pecho para sostenerla.

La cremosa y desnuda línea que trazaba su espalda suplicaba a gritos que la recorrieran bajando hasta el caliente centro de placer femenino que sólo él había tocado.

—Me llevas hasta límites que hasta ahora no había conocido —reconoció tenso.

—¿Yo? —consiguió decir Hinata.

La ronca aspereza de su voz fue como una caricia para los enardecidos sentidos de Naruto, que se estremeció con fuerza luchando por conservar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y que se reducía con cada salvaje Latido de su corazón.

—Quiero hacer mío cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, dejar mi marca en ti. —le dijo casi con dureza.

—Hazlo entonces. —Invadida por un anhelo que le quemaba las entrañas, Hinata clavó las uñas en el brazo que la sostenía—. ¡Hazme tuya, Naruto! Me siento vacía.

Estaban lejos de la cama, pero a un paso de la mesa de costura.

Sin previo aviso, él la alzó con un brazo y utilizó el otro para despejar la mesa de hilos de colores y cestas con un impaciente movimiento. Un instante después, sentó a Hinata sobre ella y se deshizo a una velocidad sorprendente de sus propias ropas. La combinación de sorpresa y deseo que reflejaba el rostro de la joven hizo que Naruto emitiera un sonido entre risa y gemido.

—¿En la mesa? —logró preguntar ella con voz ronca.

—Está más cerca que la cama.

Hinata no protestó; estaba fascinada por la rígida erección que evidenciaba el deseo de Naruto.

—¿Puedo... tocarte? —susurró ella.

—Moriré si no lo haces.

La voz de Naruto se convirtió en un grave gemido ante el delicado y abrasador roce de las puntas de los dedos de Hinata.

—Tan duro —susurró, rodeando la base de su grueso miembro—. Y sin embargo, tan suave... —Lentamente, sus dedos lo recorrieron acariciándolo hasta llegar a la punta roma—. Sobre todo aquí.

—Dios, dame fuerzas —masculló Naruto apretando sus dientes.

Un relámpago de placer lo atravesó, sacudiéndolo y, por el espacio de un segundo, estuvo al borde de perder el control por completo. El sudor perlaba su cuerpo al tiempo que dominaba su feroz deseo con una larga y entrecortada inspiración.

Con su fuerza de voluntad pendiendo de un hilo, Naruto atrapó la mano de Hinata y mordió su palma.

—¿No te ha gustado que te tocara? —preguntó, mirándolo confundida.

—Demasiado. He estado a punto de estallar en tu mano.

La sorpresa en los ojos de la joven fue rápidamente sustituida por la curiosidad y, sintiéndose atrevida, bajó la mirada con una expresión de sensual especulación. Un momento después tomaba aire con un suave y rasgado gemido, al sentir que Naruto cerraba las manos alrededor de sus rodillas y las separaba lentamente.

—Ábrete más para mí, pequeña.

Hinata intentó responder, pero no pudo. La controlada fuerza de las manos que separaban sus piernas la había dejado sin voz, y el peligroso brillo celeste que recorrió los ojos de Naruto al contemplar su desnudez la hizo temblar.

Debería haberse sentido asustada, indefensa, pero, en lugar de eso, se sintió extrañamente poderosa, intensamente deseada. Sabía que en aquel instante nada era más importante para su esposo que ella.

La voz de Hinata se quebró gimiendo el nombre de Naruto cuando él tentó la entrada a su cuerpo con la abrasadora longitud de su erección. La punta del grueso miembro parecía marcarla como un hierro candente mientras sus dedos rozaban y presionaban el suave centro de placer oculto entre sus pliegues. Al redoblar Naruto sus caricias, la joven echó hacia atrás la cabeza con un grito ahogado y se abandonó a las sensaciones que la consumían.

—Sí —exclamó él, observándola con ojos enfebrecidos de deseo—. Así es como yo te quería, caliente y húmeda. Gritando por mí.

—No puedo... no puedo soportarlo más.

Naruto se rió en voz baja y se estremeció cuando sintió cómo su líquida respuesta se derramaba sobre el extremo de su excitada carne, facilitándole la entrada al interior de la joven.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció con voz áspera—. Rodéame la cintura con las piernas y acércame a ti. Sí, así.

Las poderosas manos masculinas se deslizaron por debajo de las caderas de Hinata.

—Prepárate, pequeña. Esto no va a ser fácil.

La joven tan sólo pudo emitir un grito entrecortado al sentir cómo Naruto se adentraba inexorablemente en ella hasta llegar a lo más hondo de su ser. Durante unos segundos, Hinata creyó que la desgarraría. Él intentó retroceder, pero no pudo obligarse a sí mismo a abandonar los prietos y cálidos tejidos que lo aprisionaban.

—¿Es demasiado? —preguntó a través de sus apretados dientes.

—Yo...

Temiendo hacerle daño, empezó a retirarse, pero la oculta caricia al rozar piel contra piel arrancó un estremecimiento de Hinata y la lluvia secreta que le siguió facilitó la sólida presencia masculina en su interior. Con cuidado, Naruto volvió a penetrarla y, aquella vez, los jadeantes sonidos que la joven emitió eran fruto del placer más que de dolor.

Cuando él retrocedió una vez más, Hinata tensó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, tratando de impedírselo. El posesivo gesto hizo que Naruto perdiera el control. Con un rugido, empezó a penetrarla una y otra vez hundiéndose en ella con toda su feroz longitud, y urgiéndola a un ritmo más duro y salvaje.

La joven emitió un sollozo de entrega, rindiéndose a su implacable invasión. Temblando, gritando entrecortadamente, se arqueó contra él rotas todas sus defensas, y hundió las uñas en los musculosos hombros pronunciando el nombre de su esposo con una creciente nota de urgencia.

Él alzó las caderas femeninas con sus grandes manos, haciendo que sintiera el primitivo poder de su cuerpo y embistiéndola con tanta fuerza que le hubiera hecho daño de no estar preparada. Hinata respondió contrayéndose a su alrededor en una serie de oleadas de un intenso y demoledor placer que desgarraron su cuerpo y la dejaron exhausta, mientras Naruto se tensaba salvajemente entre sus brazos y eyaculaba con fuerza en su interior.

Cuando finalmente cesaron los últimos ecos del éxtasis que sacudían todo su ser y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, Hinata abrió los ojos.

Naruto la miraba como si ella fuera su joya más preciada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí —jadeó Hinata.

—¿No te he hecho daño?

—No. Me has hecho sentir que el mundo estallaba a mi alrededor —confesó entrecortadamente—. Pero no me has hecho daño.

—¿Estás segura? Pretendía tomarte con mucha más delicadeza —se excusó—. Pero cuando estoy contigo no tengo ningún control sobre mi cuerpo.

—No me has hecho daño. Al contrario. Nunca había sentido tanto placer.

Mientras hablaba, la joven se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo, y el movimiento hizo que él también se moviera en su interior. Aturdida, abrió los ojos y se quedó sin respiración sintiendo cómo pequeñas y exquisitas sacudidas la recorrían de nuevo.

Naruto percibió la respuesta de Hinata con la misma claridad que ella lo hizo, pues los delicados e inflamados tejidos que lo acogían, lo acariciaron impidiendo su retirada. Entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina aceleración de su pulso y, sin separar sus cuerpos en ningún momento, la levantó y la llevó hasta la cama.

—No. No me dejes —suplicó Hinata, abrazándose a él cuando la tumbó.

Naruto exhaló violentamente.

—¿Te gusta tenerme dentro de ti?

—Sí.

Le encantaba sentir a Naruto tendido sobre ella, descansando su peso sobre los codos. Incluso podía sentir hasta el más pequeño de sus movimientos, pues él estaba rebosante y duro una vez más.

—¿No te he hecho disfrutar? —musitó preocupada.

—Tanto, que apenas podía tenerme en pie.

Hinata se meció tímidamente contra él.

—Pero... tú todavía estás... duro.

—No, todavía no. Más bien, vuelvo a estarlo.

Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron asombrados.

—No ha pasado media hora.

Él se rió y volvió a moverse en embestidas cortas dentro de ella, saboreando cada milímetro de su calidez y de su fragante lluvia de placer. Después retrocedió lentamente y, cuando volvió a avanzar, le permitió sentir su peso y su poder.

—Naruto —susurró ella, queriendo gritar que lo amaba.

La sólida presión en su interior se intensificó, llenándola por completo y seduciéndola hasta que ya no pudo pensar, sólo sentir, perdida en el mundo de sensaciones que había creado para ella. Intentó explicarle el placer que sentía al estar tan unida a él, moviéndose al implacable ritmo que le marcaba, compartiendo aliento y cuerpo, pero todo lo que surgió de los labios femeninos fue un ahogado gemido.

Naruto rió al sentir el placer y la fuerza que lo recorrían; un poder aumentado y liberado por la mujer que en ese momento vibraba dulcemente bajo su cuerpo. Inclinándose, tomó con su boca los pequeños gritos que surgían de sus labios, avanzando y retrocediendo, deslizándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, penetrándola una y otra vez hasta que los gritos se volvieron agudos y apremiantes, reflejando su miedo.

—¿Naruto? —jadeó Hinata, sintiendo que su cuerpo estallaba consumiendo su alma.

—Abandónate a mí. Vuela, yo te sostendré.

—Pero, tú...

—Estaré contigo. Vuela, pequeño halcón. Vuela hacia lo más alto, hasta el sol.

.

.

Continuará...


	25. Duelo

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«23: Duelo»**_

* * *

Sai permanecía de pie en la puerta de la torre de entrada, observando a la multitud que se arremolinaba en la gran explanada donde se habían organizado el festín funerario y los juegos en honor de Fugaku de Carlysle, difunto señor de Konohathorne.

Se estaba preparando la última de las justas. Hasta entonces, los hombres del castillo de Konohathorne habían derrotado a todos los reevers, excepto a dos caballeros que acababan de volver de Tierra Santa.

Sasuke de Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki todavía no habían luchado.

—Pareces tener dudas —comentó Naruto en voz baja para que sólo su amigo pudiera oírlo.

Sai lo miró con recelo.

—Sin embargo, tú pareces demasiado seguro.

—Temía que Sasuke pudiera creer que esto era una trampa y decidiera no venir.

—Ha traído a todos los reevers que pudieran montar.

—Sí, pero sólo tres de sus caballeros están a la altura de los nuestros.

—Sasuke es uno de los mejores guerreros que conozco.

—Lo sé.

Sai siguió la dirección de la mirada de su señor hacia el irregular campo de batalla, donde cuatro caballeros permanecían apartados del resto de los reevers. Uno de ellos era Sasuke de Uchiha; los otros tres eran hombres para los que la guerra y la muerte no escondían ningún misterio.

—Es interesante que Obito no se encuentre entre ellos —señaló Sai.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke es un hombre astuto y sabe que Obito lo envidia. Es evidente que sólo confía en esos caballeros que lo acompañan.

—Es una lástima que ese maldito Obito no sea el jefe de los reevers —rugió Sai—. Con él al frente, los rebeldes dejarían de ser un problema.

—Hablando de problemas... ¿has visto al sacerdote últimamente?

—Sí. No ha dejado de comer y beber desde que llegó —se burló.

—¿Dónde está?

—Junto a Sasuke, ¿dónde si no? La Iglesia no ha disimulado sus preferencias. Deberías haberte deshecho de él después de que bendijera tu matrimonio.

Naruto sonrió fríamente.

—Lo consideré —admitió—. Pero luego pensé que podría hacer uso de la mediación de la Iglesia hasta que el castillo de Konohathorne esté seguro en mis manos.

—¿Necesitas al sacerdote ahora? —preguntó Sai con curiosidad.

—Sí. ¿Están desplegados los soldados?

—Tal y como tú ordenaste. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme qué demonios has planeado?

—Nada muy elaborado. Voy a acusar a Sasuke de intentar raptar a mi esposa.

—¿Por qué? Pensaba que era tu muerte lo que los reevers deseaban.

—Muy probablemente, pero eso no despertaría la indignación de las gentes del lugar. Sin embargo, raptar a la esposa de un hombre para tener relaciones sexuales ilegítimas...

Sai entrecerró los ojos por un momento. Después, sus labios se estrecharon en una sonrisa tan fiera como la de su amigo.

—Ni siquiera los reevers podrían tolerar semejante conducta públicamente —continuó Naruto—. Y la Iglesia tendría que mostrarse aún más horrorizada. ¿Crees que esos malditos rebeldes permitirían que un excomulgado los dirigiera?

—Vas a matar a Sasuke, ¿verdad? —dijo su amigo pasados unos segundos.

—Si debo hacerlo... —Se encogió de hombros—. Los reevers se están haciendo muy fuertes.

Los rasgos de Sai se tensaron.

—Eso significará la guerra.

—Espero que no. Sin el liderazgo de Sasuke, los reevers serán un enemigo mucho más fácil de derrotar.

Naruto calló por un momento y pareció vacilar, como si estuviera escogiendo con cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sai al observar aquella actitud. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando lo rescataron de la sala de torturas del sultán, había visto las sombras que poblaban los ojos de su amigo en aquel momento.

—Si muero —empezó Naruto— encárgate de que Hinata esté segura.

—¡No! ¡No morirás! Yo mismo protegeré tu espalda. Y Shino...

—No hará nada —le interrumpió Naruto—. Ni tú tampoco. Acusaré a Sasuke de intentar raptar a mi esposa, él lo negará y el asunto se zanjará de un modo que nadie podrá cuestionar: un combate a muerte.

—¡Dios Santo! —exclamó Sai, consternado—. Eso es demasiado arriesgado. Podrías resbalar o él podría conseguir lanzar un golpe afortunado. Incluso es posible que sus hombres te ataquen a traición...

Naruto alzó la mano, cortando las palabras de su amigo.

—Es la única forma de evitar la guerra —afirmó rotundo.

Durante un momento se produjo un silencio que pareció pesar como una losa.

—Sea como sea —concluyó Sai—, si ese maldito escocés te mata, usaré su cráneo para beber su sangre.

Una sonrisa distendió ligeramente el rostro de Naruto.

—Sé que lo harás, hermano. Eres endemoniadamente rápido con esa espada.

—Y tú endemoniadamente fuerte.

—También lo es Sasuke.

Sai no le contradijo.

—Ve a buscar al sacerdote antes de que esté demasiado borracho para confesarnos —le pidió Naruto.

—Ahí está.

Naruto siguió la oscura mirada de su amigo y observó que el sacerdote estaba de pie junto a Sasuke, hablando con seriedad sin dejar de comer. Con aspecto visiblemente aburrido, el escocés le escuchaba sin apartar los ojos de la muchedumbre.

Cuando Sai y Naruto se acercaron, Sasuke supo al instante que al fin se le iba dar la oportunidad de probar el temple de la mejor espada del rey. Así que, ha decidido unirse a los juegos —comentó el escocés con profunda satisfacción.

—A mi manera —le respondió Naruto antes de volverse hacia el sacerdote—. ¿Esta lo bastante sobrio para confesarnos?

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil. Sus oscuros ojos se pasearon de Naruto a Sai, y luego volvieron a Naruto.

—¿Desde cuándo necesitan los caballeros ser confesados antes de participar en unos simples juegos? —preguntó suavemente.

—El rapto de una esposa no es un juego —replicó Naruto con una voz tan fría e inexpresiva como sus ojos.

—¿Rapto de una esposa? —repitió el escocés, sorprendido.

Los caballeros de Sasuke se volvieron y miraron a Naruto y a Sai como si estos hubieran desenvainado sus espadas.

—Sí —confirmó el barón con gravedad—. Rapto de una esposa.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos días, cuando salimos a cazar.

Perplejo, Sasuke miró a Sai. Donde una vez brilló la posibilidad de una amistad en los ojos del otro hombre, ahora sólo había una sombría promesa de destrucción.

—No lo entiendo —dijo en voz baja.

Durante varios minutos, Naruto miró al hijo bastardo de lord Fugaku y, muy a su pesar, creyó en sus palabras: Sasuke no había tenido nada que ver en el ataque que él y Hinata habían sufrido días atrás.

Por desgracia, eso no cambiaba nada. El escocés era un líder demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo marchar libremente. El solo hecho de que siguiera con vida era una amenaza para la estabilidad del castillo de Konohathorne.

—Cuando el caballo de Hinata se quedó atrás porque no podía seguir el ritmo de la partida de caza —explicó Naruto alzando la voz para que todos pudieran escucharle—, yo me quedé junto a ella. Poco después, escuchamos un cuerno de caza distinto al nuestro.

Sasuke empezó a hablar, pero Naruto lo cortó al instante.

—Mi esposa reconoció el sonido de ese cuerno —continuó implacable—. Era el tuyo, Sasuke de Uchiha. Al igual que el perro que rastreó nuestra pista.

—No soy culpable de lo que me acusas —afirmó el escocés, tajante—. Nunca le haría algo así a Hinata.

Naruto sonrió levemente.

—¿De verdad? Yo sí creo que lo harías, Sasuke. Sabes que Hinata es la clave para conseguir la lealtad de las gentes del castillo de Konohathorne. Quienquiera que la posea, poseerá las tierras.

—Sí. —La voz de Sasuke era sombría—. En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Y como existe cierto «afecto» entre vosotros, intentaste raptar a la esposa que Dios y el rey Henry me otorgaron, pensando que, de ese modo, me robarías también el castillo de Konohathorne.

—¡No!

—Puedes negarlo cuanto desees, pero no te creeré. Nadie lo hará —aseguró Naruto categórico—. Tienes dos opciones, escocés. Puedes abandonar estas tierras, para no regresar jamás...

—No —le interrumpió Sasuke.

—... o enfrentarte a mí en un combate a muerte aquí y ahora.

Después de aquellas palabras, un opresivo silencio se extendió por el prado como una onda expansiva.

Hinata, que había estado hablando con la matrona y Kaguya sobre la recuperación del parto de Adela, alzó la vista sorprendida. Tras el extraño silencio, le llegaron excitados comentarios del inminente combate.

_Naruto Uzumaki, la mejor espada del rey._

_Sasuke de Uchiha, el Martillo Escocés._

_Combate a muerte._

El rostro de Hinata palideció y su frágil cuerpo se tambaleó antes de conseguir recuperar la compostura.

—No pueden —susurró, aun sabiendo que no podría impedir el combate.

Naruto y Sasuke lucharían, y uno de ellos moriría.

Sin perder un segundo, la joven se recogió su larga falda color esmeralda y corrió hacia el grupo de caballeros. Al verla, la muchedumbre en el prado le abrió paso, conscientes de su urgencia.

Los caballeros también la escucharon acercarse. Los hombres se volvieron y miraron a la bella mujer que se aproximaba a ellos, con su largo cabello alzándose al viento.

La joven, sin embargo, sólo tenía ojos para uno de ellos. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca tanto como respirar. Ignorando la cota de malla, la espada y el frio roce del acero contra su piel, Hinata se abalanzó sobre el hombre que amaba, el hombre sin el que ya no podía vivir.

—Pequeño halcón —susurró Naruto, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

La expresión atormentada de los ojos de su esposa lo dejó atónito. Sin preocuparse por la gente que los observaba, hizo que apoyara el delicado rostro sobre su amplio pecho y besó su pelo con una ternura conmovedora, sintiendo las intensas emociones que la sacudían. Cuando finalmente el frágil cuerpo femenino dejó de temblar, Naruto la soltó despacio.

—Todo irá bien —la tranquilizó en voz baja—. No importa quién venza, tú estarás bien.

Hinata miró fijamente a su esposo con ojos llenos de lágrimas de miedo y furia.

—Uno matará y otro morirá —susurró tensa—. ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo irá bien?

—El castillo de Konohathorne sobrevivirá.

Ella cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas plateadas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Volvió a abrir los ojos y, con unos dedos que temblaban visiblemente, recorrió las firmes y marcadas facciones del rostro de Naruto como si las estuviera memorizando.

—La tierra siempre sobrevive —musitó la joven—. Es la gente la que importa; la que vive y muere. La que ama...

Se llevó las manos al cuello y, con un rápido movimiento, se quitó la cadena de oro de la que colgaba la antigua cruz de su madre. Cogió la mano de su esposo, besó la cruz y la puso sobre la palma enguantada.

—Que Dios te proteja —consiguió decir ella con voz quebrada.

Naruto se quitó el guante de malla y sostuvo la cruz con su mano desnuda, sintiendo que la calidez del metal atravesaba su piel. Besó la cruz y deslizó la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Con una sombra de pesar atravesando sus ojos, Sasuke observó a la mujer que una vez fue su prometida y al hombre que el destino había convertido en su enemigo.

—Hinata, yo no te habría raptado ni te hubiera obligado a cometer adulterio —afirmó Sasuke—. Me crees, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella sin dudar.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso.

—Escucha también esto —replicó Hinata.

El tono de su voz hizo que los caballeros se volvieran y la miraran con atención. La joven les devolvió la mirada, demorándose en los hombres que estaban junto a Sasuke. El intenso brillo de sus ojos grises contrastaba vivamente con la mortal palidez de su rostro.

—Si alguno de vosotros desenvaina su espada antes de que el combate se declare acabado —les amenazó—, conoceran lo que es enfrentarse a la ira de una sanadora hyuga.

Una leve sonrisa de tristeza sobrevoló el rostro de Sasuke.

—Hinata... tú no eres capaz de matar y lo sabes bien.

—Sí. —Su tono era tan gélido como el hielo—. Pero hay cosas peores que la muerte, Sasuke de Uchiha. Asegúrate de que tus hombres no las descubran en sueños y las experimenten al despertar.

Cuando Hinata le dio la espalda al escocés, el sacerdote dejó caer el hueso que había roído hasta dejar limpio y se santiguó apresuradamente. Todos los hombres parecían inquietos excepto Naruto. Él sólo prestaba atención a la mujer sin la que ya no podía imaginar la vida, mientras resonaban en su mente las palabras que le había dicho, palabras que sólo en ese momento empezaba a comprender.

_Es la gente la que importa; la que vive y muere. La que ama..._

En medio de un silencio que fue enfatizado, más que interrumpido, por las palabras que tartamudeó el sacerdote, Sasuke y Naruto fueron confesados y se les administraron los últimos sacramentos para que estuvieran preparados para encontrarse con su Dios.

Sai tomó el yelmo de Naruto de las manos de Konohamaru, lo acomodó sobre la cabeza de su amigo, y lo despojó del manto. Aunque ninguno de los dos hombres pronunció palabra, a Hinata se le encogió el corazón por la muda emoción que era evidente entre ellos.

La joven se volvió entonces hacia Sasuke y no vio a un enemigo, sino al hombre que la había consentido en su infancia, al hombre que tantas veces la había salvado de la furia destructora de lord Fugaku. Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, desdibujando los rasgos del guerrero al que había creído su hermano.

Cuando Hinata pudo ver de nuevo, Naruto estaba observándolos, a ella y a Sasuke, con unos ojos como zafiros martillados. La joven deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ir hacia su esposo, abrazarlo una vez más y sentir sus poderoso brazos a su alrededor.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

El cuerno de guerra sonó de pronto como el aullido de un lobo, paralizando a las gentes en el prado. En el silencio que siguió al persistente eco de la última nota, dos corceles de guerra fueron guiados hacia puntos opuestos del prado. El enorme semental castaño de Sasuke, nada tenía que envidiar a la negra y poderosa presencia de Kurama.

Sin mediar palabra, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke de Uchiha se volvieron para dirigirse a sus respectivos caballos de batalla. Los dos hombres montaron del mismo modo, con un único salto felino, como si la cota de malla y el yelmo, los guantes y las botas, la espada y el escudo estuvieran hechos de fina seda más que de resistente metal. Sus escuderos les entregaron las lanzas y ambos caballeros sostuvieron su arma, preparándola para la carga inminente.

Un niño lloró, un perro gruñó y el halcón de un caballero emitió un graznido mientras Hinata ahogaba un grito de desesperación. Los dos sementales se levantaron desafiantes sobre sus dos patas traseras y provocaron una ovación de los caballeros allí reunidos.

Unos instantes después, los corceles entraron a la carga levantando polvo y hierba a su paso. Un sonido atronador surgió de los grandes cascos al tiempo que los contendientes se abalanzaban el uno contra el otro, con los escudos levantados y las lanzas preparadas.

Al instante, un desgarrador choque de acero, escudos y caballos resonó por todo el prado. Los dos sementales se tambalearon, recuperaron el equilibrio y galoparon hasta el otro extremo del prado para realizar una nueva carga.

De nuevo, se oyó un estruendo de cascos y volvió a producirse el choque de metal y el ruido sordo de la carne. Y de nuevo, los caballos se tambalearon y se reagruparon para otra carga.

_Y luego otra vez._

_Y otra._

—Están demasiado igualados —comentó Sai con gravedad—. Los caballos son prácticamente del mismo peso y están bien entrenados, A no ser que Sasuke cometa un error o una lanza se rompa...

El chasquido de una lanza rompiéndose subrayó las palabras de Sai. Pero no fue la lanza de Sasuke la que se partió.

Fue la de Naruto.

Aunque desvió la fuerza del golpe del escocés con su escudo, la repentina destrucción de su lanza derribó al barón. Se puso en pie rápidamente y corrió hacia su caballo, pero el corcel de su oponente giró sobre sus patas cortándole el paso y golpeándole tan fuerte en el hombro que le tiró al suelo.

En el mismo instante en que Naruto volvía a levantarse, Sasuke cargó de nuevo. Los vítores de los reevers se entremezclaron con los gruñidos y maldiciones de los caballeros de Konohathorne.

Presa de la angustia, Hinata entrelazó los dedos y contuvo el grito que estaba desgarrando su garganta cuando el enorme semental castaño se abalanzó sobre su esposo. Sasuke lo apuntó con su lanza. Si Naruto se giraba y huía, el caballo lo alcanzaría. Y si desenvainaba su espada e intentaba luchar, la lanza de su contrincante lo mataría.

—¡No!

Nadie escuchó el sobrecogedor grito de Hinata, pues las voces de la multitud se alzaron en vítores o exhortaciones. Sai sujetó a la joven con dedos que parecían garras de acero para evitar que saliera corriendo hacia el campo de batalla y ella forcejeó con fiereza hasta que se percató de que no la soltaría.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil como si hubiera decidido enfrentarse a la muerte cara a cara. Todos los caballeros presentes en el prado esperaban que saltara a un lado en el último instante, eludiendo tanto la lanza como el caballo. Era una táctica común en el campo de batalla, que ofrecía al caballero que permanecía de pie suficiente tiempo para que un amigo entrara a la carga y lo ayudara.

Pero nadie ayudaría al barón de Konohathorne. Estaba prohibido por tradición y por ley. Dios, y no la rapidez ni el número de amigos de un hombre, decidía quién sobrevivía a un combate ritual.

Sin ayuda, Naruto podría eludir a su enemigo durante un tiempo, pero un hombre a pie pronto se agotaba o tropezaba. Entonces, Sasuke se abalanzaría_, _sobre él y lo mataría.

El semental castaño cargó contra Naruto, cogiendo velocidad con cada zancada. Él aguardó, doblando las piernas y apoyando todo su peso en la parte anterior de la planta de sus pies, claramente preparado para saltar hacia cualquier lado. Listo para perseguir a su presa, Sasuke se levantó ligeramente de la silla y una feroz mueca transformó su rostro al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el barón.

Para esquivar la lanza, Naruto tuvo que mantenerse quieto hasta el último instante posible antes de apartarse del camino del animal. Cuando por fin saltó a un lado evitando ser aplastado, el caballo estaba tan cerca que le salpicó con el polvo que levantaban sus cascos.

Un extraño sonido, que podría expresar tanto apoyo como repulsa al señor del castillo de Konohathorne, se alzó por encima del gentío. Sasuke volvió a cargar contra él de nuevo. Y de nuevo, Naruto volvió a apartarse en el último segundo. Lo mismo se repitió varias veces más. Cada vez que el escocés cargaba, se inclinaba un poco más hacia delante sobre los estribos, impaciente por poner fin a la desigual batalla.

En la sexta carga, Naruto saltó de nuevo, pero aquella vez lo hizo hacia su oponente y no alejándose de él. Cogiendo el pie derecho de Sasuke, tiró hacia arriba con fuerza. La táctica funcionó y el escocés cayó del caballo.

En el mismo instante en que fue derribado, Sasuke soltó la lanza, se puso en pie con agilidad y desenvainó su arma. Pero antes de poder atacar, Naruto le golpeó por detrás de las rodillas con la hoja de su espada haciéndole caer.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Naruto puso la punta de su espada en el cuello de su enemigo. El escocés se paralizó, esperando morir un segundo después. Sin embargo, el barón de Konohathorne permaneció de pie sobre él, respirando con dificultad a causa del combate. Bajo la punta del arma, la sangre brotaba en un cálido reguero por la gruesa columna que formaba el cuello de Sasuke.

—Una vez dijiste que no te arrodillabas ante nadie, a excepción de tu rey —dijo Naruto con una voz dura y calmada que se elevó con facilidad por toda la explanada.

El escocés entrecerró los ojos a la espera de una muerte inminente.

—Te daré una oportunidad, Sasuke de Uchiha. Muere ahora o acéptame como tu señor.

Durante un largo minuto, se produjo un silencio que era más ensordecedor que las palabras. Luego, el escocés maldijo en voz baja, soltó su espada y sonrió con pesar.

—Prefiero ser vasallo de un hombre de tu valía —respondió Sasuke.

Al escucharlo, Naruto echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió. —Buena elección, Sasuke.

Con un rápido movimiento, Naruto enfundó su espada yextendió una mano para ayudar al escocés a levantarse. Pero, en lugar de ponerse en pie, Sasuke hincó una rodilla en tierra y agachó la cabeza, dejando claro a todos los presentes que aceptaba al barón de Konohathorne como su señor, a pesar de no estar bajo la amenazade una espada.

—Levántate —le ordenó Naruto.

Cuando Sasuke lo hizo, el barón recogió la espada caída y se la entregó sosteniéndola por el filo y ofreciéndole la empuñadura.

—Me has dado tu palabra—continuó—. No necesito ninguna otra prueba de tu lealtad.

Sasuke miró primero su arma y luego la de Naruto, que descansaba en su funda. Sus labios se distendieron en una amarga sonrisa y envainó su espada en un rápido movimiento. Tras aquel gesto, un largo suspiro emergió de la muchedumbre.

El barón de Konohathorne se volvió entonces hacia los caballeros que permanecían a la espera; pero fue a los reevers a los que dirigió su escrutadora mirada.

—Concederé a Sasuke de Uchiha un gran feudo en la frontera entre Escocia e Inglaterra.

El escocés miró fijamente a Naruto, asombrado.

—Aquellos de vosotros que no le sigán no podran regresar jamás a mis dominios —continuó Naruto—. Pero los que sí lo hagán, deberan aceptar a Sasuke comovuestro señor, y a través de él, a mí.

.

.

Continuará...


	26. Celoso

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«24: Celoso»**_

* * *

Mientras Naruto y Sai supervisaban la partida de los reevers que habían elegido seguir a Obito en lugar de permanecer con Sasuke, Kaguya y Hinata trabajaban en una de las amplias estancias de la torre del homenaje, atendiendo a los caballeros de ambos bandos que habían resultado heridos durante el largo día de juegos. La enorme habitación se había convertido en una improvisada sala de curas, ya que el gran salón estaba siendo preparado para el banquete.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Sasuke, alejándose de las manos de Hinata—. ¡Eso duele!

El escocés había insistido en que se le atendiera el último, ya que sus heridas no revestían importancia.

—Estate quieto —replicó Hinata—. No te quejabas tanto cuando la espada de Naruto descansaba en tu garganta.

—Pensé que iba a morir. ¿De qué habrían servido mis quejas?

La joven le dirigió una fría mirada. Por mucho afecto que le tuviera, le costaría mucho tiempo olvidar la imagen de Sasuke abalanzándose sobre Naruto, dispuesto a poner fin al combate con un golpe mortal.

—Echa hacia atrás la cabeza —le pidió—. No puedo ver tu garganta.

—No sé si fiarme, Hinata. No me gusta la frialdad de tu mirada.

Hinata estudió la mezcla de comprensión y diversión que reflejaban los ojos color negro del que había creído su hermano, y sintió que parte de su tensión desaparecía.

—Si Naruto puede perdonar la vida a un enemigo —repuso con ironía—, yo puedo perdonársela a un amigo.

Ignorando las apenas disimuladas sonrisas de sus caballeros, Sasuke hizo una mueca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle a Hinata un mejor acceso a su cuello.

—Es sólo un rasguño —masculló él.

—¿Sólo eso? —se burló la joven—. Con todo lo que te mueves y te quejas, pensaba que tenías la garganta completamente abierta.

Los soldados que quedaban en la estancia se rieron al ver a una mujer reprendiendo a uno de los guerreros más temidos de toda Inglaterra.

—Vayan a cenar, caballeros —sugirió Hinata, alzandola mirada y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa—. Sir Sasuke se unirá a vosotros enseguida.

Mientras los hombres pasaban junto a la joven en dirección al gran salón, ésta se inclinó una vez más y empezó a palpar la garganta del escocés con cuidado. Sasuke había dejado a un lado su ropa de batalla y tan sólo llevaba unos pantalones de cuero. El pelo de Hinata, como era habitual, se había soltado y, cuando un grueso rizo amenazó con entorpecer su trabajo, el herido lo atrapó, lo acarició levemente y lo sujetó tras la oreja femenina. El despreocupado gesto decía mucho de la larga familiaridad existente entre el hijo bastardo de lord Fugaku y la señora del castillo de Konohathorne.

Con ojos entrecerrados, Naruto observó a Sasuke y a Hinata desde la entrada. Cada vez que tomaba aire, se decía a sí mismo que nohabía motivo para los celos que sentía como plomo fundido en las entrañas. Aun así, ver cómo su esposa recorría la gruesa columna que formaba el cuello del escocés en busca de heridas, daba fuerza a cada rumor que había escuchado sobre ellos incluso antes de llegar a Konohathorne.

_La prometida de Sasuke._

_La amante de Sasuke._

_La bruja espera, sonriendo y aguardando el momento oportuno._

—Estuviste muy cerca de morir —dijo la joven en voz baja.

—Sí. —Sasuke tiró de otro rizo suelto y le sonrió con cariño—. ¿Me habrías echado de menos, Hinata?

—¿Hace falta que responda a esa pregunta?

Sasuke rió y trató de colocar el rebelde rizo a la espalda de Hinata, desplazando sin querer la diadema en el proceso. Con total naturalidad, volvió a colocársela en el cabello sin que la joven protestase por la familiaridad del gesto.

_Existe afecto entre ellos._

_Sólo simula estar satisfecha con su frío señor normando._

_La bruja sonríe y aguarda el momento oportuno._

—¡Ah! Maldita sea, no aprietes tan fuerte. ¿Acaso intentas acabar lo que tu esposo empezó?

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes problemas para tragar? —insistió Hinata**.**

—Estoy seguro.

—Has tenido suerte, Sasuke de Uchiha.

—Sí —asintió él, serio—. Pero nunca tendré una esposa como tú, Hinata.

—Deberías alegrarte —ironizó ella—. Pregúntale a Naruto. Soy tal problema para él que incluso me ha regalado joyas con cascabeles para saber dónde estoy en cada momento.

—¿Es cruel contigo? —preguntó con voz grave.

—¿Con su esposa hyuga? ¿Su única esperanza de tener herederos legítimos? ¿Acaso te ha parecido mi esposo un hombre estúpido? —Un matiz de amargura teñía la voz femenina.

—No. Posiblemente es el hombre más astuto que conozco.

—Así es. Y no. No es cruel conmigo. Mis cascabeles, después de todo, son prácticamente iguales a las de sus magníficos halcones peregrinos.

Sasuke se rió a carcajadas.

Hinata, sonriendo al tiempo que reprendía al escocés y le exigía que se estuviera quieto, aplicó un bálsamo sobre las diversas magulladuras que habían aparecido en el musculoso pecho masculino.

_Aguarda el momento oportuno y espera al hombre que siempre ha amado._

—Si tuvieras cualquier problema para tragar, acude directamente a mí —le advirtió Hinata, aplicando un poco más de ungüento sobre un moretón en el hombro de Sasuke.

—Siempre lo hago, Hinata. No hay mejor cura para una herida que sentir tus manos sobre ella.

Naruto se quitó el yelmo y lo dejó sobre una mesa cercana con tanta fuerza, que la cerveza de la jarra que Sai había dejado para que los caballeros bebieran se derramó.

Sobresaltada, Hinata alzó la vista y sus ojos grises examinaron a su esposo en busca de heridas ocultas; pero lo único que vio fue la ira glacial que le recorría y que le hizo ser consciente de que estaba de pie entre los musculosos muslos de Sasuke. El rubor tiñó de pronto sus mejillas y retrocedió apresuradamente.

Sasuke se volvió entonces con rapidez y miró a Naruto. La expresión en el rostro de su señor dejó claro que no estaba en absoluto satisfecho de encontrar a su esposa sola con un hombre medio desnudo.

—Ahora ya sé por qué me has concedido esa gran extensión de tierras a tres días de viaje de aquí —dijo Sasuke, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona.

—Asegúrate de partir pronto hacia ellas —replicó Naruto en tono gélido.

—Así lo haré. Me gusta conservar la cabeza justo donde está.

Sasuke se levantó y abandonó el solar dando rápidas zancadas y colocándose, al mismo tiempo, el manto sobre los hombros. Los fríos ojos azules del barón permanecieron clavados en él en todo momento hasta que desapareció.

—Le ordené a Sakura que te preparara un baño —dijo la joven rompiendo el opresivo silencio que se había instalado de pronto en la estancia—. Ya debe de estar listo. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Sí. Quiero descubrir tu «tacto sanador» por mí mismo.

Las palabras fueron como un latigazo para Hinata.

—No tienes ningún motivo para insinuar que aquí ha ocurrido algo indecoroso —protestó furiosa.

Naruto arqueó una ceja con expresión escéptica.

—No hay nada entre Sasuke y yo. Nunca lo ha habido —insistió la joven—. ¡Dios mío, llegué virgen a tu lecho!

—Sí, pero un hombre sólo puede estar seguro una única vez de la fidelidad de una mujer, ¿verdad?

—¡No puedo creer que dudes de mí! —exclamó dolida.

—Sí, puedo. Y lo hago. Ojalá hubiera matado a ese bastardo escocés.

Una calma extraña invadió de pronto a Hinata.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer tu desconfianza? —exigió saber con voz distante.

El tono de la joven enfureció aún más a Naruto, que todavía no había dejado atrás la furia del combate que había estado muy cerca de perder.

—Estabas sola con un hombre medio desnudo al que estuviste prometida y con el que, según dicen, esperas escapar algún día —replicó Naruto—. Si hubiese sido Ino a quien hubiera sorprendido de pie entre las piernas de Sasuke, no me hubiese importado. Pero no era Ino la que sonreía mientras lo curaba. ¡Era mi esposa!

—Me he limitado a curar sus heridas. —Su tono no admitía réplicas—. Soy sanadora, no prostituta.

Naruto gruñó.

—A veces, es difícil ver la diferencia.

—Sasuke no tiene ese problema. Sabe lo que soy y no lo malinterpreta. ¡Ojalá mi propio esposo también lo supiera!

—Intento creer en ello, Hinata. Lo intento. Pero no hago más que tropezarme con ese maldito escocés a cada momento. Dime... ¿a quién aclamabas mientras luchábamos?

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarme eso? —susurró ella con pesar.

Dándole la espalda, Hinata empezó a recoger las medicinas con unas manos que temblaban a causa de la ira y del gélido miedo que aumentaba cada vez que se daba cuenta de la poca confianza que su esposo le tenía.

—Iré a llamar a Sai para tu baño —dijo en voz baja.

—No.

La orden fue tan cortante y fría como una espada.

—Como desees —respondió Hinata, pasando junto a él con gesto abatido—. Aunque un hombre que confía tan poco en mí, debería temer encontrarse con una daga en su espalda.

Pronunciando entre dientes un juramento blasfemo, Naruto la siguió. Sabía que tenía un carácter muy brusco y que su lengua podía ser tan mortífera como su arma, pero, en aquel momento, poco podía hacer al respecto. Su habitual irritabilidad tras la batalla se había convertido en una ardiente furia al ver a Hinata y al escocés medio desnudo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del baño, él tiró de los cortinajes para ocultarlos de la vista de todos.

—¿Amas a ese bastardo escocés? —preguntó Naruto de pronto.

—Sí —afirmó—. Como a un primo, a un amigo, como al hermano que creí que era.

Con rápidos y ágiles movimientos, Naruto empezó a desabrochar su ropa de batalla.

—¿Alguna vez lo has deseado? —insistió.

—No.

—Pero él te ama.

Hinata emitió un sonido que sonó demasiado triste y enojado para poder considerarlo una risa.

—No, milord. Sasuke y yo nos criamos juntos y sólo siente por mí el cariño de un hermano. Es al castillo de Konohathorne al que ama y, al igual que tú, cree que yo soy la clave para obtenerlo. —Hizo una pausa— En cuanto a mí, se me ordenó casarme contigo y cumplí con mi deber.

Naruto no podía mostrarse en desacuerdo con la serena afirmación de la joven. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Deseaba que ella le dijera que había llegado hasta su lecho inducida por algo mucho más poderoso que el deber, y que su obligación hacia Konohathorne nada tenía que ver con la pasión que la impulsaba a suplicarle que la tomara.

En medio de un tenso silencio, Hinata ayudó a su esposo a despojarse de la ropa de batalla. Cuando la última prenda cayó al suelo y quedó completamente desnudo ante ella, la rígida prueba de su enorme excitación hizo que Hinata se quedara sin aliento. Y, de pronto, comprendió por qué se había enfurecido tanto al encontrarla con Sasuke. La tensión de la batalla se había convertido en pasión y, después de estar al borde de la muerte, Naruto la había buscado para reafirmar de la forma más elemental que estaba vivo.

Hinata podía entenderlo porque ella había sentido lo mismo. El miedo que había congelado sus entrañas durante todo el combate pensando que el hombre que amaba podía morir, se había transformado, en el espacio de un segundo, en un intenso deseo.

—¿No hay dulces sonrisas ni tiernas caricias para tu esposo? —le preguntó él con dureza al tiempo que se introducía en el baño—. ¿No vas a acariciarme y a curar mis heridas de guerra?

—Apenas tienes magulladuras —respondió Hinata—. Pero te acariciaré en cualquier lugar que desees.

Su salvaje mirada no le causaba ningún temor, pero la hizo temblar con la emoción de la anticipación.

El cambio en la voz de Hinata, que pasó de sonar tensa, a convertirse en ronca y sensual, sorprendió y, a la vez, desarmó a Naruto. Sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, observó la sensual valoración en su sonrisa cuando su largo y grueso miembro desapareció bajo el agua, y no perdió detalle de cada movimiento que hizo la joven al deshacerse del manto y el vestido, quedándose tan sólo en ropa interior para arrodillarse junto a la tina.

El agua estaba caliente y despedía el mismo aroma que el herbario de Hinata. Los dolores y magulladuras que Naruto había acumulado en la batalla se disolvieron, pero no el deseo que mantenía su cuerpo en una sensual tensión, ni la cruda erección que latía con fuerza con cada caricia de las manos femeninas cuando se inclinaba sobre él.

En voz baja, la joven entonó el canto hyuga de renovación mientras lavaba a Naruto, eliminando los errores y dolores del día, alentando a que la esperanza habitara y perdurara en el interior del poderoso cuerpo del guerrero. Cuando él ya no pudo soportar más aquel tierno tormento, tomó una de las manos de su esposa y la deslizó por su pecho hasta llegar a su palpitante miembro.

Al sentir el primer roce de los dedos de la joven en su rígida erección, Naruto gimió. Pero cuando su mano se cerró con avidez a su alrededor y lo acarició desde la base hasta la punta, pensó que perdería la batalla por su control y estallaría.

—Hinata...

La palabra sonó como si hubiera sido arrancada de las profundidades de la garganta masculina.

—¿Sí, milord? —murmuró ella.

—Sai dice que mi furia no conoce límites después de una batalla —confesó arrastrando las palabras.

—Tu amigo tiene razón.

Hinata arrastró sus uñas delicadamente por la ávida carne de Naruto, arrancándole otro gemido.

—Pero ahora que sé cómo calmar tu furia —añadió ella—, seré más comprensiva.

—Así que crees que me tienes en tus manos.

Una suave y femenina risa dio la razón a Naruto.

—¿Y no es así? —susurró, acariciándolo—. Adoro esta parte de ti. Es... mágica.

—¿Mágica? —Naruto tomó aire bruscamente mientras el placer recorría cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es suave y dura al mismo tiempo —musitó—. Porque es poderosa y, sin embargo, es capaz de ser tierna, porque... porque es capaz de dar vida. Eso es magia, milord.

Con un gemido apagado, Naruto echó hacia atrás la cabeza apoyándola en el borde de la tina, luchó por mantener el control durante unos segundos eternos y, por fin, se irguió.

—Nunca había sentido celos —reconoció—. Pero sólo pensar en ti tocando a Sasuke de este modo hizo que deseara matarlo.

Sacó el brazo de la tina y sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo del muslo femenino, arrancando un gemido de la joven.

—Para ser un caballero famoso por su lógica y sus tácticas —consiguió decir ella entrecortadamente—, tus celos no tienen mucho sentido.

Él entrecerró los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en brillantes rendijas azules, al tiempo que su palma subía por la pierna de Hinata de nuevo. Pero esa vez no se detuvo en su muslo, sino que sus firmes dedos buscaron la frágil tela que se interponía entre él y sus deseos. Tiró de ella una sola vez, con fuerza_, _y la barrera se rompió. Un segundo después, sus dedos estaban enredados en el suave vello que cubría su cálida feminidad. El entrecortado gemido que su esposa emitió le enardeció tanto como el fuego líquido que provocó su caricia en lo más profundo del interior de Hinata.

—¿Por qué no debería sentirme celoso de esto? —preguntó Naruto—. Cualquier hombre mataría por ti.

La joven apretó con delicadeza la palpitante erección masculina al tiempo que preguntaba con voz ronca:—¿Acaso crees que no puedo diferenciar entre el hombre que hace que me olvide de lo que soy cada vez que me hace suya, y un amigo de la infancia?

—Cuando me tocas así, no puedo pensar en nada.

Sonriendo, Hinata deslizó su mano desde la punta hasta la base y más allá, sosteniendo y apretando con suavidad las dos esferas iguales en las que su simiente aguardaba impaciente por ser liberada.

—Lo que me haces sentir... Dios, entre tus brazos ni siquiera puedo recordar mi nombre —susurró ella—. Sasuke es mi amigo, Naruto. Nada más. Nunca podría tocarlo como a ti, ni a él ni a ningún otro hombre. Para mí sólo existes tú.

—Me estás matando —gimió Naruto, apartándole la mano con cierta brusquedad.

Por un segundo, Hinata le dirigió una mirada de asombro hasta que comprendió lo que su esposo quería decir.

—Si me sigues torturando así, perderé el control —le explicó él con voz ronca.

—¿Sería eso tan terrible?

—No.

Los ojos llenos de deseo de Naruto fueron de la boca de Hinata a sus turgentes pechos y finalmente al refugio oscuro que tanto le tentaba. Con un rápido movimiento, se puso en pie y salió de la tina al tiempo que un deseo primitivo atravesaba su cuerpo. La ayudó a levantarse y la atrajo hacia sí agarrando con fuerza sus caderas, mojándola por completo en el proceso.

—Aquí pueden interrumpirnos —musitó él en su oído—. Hay cosas que deseo...

—¿Qué cosas?

La única respuesta de Naruto fue un silencio tan significativo como su ardiente mirada.

Afuera, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los procedentes del gran salón en la planta inferior, donde los caballeros bebían y alardeaban de su destreza en la batalla.

—Nadie se acerca —susurró Hinata.

—Si nos quedamos, no podré ser suave contigo —le advirtió con voz tensa.

—Presiento que se cierne un gran peligro sobre mí. —Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa—. Puedo sentirlo como un hierro al rojo contra mi vientre.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. Aunque sabía que debía obligarse a recorrer la corta distancia que los separaba de los aposentos de Hinata, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo, pues su excitación estaba llegando a cotas inimaginables.

—Hay cosas de las que oí hablar a los sarracenos que me intrigan —murmuró Naruto, haciendo que se arqueara contra él—, pero nunca me sentí tentado de probarlas hasta ahora.

—¿Qué cosas? —quiso saber Hinata.

—Caricias que muchos considerarían prohibidas, dulces torturas que nos harían gritar implorantes antes de rendirnos a un placer que nunca has imaginado.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, ruborizada. —Quizá no debería decirlo —confesó entrecortadamente—. Pero... me gustaría saber más.

—Lo sé, dulce hechicera. —Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa llena de oscuras promesas mientras deslizaba una mano entre ellos—. Tu cuerpo habla por ti.

Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron el suntuoso refugio entre los muslos de Hinata y, cuando rozaron el centro de su placer oculto entre los húmedos pliegues, ella tembló con violencia entre los musculosos brazos masculinos.

—Eres muy sensible —susurró él.

Hinata se estremeció de nuevo.

—Mis dedos son demasiado ásperos —dijo Naruto en voz baja, retirando la mano y posándola sobre el frágil torso femenino—. Creo que mi lengua sería más apropiada para atormentarte.

La asombrada mirada en el rostro de su esposa logró que Naruto se riera con suavidad, a pesar de la salvaje pasión que recorría sus venas.

—Sí, pequeña. Empiezas a entender.

La imagen de sus pezones tensos contra la camisola y el apasionado rubor de sus mejillas, le hizo desear lanzar un fiero rugido triunfal. Rompió la fina tela de un fuerte tirón y tomó los generosos pechos entre sus manos, acariciando y presionando sensualmente sus pezones hasta que se endurecieron aún más y Hinata dejó escapar un grito ahogado. El grito se transformó en un entrecortado gemido que la dejó sin respiración, cuando el largo dedo índice de Naruto trazó un ardiente sendero por su vientre y se introdujo en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Te deseo —musitó.

—Hazme tuya, Naruto. No... no puedo aguantar más.

—Te entregas a mí con tanta generosidad... —susurró él—. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

—Eres tú el que provoca ese efecto en mí, no yo.

—Somos los dos. —Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió con fuerza el poderoso cuerpo de Naruto—. Esta vez te haré gritar de placer, pequeña hechicera. Lo juro.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me enseñarás a darte tanto placer?

Naruto gimió. —No debería.

Pero finalmente lo hizo.

.

.

Continuará...


	27. Trampa

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«25: Trampa»**_

* * *

—¿Preparada para salir a cazar con los halcones esta mañana? —preguntó Naruto en voz baja—. ¿O acaso mi bella hechicera todavía está dolorida?

La sensualidad impresa en los ojos entrecerrados de su esposo hizo que Hinata se ruborizara. Habían pasado dos días desde que había bañado a su poderoso guerrero y había descubierto cuan exigente y potente podía ser.

Antes de aquella tarde, Naruto le había ocultado gran parte de sí mismo y ella esperaba que nunca volviera a hacerlo.

—Sólo estuve un poco dolorida durante una mañana —musitó Hinata, que había descubierto al lado de su esposo un grado de placer que ni siquiera había soñado que pudiera existir—. Un baño hizo que me recuperara.

El brillo de deseo en los ojos de Naruto se intensificó peligrosamente mientras acariciaba la dulce sonrisa de su esposa con la punta de los dedos.

—Realmente tus baños son mágicos, pequeña —susurró Naruto contra sus labios—. Volveremos a probar uno de ellos cuando regresemos de la cacería.

El entrecortado asentimiento de Hinata casi logró que su esposo cediera a la poderosa tentación de profundizar el beso. Pero sospechaba que, si lo hacía, pasarían todo el día en la cama.

Reticente, sintiendo que un ardiente deseo martilleaba sus venas, Naruto levantó la cabezay observó con detenimiento los extraordinarios ojos grises de la joven. Parecían tan claros y tranquilos como la luna. Sin embargo, cada noche que pasaba con ella, Hinata se despertaba como mínimo una vez, helada y temblando.

La noche anterior no había sido diferente.

—_¿De qué tienes miedo?_

—_Tengo extrañas pesadillas._

—_¿Qué ves en ellas?_

—_Peligro._

—_¿Qué peligro puede ser ése? Sasuke partió hacia el norte y los reevers se han dividido. Bajo las órdenes de Obito, pronto acabaremos con ellos. El resto de mi ejército no tardará en llegar y todo parece bajo control. ¿Qué es lo que temes?_

—_No lo sé._

De pronto, el inconfundible lamento de un ave de presa se alzó por encima de los sonidos habituales del castillo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto.

—Tu halcón está impaciente —comentó Hinata, divertida—. Sabe que pronto lucirá sus correas incrustadas de joyas por el cielo de Konohathorne.

—Hace un día magnífico para ello.

La joven miró a través de la alta y estrecha ventana de sus habitaciones y vio cómo la luz del sol se derramaba por las tierras de Konohathorne.

—Sí —asintió—. Así es. Quizá la primavera haya derrotado por fin al invierno.

A pesar de sus palabras, Naruto detectó algo extraño en el tono de su voz, pero el rítmico sonido de cascos de caballos en el patio interior, anunciando la llegada de caballeros ansiosos por salir de caza, impidió que le preguntara sobre ello.

Ambos se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras para unirse a la partida de caza, sin embargo, cuando llegaron al gran salón, un grito hizo que se detuvieran.

—¡Lady Hinata, espere! —Sakura corrió hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Naruto con impaciencia—. Están esperándonos para cazar.

—Es Ino —se apresuró a responder la doncella—. Está vomitando el desayuno y le duele mucho el estómago.

—Maldita sea —masculló Naruto.

Hinata emitió un largo suspiro de resignación.

—Debo ir a verla, milord. Ve tú a cazar.

—No me iré sin ti.

Cuando su esposa se dirigió a la habitación de Ino, Naruto la siguió y permaneció en silencio mientras Hinata hacía varias preguntas a la enferma. No había duda de que Ino no se encontraba bien. Su piel estaba pálida y sin brillo, y sus labios, normalmente sonrosados, carecían totalmente de color.

Cuando Hinata acabó de preguntar, Naruto alzó una ceja en un mudo gesto interrogativo.

—Es probable que haya comido algo en mal estado —le explicó ella.

—Entonces, deja que tu doncella se encargue de cuidarla.

La joven descartó la idea con un gesto de la mano.

—Sakura no es de ninguna ayuda junto al lecho de un enfermo. Si el paciente vomita, ella también lo hace. Ve a cazar. Te acompañaré la próxima vez.

Cuando Naruto vaciló, Hinata se puso de puntillas y le habló al oído. —Ve sin mí, por favor. A Ino le angustia que la veas así.

Mascullando una maldición, Naruto se dio la vuelta y, contrariado, salió de la estancia. Unos minutos más tarde, el alboroto y los gritos de una partida de caza abandonando el patio interior se dejaron oír por todo el castillo.

Hinata apenas fue consciente de ello. Estaba demasiado ocupada utilizando una cuchara para introducir unas gotas de medicina entre los pálidos labios de Ino. La tarea requería paciencia, pues la mitad de las veces las gotas no pasaban de la lengua de la enferma antes de que ésta volviera a vomitar.

Finalmente, Ino consiguió retener la suficiente medicina para que los vómitos empezaran a ser menos frecuentes. Después, soltó un entrecortado suspiro y se durmió.

Con una rápida mirada a la posición del sol, Hinata supo que la partida de caza se encontraría demasiado lejos y que no podría alcanzarlos con su viejo caballo. Para cuando consiguiera llegar hasta Naruto, ya habría acabado de cazar y estaría de regreso al castillo. Suspirando, la joven volvió a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia Ino hasta que un grito interrumpió su tarea.

—¡Milady!

La urgencia en la voz de su doncella hizo que Hinata se pusiera rápidamente en pie.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió cuando Sakura entró corriendo en la habitación.

—El caballo de vuestro esposo tropezó y él está gravemente herido. ¡Temen por su vida si no acude rápido!

Por un instante, todo lo que rodeaba a Hinata pareció girar a su alrededor y la oscuridad amenazó con envolverla. Pero siendo consciente de que Naruto la necesitaba, se obligó a respirar hondo y a tratar de controlar el terror que le congelaba las entrañas.

_¿Es éste el peligro del que me avisaban las pesadillas?_

—¿En qué parte del cuerpo se ha herido? —inquirió Hinata, tensa.

—El escudero no lo ha dicho.

—Ocúpate de que preparen mi caba...

—Ya lo he hecho —la interrumpió Sakura.

—¿Y Kaguya? —preguntó Hinata mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación.

—He enviado a una de las cocineras para que la buscara.

—Quédate con Ino. Si vuelve a vomitar, dale doce gotas de esto —le ordenó, dándole una botella cerrada.

Sin perder un solo segundo, Hinata descendió corriendo la escalera de caracol que llevaba hacia el herbario, en medio del sonido que producían las joyas que llevaba en las muñecas y los tobillos. Cogió medicinas, las envolvió en varios trapos para protegerlas del duro viaje que le esperaba y salió a toda prisa. Cuando llegó al patio interior, Ebisu la estaba esperando, y la ayudó a subir al caballo mostrando una fuerza inusual teniendo en cuenta su vieja herida de guerra.

—El estúpido escudero regresó con la partida de caza tan pronto como me informó —rugió el guardián furioso—. Ni siquiera esperó para guiarlos.

—Conozco estas tierras mejor que cualquiera de los escuderos normandos —replicó Hinata—. ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—El muchacho dijo que el accidente había ocurrido justo donde el arroyo de Holy Cross sale del pantano norte.

—Tan lejos —se lamentó Hinata temblorosa.

—No tiene sentido que hayan ido allí. Los halcones no podrán cazar porque las presas pueden encontrar refugio fácilmente. —Al ver que su señora se ponía en marcha añadió con rapidez—: Espere milady, no puede ir sola. Deje que la acompañemos.

Pero Ebisu se encontró hablando solo, pues Hinata ya había puesto al viejo caballo manso al galope y estaba cruzando el puente levadizo. Subió por el camino a toda velocidad, ignorando a los vasallos que se encontraba a su paso y que le gritaban que no podía ir sin escolta.

Pero ella no podía esperar a que una partida de hombres se pusieran la cota de malla y ensillaran sus caballos para acompañarla. Sólo una cosa le importaba. El hombre que amaba estaba gravemente herido en algún lugar y la necesitaba. La necesitaba. Y ella no estaba allí.

Llena de angustia, Hinata hizo cabalgar al viejo animal al ritmo más rápido que podía soportar mientras dejaba atrás campos y cercas de piedra. Cuando el camino se volvió más duro y ya pudo divisar el límite del bosque, la respiración del caballo se había vuelto profunda y trabajosa, y una gruesa capa de sudor se acumulaba en sus flancos y grupas.

Consciente de que su montura no podría resistir mucho más, permitió que redujera el paso en los peores tramos, pero tan pronto como le era posible, le exigía más velocidad. A un ritmo normal, llegaría al lugar del accidente en menos de una hora, sin embargo, la joven no tenía intención de tardar tanto. Las palabras de Sakura eran como un cuchillo que se hundía más y más en el alma de Hinata.

_El caballo de vuestro esposo tropezó y él está gravemente herido. ¡Temen por su vida si no acude rápido!_

Finalmente, se adentró en el bosque y el camino se convirtió en un angosto sendero empinado, por lo que, desesperada, tuvo que reducir la marcha de nuevo.

De pronto, un puñado de reevers salieron de sus escondites tras los árboles, rodeándola antes de que pudiera huir. Sin titubear, Hinata obligó a su montura a que girara a la derecha lanzándose hacia un hueco entre dos de los asaltantes.

Sin embargo, el viejo caballo fue demasiado lento y los rebeldes se apresuraron a cerrar la vía de escape, preparándose, tal y como se les había enseñado, a recibir la embestida del caballo.

Estaba acorralada. Sabía que había hombres armados rodeándola por todas partes y que su plan inicial no iba a resultar, así que, en un último y desesperado intento por escapar, Hinata tiró con fuerza de las riendas hacia la izquierda, pero, antes de que su exhausta montura pudiera responder, un caballo de batalla saltó hacia delante y golpeó al viejo animal echándolo a un lado.

En el instante en que el caballo cayó sobre sus rodillas, un reever arrancó a Hinata del lomo de su caballo y la colocó a horcajadas delante de él sobre su silla.

—No —gritó Hinata, girándose con la intención de luchar contra su captor—. ¡Mi esposo está herido! ¡Debo ir con él!

Un despreocupado revés de una mano envuelta en cota de malla hizo que todo diera vueltas a su alrededor. Para cuando se recuperó, se encontró sujeta bocabajo sobre el regazo de su agresor mientras el caballo atravesaba el bosque al galope.

_¡Naruto!, amor mío, ¿también tú has sufrido una emboscada?_

No hubo respuesta a excepción del estruendo de los cascos. Y fue entonces, al comprender que el peligro del que le habían advertido sus pesadillas se había convertido en una terrible realidad, cuando la sangre se heló en sus venas.

En el silencio de su alma, Hinata llamó una y otra vez al hombre que se había convertido en parte de ella.

—Maldición —le espetó Sai a Naruto—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto? Tu halcón ha volado espléndidamente.

Naruto lanzó a su amigo una mirada de soslayo con el ceño fruncido, y después volvió a contemplar con ojos fríos el terreno que se extendía frente a él. Su halcón descansaba tranquilo sobre una percha sujeta a la silla de su caballo, y la luz del sol caía sobre la suave capucha estampada con un relieve de oro que cubría su cabeza_, _dando vida con intensidad a los dibujos turcos que había sobre el cuero.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que algo va mal. Deberíamos haber traído las armaduras y los caballos de batalla —comentó Naruto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que Sasuke romperá su promesa?

—Si creyera eso, lo habría matado hace dos días.

Sai gruñó.

—Cuando Sasuke partió ayer hacia sus tierras, se llevó con él a sus mejores hombres. Sin ellos, los reevers no son más que un puñado de bandidos.

—Lo sé.

—Obito no podrá liderarlos —continuó Sai—. En una quincena, no quedará ni un solo rebelde en estas tierras.

—Le he dicho eso mismo a Hinata, en las oscuras horas previas al amanecer.

—¿Y?

—No fue un consuelo para ella.

Sai masculló algo sobre brujas hyuga y los problemas que daban a los hombres que se casaban con ellas.

—También hay compensaciones —afirmó Naruto, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Una de ellas era recordar el brillo del cabello de Hinata a la luz de las velas, mientras tomaba en su boca su grueso miembro haciendo que estallara dentro de ella. La experiencia había sido demoledora para ambos y los había dejado exhaustos y satisfechos.

Súbitamente, el mal presentimiento que había estado atenazando a Naruto se cristalizó en la imperiosa necesidad de ver a su esposa una vez más. Sin pensarlo, hizo que su caballo girara para volver por el camino que acababan de recorrer. El semental gris respondió al instante. Aunque no era del tamaño de Kurama, era más rápido y de paso más ágil, una montura perfecta para cazar.

—¿Naruto? —gritó Sai, sorprendido.

—Ya he tenido suficiente caza por hoy —le explicó—. Es hora de que compruebe cómo está Hinata.

—Dios Santo. ¿Es que no puedes confiar en perderla de vista unas horas? —masculló Sai.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Naruto urgió al halcón para que se posara en su muñeca y se lanzó al galope. Maldiciendo, Sai llamó también a su halcón y se dio la vuelta con rapidez para seguir los pasos de su amigo, al igual que los tres caballeros y los seis escuderos que los acompañaban.

Cuando la partida de caza atravesó a toda velocidad los campos y las cercas de piedra, los campesinos que estaban trabajando dejaron caer sus utensilios y se quedaron mirando al señor del castillo de Konohathorne como si fuera un fantasma.

La primera vez que sucedió, Naruto no le dio ninguna importancia. Pero cuando el hecho se repitió una y otra vez, ellos intercambiaron inquietas miradas.

—¿Qué ocurre, buen hombre? —preguntó Sai a un pastor—. ¿Por qué nos miras así?

El hombre se santiguó, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Ningún otro vasallo osó acercarse a los jinetes. De hecho, parecían aterrorizados ante la presencia del barón.

—Esto no me gusta —farfulló Sai.

Naruto urgió a su caballo para que cabalgara aún más rápido y no redujo el ritmo hasta que llegó al puente levadizo. Al verlos regresar, Ebisu salió cojeando de la torre de entrada, se quedó mirando conmocionado a Naruto y le cogió la mano cuando pasó junto a él.

—Gracias a Dios —exclamó el guardián con fervor—. ¡Sabía que ella lo salvaría!

—¿Salvarme? ¿De qué?

Ebisu hizo ademán de hablar, pero de sus labios no surgió ningún sonido. Simplemente se limitó a quedarse mirando atónito al poderoso barón normando, que no mostraba ningún rastro de heridas.

—La señora... —empezó, esforzándose por tragar.

—¿Le ocurre algo a lady Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, cortante.

Ebisu asintió.

—¡Habla! —le ordenó el barón—. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—Vino un escudero y dijo que estaba gravemente herido justo en el punto donde el arroyo de Holy Cross sale del pantano norte.

Sai intentó hablar, pero un tenso gesto de su Naruto interrumpió sus palabras.

—Como puedes ver, no estoy herido. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—Fue en vuestra busca, milord. Para atenderlo.

—¿Al pantano norte? —inquirió Naruto—. Eso está a medio camino de Carlysle Manor, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Quién la acompañó?

La expresión en el rostro de Ebisu le dijo al barón más de lo que deseaba saber.

—Maldita sea —estalló—. ¿Dejaste que se fuera sola?

Un agudo grito femenino cortó de pronto el aire, logrando que se erizara el vello de la nuca de Naruto. Con semblante sombrío, hizo girar a su caballo y vio a Sakura corriendo hacia él a través de los adoquines del patio interior, como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo.

—Milord —gimió la doncella, lanzándose a los pies de la montura del barón—. ¡No haga que me azoten, milord! ¡Dios sabe cuánto me he esforzado en que esto no sucediera! ¡Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, pero no pude convencerla!

Naruto intentó interrogarla, pero la mujer no dejaba de hablar entre sollozos.

—Lo ha amado desde que era una niña y estaba decidida a seguirle. ¡No me escuchó! Lo intenté, milord. ¡Dios sabe que lo intenté! ¡Pero no quiso escucharme!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Naruto con una frialdad letal.

—Lady Hinata pagó a un muchacho para que viniera corriendo con una historia sobre que usted estaba herido. Después, aprovechando la confusión, subió a su caballo y se fue cabalgando sin dejar que nadie la acompañara.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso?

—Sucedió a mediodía, milord.

Naruto se volvió al instante hacia Sai.

—Podemos alcanzarla antes de la cena. No puede haber llegado lejos con ese caballo.

Sai parecía confundido.

—Nunca habría pensado eso de Hinata. Yo mismo vi cómo luchó por salvar tu vida, arriesgando la suya propia. Incluso llegué a pensar que te amaba. ¿Realmente crees que ella...?

—¡No lo se!, No... —Naruto habló con una voz que consiguió atemorizar a los que lo oyeron—. ¿Qué crees tú que ha pasado?

Sai miró a su alrededor y vio el miedo reflejado en los rostros de los vasallos que se habían acercado al oír los gritos: no les cabía la menor duda de que el desastre había caído sobre ellos de nuevo.

—Creo que se ha ido —respondió Sai finalmente—. Que Dios maldiga su alma hasta...

Una sola mirada al sombrío rostro de Naruto bastó para que Sai interrumpiera su maldición.

Sakura paseó entonces la mirada de un hombre a otro.

—No pierda tiempo, milord —le instó con urgencia—. Puede que el caballo de lady Hinata sea viejo, pero estoy segura de que Sasuke la espera en el camino con una montura mejor.

Naruto lanzó a la sirvienta una peligrosa mirada antes de volverse hacia los hombres a caballo que aguardaban a su espalda y darles una serie de órdenes breves y escuetas. Los soldados obedecieron al instante. Nunca habían visto a su señor con un aspecto tan feroz; ni siquiera cuando lo sacaron de las ruinas del palacio del sultán, con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas producidas por las torturas y sangrando profusamente.

Minutos después, el criador de perros apareció con Leaper, el galgo que mejor olfato poseía. Cuando se le mostraron huellas del palafrén de Hinata, el perro se puso en marcha de inmediato, rastreando las marcas que había dejado el caballo. Sai y Naruto lo siguieron al galope, mientras que el resto de los caballeros se quedaron en el castillo cumpliendo las órdenes de su señor.

Leaper no aflojó el paso hasta que llegó a la pendiente donde Hinata había sido asaltada. Allí, las huellas del caballo manso se arremolinaban y quedaban cubiertas por las de otros caballos. En un tenso silencio, Naruto y Sai detuvieron a sus jadeantes monturas a la espera de que Leaper recuperara el rastro en el bosque. Una vez lo hizo, los dos hombres avanzaron entre los árboles a una velocidad temeraria.

—¡Lo veo! —exclamó Sai, urgiendo a su caballo a que acelerara.

Naruto no se molestó. Él también había visto al caballo. Y había visto igualmente que su jinete no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

Sakura tenía razón: alguien había esperado en el bosque con una montura fresca para Hinata.

Apenas capaz de reprimir su salvaje ira, Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia el camino donde se mezclaban las huellas de varios caballos. No había forma de saber cuál era la montura de Hinata, ni tampoco necesidad de ello. Todo apuntaba a que la joven había huido hacia las nuevas tierras de Sasuke de Uchiha.

Entonces, el caballo de Hinata trotó hacia Naruto envuelto en una suave música de cascabeles dorados. Confuso, el barón espoleó a su montura y se apresuró a coger las riendas del caballo. Alguien había atado a la silla una de las pulseras de Hinata, junto a un pergamino enrollado escrito con la elegante caligrafía de un sacerdote.

Naruto leyó el mensaje con rapidez y, cuando alzó la cabeza, Sai, sorprendido, contuvo el aliento. Nunca antes había visto tal ira llameando en los ojos de su amigo.

—Volvamos al castillo —dijo Naruto en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Sai no hizo preguntas y se limitó a seguir a su señor al castillo de Konohathorne. Tan pronto como los caballos atravesaron el puente levadizo, el barón escrutó los rostros de todos los que estaban congregados en el patio interior.

Sin embargo, la persona que buscaba no estaba allí.

—Manda llamar a Sakura —ordenó Naruto.

La multitud se movió nerviosamente, pero nadie habló hasta que Kaguya dio un paso adelante.

—Esa maldita traidora ha huido con los reevers.

Aunque Naruto ya se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar que una gélida furia vibrara en su voz.

—¿Dejó algún mensaje? —inquirió.

—Sí, escribió en una nota que si no quiere que vuestra esposa se convierta en la puta de los reevers, debe entregar el rescate mañana al anochecer.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil mientras un tenso silencio se extendía entre el gentío.

—¿La tienen ellos, milord? —preguntó Kaguya.

Naruto abrió entonces su apretado puño, mostrando en su palma la pulsera que había hallado atada a la silla del caballo de Hinata.

—Sí, mujer. La tienen.

—¿Qué piden?

Por un instante, Naruto cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, la gente más próxima a él retrocedió, buscando instintivamente aumentar la distancia entre ellos y el hombre cuya mirada prometía traer el infierno a la tierra.

—Tres veces su peso en oro y joyas —respondió Naruto sin rodeos.

—Dios Santo —exclamó Sai, asombrado—. No pueden hablar en serio. ¡Eso significaría la ruina de Konohathorne!

—De eso se trata —asintió Naruto—. Pretenden impedir que mantenga a mi ejército. Saben que esta fortaleza no sobrevivirá sin los hombres suficientes para proteger sus muros. —Se rió con ironía y añadió—: Aunque si su plan tiene éxito, yo no viviré para verlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Sai.

—Debo entregarles el rescate yo mismo, acompañado únicamente por uno de mis caballeros. Supongo que después pretenden asesinarme, a pesar de las «protestas» del buen sacerdote.

—No puedes hacer eso. ¡Es una locura!

—Sí —rugió Naruto—. Lo sé.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**_Estamos a dos capítulos para el final ;3_**


	28. Un amor que no tiene precio

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«26: Un amor que no tiene precio»**_

* * *

Cuando finalmente los reevers permitieron que Hinata desmontara, se sentía dolorida y agarrotada a causa del brutal viaje. Exhausta, lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su alrededor y lo que vio hizo que su preocupación aumentara aún más.

Los rebeldes habían construido un torreón con un tosco patio en medio del bosque, y más de veinte hombres merodeaban a su alrededor. Sólo uno de ellos vestía la cara indumentaria propia de un caballero y era obvio que sus ropas de batalla habían visto días mejores. El resto no eran más que bandidos, cazadores furtivos y proscritos.

Varios guardianes se sentaban de brazos cruzados a largo de la irregular empalizada que rodeaba el patio. Pero nadie, a excepción del caballero, había estado entre los compañeros de Sasuke. Sucios y harapientos, lo único a lo que parecía que prestaban atención era a sus puñales y espadas, que brillaban a la luz de una hoguera que utilizaban tanto para calentarse como para cocinar.

Cuando Hinata se dirigió con pasos vacilantes hacia un roble y se dejó caer en su base, los hombres la observaron con evidente lujuria o indiferencia animal. Sin embargo, ni los rebeldes, ni su propio cuerpo magullado, le preocupaban tanto como el sueño que le había sobrevenido aun estando medio despierta durante el extenuante viaje... un bebé recién nacido que se reía con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos azules.

—_¿Has sangrado ya?_

_—No._

Y tampoco lo haría durante los meses siguientes si lo que había soñado era cierto.

_Naruto, ¿conocerás algún día a este bebé? Y si lo haces, ¿creerás que es tuyo?_

De pronto, una mano sacudió a Hinata con rudeza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Levántate, bruja, y sirve la cena a tus señores —le ordenó Sakura.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te han raptado a ti también?

La otra mujer sonrió con amargura.

—No tengo ni una moneda de plata a mi nombre. ¿Por qué iba a raptarme nadie? —ironizó—. No, me uní a los reevers por propia voluntad.

—Debí imaginármelo. Tu codicia...

—Cuida tu lengua, bruja —le advirtió Sakura, al tiempo que abofeteaba a Hinata con fuerza—. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Mueve tu precioso trasero y sírvenos la cena, o te entregaré a Edmond el Cruel para que te instruya en tu nueva profesión.

Cuando volvió a golpear a Hinata, el hombre que iba vestido con cota de malla y que tenía mejor aspecto que los demás, se acercó y empujó a un lado a Sakura.

—A Obito no le gustaría esto —dijo con calma el caballero—. Planea ser el primero en usar a la bruja. No quiere ninguna marca en ella porque desea ser él quien se las haga. Se mostró muy claro sobre eso esta mañana. ¿Recuerdas?

La viuda apretó los labios formando una fina línea, pero no siguió golpeando a la que había sido su señora. Sakura sabía muy bien qué planes tenía Obito para la bruja hyuga. Había sido ella misma la que le había metido muchas de esas ideas en su limitada mente.

—¿Es así como correspondes a la hospitalidad que te ofreció Konohathorne? —preguntó Hinata, ajustándose el manto para protegerse de la húmeda niebla y de los lascivos ojos de los reevers—. ¿Con la traición?

—¿A qué hospitalidad te refieres? —se burló Sakura desdeñosamente—. Yo era la hija del señor de un castillo tan grande como Konohathorne y fui convertida en tu sirvienta.

—Tu castillo cayó en manos de los normandos.

La ira tensó los rasgos ya tirantes de la viuda, y sus verdes ojos centellearon como los de un animal al reflejar la luz de la hoguera.

—No fue una batalla justa —arguyó—. Tomaron el castillo por medio de la traición.

—Justa o injustamente, el resultado fue el mismo —replicó Hinata—. Tu familia y tu esposo fueron asesinados y a ti se te abandonó a merced de unos vecinos a los que no les iba mejor que a ti. Eras una viuda sin hijos ni hogar cuando lord Fugaku te rescató, te dio una posición respetable y prometió encontrarte un esposo.

Los labios de Sakura formaron una mueca.

—Aunque primero, intentó dejarme embarazada.

Hinata tomó aire bruscamente.

—¿No lo sabías? Lord Fugaku intentó engendrar un hijo con todas las mujeres del castillo antes de dar su permiso para su matrimonio.

Aunque Hinata empezó a hablar, Sakura no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Siempre decía que se casaría con la que consiguiera darle un heredero. Pero eso nunca ocurrió, porque, después de que su maldita esposa lo abandonara, se volvió impotente.

Un grito desde la linde del rudimentario campamento distrajo a Sakura. Obito regresaba con provisiones de Carlysle Manor y todos, excepto el caballero y un harapiento cazador furtivo, se aglomeraron a su alrededor.

—¿Has traído cerveza? —gritó uno de los rebeldes.

—Sí —contestó Obito mientras desmontaba.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acercó al fuego y se quitó el yelmo revelando la mata de cabello negro.

—¿Hay comida? —preguntó Sakura bruscamente.

—Carne, pan y queso.

—¿Por qué no has traído a alguna mujer? —masculló otro reever.

—Nos prometieron que pronto nos enviarían a una de las cocineras.

—¿Y por qué no más? —farfulló otro rebelde—. Una mujer no es suficiente para todos.

Hinata actuó como si no hubiera oído nada. Bajo el manto, sus manos protegieron instintivamente su vientre, sintiendo que un frío que nada tenía que ver con la humedad de la niebla se instalaba en su interior.

—¿Alguna noticia del bastardo normando? —inquirió Sakura.

La única respuesta del jefe de los reevers consistió en un encogimiento de hombros, pero sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Hinata de pie, al otro lado de la hoguera.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó.

Con aparente calma, la joven rodeó el fuego y se detuvo junto a Obitio. La lasciva expresión de los ojos masculinos mientras la estudiaba, hizo que a Hinata se le encogiera el estómago y que la bilis ascendiera hasta su garganta.

Intuyendo lo que se avecinaba, el rostro de Sakura mostró una extraña mezcla de ira y resignación. Todos conocían lo mucho que deseaba Obito a la señora del castillo de Konohathorne, y ésa había sido una de las razones que la viuda había esgrimido para alejarlo de Sasuke.

—Al menos, aguarda hasta mañana al anochecer —le pidió Sakura con impaciencia—. Deshonrarla será mucho más satisfactorio cuando el bastardo de su esposo esté aquí para verlo.

Hinata se sintió invadida por las náuseas al escuchar aquellas terribles palabras y, a pesar del calor que irradiaba la fogata, el frío que sentía en su piel se intensificó y pareció llegar hasta su alma.

—¿Qué locura es ésa? —preguntó Hinata con dolorosa calma.

—No es ninguna locura —replicó la viuda—. Es una venganza contra el bastardo normando y la bruja hyuga que se ha convertido en su ramera.

—¿Venganza, por qué?

No había curiosidad ni emoción en la voz de Hinata, tan sólo una extraña calma que pareció aislarla de lo que la rodeaba.

—Deberías haber dejado morir al normando cuando lo envenené —exclamó Sakura con violencia—. Entonces, yo habría podido convencer a Sasuke de que tomara el castillo y todo habría ido bien. Pero salvaste a ese bastardo y yo tendré mi venganza a pesar de tus interferencias.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?

De nuevo, su voz sonó carente de emoción.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Se fue al norte con sus caballeros y me alegro por ello. Los clanes de la frontera acabarán con la vida de ese traidor antes de que pueda disfrutar de los frutos de su traición.

—Él no es uno de vosotros.

—No —siseó la viuda—. No hay traidores entre nosotros. Excepto tú, bruja, y no estarás aquí por mucho tiempo.

La extraña calma de la cautiva y su vacía mirada, provocó que los reevers se miraran entre sí con creciente inseguridad y que un nervioso murmullo empezara a extenderse entre ellos.

Sólo Sakura permaneció impasible ante los fríos ojos grises de Hinata. La venganza que había buscado desde la derrota de su familia a manos de los normandos estaba finalmente a su alcance, y eso la hacía feliz.

—Deja que te diga lo que te espera, traidora —le espetó la viuda con deleite—. Mañana al anochecer el bastardo de tu esposo pagará por ti tres veces tu peso en oro y gemas.

Un pequeño movimiento del cuerpo de Hinata provocó que las joyas que todavía llevaba emitieran su exquisita música, pero el sonido cesó casi antes de empezar.

—Una vez que el rescate esté en nuestro poder —continuó Sakura—, serás entregada a los reevers y dejaremos que tu esposo sea testigo de todo lo que te hagan. Cuando hayamos acabado de divertirnos con vosotros dos, lo mataremos.

Hinata guardó silencio.

—¿Eres demasiado estúpida para ser consciente del precio que vas a pagar por haberte puesto del lado de los normandos? —gritó Sakura, furiosa—. Pronto sabrás lo que yo sufrí. ¡Te quedarás sin hogar! ¡Serás una viuda deshonrada y sin hijos!

Al ladear Hinata la cabeza, los diminutos cascabeles dorados repiquetearon. Fue el único sonido que se oyó durante varios segundos.

—Naruto Uzumaki no vendrá a rescatarme —afirmó finalmente Hinata con voz ausente, sin vida.

—Vendrá. Debe hacerlo. O tú morirás.

—Entonces, moriré. Manda a llamar a un sacerdote para que me confiese.

La seguridad en la voz de Hinata penetró por fin en la sensación de triunfo de Sakura, que se quedó mirándola asombrada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió Obito, acercándose tanto a ella que la joven tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro—. Por supuesto que ese bastardo acudirá en tu rescate. Sin ti, perderá el castillo de Konohathorne.

—¿Y quién lo tomará? —preguntó Hinata rotunda—. Sasuke no lo hará. Y ustedes no disponen de los hombres suficientes para hacerlo.

—Podemos —replicó Obito—. Y lo haremos.

—Es una pena que yo esté muerta para entonces —se lamentó Hinata con ironía, retrocediendo para poder examinar el campamento—. Disfrutaría viendo a este grupo de proscritos y desarrapados atacar el castillo de Konohathorne. Una vez que mi esposo deje de reír, los destripará y los dejará como carroña para los buitres.

—No habrá nadie a excepción de Shino para organizar las defensas del castillo —la interrumpió Sakura—. Está capacitado, pero no es rival para nosotros.

—Sai luchará con la misma fiereza y astucia que Naruto.

—Sai no estará allí —intervino Obito—. Le hicimos saber al barón que sólo podría acompañarle un caballero con el rescate.

Hinata asintió.

—Comprendo. Supongo que espera que ese caballero sea Sai, mano derecha de mi esposo.

—Sí —asintió Obito, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Tu plan es matarlos a los dos.

—No había otra opción después de que ese maldito bastardo normando sobreviviera y empezara a idolatrarte... y tú a él —le espetó Obito—. En esas circunstancias pronto habría un heredero y nosotros no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad de hacernos con el castillo de Konohathorne.

—Así que intentaste matar a mi esposo durante la cacería —dedujo Hinata—. Pero escapamos.

—Escaparon de Obito —puntualizó Sakura—, pero no de mi trampa.

—Ah... Fuiste tú quien hizo enfermar a Ino para que yo me quedara.

—Fue un placer ver cómo la puta vomitaba. Y fue un placer aún mayor ver la cara del bastardo normando cuando finalmente regresó y le dije que te habías escapado para reunirte con Sasuke de Uchiha.

—Eso no ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte —afirmó Hinata en tono neutro.

Sakura sonrió.

—Tienes demasiadas ansias de venganza —continuó Hinata.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Naruto nunca pagaría un rescate por una mujer que se ha escapado con otro hombre.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Al contrario. Eso hará que su deseo por perseguirte y castigarte sea aún mayor.

—Entonces, eras tú quien no dejaba de extender los rumores que decían que Sasuke y yo éramos amantes. Aunque no había ningún tono interrogativo en la voz de Hinata, Sakura respondió, saboreando cada palabra.

—Sí. Disfruté mucho con los celos de ese maldito normando. Hiciste que cayera bajo tu hechizo, bruja. Y ahora lo pagarás.

La suave e inquietante risa de Hinata fue más efectiva que cualquier maldición. Los reevers se movieron con nerviosismo y miraron hacia la creciente oscuridad como si esperaran que surgieran fantasmas del húmedo suelo.

—Ah, mi pobre doncella —se burló Hinata—. Será divertido ver cómo se frustran tus expectativas.

El frío desdén en la voz de la que había sido su señora, fue como un látigo golpeando a Sakura.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —exigió saber.

—¿Naruto Uzumaki, cayendo bajo mi hechizo? —Hinata soltó una carcajada que apenas era humana, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los reevers—. Sakura, eres una completa estúpida.

Se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la que había sido su sirvienta, y se enfrentó a los hombres que la miraban sobrecogidos. Cuando habló, su voz se escuchó claramente a pesar de su inquietante calma.

—Escuchadme, reevers, lo único que desea Naruto Uzumaki es el señorío de Konohathorne, no a mí. Si me cubrió de joyas y pareció depender de cada una de mis sonrisas, fue porque planeó mi seducción paso a paso con el fin de que yo le diera un hijo. No en vano es el mejor estratega de toda Inglaterra.

Sakura empezó a hablar, pero guardó silencio ante un abrupto gesto de Obito.

—¿Por qué pagaría mi esposo un rescate digno de un rey por una mujer que cree que le es infiel y que, incluso si es fértil, no le dará un heredero varón? —siguió Hinata razonablemente—. Naruto me mantuvo a su lado porque sabía que los vasallos se habrían sublevado de no hacerlo.

—Mayor razón para que pague el rescate —intervino Sakura.

Una vez más, Hinata se rió, y una vez más, los reever bajaron la mirada, deseando estar lejos de aquella mujer que se enfrentaba a ellos aceptando con escalofriante calma su derrota... y su propia muerte.

—Eres muy codiciosa —dijo Hinata volviéndose de nuevo hacia Sakura—, sin embargo, no has tenido en cuenta la codicia de los demás.

—Habla claro —le exigió la viuda.

—Tres veces mi peso en joyas y oro supone la ruina del castillo de Konohathorne.

—¡Sí!

—¿Quién paga a los caballeros para que protejan a los vasallos de gente como vosotros? —preguntó Hinata con falsa suavidad—. ¿Quién paga los impuestos que volverán a llenar las arcas del castillo para comprar caballeros? ¿Qué vidas se convertirán en un infierno si su señor se empobrece?

Un murmullo se extendió entre los rebeldes al comprender lo que la joven estaba tratando de decirles.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Los vasallos son los que pagan. Yo curo sus heridas y sienten afecto por mí, pero no dudarán ni un segundo si tienen que escoger entre sus hijos o yo.

—No la escuchéis —intervino Sakura rápidamente—. Caeréis bajo su hechizo como...

Obito dio un golpe a la viuda para que callara con despreocupada brutalidad, y Hinata continuó hablando, sabiendo que seguramente recibiría el mismo trato en cualquier momento.

—Mientras están aquí y piensan en el oro que nunca recibiran, yo les aseguro que mi esposo está solicitando ahora mismo al arzobispo que anule nuestro matrimonio por miinfidelidad. Pretendían que pagara un rescate y, en realidad, le han concedido su mayor deseo: librarse de mí y de la carga que supongo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Obito se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

—Una abadía debería ser suficiente incentivo para la anulación —siguió ella de forma implacable—. Pero para asegurarse, Naruto probablemente también le ofrecerá una magnífica iglesia de piedra.

—¿De qué... ?

Hinata continuó hablando sin dar a Obito la oportunidad de plantear su pregunta.

—Antes de que mi carne se enfríe en mi tumba, Naruto estará casado con una hermosa y bella normanda que le dará suficientes hijos como para mantener controlado todo el señorío de Konohathorne. Han cometido el mayor error de vuestras vidas, reevers. El castillo de Konohathorne es normando ahora, y son ustedes y su estúpida codicia los que lo han hecho posible.

—Es muy astuto por parte de mi esposa desmoralizarlos —señaló Naruto cuando Kiba hizo una pausa al relatar su historia—. ¿Te reconoció?

—No lo creo. No hizo ningún intento de hablar conmigo en privado.

Kiba vaciló y echó una ojeada al gran salón. Nadie, excepto Sai y Kaguya, estaba lo bastante cerca para poder oírles.

—Sospecho que, al menos, dos de los reevers espían para Sasuke —añadió Kiba.

—Eso no me sorprende —comentó Naruto—. Debió intuir que tramaban algo.

—Uno de los espías se alejó a hurtadillas del campamento mucho antes de que yo lo hiciera —continuó Kiba.

—Entonces, pronto veremos a Sasuke —repuso Naruto—. ¿Qué más dijo Hinata?

El soldado miró a su señor y deseó encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el castillo de Konohathorne. El barón llevaba armadura y yelmo, y mantenía la empuñadura de su peligrosa espada a pocos centímetros de su mano en todo momento.

Con una apagada maldición, Kiba se pasó los dedos por su pelo, ensuciado astutamente, y habló de nuevo.

—Vuestra esposa volvió a pedir la asistencia de un sacerdote diciendo que si moría sin haber sido confesada, su espíritu les rondaría atormentándolos, igual que lady Hanna rondaba el castillo.

—Atemorizarlos es lo mejor que puede hacer ahora. —Naruto sonrió con fiereza—. Mi pequeño halcón es muy astuto.

Indeciso, Kiba miró hacia Kaguya.

—¿Es lady Hinata una buena mentirosa? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—No. —La rotunda negativa cayó como una losa en medio del silencio—. Hinata es incapaz de mentir.

—Lo imaginaba —masculló Kiba.

Mientras Naruto paseaba su mirada de uno a otro, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, dejando tras ella una expresión salvaje.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con rudeza.

—Lady Hinata creía en cada palabra que pronunció —respondió Kiba en voz baja—. Por eso los reevers la creyeron.

—¿Quién no la creería? —intervino Kaguya, mirando con intensidad a Naruto—. Sería una locura arruinarse por rescatar a una esposa que no puede darle un hijo varón.

—¡Basta! —ordenó Naruto.

Kaguya continuó hablando como si no le hubiera oído, con palabras tan serenas e implacables como una lluvia helada.

—Mañana al anochecer, los reevers deshonrarán a Hinata —añadió la mujer—. Aunque sobreviva a lo que ellos le hagan, podras pedir la anulación en base a esa deshonra y pronto el castillo tendrá una nueva señora. Y usted, barón... tendrá por fin los hijos que desea más que cualquier otra cosa en la tierra.

—Sai. Aunque Naruto no dijo nada más, su amigo respondió la silenciosa pregunta.

—Eres famoso por ser un gran estratega —afirmó Sai, escogiendo cada palabra con sumo cuidado—. Sólo un mal estratega perdería una guerra intentando ganar una batalla que no le aportaría nada.

—Explícate.

Sai vaciló. Nunca había oído ese tono letal en la voz de su señor.

—Viniste aquí a por tierras y herederos —continuó Sai después de un momento—. Ésa es tu guerra. La mitad está ganada. Las tierras son tuyas.

Naruto lo atravesó con la mirada, instándole a que siguiera.

—Si luchas esta batalla según las condiciones de los reevers, no tendrás nada que ganar y sí mucho que perder. Los vasallos de Konohathorne no te exigirán que los sacrifiques en una batalla inútil. Hinata sabe eso tan bien como tú, y ahora también lo saben los rebeldes.

Sai apartó la mirada de su amigo. Al igual que su voz, la expresión del barón era una terrible combinación de ira y angustia.

—Acaba —pidió Naruto, sombrío.

—Por Dios Santo —estalló Sai—. Es evidente que Hinata no espera que pagues el rescate por ella.

Con una rapidez que hizo que su capa revoloteara, Naruto dio la espalda a los presentes en el gran salón. No deseaba que vieran lo que debía leerse claramente en sus ojos, los recuerdos y las palabras de Hinata convirtiéndose en cuchillos que se clavaban en su alma.

_Que sea una mentirosa, que te engañe, que robe o sea una criminal... nada de eso te importa. Cualquier mujer serviría, siempre que esté ligada a la fortaleza de Konohathorne._

Las duras y atractivas facciones del barón se convirtieron en una máscara de dolor.

—_¿Es Naruto cruel contigo?_

—_¿Con su esposa hyuga? ¿Su única esperanza de tener herederos legítimos? ¿Acaso te ha parecido mi esposo un hombre estúpido? Soy tal problema para él que incluso me ha regalado joyas con cascabeles para saber dónde estoy en cada momento._

Sus manos enguantadas se convirtieron en puños, recordando.

—_Hay tanto dolor en ti... Déjame sanarte._

—_Sólo podrías hacerlo de una forma._

—_Entonces toma de mí lo que necesites. Cualquier cosa... De cualquier forma..._

Un violento temblor escapó al control de Naruto.

—_Llamen al sacerdote, porque voy a morir._

Durante un largo momento, Naruto se esforzó en recobrar el dominio de sí mismo por el que tanto había luchado en el pasado. Había llegado a pensar que no le quedaba nada nuevo que aprender sobre el dolor.

Se había equivocado.

Todos sus instintos masculinos de protección se despertaron enfurecidos, consciente de que casi había destruido a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Hinata se le había metido bajo la piel con su dulzura, sus sonrisas, su apasionada entrega, y había conseguido traspasar las barreras que él había erigido a su alrededor, llegando hasta su alma. Sencillamente, ya no podía concebir la vida sin ella.

_Hinata, amor mío, nunca pretendí herirte tanto. Viste mi interior con claridad y, aun así, te entregaste a mí tan generosamente... __Ojalá pudieras ver mi interior ahora..._

De pronto, un grave sonido llegó del patio interior, producido por centenares de voces contenidas.

—Todavía siguen esperando, milord —anunció Kaguya a su espalda.

—¿A qué? —rugió Naruto.

Incluso la mujer hyuga se estremeció ante el sonido de la voz del barón. Tras un momento, respondió:

—A vos. Os necesitan y vos sois su señor.

Sin pronunciar palabra ni mirar hacia atrás, Naruto salió del gran salón en dirección a las puertas principales del castillo. Cuando los vasallos lo vieron aparecer en lo alto de la escalinata con su cota de malla brillando bajo su pesada capa, un respetuoso silencio invadió el patio interior.

Antes de que el barón pudiera hablar, Ebisu subió las escaleras. En la mano llevaba una pequeña bolsa de piel llena de monedas.

—Adela y yo oímos lo que pasó —le explicó Ebisu—. Sabemos que piden un rescate atroz.

Cuando el guardián le tendió la bolsa, Naruto se quedó demasiado sorprendido para moverse.

—Tomelo —le urgió Ebisu—. No es mucho, lo sé, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Os lo ruego, milord. Cuando Adela sufría, milady la ayudó.

Antes de que el guardián se alejara, William, el maestro cetrero, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras con un cuenco de madera que contenía unas pocas monedas.

—Mi segundo hijo fue arrollado por un semental de batalla cuando tenía cuatro años. Lady Hinata, a pesar de que todavía no había cumplido los nueve, se arrodilló en el fango e hizo que su muerte fuera menos dolorosa.

Tan pronto como William depositó el cuenco a los pies de Naruto, se formó una larga fila de vasallos y, uno tras otro, fueron dejando en la escalinata cualquier pequeño tesoro que hubieran acumulado durante toda una vida de duro trabajo.

—Permaneció junto al lecho de mi padre enfermo.

—Cuando mi hermano estaba enfermo y no teníamos leña para quemar, ella le dio su capa.

—Curó a mi hijo.

—Mi bebé hubiera muerto si no fuera por ella.

—Milady me reconfortó.

El dinero que Naruto había dado a los vasallos en su banquete de boda cayó como lluvia plateada a sus pies, moneda tras moneda, comomuestra silenciosa de la estima que sentían los vasallos por su señora. Las monedas iban acompañadas de palabras susurradas que hablaban de un amor que no tenía precio.

—Me curó la mano.

—Cuando mi esposa la necesitó, lady Hinata estuvo ahí.

—Me salvó la vida.

—Soy ciego. Su voz es mi luz.

Finalmente, la fila se disolvió y sólo quedó un niño que no podía tener más de nueve años. Pegado a él, se acercó cojeando un gran perro marrón. Naruto miró las pequeñas manos del vasallo, cuidadosamente cerradas, y se preguntó qué tendría que ofrecer un niño de tan corta edad y por qué.

Intentando encontrar valor para hablar, el pequeño hundió una mano en el espeso pelaje del perro al tiempo que extendía la otra. En su palma, estaba su mayor tesoro, uno de los dulces turcos que Naruto había dado a sus vasallos junto a las monedas de plata. El dulce sólo había sido mordisqueado por un lado, como si el niño tomara cada día sólo un trocito de aquel raro dulce, para saborearlo el mayor tiempo posible.

—Salvó a mi perro cuando quedó atrapado en un cepo —se apresuró a decir el niño antes de dejar caer el dulce sobre la pila de monedas y salir corriendo. El perro lo siguió como una sombra marrón.

Naruto intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Como gotas cayendo sobre riachuelos hasta transformarlos en poderosos ríos, los obsequios y palabras expresaban lo que significaba la vida de Hinata para los vasallos del castillo. Ella representaba la paz y la esperanza en un mundo de guerra y hambre. Era la luz venciendo a la oscuridad, la risa, la curación cuando todo lo demás era dolor.

Hinata era todo eso y más para el poderoso guerrero que se había casado con ella buscando tierras e hijos, y había recibido vida y amor.

Pasados unos largos minutos, Naruto se sintió capaz de hablar.

—Nos han robado nuestro corazón.

Un grave sonido surgió de la muchedumbre.

—Si no se nos devuelve vivo e intacto —continuó implacable—, se producirá una matanza tal, que no se olvidará en décadas.

El ruido se transformó en un rugido parecido al de una bestia a la que hubieran despertado.

—Daré caza a los reevers y a sus familias uno por uno, y los mataré allí donde los encuentre, ya sean hombres, mujeres o niños.

El sonido se tornó en un oscuro murmullo, como el de una bestia merodeando suelta.

—Quemaré sus casas, mataré a su ganado y envenenaré sus pozos. Echaré abajo sus cercas, acabaré con su caza y echaré sal a sus campos para que nada pueda volver a crecer jamás. Y entonces, ¡maldeciré las tierras para que sólo las habiten los fantasmas que yo mismo haya creado por no haberles dado la oportunidad de confesarse!

Un feroz grito de asentimiento resonó en el patio interior.

Despacio, Kaguya avanzó hasta detenerse ante Naruto el barón de Konohathorne, viendo por primera vez lo que los vasallos ya habían visto.

De aquellos ojos azules protegidos por el yelmo de batalla, surgían ardientes lágrimas que caían incontenibles por las curtidas mejillas de normando.

—He esperado mil años para ver este día —musitó Kaguya.

Con movimientos rápidos y seguros, la anciana sujetó un pesado broche de plata en la negra capa de Naruto. Cuando retrocedió, la luz del sol alcanzó la antigua insignia, haciendo que la cabeza de plata del lobo ardiera y que sus claros ojos perlas transparentes centellearan como si tuvieran vida.

Un gran grito surgió de los vasallos cuando saludaron al lobo de los hyuga.

Al amanecer, un grupo de caballeros montados sobre corceles de guerra se alejaron del castillo de Konohathorne, galopando en dirección norte. Sus armas de acero resplandecían y sonaban con cada movimiento que hacían los caballos de batalla. Tras ellos, se izó el puente levadizo y las puertas se cerraron.

El lobo de los hyuga se había ido a la guerra.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**_El próximo es el final_**


	29. Busca la verdad en mis ojos

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«Final»**_

* * *

—No —dijo Naruto con firmeza—. Te reconocerían y te darían muerte al instante. No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Si no fueras valioso para mí con vida, ya te habría matado en dos ocasiones.

Sasuke y sus caballeros se habían encontrado con los normandos en el camino que conducía al norte. El Martillo Escocés y el Lobo de los hyuga habían estado discutiendo desde entonces.

Exasperado, Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia las ramas de los robles que les cubrían, como si esperara encontrar ayuda en las delicadas llamas verdes que ardían en sus extremos.

—Si no hay uno de los nuestros dentro de la empalizada cuando ataquemos —insistió Sasuke hablando entre dientes—, Hinata podría ser asesinada antes de que el hombre que tengo infiltrado entre los reevers pueda impedirlo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —le espetó Naruto—. Ésa es la razón por la que iré hasta allí en cuanto anochezca. Podré entrar a hurtadillas y...

—¡Dios Santo! —estallaron Sai y Sasuke al unísono.

—No puedes hacer eso —continuó Sai con dureza—. ¡Sólo tu tamaño te delatará!

—Eso sin mencionar esa gran pieza de plata que llevas en tu capa —masculló Sasuke, mirando la cabeza de lobo con recelo.

—Barón —lo llamó Kiba en voz baja—. Iré yo. Sabe que ya he hecho cosas parecidas antes.

—A estas horas, ya te habrán echado en falta —argumentó Naruto, con voz impaciente—. ¿Qué contestarás cuando te pregunten dónde has estado?

—Les diré que estaba preocupado por mis rebaños.

Naruto gruñó.

—Eso no les convencerá.

—Obito no es como vos.

Un juramento entre dientes fue la única respuesta de Naruto.

—Vuestra dama está encadenada a un árbol —continuó Kiba—. No tendrá ninguna oportunidad de ponerse a cubierto cuando ataquen. Alguien tiene que estar allí para protegerla.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas algo tan peligroso.

La sonrisa de Kiba reflejó una extraña mezcla de diversión y fiereza.

—Milord, ¿tan poco me conoce? Vivo para el peligro. Ésa es la razón por la que le juré fidelidad.

Tras una maldición y un siseante suspiro, el barón cedió.

—Ve a ver al sacerdote antes de partir —le ordenó Naruto a Kiba—. Esta vez puede que encuentres más peligro del que puedas superar.

—Hay muchas formas peores de morir que defendiendo a la dama de mi señor.

—Sí —interrumpió Sai con firmeza—. Déjame ir con Kiba. Si...

—No —se opuso Kiba al instante—. eres tan alto como Naruto o Sasuke. Los reevers los reconocerían en cuestión de segundos y, si no lo hacen ellos, lo haría Sakura.

—No se puede decir que tú seas pequeño —replicó Sai.

—Para ellos sólo soy uno más —afirmó Kiba, alejándose—. ¿Cuándo atacaran?

—Al anochecer —respondió Naruto—. ¿Te dará eso suficiente tiempo?

Kiba observó la posición del sol.

—Espero que sí. Envien hombres a pie para que ataquen por detrás. Con un poco de suerte, la portilla trasera de la empalizada estará abierta.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, Kiba se adentró en el bosque y desapareció.

—¿Dónde encontraste a un caballero así? —preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

—En un infierno sarraceno.

—¿Podrá abrir la portilla trasera?

—Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, ése es Kiba. No será la primera entrada que abre para mí desde dentro.

—Te creo —masculló el escocés—. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan sigiloso.

A espaldas del barón, un caballo resopló y se movió inquieto. Los caballeros y sus escuderos habían desmontado a la espera de que sus señores decidieran la mejor forma de atacar. Los hombres de Sasuke eran muy similares a los de Naruto: duros, competentes y con experiencia en la guerra.

La mayoría de los caballeros se habían quitado sus pesadas armaduras y estaban comprobando sus armas. Ballestas y flechas, picas y palos, mazas y espadas junto a enormes hachas, descansaban en un mortal despliegue. Los soldados hablaban entre ellos al tiempo que preparaban su equipo de batalla, haciendo apuestas sobre qué hombre sería el primero en atravesar las empalizadas, quién el primero en matar, e incluso sobre quién sería el primero en derramar sangre ajena o ver la suya propia derramada.

Naruto no escuchaba las bromas y conversaciones. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, centrados únicamente en salvar a Hinata. Caminaría directo al infierno si con eso consiguiera que la mujer que amabaestuviera a salvo. Sólo pensar que alguien pudiera rozarla siquiera le desgarraba las entrañas.

—¿Tienes alguna instrucción para los hombres? —preguntó Sai a Naruto cuando todo estuvo listo.

—Sí. Sin piedad. Sin prisioneros.

Ignorando a los guardianes que hablaban a gritos desde sus posiciones en la empalizada, Hinata tiró a escondidas de la pesada cadena que iba desde sus muñecas al tronco de un roble. Aunque estaba oxidada, la cadena todavía era fuerte.

Desalentada, miró hacia el sol. Ya no podía verlo por encima de la hosca empalizada de madera que rodeaba el rudimentario patio. Pronto llegaría la noche, iluminada por la luna.

Y entonces, los reevers irían a por ella.

Sakura paseaba inquieta junto a la hoguera donde todavía quedaban los restos de un venado asado. Con impaciencia, apartó la mirada del fuego para dirigirla al guardián que disponía de la mejor vista del camino que llevaba a Carlysle Manor.

—¿Ves algo? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió el hombre de manera cortante.

Obito partió un trozo de carne con un puñal, se lo metió en la boca y masticó.

—Vendrá —le aseguró Sakura—. Está obsesionado con la bruja.

Obito gruñó y la viuda reanudó sus inquietos paseos. Un harapiento reever se acercó entonces a la comida, para cortar con su daga un pedazo de la dura carne.

—¿Y tú, pastor? —inquirió Sakura—. ¿Has visto algún jinete?

—No. Mis rebaños están hacia el este.

Mascullando una maldición, la viuda se volvió de nuevo hacia el guardián, que la ignoró.

El pastor se dirigió distraídamente hacia la parte trasera del campamento y, al pasar junto Hinata, dejó caer el trozo de carne. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, habló en un tono tan bajo que sólo ella pudo oírlo.

—Vuestro esposo vendrá al anochecer.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que observaba al extraño pastor.

—No vendrá —replicó suavemente.

—Preparese, milady.

Kiba le dirigió una leve sonrisa y continuó caminando hacia la portilla trasera. Tal y como esperaba, el caballero que Sasuke había infiltrado entre los reevers estaba sentado cerca, afilando una enorme hacha de batalla.

—Al anochecer —susurró Kiba cuando pasó a su lado.

El roce de la piedra con el acero cesó el tiempo suficiente para confirmar al hombre de Naruto que el caballero lo había oído.

—¡Guardián! —gritó Sakura unos minutos más tarde.

—Nadie se acerca —respondió el hombre con tono aburrido. La pregunta había sido planteada y respondida muchas veces ya esa tarde.

La noche cubrió el campamento como un manto y, aunque la luna aún no había salido, su plateado resplandor ya brillaba al oeste, justo por encima del horizonte. Obito limpió entonces la hoja del puñal sobre su manga y dirigió a Hinata una mirada lasciva.

Con calma, el caballero de Sasuke se puso en pie y levantó el hacha como si comprobara su peso. Después, trazó círculos con el arma alrededor de su cabeza cada vez más rápido, haciendo que el aire silbara. No era la primera vez que se entrenaba con el hacha desde que se había unido a los rebeldes, pero siempre conseguía despertar su curiosidad.

El hábil juego del caballero con el hacha fue toda la distracción que Kiba necesitó, y más de la que había esperado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera como si fuera a orinar y, cuando pasó junto al guardián, la hoja de una daga resplandeció débilmente justo antes de que el rebelde se desplomara. Kiba lo incorporó, lo apoyó en la empalizada y lo cubrió con el manto como si estuviera durmiendo.

Una vez cumplida su tarea, el hombre de Naruto limpió la sangre de la daga en la tierra, devolvió el arma a su funda y aguardó, sabiendo que la batalla empezaría pronto.

De pronto, el guardián de la parte delantera del campamento gritó y señaló hacia el sendero.

—¡Se acercan dos hombres! ¡Y juraría que el que va vestido de negro es el bastardo normando!

—¿Traen el rescate? —preguntó Sakura.

—¡Sí! Sus animales de carga avanzan tambaleándose por los pesados fardos que transportan.

Un grito entrecortado surgió del campamento mientras los rebeldes se empujaban unos a otros, ansiosos por echar el primer vistazo a las riquezas que pronto serían suyas.

Nadie vio que Kiba corría silenciosamente el pestillo de la portilla trasera, ni que luego se acercaba con rapidez a la prisionera.

—Pronto sera liberada, milady —anunció con suavidad.

Hinata, demasiado aturdida para responder, vio cómo Naruto se deslizaba a través de la portilla trasera. Con su manto negro, parecía formar parte de la propia noche. Tan sólo la espada desenvainada y la antigua insignia de plata resplandecieron cuando se volvió, examinando el campamento con una sola mirada.

Tras él, surgieron Sai y Sasuke, también con sus espadas desenvainadas, pero Hinata no podía apartar la mirada del broche de los hyuga, que brillaba con intensidad sobre el hombro del barón de Konohathorne. Un largo escalofrío la recorrió al comprender que se había puesto fin a la maldición que recaía sobre su gente y sobre las mujeres hyuga.

En el preciso instante en que Naruto localizó a Hinata encadenada al enorme roble, se oyó un grito proveniente del grupo de hombres reunidos en la puerta delantera.

—¡A las armas! ¡El bastardo está entre nosotros!

Los reevers alzaron sus espadas y escudos, y se lanzaron contra sus atacantes. Sasuke, Sai y Naruto soportaron lo peor de la carga, mientras otros caballeros se abrían paso a empujones a través de la portilla y se introducían en el campamento.

Pronto se oyó el choque de acero contra acero y la sangre brilló oscura bajo la luna. Entre gritos, maldiciones y golpes, la batalla se extendió por el patio del torreón como una iracunda y sangrienta bestia.

Hinata observaba sobrecogida y atemorizada, descubriendo finalmente cómo se había ganado Naruto la fama de ser la mejor espada del rey. Su esposo avanzaba hacia ella sin dejar un solo rebelde vivo a su paso y sin mostrar ninguna clemencia para los hombres que habían raptado a su esposa, un grito desvio la mirada de Hinata y vio como Sakura era atravesada por una espada.

De pronto, Hinata sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella por detrás y se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo un hacha dibujaba un arco a través de la noche. La hoja cayó con una fuerza terrible sobre la cadena que rodeaba el tronco del roble, y la joven quedó libre. Al instante, una mano enguantada se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, obligándola a ponerse en pie.

—Rápido, milady. No es seguro...

Las palabras acabaron en un grito ahogado cuando una flecha alcanzó de lleno al caballero que acababa de liberarla. Sin emitir un solo sonido, el hombre murió incluso antes de caer al suelo.

Hinata se arrodilló a su lado, vio que ya nada se podía hacer, y se levantó rápidamente arrastrando casi dos metros de cadena con ella. Temiendo por la vida de Naruto, la joven lo buscó en medio de la sangrienta batalla. Ninguno de los hombres tendidos en el suelo era de su tamaño, sin embargo, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

_¡No! ¡No puede morir!_

Los soldados de Naruto habían acabado prácticamente con los rebeldes, aunque unos pocos todavía podían luchar, y no les faltaba coraje a pesar de todas sus heridas. Blandían sus espadas con la fuerza que da la ira, intentando abrirse camino hasta el bastardo normando que una vez más había frustrado sus ambiciones.

Angustiada, Hinata analizaba cada sombra y cada movimiento buscando a su esposo, hasta que, finalmente, el destello de las perlas transparentes del broche hyuga delató su posición. Naruto se encontraba en el otro extremo del campamento, corriendo hacia ella. Aunque su espada seguía desenvainada, ignoraba los coletazos finales de la batalla a su alrededor.

_Peligro._

Sintiéndose invadida súbitamente por una extraña inquietud, Hinata miró a su derecha, y vio que Obito aparecía detrás del roble que había sido su prisión, apuntando a Naruto con una ballesta.

—¡No! —gritó la joven.

Con la fuerza de la desesperación, levantó sus manos esposadas trazando un fiero arco. Dos metros de cadena salieron volando y se enredaron en la ballesta, arrastrándola hacia Hinata cuando Obito disparó, y logrando que la flecha se perdiera en la noche sin causar ningún daño.

Furioso, el jefe de los reevers tiró la inútil madeja que formaban la ballesta y las cadenas y, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada con la mano derecha, extendió la izquierda para golpear con su puño envuelto en cota de malla el frágil cuerpo de Hinata, cubierto sólo por fina tela.

Hinata se tambaleó y extendió sus manos encadenadas hacia su esposo.

—¡Naruto... !

Antes de que la joven cayera al suelo, Naruto saltó hacia delante y la sujetó con el brazo izquierdo. Gruñendo por el esfuerzo, Obito sujetó su arma con las dos manos y trazó un semicírculo con la intención de matarlos a ambos.

La mortífera hoja se quedó a tan sólo un palmo de su objetivo cuando Naruto alzó la espada para desviar el golpe. Soltando una violenta maldición, Obito atacó de nuevo, y de nuevo Naruto contuvo el golpe, a pesar de que sólo contaba con un brazo.

Cuando el reever intentó alcanzarlos con su espada una tercera vez, Naruto pareció resbalar y cayó al suelo girando para proteger a Hinata con su propio cuerpo. Con un grito de triunfo, Obito alzó su espada para asestar el golpe letal.

Naruto, consciente de que contaba con un solo segundo, se levantó de un salto y Obito se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la caída había sido un truco, y que nada podía hacer para protegerse de la espada que apuntaba como una lanza a su desnuda garganta.

Antes de que el reever pudiera suplicar o huir, había muerto.

Naruto tiró la espada al suelo, se arrodilló y tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos con infinito cuidado. Ella emitió un leve gemido y apoyó su cabeza sobre su amplio pecho. Incluso bajo el resplandor de las llamas de la hoguera, su rostro tenía la lividez de la muerte. Desde el otro lado del fuego, llegaron los últimos estertores de la batalla, pero Naruto los ignoró centrando toda su atención en su esposa.

—Hinata —dijo en voz baja y torturada—. ¿Dónde estás herida?

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron lentamente y miraron los fieros ojos transparentes de la insignia hyuga. Emitió un largo suspiro y, con dedos temblorosos, acarició primero el rostro del hombre que amaba y luego el broche milenario.

—No temas, Naruto —susurró Hinata—. Yo ya no importo. Konohathorne y sus vasallos te pertenecen ahora por derecho propio.

—¡Al infierno las tierras y al infierno mis ambiciones!

Hinata intentó hablar, pero calló al sentir las manos de su esposo recorriendo su cuerpo con extrema delicadeza, en busca de alguna herida. Cuando Naruto encontró un desgarrón en su ropa en el lugar donde había recibido el terrible golpe de Obito, maldijo en voz baja y tocó sus costillas para comprobar el alcance del daño.

Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse de dolor.

—No te muevas, pequeño halcón. Déjame ver si tu herida es grave.

—No es más que una magulladura y unas pocas gotas de sangre —musitó Hinata.

—Te has desmayado.

—El golpe me dejó sin respiración.

Él siguió explorando sus costillas hasta que se aseguró de que la joven estaba bien. El golpe la había magullado pero no la había herido gravemente. Darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado Hinata de la muerte, hizo que el hielo se acumulara en el estómago de Naruto.

—Nunca vuelvas a arriesgar la vida de esa manera —le dijo con dureza.

—Obito te habría matado.

—¡Y casi consiguió matarte a ti! Maldita sea, si hubieras muerto... —La garganta de Naruto se cerró, impidiéndole hablar.

—Mi muerte no hubiera importado mucho.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza ante la conmocionada expresión de su esposo, y acarició con mano temblorosa el broche de plata.

—Tú eres el único que importa —le explicó—. La insignia de los hyuga te ha liberado de la trampa de Fugaku. De alguna forma, supongo que también me ha liberado a mí. Ya no tendré que soportar el dolor de entregar mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma a un hombre que sólo ve en mí el medio de engendrar hijos varones.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Naruto atónito.

—Las gentes de Konohathorne están seguras sin mí ahora. Puedes tener la esposa que desees, y yo puedo, finalmente, quedar libre de la maldición.

Naruto cerró los ojos y luchó por controlar la combinación de alivio, miedo y rabia que batallaba en su interior. Hinata estaba viva y segura, pero nunca la había sentido más lejana. Se apartaba de él con cada palabra, cada triste sonrisa, con el temblor de sus dedos cuando tocó la fría plata en lugar de su rostro.

—Nunca te dejaré marchar —afirmó Naruto con dureza.

—No te inquietes, milord. La gente te aceptará. El castillo de Konohathorne será tuyo mientras vivas. Nada podrá cambiar eso ahora.

—Sin ti, esta tierra no vale nada para mí. ¿Por qué no me miras? Mírame. Siempre has visto con claridad lo que había en mi interior.

—No —susurró ella entrecortadamente—. No puedo soportarlo. Creí que podría amarte sin ser correspondida, pero ya no puedo soportar ver mi amor reflejado en tus ojos, sabiendo que no sientes nada por mí.

Durante un momento, él se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Luego, se inclinó y besó a Hinata en los párpados con exquisita ternura, robándole sus lágrimas con la punta de la lengua.

—Mi amor, mi único amor —susurró con voz desgarrada, sintiendo los estremecimientos que la recorrían, como si estuviera usando un látigo con ella en lugar de sus más dulces caricias—. Mírame y descubre lo que yo sé. ¡Mírame! ¡Busca en mi interior!

Lentamente, Hinata abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en Naruto, profundizando y viendo su interior, descubriendo lo que él ya sabía. Aturdida, emitió un gemido de asombro y acarició sus labios con la mano.

—Una vida no será suficiente para darte mi amor —continuó él—. No puedo perderte. Mi alma moriría si no te tengo a mi lado. No me importan las tierras y los hijos. Sólo te quiero a ti. Eres lo único que me importa.

La estrechó con fuerza entre sus poderosos brazos y guardó silencio durante unos segundos, disfrutando de volver a sentir el frágil cuerpo femenino unido al suyo.

—Mi bella hechicera hyuga —musitó Naruto—, curaste mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma y después... después me los robaste con cada beso que me diste. Con o sin herederos, no tendré ninguna otra esposa, aparte de ti.

Y por fin, al tiempo que sumergía el rostro en su calidez, susurró la verdad que ambos sabían.

—Te amo, dulce hechicera. Siempre te amaré.

.

.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Hay epílogo_**


	30. Epílogo

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**«Epílogo»**_

* * *

El invierno llegó asemejándose al aullido de un lobo, clavando en el castillo de Konohathorne sus garras de hielo. Con la certidumbre de contar con una buena cosecha, las gentes del castillo continuaron con calma sus tareas, aguardando noticias del inminente parto de su señora.

—Ojalá Kaguya se hubiera quedado —masculló Naruto.

—Ya había pagado por su adulterio durante más de mil años —respondió Hinata—. No podía pedir más de ella.

Naruto sonrió y acarició con una ternura conmovedora el suave cabello de su esposa. Todavía no estaba seguro de creer, como hacía Hinata, que Kaguya pudiera haber sido la guardiana de las tradiciones de su linaje durante cientos de años. Lo único que podía decir con seguridad era que el vestido de novia plateado, la cadena de plata con incrustaciones de cristal y la mujer hyuga, se habían esfumado como si nunca hubieran existido.

Una expresión de concentración y dolor dominó de pronto el rostro de Hinata y, al verla, Naruto se inquietó aún más, pues había visto esa misma expresión cada vez más a menudo desde el amanecer.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó nervioso.

—Como si fuera a necesitar tus dos fuertes brazos para salir de aquí.

Despacio, con extremo cuidado, Naruto la sacó de la tina y la envolvió en un suave paño.

—Algún día tendremos que encontrar a una dama de compañía adecuada —comentó Hinata.

Naruto emitió un sonido neutro al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente el vientre hinchado por su simiente.

—Es impropio del señor de un castillo ser el sirviente de su esposa —señaló Hinata.

—Es un gran placer para el señor de este castillo sentir la vida de su bebé moviéndose bajo sus manos —repuso Naruto.

Súbitamente, el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó con violencia, preso de una fuerte contracción.

—Haz llamar a la matrona —le pidió a Naruto con voz forzada—. El bebé se muestra impaciente por salir.

Mientras la tormenta aullaba alrededor del castillo, Naruto llevó a Hinata hasta el lecho que ella misma había preparado para dar a luz en él. Fragantes hierbas y flores secas perfumaban el aire, y lujosos cortinajes lo protegían de las corrientes de aire.

La matrona entró apresuradamente en la habitación, se hizo cargo de la situación con una sola mirada, y masculló protestando por todo el ritual de agua hyuga que su señora había insistido en que llevara a cabo.

—He seguido todas vuestras instrucciones —dijo la matrona al tiempo que terminaba de colocarse la túnica bordada—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí.

La voz de Hinata apenas fue un susurro. Sus dedos se cerraban sobre la mano de su esposo con la fuerza suficiente para que sus uñas dejaran marcas en su piel. Consciente de su sufrimiento, Naruto le apartó el pelo de la cara y besó su mejilla, expresándole así su amor.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la matrona observó a su señor. Pocas veces había visto tales muestras de ternura en un hombre, y mucho menos en uno cuya fiereza se había hecho famosa en todas las tierras fronterizas del norte.

_Sin piedad. Sin prisioneros._

No había habido ninguno.

Bandas errantes de bandidos y caballeros sin señor todavía merodeaban en las tierras del norte, pero ninguno se atrevía a causar problemas en los dominios del hombre que lucía la insignia hyuga.

La tormenta invernal sacudió el castillo, agitando un postigo suelto, y la matrona, asustada por el largo y creciente bramido del viento, miró a su alrededor con inquietud.

—Debería seguir con vuestras tareas, milord —sugirió la mujer—. Yo cuidaré de ella ahora.

—No —se opuso el barón con rotundidad—. Mi esposa ha permanecido siempre a mi lado sin importar lo duras que fueran las circunstancias. Yo no la abandonaré en su dolor.

La matrona, asombrada, se quedó sin habla. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Hinata gimió gravemente al sentir que la urgencia del parto atenazaba su cuerpo.

Los diamantes del broche hyuga brillaban con cada movimiento del cuerpo de Naruto mientras ayudaba a su esposa en el parto del único modo que podía hacerlo.

Instantes más tarde, el viento aulló triunfal y otro fuerte grito le hizo eco: el de un bebé saboreando su primera bocanada de libertad.

—Milord —anunció la matrona, sobrecogida—. ¡Ha tenido un varón!

En los años que siguieron, el castillo de Konohathorne resonó con los gritos de niños jugando. Cuando su hijo creció, Naruto le enseñó a manejar la espada y al lobo, proporcionándole la destreza para luchar cuando debiera hacerlo y la sabiduría para buscar la paz cuando le fuera posible. Su hija aprendió de Hinata a utilizar el agua y las plantas del jardín y del herbario, y descubrió que la fuerza curativa era delicada y peligrosa al mismo tiempo.

Juntos, con cada palabra y cada silencio, con cada risa y cada lágrima, Hinata y Naruto enseñaron a sus hijos la verdad más importante de todas: No hay magia más poderosa que la que proviene de un alma llena de un amor fiero e indomable.

* * *

_vayan a "Detalles de la adaptación" ahí sabrán todo acerca de esta historia_


	31. Detalles de la adaptación

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**Detalles de la Adaptación**_

* * *

_Este es el final, **"Indomable"** es una adaptación a los personajes de Naruto de la novela **Indómito** autora Elizabeth Lowell, los nombres originales de los protagonistas son: Meg la hechicera Glendruid y Dominc le sabre el normando._

_Esta pertenece a la serie de la autora llamada "Medieval" seria el libro uno, la serie va así:_

_**\- Indomito,** Libro Uno (Meg y Dominic)_  
_**\- Prohibido,** Libro dos (esta es la historia de Duncan aka Sasuke) Sinopsis:_

_Un amor prohibido… Según una antigua profecía, la bella e inocente Amber estaba obligada a llevar una vida solitaria dedicada a la sanación. De no hacerlo, una terrible maldición caería sobre ella._  
_Pero cuando conoce a Duncan de Maxwell, uno de los más duros y poderosos guerreros de toda Inglaterra, la joven se enamora irremisiblemente de él. Desafiando los designios de la profecía que la ha marcado desde su nacimiento, Amber se entregará por entero al hombre que llegó a ella de entre las sombras. Un hombre que la conducirá por los más salvajes y oscuros senderos de la pasión. Un hombre que le arrebatará su corazón, su cuerpo y… su alma._

_Juntos deberán hacer frente a maldiciones, odios y venganzas para luchar por su amor. Un amor eterno sin principio ni fin. Un amor que perdurará por siempre. Un amor… prohibido..._

_**\- Hechicera,** libro 3 (la historia de simon aka Sai) sinopsis:_

_Simón "El Leal" había jurado no volver a amar, pues el amor debilita a los grandes guerreros. Su matrimonio concertado con una hermosa heredera Normanda sería para él un deber, y nada más. Pero es más que el deber lo que inflama su sangre la primera vez que ve a Ariane…_  
_Ariane solo había conocido desafecto por parte de los hombres… y una traición tan profunda, que prácticamente aniquiló su alma. Sin desear a ningún hombre, sin confiar en varón alguno, hablando únicamente a través de la triste canción que toca con su arpa, Ariane acude a Simón siendo una novia reticente…_

_Simón y Ariane se casan para llevar la paz a las tierras en conflicto, pero el matrimonio no basta por sí solo. Simón sabe que debe enseñarle a Ariane lo que es la pasión, y ella, a cambio, debe enseñarle a confiar de nuevo. Y ambos deben sucumbir a la dulce violencia del hechizo del amor… o morir…_

* * *

_una gran serie, si te gustan las historias medievales con algo de fantasía y leyendas la recomiendo mucho._

_Me alegra que les haya gustado y que hayan recibido esta historia muy bien, la verdad es una de mis favoritas, espero que se pasen por las demás adaptaciones y me cuentan que les parece._

_nos leemos saluditos :3_


End file.
